Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals
by THE Mistress Ness
Summary: Touko White is a small-town girl who embarks on a journey to follow her dreams. Little does she know, she's about to enter an adventure beyond her wildest imagination! Pokémon, new friends, Team Plasma, and a mysterious boy whose destiny will be tied to her own. Based on Pokémon White and White 2! N x Touko, rated M for language and lemony goodness! Please read and review!
1. In the Beginning

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_After many years of not writing fanfics, I'm finally back! Let me start by saying I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

_The world is inhabited by mysterious creatures known as Pokémon. They possess mysterious powers and come in various shapes and sizes. People and Pokémon share unique relationships as they coexist and help each other through difficult tasks. Within the region of Unova, two legends will rise and intertwine in a way no one would ever expect._

In Nuvema Town, the morning light peered through the thin curtains, showering the sleeping girl with its presence. "Touko!" A woman's voice reached the girl's ears. "Time to get up! There's a package for you from Professor Juniper!"  
Touko White opened her eyes and sat up abruptly, her thick brown hair showing evidence of constant tossing and turning in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and smiled to herself. _That's right!_ She though excitedly, _The Professor is giving Cheren, Bianca, and I a Pokémon! _"Coming, Mom!" she called out as she scrambled out of bed. She gave herself a quick look over, making sure she didn't look a disaster, before running opening her door. Her mother was waiting for her right outside her room with a smile on her face. In her hands, was a blue box wrapped with emerald green ribbon. "I'm so excited for you, baby girl!" Her mom said cheerfully, as she entered Touko's room. "It's a huge honor to be given a Pokémon of your own by the Professor!" She walked over to the table in the back of her room and deposited the box.  
She looked at her daughter up and down before stating, "Better grab a quick shower and get changed; Cheren and Bianca will be coming over soon to choose their Pokémon with you!"  
Touko grinned as she gave her mom a hug, "Thanks, Mom! I'll get right to it!"

After a refreshing shower to wash away the sleepiness, Touko slipped into her favorite outfit: slightly damaged denim shorts, a white tank top covered with a black vest, black and pink wristbands, and her matching boots. She pulled her massive chocolate locks into a high ponytail before putting a pink and white cap on.  
The doorbell echoed throughout the house.  
Mrs. White went over to the door and opened with a smile, "Why, hello Cheren! Hello Bianca! Lovely seeing you both, as always."  
A boy with black hair and glasses framing his blue-gray eyes smiled back at her, "Good morning, Mrs. White."  
The girl next to him, a petite blond girl wearing a huge hat that matched her leaf-green eyes, gave Mrs. White a hug. "Good morning! Nice to see you too!"  
Mrs. White led the pair inside and pointed upstairs, "Touko's all ready in her room and the package from Professor Juniper is there as well."  
"Thank you." Cheren bowed politely as they headed upstairs to see their friend.

"TOUKO!" Bianca squeaked in delight as she wrapped her good friend in a bear hug. Touko coughed and laughed, "Hi Bianca! Um…too tight, girl!"  
Cheren shook his head at the scene, "That's Bianca for you. Well, are you ladies ready to pick your Pokémon?"  
Bianca immediately let go of Touko and all three of them faced the blue and green gift box. "Since the package was delivered to Touko's house, she gets dibs!" Bianca said. Cheren nodded in agreement, "Naturally." He signaled Touko to approach the box. "The Pokémon are waiting for us inside that box. Open it, Touko, we are anxious to see them!"  
Touko gave Cheren a grateful smile and slowly took one step forward towards the box. Touko gulped, _I'm a bit nervous but excited at the same time!_ She felt her heart start beating fast. With a shaky hand, she opened the box and saw three Poké Balls neatly lined up in a row. A note lay in front of the middle Poké Ball that read,

_Touko, Cheren, and Bianca:  
I brought three Pokémon, one for each of you. The left Pokémon is the grass-type Pokémon, Snivy. The middle one is the Water-type Pokémon, Oshawott. And the right Pokémon is the Fire-type Pokémon, Tepig. Please settle your choices politely._

_ Enjoy your Pokémon!_

_ -Professor Juniper_

Touko scanned her choices and smiled to herself. She always had a fondness for water Pokémon; she used to watch the Water-Pokémon expert, Kanto Gym leader Misty, fight on TV. And now, she had a chance to raise a Water-type of her own. Confident of her choice, she grabbed the middle Poké Ball. "I choose this Oshawott!" She said excitedly. Bianca stepped forward and took hold of the right Poké Ball. "Then, I choose Tepig! I always wanted one!" She squealed in delight. Cheren shook his head as he grabbed the remaining Poké Ball. "And you both end up leaving me with Snivy." His winked at them. "I was eyeing it in the first place. Well, let's meet them!"  
The trio pressed the button on their Poké Ball and released their new partners. In a flash of light, the three little Pokémon stared at their new masters. Touko found herself staring into the dark eyes of the blue, otter-like Pokémon. The little Oshawott gave her a stare down before he squealed in happiness and wrapped his little white arms around her calves. "Osha!" he cried. _Oh my, _Touko thought as she bent down to pick him up, _He's so adorable! He's perfect!  
_Bianca also held her Tepig and looked at Touko with approval, "He really seems to like you already, Touko! Do you want to give him a nickname?"  
"A nickname?" Touko wondered out loud as she looked at her Pokémon again. "Hmm, what should I name you?"  
"Oshawott!" The little blue Pokémon said as he flapped his arms in what seemed to be in anticipation.  
Touko thought hard. _I have heard that Oshawott becomes a fearsome Pokémon called Samurott, and it's one of the most powerful Pokémon of the sea. Hmm…makes me think of that legendary sea monster…  
_"Leviathan…" The name rolled off her tongue as fluid as the ocean waves. Her Oshawott smiled his approval. "Osha! Osha!" He bounced in her arms. Touko giggled as she gave her new friend a gentle squeeze. "Leviathan it is then!"  
Cheren patted his Snivy, causing her to hum in joy. "That's a cool nickname, Touko!"  
Bianca nodded, "Agreed! Now…" She smiled mischievously, "We should celebrate this day with a Pokémon battle!"  
"Um, I don't think it's a good idea to have a Pokémon battle inside a house…" Cheren said uncertainly, arching a brow at Bianca. She waved him off, "Oh, they're still little! It should be perfectly fine!" She faced Touko.  
"What do you say, Touko? I challenge you!"  
Leviathan replied for Touko, he bounced off her arms and eyed Bianca's Tepig, ready to fight. Touko laughed, "Looks like Leviathan is giving me no choice! You're on, sister!"  
"Ok!" Bianca cheered. "Go Tepig!"  
The little pig Pokémon breathed a small flame at Leviathan, "Te!" He cried. "Use Ember!" Bianca commanded. Tepig wasted no time and shot out a small ball of fire at the otter Pokémon. Touko instantly remembered Fire-type Pokémon were weak against water.  
"Leviathan, Water Gun!"  
The water Pokémon seemed to smirk as it fired a steady stream of water at the incoming flame.

A few minutes later, not only was Tepig out for the count, but Touko's room looked like a tornado just tore it apart. Cheren sighed at the sight of the aftermath. "I knew this was going to happen."  
Bianca whined as she recalled her Tepig, "Aw, I didn't win! I better patch him up ASAP!"  
Touko chuckled nervously as she took in the messy room, "For being so little, they sure pack a good punch. Mom is going to kill me…"  
Leviathan snuggled against her leg, "Osha!" he said proudly. Touko smiled down at her friend and picked him up, "You were fantastic, Leviathan! Your name suits you well!"  
She looked at Cheren expectantly, "So, Cheren, do you wish to have your first battle as well? My room isn't going to look worse to my mom than already is." She laughed. Cheren smiled at her and shook his head, "Not yet. We need to head over to the Professor's lab to thank her for the Pokémon. Besides…" He glanced at Leviathan. "I'm sure Leviathan could use a quick patch up and some food."  
"True." Touko agreed. "Alright. Mom's got her first aid kit downstairs, let's patch up Tepig and Leviathan. Then, we can head over to the lab."

Following a thousand apologies to her mom for wrecking her room, and healing Leviathan, Touko and her friends entered Professor Juniper's lab. A woman wearing a white lab coat and a wide smile came to welcome them. "Welcome! I am Professor Juniper!"  
Touko smiled at the woman, "I'm Touko, please to meet you!" she bowed slightly.  
Bianca followed suit. "I'm Bianca! It's an honor to meet you, Professor."  
Cheren merely nodded at the Professor. "Happy to see you again, ma'am."  
Professor Juniper regarded each teen before continuing. "I'm researching when and how Pokémon came into being. And…" She smiled again as she looked at Touko and Bianca. "You both already battled your Pokémon, haven't you?"  
Touko grinned, "Yeah, we nearly destroyed my house too."  
Bianca groaned, "Oh, I'm still feeling bad for your mom having to clean up that mess."  
Professor Juniper laughed, "Well, it seems your Pokémon have already began to trust you as their trainers and partners. Anyways, the main reason I gave you these Pokémon is…"  
"It's for the Pokédex, correct?" Cheren cut in.  
Bianca looked at her friend curiously. "Pokédex?"  
The Pokémon Professor nodded, "Why, very good, Cheren! Yes, A Pokédex is a high-tech encyclopedia that records information on any Pokémon you encounter. I would you three to visit many cities and meet every Pokémon in the Unova region! Cheren, Bianca, and Touko…will you embark on this adventure to complete the Pokédex?"

Touko was taken aback by the Professor's request. _An adventure? Meet every Pokémon? _Her mind was reeling. She was excited! Of course she wanted to go! Ever since, she was a little girl, she always dreamt of traveling the world and meet Pokémon from every region. She was beside herself for being offered this opportunity!  
"YES!" Touko yelled happily, startling everyone in the lab, including her friends and the Professor. She caught herself and blushed in embarrassment. "I mean, yes, I want to go on an adventure to fill up the Pokédex! I just have to ask my mom first." She said sheepishly.  
Professor Juniper chuckled and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't feel shy, I seriously appreciate your enthusiasm, Touko. It's a breath of fresh air."  
"I'm in as well." Cheren spoke up. "Thank you for this opportunity. I've always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer."  
Bianca smiled, "Same for me! I'm excited to do this!"  
"Thank you." Professor Juniper smiled again. "You gave me the best possible answer." She turned around and grabbed three small square objects, about the size of a calculator. She handed one to each of them. "Take good care of them."  
Touko examined her new Pokédex and bowed to the Professor, "Thank you! I'll go ask my mom right away!"  
"Good!" the older woman said, "I will meet you three at Route 1. You do need a small lesson on how to catch Pokémon." She winked at them.  
Touko left the lab and ran home as fast she could, Pokédex in hand. "Mom! Mom!" she burst in, panting. "I'm in the kitchen, dear!" she heard her mother calling. Touko sprinted to the kitchen and found her mom fixing lunch. Her mother eyes the object in her hand. "Oh my, is that a Pokédex?"  
Touko nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! And Professor Juniper asked Bianca, Cheren, and I to go on a journey all over Unova to complete it!"  
Her mom smiled at her. "I'm so ecstatic for you, Touko! I already knew she was going to ask." She winked at her daughter, causing Touko to arch her brow at her. "Which is why I prepared this for you, love." She handed Touko a brown bag. "It has a few sandwiches and fruit. You'll get hungry fast, I assure you." She walked over to the living room and produced a pink messenger bag.  
Touko was wide-eyed as her mom handed her the bag, "I already packed a small first-aid kit for you and your Pokémon, a spare change of clothes, a winter outfit, a Town Map, and a sleeping bag. There's still plenty of space so you can fit other things you'll need." She stated. She reached into her pocket and took out an Xtransceiver. "Here, you'll need this too" She added as she slipped it onto her daughter's wrist. "Make sure to call every once in a while, OK?"  
Touko saw the pride in her mother's eyes but also a bit of sadness. Tears welled up inside her as well; she wrapped her arms around her mother in an Ursaring hug.  
"I love you, Mom. And, thank you." She whispered.  
Her mom patted her back and laughed quietly, despite the evident tears in her eyes as well. "Now, now…" she broke the hug to pat her daughter's head. "No tears. It's not farewell, it's a 'see you later.'"  
Touko wiped her own tears and grinned. "Very true. See you later, Mom."

"TOUKO!" Bianca waved at her fervently as Touko ran towards her and Cheren. "You're late, Touko." Cheren chided her. Touko stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm a girl, so I have every excuse to me late. " She laughed. "I was saying bye to my mom."  
"Well, now that we're all here." Bianca took Touko and Cheren's hands. "I think since we're starting this journey together, we should take the first step as one."  
Touko looked at Cheren, who shrugged. "I think that's a great idea!" she agreed. Cheren could only sigh. "OK, I'll do it. I got the feeling that I'll never hear the end of it if I don't."  
"Damn straight." Touko chuckled. "OK, are we ready, Bianca?"  
The little blonde nodded furiously and the three stood side by side at the entrance to Route 1. Bianca inhaled. "Ready…one…two…"  
"Three!" the trio cried as they took their first step at the same time. Bianca squealed with joy as she hugged Touko, who returned it with a laugh of her own. Cheren rolled his eyes. "That was…unique." His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
Bianca pouted at him. "Ever the serious one, Cheren!"  
Touko stepped in. "Well, let's keep going and meet up with the Professor!"  
The friends continued their trek down Route 1 until they saw the Professor standing in front of a grassy field. "Well, hello!" she waved at them. "Now that you're all here, allow me to explain. In order for your Pokédex to gather complete information on a Pokémon, you have to catch it. First, you'll need to weaken the wild Pokémon. Once you see it's weak, throw a Poké ball at it, and it should be caught! There's always chances you won't succeed the first time, but chances of catching it drastically increase when the wild Pokémon is also paralyzed or asleep."  
The brunette Pokémon Professor took out a Poké Ball from her lab coat pocket.  
"Observe." She pointed to a brown, chipmunk-looking Pokémon that was eating a berry.  
"Oh! A Patrat!" Bianca said.  
Professor Juniper launched her Poké Ball into the air, "Go Minccino!"  
The Poké Ball opened and out of a flash of light, a gray Pokémon that resembled a chinchilla. "Chi!" it squeaked.  
"Use Tackle!" Professor Juniper commanded. Minccino didn't hesitate, it charged towards the Patrat and tackled it head-on.  
The Patrat grunted as it hit the ground. "Now the Pokémon is weak!" The Professor stated, as she took out another Poké Ball from her pocket. "Now, it's time to catch it!" she threw the empty ball at the weakened Pokémon. It hit its side gently before opening and making it banish into the ball. The ball only twitched once before sealing the Pokémon inside.

"That's amazing, Professor!" Bianca cheered.  
"Yes!" Touko agreed with her friend, "Thank you for teaching us!"  
Professor Juniper reached into her other pocket and took out a few more empty Poké Balls. "Here." She gave a few to each young trainer. "You'll need these. Now carry on, my young friends! Never forget the joy of meeting new people and Pokémon!" she turned on her heel and headed back to Nuvema Town.

Touko put the Poké Balls away in her bag. "So, our next stop is Accumula Town, right?" She felt the rush of excitement coming back to her. Now that she had the basics down, she was ready for adventure! She looked over her shoulder and winked at Cheren and Bianca. "Race you there!" She took off like a Houndour.  
"Hey!" Cheren called out. "Wait up!"  
Bianca's laughter filled the air as the pair chased after their enthusiastic friend into the next step of their journey.

**Author's Note:**

**First chapter is finally done! It took me a while to get back into the fanfic scene and I always loved Pokémon, so I thought this would be a great comeback piece! Not to mention, I simply love the Touko and N pairing! I hope you enjoy this first chapter, because there is more to come!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	2. That Fateful Encounter

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: That Fateful Encounter

**-Accumula Town-**

As the friends strode into the town, Touko let Leviathan out of his Poké Ball. "Oshawott!" the little otter Pokémon greeted his mistress. Touko knelt down and patted his head. "Hey, buddy! After our fun battles on the way here, I figured you needed to take it easy and stretch your legs."  
"Osh…" Leviathan chirped in delight as he hugged her knee. Touko chuckled lovingly as she gathered him in her arms.  
Cheren and Bianca weren't far behind. "I bet you're happy, Touko." Cheren said nonchalantly.  
Bianca scowled at him. "Oh Cheren, don't be a poor sport!"  
On their way to Accumula, Cheren finally challenged Touko to a Pokémon battle. Even though his Snivy had the upper hand because of his type, Touko's Leviathan showed impressive battle skills and defeated Snivy with a well-aimed Tackle. Of course, the little otter was wounded from Snivy's Razor Leaf. Immediately after the fight, Touko rushed to her friend and patched him up.  
Following the fight, they ran into some wild Pokémon, which they each captured one to add to their party. Bianca caught a Lillipup, Cheren caught a Purrloin, and Touko caught a Swablu.

The brunette trainer walked over to Cheren and patted him on the shoulder. "Aw, come on, Cheren! You said you wanted to be strong, right? You won't always win every fight you engage on. The losses will only help you get stronger!"  
Cheren gave his friend a smile and patted her hand. "Thanks, Touko. You'll keep me on my toes. Well, I think we should head for the Pokémon Center. I'm sure our Pokémon could use some food and rest." He pointed to the large building with the red roof and the Poké Ball insignia on the front.  
At the mention of food, Touko's stomach began to growl out loud. Bianca heard this and started laughing, much to her friend's embarrassment.  
"Are you hungry too, Touko?" she teased. Blushing, Touko lowered her cap to cover her eyes, a habit she does whenever she's embarrassed or nervous. "N-no! Well…" she muttered. "Not _that _much." She started to hustle ahead. "Let's go already!"

Inside the Pokémon center, Touko and her friends were finishing lunch while waiting for their Pokémon to be completely healed. "Oh this is yummy!" Bianca let out a dreamy sigh as she took another bite of her sandwich. "Oh Touko, your mom is the best for packing us lunch!"  
"Agreed!" Cheren said before taking another bite himself.  
Touko smiled to herself, already missing her mom a bit. "Yeah, she was great for doing this."  
_I need to remember to give her a quick call after we're done here, _she thought.  
"Ms. Touko?" A female voice called out. Touko quickly finished her food and stood up from the bench. Her eyes met Nurse Joy's. "Your Pokémon are ready, miss." She smiled kindly. Touko returned her smile and replied, "Thank you so much!"  
"Hey, did you hear?" she overheard two male trainers talking.  
"What?" said the first guy's companion.  
"There's some gathering going on in the middle of town. Some group called Team Plasma…"  
"Hmmm…perhaps we need to check it out," Cheren was suddenly next to Touko.  
She squeaked in surprise.  
"Cheren! Damn it, you scared the daylights out of me!" She hissed at him.  
Her friend merely shrugged her comment away and commented, "Your fault for eavesdropping. Anyway, let's get out Pokémon and see what's going on."  
The brunette glowered at him before going to Nurse Joy to retrieve her friends. "A sorry doesn't damn hurt, you meanie." She muttered under her breath.

A crowd had already began to gather in front of the park next to the Pokémon center. In front of the crowd, Touko saw a group of people all dressed like knights, their outfits a mix of dark blue, light blue, and white. They seemed rather odd to her, even as far as giving her an uneasy hunch about them.  
"Sheesh, I didn't know the Renaissance Fair was in town." She murmured to herself in sarcasm. Their banner looked like a shield, half white and half black, with the letters P and Z etched on it like lightning. The oddball bunch suddenly stepped aside, and an extravagantly-robbed man stepped forward to face the crowd.  
_By the way he's even more ridiculously dressed than the "knights," my money is on that guy being the head honcho. _Touko thought as she observed the newcomer. He was royally dressed on a flowing robe, mixing navy blue and gold. Each half was different, kind of reminded Touko of the yin-yang. A large symbol that looked like an eye decorated each side of his robe. His collar was obnoxiously big, riddled with blue stones and the same shield as the banners. His long hair was a very pale green and what disturbed her the most was his face. He wore something resembling an eye patch on his left eye and his right eye was naturally red. Seeing his face gave Touko the creeps.  
The leader raised his arms and began talking.  
"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."  
His words almost knocked the wind of the young woman.  
"Huh?" she heard someone say quietly behind her.  
"Liberation?" Someone else spoke.  
Cheren was equally disturbed. "Liberation? What is this guy going on about?"  
Ghetsis continued his speech to the dumfounded multitude.  
"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are 'partners' that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"  
Bianca, who was holding her Tepig, held on tight to him. "This guy is starting to scare me…" her words were soft, nervous. Leviathan, who was burrowed in his trainer's arms, gave Bianca a friendly nudge. Bianca flashed him a small, grateful smile. "Thank you, Leviathan."  
The Team Plasma Leader continued, "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"  
Touko was rapidly getting fed up with the man's vile words, how dare he insinuate that all Trainers are taskmasters! Sure, not every Trainer was a saint, but almost all Trainers love and treat their Pokémon with kindness.  
As if he could sense her anger, Cheren touched her shoulder. "Easy, Touko." His Snivy, who was sitting on his shoulder, gave a small whine of distress. Cheren petted his Pokémon lovingly. "Don't worry, Snivy." He assured her. "I'll never abandon you, girl."  
Snivy licked his hand in appreciation.  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"  
"What could it be?" A woman asked.  
"Liberation?" A man wondered.  
Ghetsis seemed to hear him. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." He turned around and proceeded to leave with his squad. Everyone else also turned to leave the area.  
That last statement drew the last straw for the brunette trainer.  
"That's borderline outrageous! What kind of sick, twisted logic is he dishing out!?"  
Everyone in nearby froze and turned their heads to stare at the source of the outburst. Touko was flushed with anger, not caring that she had several pair of eyes staring at her because of her outspokenness. "Pokémon and people do not have the relationship of master and servant! It's repulsive that he even implied such a barbaric association!" She howled her outrage for everyone to hear.  
Bianca was now pink at the ears, from having people staring at the three of them now. "Oh, Touko…" she whispered.  
Cheren said nothing, as his fiery-spirited friend took the words right out of his mouth.  
As Touko took a deep breath ease her anger, she noticed someone coming towards her. His eyes were a mix of gray and a hint of blue, an interesting color. His green tea hair was long and pulled back in a messy ponytail. He dressed casually, khaki slacks and a white long-sleeved shirt with a black shirt under it. He wore a black and white cap. The way he stared at her, so focused on only her, she had to fight to down a blush. No one had ever stared at her that intensely before, and not to mention, he was a good-looking guy.  
His mesmerizing eyes moved from her to her Oshawott, Leviathan.  
"Your Pokémon…" He said softly. "Just now, they were saying…"  
Touko tried to make sense of what Mystery Boy just said to her.  
"Huh?"

The young man was standing quietly, a bystander in the disappearing crowd, when he heard a strong female voice shout out rebuttal to his father's speech.  
_"That's borderline outrageous! What kind of sick, twisted logic is he dishing out!?"  
_He was astonished by the comment. Throughout the entire speech, he only heard mixed murmurs of agreement and uncertainty from the mass of people. He wanted to see who had mustered the courage to speak out against Team Plasma. His blue-gray eyes scanned the crowd, trying to find the source of the voice. He saw people turning their heads and he followed suit.  
Then, his eyes found her.  
Intrigued, he made his way through to her.  
She was a small thing, not much younger than he. Her thick mass of chocolate tresses were gathered up in a messy high ponytail, but loose strands framed her face. She was dressed like a Trainer, carried a pink bag, and a small Oshawott in her arms.  
_She doesn't seem out of the ordinary, _the young man thought. At least, that's what he thought until her eyes met his. The intensity of her gaze made him retract his previous comment. Cerulean eyes burned with the passion of her fury, making him stop in his tracks. Their visual connection was brief as she continued her rant, making her blonde companion blush from embarrassment and her male friend stay silent. Two small voices caught his attention now, and both were coming from the girl: one was her Oshawott and the other was the lone Poké Ball that was fastened to her belt.  
He couldn't believe his ears. "What?" he whispered to himself.  
This was getting more and more peculiar.  
He approached the girl, catching her eye again.  
Blue met gray.  
"Your Pokémon…" he spoke softly, "Just now, they were saying…"  
"Huh?" The female trainer's intense stare simmered down, adding wariness to their depths.  
Her guy friend was also baffled. "Excuse me? Slow down, you're talking too fast." He paused to adjust his glasses. "What's this about Pokémon…talking? What an odd thing to say."  
His comment slightly irritated the green-haired youth. "Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear them, either... How sad. By the way, my name is N."  
Sticking to courtesy, Cheren nodded. "I'm Cheren, and this outspoken girl here is Touko." He gestured towards the blue-eyed trainer. The girl Touko muttered something under her breath which seemed much like a snarky remark towards her friend, her eyes not leaving the newcomer. Cheren pointed to their blonde friend. "And that's Bianca."  
The young man's gaze stayed on Touko.  
"We were asked to complete the Pokédex, and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become the Champion, though." Cheren continued.  
"The Pokédex, eh?" N felt a bit repulsed by Cheren's words. "So…you're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer too, but I can't help wondering…are Pokémon really happy that way?" he asked them, mainly Touko.  
His question resonated with the same message as that despicable man from earlier. Touko felt a fresh wave of anger rolling in.  
"Well, since you can talk to Pokémon, why don't you ask my friend?" Touko dared him, nodding towards her Oshawott. The older teen was a bit shocked that she was actually encouraging him to talk to her Pokémon. He would gladly take that challenge; anything to get to know this unusual but fascinating girl better.  
N stared deeply into the eyes of the Oshawott the girl was holding in her arms. _Greetings, Oshawott. _He communicated with the Pokémon, _Pray tell, how do you feel being with this human girl?  
_Said Oshawott actually glared at him, much to N's surprise. _Hey pal, it's Leviathan to YOU! _He snapped at him. N was taken back, of all the Pokémon that he has met and interacted with, this is the first time he met one that showed attitude. He chuckled quietly at hearing his name. _Leviathan, huh? That's quite a name for one so small, _he observed. Leviathan straightened his spine while still in his trainer's arms. _My mistress named me. She said I would grow to be a powerful Pokémon, just like the sea monster Leviathan! _He said proudly. Once again, N was taken by surprise; not only by the obvious pride the Pokémon had in its nickname, but the endearing undertones he heard when he spoke of his trainer.  
N was now very curious. _And this "mistress" of yours…_He took a second to glance back up into Touko's cerulean eyes. They now mirrored both curiosity and guardedness. _Does she treat you well?  
_Leviathan gave him an "are-you-serious" look.  
_Of course she does! I really like her!  
_N paused to let them words sink in. A Pokémon that actually liked his trainer?  
_You…enjoy being with her?  
Oh yeah! She's very sweet and kind. She is constantly looking out for me. _Leviathan smiled and gave his trainer a quick rub with his cheek. The girl softened her expression and smiled down at her Pokémon. N watched the gesture between the two and was trying to make sense of it.  
_Even when she carries you around in the confinements of a Poké Ball and makes you hurt other Pokémon? _N inquired.  
Leviathan looked up at his trainer before returning to look at N, carrying a determined expression. _Yes…I want to be with her and I want to protect her at all costs. She never makes me do anything I don't want to do. She lets me out of my Poké Ball often, like right now, and inside the Poké Ball isn't so bad either. Also, I fight for myself…and for her. I may battle, but I will never hurt another Pokémon more than necessary. And she understands that. So, you better not be thinking of threatening my mistress, or I WILL attack you! _Leviathan snarled at him.  
Sensing her Pokémon's tension, she gave him a small hug and crooned, "Leviathan…relax. We're not in any danger."  
Leviathan's face softened and snuggled deeper into her embrace. "Osha…" he said softly.  
_This is indeed intriguing. _N thought. All his life, he was brought up believing that all trainers were tyrants towards their Pokémon. That they used his precious friends like tools, and discarded them as easily as an old toy when they were bored of them. His goal to change the world is rooted from the desire to deliver his friends from people. But, the way Leviathan spoke so lovingly of his trainer and Touko showed obvious affection to the small Pokémon, it confused him.  
_Maybe I should ask her other Pokémon.  
_Touko was still staring at him in anticipation of the result of his interaction with her Pokémon. N smiled at her, "Well…Touko, is it?"  
Touko nodded slowly. "Yes."  
N straightened up and took out a Poké Ball from his belt. "Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

It didn't take a Pokémon Professor to know he was challenging her to a battle.

Touko looked down at Leviathan. "What do you say, my friend? Are you up to it?" she asked gently. Before Leviathan could respond, her Poké Ball opened and Swablu came out.  
"Blu!" she chirped.  
Touko was stunned. "Swablu!" She gasped. "I guess I take it you want this fight?"  
The tiny bird Pokémon nodded and faced N. "Blu…Blu!"  
_Yes, yes! I want to fight! I want to become strong…to protect you, my mistress! _N heard the Pokémon's response. Again, a Pokémon that clearly adored its Trainer. N observed the blue bird Pokémon. She looked perfectly healthy and showed no signs of abuse or fear. He glanced at Touko. _Is she not a Trainer like the rest? One that drives her Pokémon mercilessly? I guess one way to find out._  
Touko set Leviathan down next to her and stood tall, facing N as well. _I'll show him how strong my relationship with my partners are!_ "OK, Swablu! You're in!"  
"Excellent." N replied as he opened his Poké Ball. "Go, Purrloin!"  
The purple cat Pokémon appeared in front on N, glaring daggers at Swablu. "Tackle!" N instructed. The Purrloin charged with amazing speed. Touko thought fast, "Dodge it, Swablu! And return the favor with a Peck!" she ordered.  
"Blu!" Swablu cried as she dodged Purrloin with success by flying to the side, and pecked at her head. Purrloin screeched in protest at the attack.  
N felt a pang of guilt at seeing his Purrloin hurt.  
_I'm fine! _He heard her say to him, _I can take it! _  
"OK, quickly, use Scratch!"  
Purrloin hissed at Swablu as she swiped her paw and landed a hit. "Swablu!" Touko cried out for her Pokémon, concern lacing her voice. Swablu swayed a bit in the air, but quickly shook it off and squawked at Purrloin.  
_You will not bring me down so easily! My Trainer believes in me and I will not let her down!  
_"Are you OK, Swablu?" Touko called out to her. Swablu looked at her Trainer and cheeped with determination. Touko sighed in relief. "I'm glad, sweet girl! Now…" she shifted her focus to N and his Purrloin. "Charge at that Purrloin!"  
Swablu flew towards her opponent, ready to strike. _I'll show her, _N thought. "Purrloin, Bite!"  
Purrloin hissed as she charged towards Swablu, opening her jaws. Touko saw this and had a great idea.  
"Swablu! Change that to Quick Attack and you know the rest!" She directed with a confident smile. Swablu got the message and all of a sudden, the bird Pokémon disappeared right in front of Purrloin.  
"Meow!?" Purrloin mewed. N was also surprised. "Where is she?"  
Suddenly, Swablu reappeared behind Purrloin.  
_I got you! _N heard Swablu's excited thought.  
"Watch out, Purrloin!"  
N reacted too late; Swablu head-butted the Purrloin with all its might, sending her flying a foot away. Purrloin yowled as she landed on her side. "Purrloin!" N cried as he ran over to his injured Pokémon. She tried to get up, but was too weak. She could only mew weakly.  
"Purrloin is too weak to fight. Swablu is the winner!" Cheren announced the end of the battle.  
Touko watched N cradle his Pokémon into arms, his expression pained and vulnerable. The sight tugged at Touko's heart strings, she hated seeing anyone or any Pokémon in such pain. She knew that was the one discomfort she will always have to deal with the minute she agreed to become a Trainer.  
_He really cares about his Pokémon, it's…sweet. _She thought warmheartedly. She immediately walked over to N and his Purrloin, Swablu and Leviathan in tow. N noticed her coming and glowered at her. "What are you doing?" he hugged his Pokémon tighter, as if trying to protect her from Touko.  
Touko kneeled in front of them and replied, "Relax, I'm going to help your Pokémon." She turned to her bag and took out her first aid kit, as well as a berry.  
N watched in silent wonder as she spoke with his Purrloin. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Purrloin. You fought bravely; my Swablu does get a bit too competitive. May I tend to your injuries?" Her tone was soft, gentle, as she offered the berry.  
Purrloin purred her approval and gingerly ate the berry from Touko's hand. Touko smiled at the kitty Pokémon and proceeded to heal her. She worked fast, digging out a potion, spraying Purrloin's injuries. Then, she took out a Band-Aid and gently placed it on Purrloin's forehead. Purrloin purred again, in appreciation, as Touko gently stroked her fur.  
_She's a softhearted human…_N heard Purrloin sigh in pleasure, _her touch is very gentle.  
Told you so! _He heard both Leviathan and Swablu say to him._  
_N was trying to make sense of everything, his head was spinning. First, he meets a Trainer who not only is the opposite of what he was brought up to believe, she is loved by her Pokémon, and she also cared for his own injured Purrloin even though she didn't belong to her.  
"There!" her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "All finished, she'll be OK."  
Indeed, Purrloin looked a lot better. She licked Touko's hand in thanks. She giggled. "I'll take that as a 'thank you.' You're welcome."  
"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things…" He said, dumfounded, as he recalled Purrloin back into her Poké Ball.  
"I hope they were all positive things, it would make me sad to hear my friends being unhappy." Touko fed a berry to both Leviathan and Swablu before standing up.  
Her words made N pause. She called her Pokémon "friends," just like he does.  
Touko was all smiles as she picked up Leviathan again, with Swablu coming to rest on her shoulder.  
"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." N pointed out to Touko.  
She thought about his words before shaking her head at him. "I think they're already perfect as they are. Team Plasma is wrong about separating people and Pokémon, we all belong together. We help each grow in more ways than one, right guys?" She winked at Leviathan and Swablu.  
_Yeah! _Both Pokémon hugged her in unison.  
_She's a walking contradiction, _N thought as he gazed into her deep blue eyes. _She cares about Pokémon a lot, yet she insists on battling them because it'll help them and her grow?  
_"You're…quite an unusual girl." He remarked.  
He watched her face change from a small frown of annoyance to a cheeky grin. "In this case, I take that as a compliment." _  
_N didn't know what to make about that. Flustered, he muttered a goodbye to the trio before walking away at a fast pace.

"Weird guy." Cheren commented.  
"He actually seems kind of nice." Bianca observed.  
Touko could only watch his retreating figure. He sure is an unusual guy; he genuinely cares for Pokémon, yet his view of "liberating" them from people seems…misguided to her. She had a hunch this wouldn't be the last time she would see N.  
"Well, what do you say we get a move on?" Touko asked her friends. Bianca nodded happily, "Sounds good! I think my Tepig needs a good battle!"  
"Te!" the little pig Pokémon agreed with her.  
That sounded like a good idea to Cheren. As they headed out of town, he snuck a peek at Touko, who was now chatting lively with Bianca about the next Pokémon they would like to catch. He was seriously impressed with her Trainer skills. For a Trainer who doesn't actively pursue strength like he does, she has a unique style of battling. He saw how she got Swablu to charge at first before changing its course to Quick Attack. That was pure strategic genius in her part. He smiled to himself, happy he had a friend who more than a match for him when it came to battling. _She will help me achieve my dream of being Champion.  
_"Hey, Touko! When we get to the next city, are you up for a Pokémon battle?"  
The young brunette looked behind her shoulder at him and flashed him a smirk.  
"You're so on, my friend!"

**Author's Note:  
This story sure has me on a roll! Still working the finer details of the overall plot but so far so good! I personally enjoy the naïve and socially-awkward N as it suits his original character better, so I'm keeping him that way…for now ;) I hope you all enjoyed it!**

_**-Mistress Ness**__  
_


	3. The Dream Mist and the Trio Badge

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: The Dream Mist and the Trio Badge

The setting was starting to set on Route 2 and Bianca was excited. Standing on her far left was Touko with her Swablu and Leviathan by her side. On the opposite side was Cheren, ready with his Snivy and Purrloin. Bianca was asked to referee their Pokémon battle, and the blonde Trainer couldn't be happier to oblige. She knew both Cheren and Touko have serious potential to become powerful Trainers, and she was happy to be there to see them grow.  
"OK! In one corner, we have…Touko from Nuvema Town!" Bianca announced to the invisible audience. Touko couldn't help laughing at how enthusiastic her friend was at playing referee. "And in the other corner…"  
"Bianca!" Cheren cut her off with a frustrated sigh, "Come on, there's no one here."  
Bianca frowned at him. "…is Cheren, the dull boy, also from Nuvema town."  
"Be nice, Cheren." Touko rebuked him. "She's having fun, we can't forget to have fun too. Besides…" she grinned. "All no work and no play makes Cheren a very dull boy."  
Cheren sighed again. "Let's just get it on already, I'm antsy to test your battle skills again."  
Touko flipped her hair to the side and eyed her friend with mischief.  
"Then, let's do this! Leviathan, you're up!"  
"Osha!" Leviathan ran in front of his Trainer, more than ready for action.  
"Purrloin, go!" Cheren commanded.  
"Meow!" The Purrloin also got in front of her Trainer, glaring daggers at Leviathan.  
"Purrloin, use Scratch!"  
Purrloin charged at Leviathan, with the telltale speed of the Pokémon itself.  
"Dodge it, Leviathan!" Touko ordered. The otter Pokémon tried, but Cheren's Purrloin was too fast. Her claws met their target, Leviathan's face.  
"Oshawott!" the little blue Pokémon cried in pain, rubbing his face viciously.  
Touko gasped. "Oh Leviathan! Are you all right?"  
Leviathan nodded, little tears in his eyes. Touko felt bad for seeing him getting hurt. "Do you want to come back, buddy?" she asked gently. Leviathan gave her an annoyed look and shook his head at her. "Osha! Oshawott!" he cried angrily. From his expression, Touko figured he was trying to tell her not to withdraw him from the fight.  
"Ok, Leviathan…if you say so. Then…" she glared at Cheren's Purrloin. "Hit that Pokémon with your Water Gun!"  
Leviathan didn't waste a second. "Osh!" he opened his mouth and a strong, steady stream of water shot out of his mouth.  
"Dodge!" Cheren cried.  
His Purrloin jumped to avoid it, but Touko thought ahead. "Follow her with that Water Gun!"  
Leviathan lifted his head in her direction, and the water hit her square on the belly. She yowled her protest as she landed back on her paws.  
"Purrloin, hit him with a Tackle!"  
Purrloin gathered herself and sprinted towards Leviathan again, hitting him with her whole body. Leviathan cried out and staggered. Touko's concern for her Pokémon could only rise as she watched, but she wasn't going to ignore her friend's wish to keep fighting.  
"Leviathan…can you muster the energy for one more move?" she asked  
"Osha…" he grunted wearily.  
"Alright, Leviathan, get her with a Quick Attack! That should counter her speed!"  
With a renewed sense of will, Leviathan sped towards Purrloin at an incredible speed. Cheren panicked and before he could command his Pokémon to dodge, Leviathan bashed her with his side. Purrloin flew back a few inches, completely knocked out cold. Leviathan glowed in a soft blue light, signaling his advancement in level.

Bianca was astonished at Leviathan's speed as well. "Um…" she struggled to find her words for a moment. "Purrloin is down, Leviathan is the winner."  
Cheren recalled Purrloin and took out his other Poké Ball. "Go, Snivy!"  
The small, reptilian-like Pokémon came out, hissing at Leviathan for making his friend faint.  
"Sni!"  
"OK, Leviathan, return!" Touko called out. Leviathan shook his head, he still wanted to fight. Touko was shocked at her Pokémon's stubbornness. "Leviathan, you're too weak to fight her right now! And with her type advantage over you, she'll decimate you in seconds! Please come back, I'm begging you!"  
Leviathan looked into the eyes of his mistress and saw the raw fear for him in her azure eyes.  
"Osha…" Leviathan sighed as he slumped down in defeat. With a sigh of relief, Touko came over to him and picked him up. "You were remarkable, partner." She smiled down at him. "Rest for now, as soon as we finish here, I promise I'll patch you up and give you a feast for dinner. Deal?"  
Leviathan couldn't argue with that.  
"Oshawott…" he mumbled in agreement. Touko set him down next to her bag and took out her remaining Poké Ball.  
"Swablu! You're on!"  
The blue bird Pokémon was ready for action herself.  
_Since Swablu is a Flying-type Pokémon, she was both speed and type advantage against Cheren's Snivy, _she analyzed her situation. With a confident smile, she was ready to strike fast and hard.  
"Swablu, go for a Wing Attack!"  
Swablu flew to Snivy, increasing her speed.  
"Hit her with a Vine Whip!" Cheren instructed his starter.  
"Snivy!" the green Pokémon produced two long, thin vines from her body and smacked Swablu.  
But, the hit barely fazed the bird Pokémon.  
_Shit! _Cheren bit his lip. _I forgot, Grass-type moves have little effect on a Flying-type Pokémon!  
_"Blu!" Swablu cawed a battle cry as swung out with her wings and hit Snivy.  
"Snivy!" Cheren called out in worry as he saw his friend sway to her side before fainting as well.  
As Cheren recalled his Pokémon in defeat and Swablu leveled up, Bianca announced, "Snivy can't fight anymore, Swablu wins!"

With a grumble, Cheren fished out some coins from his pocket and handed it to Touko. "Here, you won fair and square."  
Touko took the money and said, "Cheren, your Pokémon are strong and you're a good Trainer. They still have to grow, you know."  
Cheren shrugged. "I know, they're amazing. If I still want to fulfill my dream of becoming the Champion, I must keep going and beat all the Gym Leaders of Unova." He started gathering his things. "So, I'm going to continue on ahead, heal my Pokémon, and keep training. I'll meet up with you guys later!" He waved to Bianca and Touko before walking away.  
As she watched her friend go, Touko couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that she keeps beating Cheren.  
"I hope he's not mat me." She mumbled to herself.  
"Don't start."  
Touko looked at Bianca, who was now right next to her. "I know that look, you're feeling bad that you just kicked Cheren's behind, aren't you?"  
_Bulls-eye, leave it to Bianca to figure that out. _"A little?" Touko chuckled nervously.  
Bianca shook her head at her friend. "Let it go, Touko. He won't be mad at you for beating him. He'll pout, sure, but won't hate you. Remember…" She patted Touko's shoulder. "You're the one that told him that he can't win every fight if he truly wants to get stronger."  
Touko patted her hand in a silent gesture of gratefulness. "You're right. Well…" she eyed her Pokémon, who looked tired. "What do you say we camp out here for the night and get back on the road in the morning?"  
Bianca's smile was enthusiastic in the least. "Sounds like a plan! Let's find a nice spot in the woods to set up camp, then find some berries for our Pokémon!"

**-Striaton City-**

"And we're finally here!" Touko was in a very good mood as she and Bianca walked through the uniquely architectural buildings towards the Pokémon Center. Bianca shared her joy. "It was a great idea to camp out at Route 2, I had a great time!"  
"Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy smiled at the two female Trainers as they approached her. "Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?"  
Bianca and Touko nodded as they presented their Poké Balls. "Yes, please." Touko replied.  
"I'll get on it right away!" Nurse Joy took their Pokémon and handed them to a Blissey standing next to her. The huge, pink, Pokémon smiled at the nurse before going through the double doors in the back.  
"Are you here to challenge the Striaton City gym?" the pink-haired nurse asked them as the girls waited.  
"Yes." Touko answered. Even though she wasn't pursuing the title of Champion like Cheren, she knew she needed the Unova badges to maintain her partnership with her Pokémon. They had free will, and they would never obey a Trainer with no badges to show her experience and confidence in her leadership.  
"Well, a good place to train would be the Dreamyard, which is east of the Pokémon Gym. There are also a lot of Munna that reside there." Nurse Joy advised.  
Her comment perked Bianca's attention. "Oh, a Munna! Let's head there, Touko! I want to catch one!" she begged her friend.  
"Sure thing!" Touko did want to strengthen her Pokémon a bit more before facing her first Gym Leader. "But first, we need to eat! And I'm in the mood for anything but berries!"

**-Dreamyard-**

The ruins of the old research facility greeted Touko and Bianca as they entered the Dreamyard. Wild vegetation grew along the destroyed walls and long, dark grass took over the once-pristine floor. "Wow, I wonder what this place used to look like before it was abandoned." Bianca said out loud as the girls walked through a large hole into the building sector.  
"Beats me." Touko shrugged. As they adventured deeper into the isolated building, they heard a cry.  
Touko froze on her tracks, a shiver running down her spine. It sounded like a Pokémon in pain.  
Bianca looked around for the cause of the sound. "Did you hear that?"  
Touko nodded. "Yeah…but where did it come from?"  
The same anguished cry rang out, this time Touko managed to track it to the other side of a partially-collapsed wall. "It came from that direction." She pointed. "Let's go, Bianca!" Touko ran towards the sound as fast as a Growlithe, her heart pounding in her chest.  
_I hope the Pokémon isn't suffering a lot! Please hold on!  
_As she made a turn, the sight that greeted her made her sick to her stomach. Two Team Plasma grunts were standing over a Munna. No, _kicking _it!  
"Munna!" the little Pokémon cried out.  
"Come on!" shouted one of the grunts. "Make us some Dream Mist!"  
Touko saw red.  
"Hey, assholes!" she stormed towards them, her hands clenched into fists. "Why don't do pick on someone of your own size!?"  
Both men stopped and turned to look at her. "Huh?"  
"Who do you think you are, hurting an innocent Pokémon like that!?" Bianca demanded as she joined her friend.  
"Us? We're Team Plasma, little girls." One of the grunts sneered at them.  
"No shit, Sherlock!" Touko gritted her teeth at them. Bianca cringed a bit at Touko's choice of words. She had forgotten that Touko White can swear like a sailor in cases of extreme outrage and/or anger. A fact that Touko has kept, miraculously, from her mom.  
The other Plasma Team grunt scowled at Touko. "We battle day and night to liberate Pokémon from foolish humans! Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist, which shows people's dreams. We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts."  
Touko arched a brow at them. "The only foolish humans here are you two douchebags! Get away from that Munna or _else._" She growled at them, both of her Poké Balls in her hands.  
One grunt looked at Touko up and down before smirking at her. "Or else what, little girl? Unlike you foolish Trainers, we fight for the liberation of Pokémon."  
"And setting Pokémon free means we'll win every Pokémon battle and take Pokémon by force!" said the other grunt. Both men faced the girls. "So, we're going to rescue your Pokémon from you!"  
"You two are more delusional than a Pokémon suffering from Confusion." Touko glared at them as she beckoned them with one hand. "Bring it, if you dare."  
Touko threw both Poké Balls into the air. "Come, Leviathan! Come, Swablu! Let's teach these jerks a lesson!"  
Leviathan and Swablu came out, both glaring at the grunts maliciously.

The grunts recalled their fainted Pokémon, still in shock that they lost to a child…and a girl none the less!  
"This girl is too good…" one grunt mumbled. The other grunt turned back to the injured Munna. "Quick, let's grab the Munna and get out of here!"  
Touko's expression turned into one of utter fury as she and her Pokémon took one step towards the men. "Don't…you…dare." She threatened. Before she could act, her attention was diverted as the boss of Team Plasma was actually walking toward them.  
"Oh shit, it's Sage Ghetsis!" The grunt near Munna gasped in panic.  
"**What are you two doing goofing off?**" The Sage's tone was menacing. Touko was confused. _What in the nine hells is the boss man doing here?  
_"Your Grace!" the grunt saluted clumsily.  
Suddenly, another Ghetsis appeared next to the grunt's companion.  
"Huh!?" Bianca couldn't believe what she was seeing. "There are two now?"  
"**If you cannot fulfill your duties…you shall be punished!" **The second Ghetsis roared at the grunts.  
Now, both men were sweating bullets.  
"L-let's get of here before he punishes us!" The grunt said to his comrade. He took off before hearing his partner stammer his agreement and run after him.  
Bianca and Touko watched the grunts run off like a pack of Mightyena were after them. "What…?" Touko turned around and found Ghetsis gone, in his place was a pink and purple Pokémon that resembled Munna but it was larger and had a trunk like an elephant. Pink mist was oozing out of its forehead.  
"Shaar!" the Pokémon cried as it neared the Munna.  
"Mu…" the smaller replied weakly. Touko quietly took out her Pokédex to identify the larger Pokémon.  
**"Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon. With the mist on its forehead, it can create shapes of things from dreams it has eaten."**  
Then, it dawned on Touko.  
"I see…" she commented. "Musharna sensed Munna was in trouble, so it took the form of Ghetsis to scare off the Team Plasma grunts and save Munna."  
"Wow…that's some power." Bianca was amazed.  
As the Munna was getting back up, Touko stepped in. "Wait, Munna. You're weak from dealing with those idiots." She dug into her bag and took out a berry. "Here, so you can recover some of your strength."  
"Munii?" Munna looked at Musharna, as if asking its permission. Musharna turned towards Touko, as if judging her character. After a brief moment, the Musharna seemed to nod. "Musha." It encouraged the Munna.  
Munna shyly approached Touko's open hand and ate the berry in one gulp. Touko smiled at the little pink Pokémon. "I'm glad you're OK. Take care, little guy."  
The two Pokémon floated away from the girls. "That was quite a sight, Touko!" Bianca smiled at her. "They seemed to like you. You're really kind to Pokémon."  
"I'm just glad we got to help that Munna."  
Bianca nodded and took out her Poké Ball. "You go on ahead and take your Pokémon back to the Pokémon Center. I'm going to stay here and catch a Munna for myself. They're so cute…I want one!" she squealed in joy. Touko chuckled at her friend's obvious weakness for very cute Pokémon.  
"Alright, I'll be seeing you around!" she turned to leave.

Just as she was nearing the exit, Touko heard someone calling. "Hey lady!"  
She stopped dead in her track and turned around. A young girl, no older than ten, was running towards her. Her red hair was in a neat braid and dirt seemed to spot her shirt and shorts. She was obviously a Trainer.  
"Are you talking to me?" Touko pointed to herself.  
"Yes!" the girl smiled. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Siarah!"  
Touko nodded in return with a smile of her own. "Pleasure, I'm Touko."  
"Touko, where you the one who made those mean men run off?" Siarah inquired.  
"Are you referring to those…" she caught herself before she said 'jackasses.' _No swearing in front of children, missy! _She scolded herself. "Um, yes."  
Siarah was excited. "I knew it! I watched you fight them! You're strong!" she dug into the small brown touch around her waist. "Which is why I want to give you this!" She presented a Poké Ball to Touko.  
Touko was flabbergasted, to say the least. "Siarah…" she began. "Why are you giving me a Pokémon?"  
"My family has a Charizard and she lay eggs not too long ago. Ma and Da gave me two eggs to raise as I travel. But, I only need one. I was looking for a strong and nice Trainer to raise the other one. After seeing you defend that Munna, I believe you're the perfect girl for this Charmander."  
Touko's eyes widened. _A Charmander!? I've only seen them in books since they only reside in the Kanto region. And this girl wants to give me one?  
_"Siarah…" Touko wanted to make sure before she committed. "Are you sure you want to give me a Charmander?"  
Siarah nodded slowly. "Never been surer!"  
Touko reached out and gently took the Poké Ball from her. "Thank you." She said, feeling humbled by the gift. "I swear I will raise it with lots of care."  
"It's a 'he'." Siarah winked.  
Touko grinned. "Well, I better meet him then!" She opened the Poké Ball.

Back the Striaton Pokémon Center, Touko was giddy. Her new Charmander was a little spitfire, no pun intended. She ended up naming him Blaze, he seemed perfectly content with his new name. As she waited for her Pokémon to be healed, she opened her Pokédex to examine her Pokémon's move lists.  
"So…Leviathan is now level 14 and he knows Water Gun, Razor Shell, Tackle, and Quick Attack. Swablu is level 12 and she knows Peck, Wing Attack, Sand-Attack, and Quick Attack. Now, Blaze is level 13 and he knows…Ember, Scratch, Leer, and Incinerate." She was pleased. Her Pokémon were growing well, and it made her proud to be their friend and Trainer. She strode over to the Poké Mart to stock up on Potions, Antidotes, and other healing items in anticipation for the Pokémon Gym. After paying her items and thanking the clerk, she sat down on a nearby chair. Her eyes landed on the Xtransceiver around her wrist. _I haven't called home since I left, I better let Mom know I'm OK.  
_Touko touched the screen and found her mom's contact info. The side screen popped out and it started to ring. A face just like Touko's, but older, greeted her. Surprise and relief swam in her sapphire eyes.  
"Oh honey!" Mrs. White greeted her daughter. "I was just thinking about you! I'm so happy you called."  
Touko felt tears prickling the back of her eyes. It was no secret she was a mommy's girl, even though she's seventeen and on a journey now, she still missed her mother. "Hi, Mom." She greeted back, a loving smile adorning her lips. "How are things back home?"  
Her mom sighed dramatically, placing a hand on her forehead for effect. "Oh, so dull! It's too quiet without you running around…or wrecking your room with Pokémon battles." She winked at Touko, who rolled her eyes in return.  
"But, I want to know more about your journey so far! Where are you now?" Her mom asked.  
"Well, right now I'm in Striaton City. I'm waiting for my Pokémon to heal so I can take on the Pokémon Gym challenge." Her mom smiled in approval. "Seeing you travel reminds me of myself when I was a bit younger than you, and on a journey of my own."  
Touko had forgotten her mother was also a Trainer once. She lived in the Johto region and had her own share of battling and Pokémon before moving to Unova. Right before her move, she released all her Pokémon except her Pidgeot, who was her first companion.  
"How is Pidgeot doing?" Touko inquired. Mrs. White laughed merrily. "He is as spirited as ever, despite his age! He's out hunting, I think. Speaking of Pokémon, has your party grown?"  
"Oh yes!" Touko was eager to share the news with her mom. "I caught a Swablu and a Trainer gave me a Charmander at the Dreamyard!"  
Mrs. White squealed joyously for her daughter, her giddy expression mirroring Touko's own. "I'm so happy for you, dear! I'm sure they love you a lot already. You're a kind soul to everyone, even Pokémon."  
"I learned from the best." Touko winked at her mom.  
Mrs. White chuckled. "Well, I'll let you get back to your adventure. I'm glad you're doing well, sweetie. I love you."  
Touko was getting a bit weepy again. "I love you too, Mom. Take care." She hung up and stood up to go get her Pokémon.

Heavenly aromas greeted Touko as she stepped inside the Striaton City Gym. She looked around and realized the Gym was also a restaurant. Even though she had lunch already, her stomach was already raving for seconds. She frowned. Ignoring her stomach, she made her way to the back of the Gym where three young men dressed in butler uniforms awaited her. One had green hair and eyes, the second was a redhead whose hair was styled up like a flame, and the last one had blue hair and bangs that covered one half of his face. And they were all pretty cute. Touko's eyes went back to the green-haired guy, who reminded her of that young man she met back in Accumula Town…She blushed and shook her head. _Idiot! Now is so not the time to be thinking about that guy!  
_Even if his passion for the wellbeing of Pokémon appealed to her.  
The green-haired butler smiled at her and bowed. "Welcome to the Striaton City Gym. I'm Cilan."  
"I'm Chili." The redheaded boy added.  
"And I'm Cress." The blue-eyed boy nodded politely.  
"Um, I'm Touko White from Nuvema Town and I'm here to challenge this Gym and its leader."  
"You're looking at him." The three boys said at once.  
Touko did a double take. "Huh?"  
"We're the Gym Leaders here." Chili said. "But, you're only going to face one of us. Was your first Pokémon a Fire-type, Water-type, or Grass-type?"  
"Water-type."  
Cilan stepped forward. "Then, I shall be your opponent, Miss White. Shall we?" He extended a hand towards her. Touko became slightly flustered at the gesture. Because of her quiet life in Nuvema Town, her experience with the opposite sex was as nonexistent as a Pokémon fresh out an egg. But, her mom did explain that chivalry is not dead and there are some boys out there who will act very courteously to women. Gingerly, she placed her hand on his and he led her to the middle of the restaurant.  
"We shall conduct our battle here. Are you ready, Miss White?" He positioned her to the south and he stood in the north.  
Touko nodded, ready to fight. "Yes."  
Cilan took out a Poké ball and launched it. "Go, Pansage!"  
Out of the Poké Ball came out a little green money with fur that was shaped like a tree on top of his head. Curious, Touko quickly dug out her Pokédex.  
"**Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. ****It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress.**"  
_So it's a Grass-type. _Touko mused. _Leviathan will do poorly against it, but…_a wide grin spread her lips. _I do have a new Pokémon that can take care of that.  
_Confident of her decision, she took out her Poké Ball and threw it. "Blaze, this is your debut!"  
The little lizard Pokémon let out a small burst of fire through his mouth in excitement. "Char!"  
"Ah, a Charmander." Cilan remarked.  
Touko shrugged. "Yep, you never said I had to use my starter."  
Cilan smiled. "Touché, Miss White. Pansage, use Leech Seed!"  
"Pan!" The little monkey Pokémon shot out multiple little seeds at Blaze's feet, immediately sprouting. "Char?" Blaze looked around, puzzled by the move. All of a sudden, the sprouts glowed and small orbs of energy were sucked out of Blaze's body.  
"Char!" Blaze cried out.  
Touko bit her lip as she observed Pansage obtaining the stolen energy. _Shit! It's leeching off Blaze's energy, I need to take care of that Pokémon before Blaze is zapped out. _She quickly glanced at Pansage and noticed a berry hanging around its neck. "Oh, it's holding a berry." She remembered Cheren had educated her about the perks of using a held item on a Pokémon. Yet, she also remembered a move that not only would damage the enemy but also burn off any held berries by that Pokémon.  
"Blaze! You're ok!?" She called out to her Charmander.  
Blaze was breathing heavily but looked back at her with fierce determination.  
"Charmander! Char!"  
"Right! Use Incinerate!"  
Blaze spat a fireball at Pansage. The fire hit its mark, the little monkey screeched as it tried to put out the fire on him. Touko watched in relief as the berry it was holding was nothing more than ashes. Also…she noticed how Pansage now had burns. "Oh, it's burned." She whispered. The Leech Seed sapped a bit more of Blaze's energy for Pansage. Blaze whined weakly, but was still standing.  
"Looks like we're on equal ground, Miss White." Cilan remarked. "Your Charmander's energy is being drained slowly, but it managed to burn Pansage and his berry as well. What will you do?"  
Touko growled, needing the fight to be over so she can tend to Blaze.  
"This: Blaze, finish it with Ember!"  
"Chaaar!" Blaze roared as he released a steady line of fire at the grass monkey.  
"Brace yourself, Pansage!" Cilan commanded. Pansage curled itself into a ball, but the effectiveness of the Fire-type attack was undeniable.  
The smoke cleared in the battle arena, and Pansage was out cold on its back.  
"Pansage is unable to fight, Charmander wins." Cress announced. "It's Blaze." Touko corrected him, wearing a proud grin, as she marched over to Blaze to pat him on the head. "You were wonderful, Blaze! You took it out like a champ!" She offered him an Oran berry to help him regain some strength.  
"Char…" he hummed happily as he ate the berry. He glowed blue, leveling up.  
Cilan recalled his Pokémon and clapped his hands. "Very impressive, Miss White. You are quite the Trainer." He dug into his apron pocket and pulled out something small and shiny. He approached both of them. He offered it to her; it was golden-colored and shaped like an opened pea pod. Three different colored stone shone in a row: blue, red, and green.  
"This is the Trio Badge, to demonstrate your mastery of this Gym and Pokémon up to level 20 will obey you without question." Cilan explained. Touko could only nod as she silently took the badge and put it in her Gym Badge case.

"YAHOO! I got my first badge" Touko cheered, pumping a fist in the air, as she exited the Gym. Her Xtransceiver beeped. It was a message from Bianca: **"**I got my Munna! I went ahead to train her, so I'll be seeing you up on the road ahead! Love, Bianca."  
Now that the first Gym was cleared, all that were was left was to heal Blaze at the Pokémon center and head on to Route 3 towards Nacrene City. Humming a victory tune, Touko skipped all the way to her last stop in Striaton City.

**Author's Note:  
And chapter 3 is done! I'm liking the flow so far, and soon more N and Touko! Keep reading and reviewing! They're always appreciated, and they're a big motivator to keep the story going. I actually drew the cover for the story, I just have to color it before uploading it. Stay tuned for chapter 4 soon!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	4. One in a Million

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4: One in a Million

It had been one long day and Touko's feet were starting to hurt. She had already walked a third of the way into Route 3. Not to mention, she felt rather icky. In a rush to get a move on, she didn't shower at the Pokémon Center. Swablu, Leviathan, and Blaze were walking at her side, enjoying the fresh air. "Argh!" Touko groaned, not liking the fact she was sweating bullets under the hot sun. "What I wouldn't give for a nice bath!"  
It seemed luck was on her side, Touko heard the sound of running water nearby. "Oh! There must be a pond or lake nearby!" she turned to her friends. "What do you all say to a nice dip in the water?"  
Leviathan and Swablu were all for it.  
"Osha!"  
"Blu!"  
"Char…" Blaze was not thrilled at all by the idea. But, Touko thought ahead. "Blaze…" she kneeled down to his eye level. "I know you dislike water. So what do you say tonight, we camp in the woods and you get to build us a fire?" she flashed him a mischievous grin. Fire-type Pokémon loved to start fires, to practice their power. Blaze's baby blue eyes twinkled in delight. He lunged forward, wrapping his tiny arms around his mistress. "Char! Char!"  
_Good thing Mom packed me a bathing suit, she sure thinks ahead.  
_Sure enough, they found a pond. Touko never felt happier seeing water, Leviathan and Swablu joined her as Blaze lazed nearby. After thoroughly washing the grime off her and a brief splashing between her and her two Pokémon, they left the pond and started looking for a spot to camp.

N always enjoyed the quietness of the woods, with the occasional chatter of the native Pokémon. But, lately, his mind was the opposite of quiet. His thoughts have been occupied by a certain, blue-eyed Trainer. He just couldn't figure her out. She was like an equation that kept changing variables on him. She battled with confidence, but careful enough not to overtax her Pokémon. And her Pokémon adored her to boot. He kept replaying their meeting and their battle in his mind. He grew up isolated from humans, except his father and his two sisters. He hated humans, because of the way they mistreated his friends.  
_Yet, she is not like any human I've encountered.  
_He kept walking, deep in his mind, when a clear, joyful sound interrupted his train of thought. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
Laughter.  
From a very familiar, female voice.  
He stood still, perking his ears, trying to pinpoint where she is.  
Again, a happy giggle reached his ears. He started following the sound. He arrived at a small clearing, and there she was, the girl who's been invading his mind. Touko was giggling as she observed Leviathan and Blaze in a playful tumble. In her arms were a bunch of firewood.  
"OK, Blaze, it's all set up for you!" Touko said to her Charmander as she finished putting sticks and small branches together. Blaze didn't need to be told twice. "Char!" he happily shot a burst of flame into the wood. "Perfect!" Touko petted him. "Thanks, pal!" She gathered the berries earlier that day for her Pokémon. "Who wants roasted berries?"  
N continued watching Touko and her Pokémon enjoy their meal. Blaze looked mighty proud of himself for the fire, Swablu was pecking at a piece of bread, and Leviathan was chowing down on roasted berries. The young woman was fussing with her bag, muttering and frowning.  
"Osha! Osh!" Leviathan went over to Touko, wanting another berry.  
_I want another Berry! Pleeeeaaaase, Mistress! _N chuckled to himself as he heard the otter Pokémon's plea.  
Leviathan sounded so cute.  
Apparently, Touko thought so too; she stopped to look at him with a loving expression. "Let me guess, you want more berries?"  
"Oshawott!" the little critter bounced up and down. N was astounded how Touko managed to understand what Leviathan wanted when she couldn't talk to him like he could.  
_She just keeps getting more and more fascinating.  
_The little brunette giggled again, a sound N didn't seem to mind at all. "Alrighty, you get one more, got it buster?" she went back into her bag to look for said berry. "I swear, sometimes I think you're a Snorlax in an Oshawott's body."  
She found the berry, then a sleeping bag inside her bag and set it to the side before joining her friends by the fire. N continued to watch her interact with them, her sapphire eyes glowing with affection. She stroked Swablu's cotton wings lovingly with one hand, earning a coo from the bird Pokémon. Blaze was on her lap, playing with his Poké Ball while Leviathan was humming in content as his Trainer was rubbing his belly with her other hand.  
The scene before him felt surreal.  
This was nowhere near how he visualized Pokémon's relationships with people. He knows the misery the countless injured Pokémon he tended to showed, because of humans. He did not know what to make of the bonds this girl shared with each of her Pokémon. And for one dangerous moment, he felt his heart sway in doubt. _Will my dream really make Pokémon happy?  
_Touko's yawn was rather loud. "It's time to get some rest, guys. Come on." Blaze hopped off her lap, letting the girl get back on her feet. Touko removed her cap, vest, her boots, and her socks. She let her hair down, letting it cascade in waves of dark chocolate down her back. It looked soft and fluffy, it reminded N of a Whimsicott. She crawled into her sleeping bag and motioned her Pokémon to join her. Swablu roosted at her feet, Leviathan snuggled under one arm while Blaze claimed the other.  
"Goodnight, my friends." He heard her say to them in a tender voice.  
_Goodnight, Mistress Touko. _They all voiced.  
N stayed in his hiding place for a while longer until the lack of movement from them signaled that they were asleep. Carefully, he stepped out of the shadows into the small camp. The fire was still burning, but weakly. He kneeled next to the sleeping brunette. Her were closed, her long lashes laying shadows from the light of the fire. Her hair was scattered in obsidian waves. Her expression was serene and innocent, which was new to N. He found himself reaching out and handling some strands of her hair.  
_It is as soft as a Whimsicott's_, he observed. Her Pokémon were resting peacefully with her, they trusted her enough to fall asleep in her presence.  
"You really are unique." He whispered. "Like a shiny Pokémon in the wild, you're one in a million." He let go of her hair, causing her to moan. Panic set inside N, but she didn't wake up. She mumbled something about a Casteliacone before tilting her head to the side, still asleep.  
N chuckled. _She's dreaming about food, she and Leviathan are very much alike.  
_He knew he had stayed in this place too long, he still had to finish the first part of his quest and collect the Unova badges. He glanced at her sleeping form one more time.  
"I look forward to seeing you again soon…Touko."  
And with that, he left them alone to dream.

The next morning, Touko gathered her things, fed her Pokémon breakfast, let them rest in their Poké Balls, and continued down the road. On the way, she stopped for a few battles (much to her team's enjoyment) and restocked on some berries from some trees. As she neared an intersection, she took out her Town Map to double check directions.  
"Hmm, here's the intersection I'm at. The road to leading south is the way to Nacrene City, so the other route leads to…"  
"Touko, stop!"  
Startled, she dropped her Map with a yelp. Turning around, she saw Cheren running towards her. "Dammit, Cheren!" she hissed at him, her heart still pounding. "What is it with you and sneaking up on me!?" She bent down to pick up her Map and put it back in her bag.  
Cheren was too busy huffing and puffing to listen to her. "We both…have the Trio Badge…" He said in between pants. "So let's see…which of us is stronger!"  
Touko wanted to throttle him first. "And you had to scare the hell out of me just for that!? You couldn't wait till Nacrene City?"  
"I…I saw you as I exited the Pokémon daycare down the road…so I thought now would be a good time." He adjusted his glasses; he wasn't the least bit sorry.  
"If it was another person who did that…" Touko muttered, utterly annoyed. Cheren observed her expression and gave her a cheeky smirk. "I'll double the monetary stakes."  
Touko couldn't help smirking back, it was rare to see Cheren give even the slightest hint of a smile. And the "bribe" sounded pretty sweet too. "I accept your challenge, Cheren…mainly because I got this itch to kick that smirk off your face."  
Cheren shook his head at her mockingly, "Tsk tsk, such violent talk, Touko White. Your mom ought to wash your mouth with extra strong soap." He fished his Poké Ball from his belt. Touko gave an unapologetic shrug back. "What she doesn't know, won't kill her."  
"Go, Snivy!" Cheren released his starter Pokémon.  
"Sni!" the small Grass-type Pokémon was ready to get even with Touko.  
Touko dug out Blaze's Poké Ball and launched it. "Go, Blaze! It's your time to shine!"  
"Char!" the Charmander materialized in front of Snivy. Cheren was taken back for a moment. "A Charmander! You don't see them in Unova at all! Where did you get one?"  
"Focus on the battle, Cheren." Touko chided him in a playful tone.  
"Fine. Snivy, Razor Leaf!"  
Snivy released numerous sharp lead blades from her body at Blaze.  
"Blaze!" Touko pointed at the incoming leaves. "Use your Incinerate to burn through those leaves!"  
Blaze unleashed his streak of flames, effectively burning a hole through Snivy's attack and reaching his opponent. Snivy yelped as she felt the burning sensation throughout her body. The berry that Cheren gave her burst into quick flames before being reduced to ashes. Cheren arched a brow at Touko. "You knew that attack would burn off Snivy's berry, wouldn't you?"  
Touko smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, my friend."  
"Use Wrap, Snivy!"  
Using her body, Snivy wrapped herself tightly around Blaze. "Char!" he cried out he was being squeezed by the attack. Touko noticed Snivy breathing heavily, she was weak from Blaze's previous attack.  
Touko had to think fast, or the Wrap attack could seriously hurt Blaze.  
"Blaze, this will be a gamble…" she said to him, making him stare at her. "But…do you trust me?"  
"Char…" he said weakly.  
Touko smiled affectionately. "Then, use your tail to make her back off! That, with an Ember, should finish her off!"  
Blaze liked the idea, anything to get the other Pokémon off him. Using his tail, he touched her body. The powerful fire made Snivy squeal in pain and scramble off Blaze. Using the opening, Blaze fire a fireball at her, hitting its mark. The small green lizard Pokémon whined weakly before fainting. Cheren sighed sadly as he withdrew Snivy. "I'm sorry, girl." He whispered to her Poké Ball. "I'll heal you as soon as this is over." He released his other Pokémon.  
"Go, Purrloin!"  
The purple kitten Pokémon was out and ready to avenge her fallen comrade. Touko wanted to withdraw Blaze as well. "OK, Blaze, come back!"  
But, her Charmander stood his ground, he wanted to keep going. Touko was concerned, she knew he was already weakened from the Wrap attack and Purrloin was faster than he was, just like Snivy.  
"Blaze, that's a bad idea! Come back, buddy. You need to sit this one out."  
"Charmander!" the Pokémon shook his head. Touko bit her lip; she didn't want to force her will on him, but at the same time, she didn't want him to get badly hurt. _He won't learn his limits if you won't allow him._ A voice in her head whispered. Touko sighed, she knew that to be true. Blaze is hot-headed, so he had to learn his lesson the hard way. Besides, she wished to honor his request.  
"All right…you can fight." Blaze's eyes lit up. Cheren stared hard at Touko.  
_She knows her Charmander's weak, why won't she switch him out?  
_"Furry Swipes!" He commanded. Purrloin hissed and swept at Blaze with her razor-sharp claws. Poor Blaze was too weak to dodge it. "Char!" he received several scratches from the feline Pokémon. He staggered backwards, Touko had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out.  
"Blaze…do you still wish to keep going?" she was hoping her stubborn Pokémon had changed his mind. With great effort, Blaze stood tall again. He gave her a weak nod.  
Touko took a deep breath, trying to still the uncomfortable churning in her belly.  
"Ember."  
Blaze fired his fireball at Purrloin, successfully hitting her.  
"Tackle!" Cheren instructed.  
Purrloin came at Blaze and gave him one mighty tackle with her body. Blaze whined weakly as he lay flat on his belly, still trying to get up. Touko couldn't handle it anymore. Tears pooling in her eyes, she dashed to her beloved friend. "Char…" Blaze moaned pitifully. Touko stroked his head affectionately.  
"Blaze…this was why I wanted you to switch out…I don't want to see you suffer too much. You fought with lots of courage, but you must learn the limits of your body and power." She knelt down and scooped down her fire-breathing Pokémon into her arms. Cradling him in one arm, she took out another Poké Ball with another.  
"Leviathan, finish this fight!"

Cheren finished paying Touko for her victory, but couldn't shake off his concern at seeing his childhood friend looking so distraught; Touko is a strong girl, seeing her in tears was a shocker to him. Her weakened Charmander wheezed in her arms. "Will be OK?" he asked. Touko nodded, giving Blaze a small, gentle squeeze. "He will be fine, as soon as I heal him…I didn't want him to continue to fight after Snivy, but he refused to withdraw." Her soft words were laced with sadness.  
Cheren patted her head. "Touko…don't beat yourself up. You didn't force him to battle further, he won't hate you. I bet he feels happy that you let him continue." He assured her.  
"You're right." Touko admitted, her spirits lifting up a bit. "I must focus on getting him better. Thanks, Cheren." She patted his shoulder with her free hand. "You're an amazing friend."

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A harsh, male voice startled the young Trainers. Two Team Plasma grunts ran past them, almost bumping into Touko. Cheren was baffled. "What was that all about?"  
"Touko! Cheren!" A girl's familiar voice came right behind them. They both turned around and watched Bianca running towards them, a little girl in auburn pigtails in tow.  
"Bianca?" Why are you running?" Cheren asked.  
Bianca answered with a question of her own. "Where were those two people headed?"  
Touko pointed behind her. "That way but, seriously, why were you running like a Tauros?"  
Bianca gestured to the little girl next to her, who was starting to tear up. "You have to hear this to believe it, those people stole this child's Pokémon!"  
Touko and Cheren were taken back. The young brunette gritted her teeth in ire at the atrocious act. "You should've spoke up sooner, we must catch up to them!"  
The little girl walked towards Touko. "Miss…" she spoke quietly. "Your Pokémon's hurt…" she took out a Super Potion and gently sprayed it on Blaze. The little Charmander stirred and opened his baby blue eyes. "Char!"  
Touko looked at the child with wide eyes. "Um, thank you."  
Bianca walked up to Cheren and took his Poké Balls. "By the looks of things, you both just finished battling. I'll heal up your Pokémon." She quickly worked her magic before returning them. Cheren gave her a nod of thanks.  
"Cheren…" Touko turned to Cheren. "We're going to go get that Pokémon back!"  
The dark-haired teen couldn't agree more. "Bianca," he spoke to the little blonde. "You stay with the girl."  
"You got it!"  
Touko put Blaze back in his Poké Ball and both Trainers took off in the direction of Wellspring Cave.

**-Wellspring Cave-**

"Where the hell are they?" Touko groused when they entered the cave. Cheren scanned the area and spotted a few shadows up ahead. "I think I see someone up ahead!" He ran towards it. "Dammit, Cheren, wait up!" Touko ran after him.  
Four Team Plasma members were chatting lively, a bag was hanging over the shoulder of one of the grunts.  
"Hey! Give back the Pokémon you stole from that child!" Cheren demanded.  
A grunt snorted rudely at him. "That child will never be able to use that Pokémon to its full potential. Doesn't that make the Pokémon sad?"  
"You don't know that for a fact, you pompous swine!" Touko snarled at him. _I swear this group made up of the village idiots! They don't listen to good-old fashioned reason! _  
Another grunt stepped in front of the teenagers. "It's the same for all your Pokémon, so hand them over now, punks!" He eyed Cheren's Poké Balls strapped to his belt. "Or better yet…we'll take them!"  
Touko rapidly took one of her Poké Balls and stood ready to battle. "If you can even pry them out of our hands, scumbags!"  
"Looks like this will be Double Battle." Cheren eyed the two grunts, their Poké Balls in hand. "I hope you still remember how to do one?" He smirked at Touko. Her cerulean eyes danced with self-confidence. "Of course, I kicked your ass in one back in school! Now, I'm ready to kick theirs. Ready?"  
"Always."  
They both released their Pokémon.  
"Go, Snivy!"  
"Leviathan, go!"

Touko certainly enjoyed having Cheren as a battle buddy. Both of their starter Pokémon demolished the grunts' Patrats. Then, their two other accomplices stepped up to the plate with their Purrloins. Cheren switched to his own Purrloin while Touko called on her newly-healed Blaze. With a powerful Incinerate from Blaze and a Furry Swipes from Purrloin, they defeated the remaining grunts.  
"Now come on," Touko said as she recalled Blaze. "What could ever be the reason to justify you stealing Pokémon from people?"  
"In order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will take their Pokémon!" a grunt spat.  
Touko rolled her eyes at him. "Same old song and dance I heard from another pair of morons back at the Dreamyard, and they were _assaulting _a defenseless Munna too." She felt her fury rise again at the memory. These people had no sense of decency!  
"Whatever…this is a waste of time." Cheren adjusted his glasses before taking a step forward towards the grunts, his Snivy growling at Team Plasma. "Just give us back the Pokémon."  
The grunt took out a Poké Ball and tossed it at Cheren, who caught it single-handed easily. "Here it is. But remember how you're all making your Pokémon suffer. Someday, open your eyes to your own complicity." And with that, they picked themselves off and ran like the wind.  
Cheren only scoffed. "They don't know squat: people bring out their Pokémon's strength, and Pokémon believe in their Trainers and respond to that trust."  
"Forget about them, Cheren." Touko patted his back. "You kicked some serious butt back there…" she flashed him a sassy grin. "I might have to step up my game."  
Cheren laughed out loud. "Yeah, says the girl who keeps kicking my butt. Come on, let's return the Pokémon and continue to Nacrene City."

**-Nacrene City-**

Countless warehouses greeted the three Trainers. "Wow," Touko was impressed. "Kind of reminds me of a factory town."  
"I heard the people just remodeled the inside of the old warehouses to make them habitable. And the Pokémon Gym here is a museum!" Bianca chimed in.  
The Pokémon Center was the first stop. While her Pokémon were being attended, Touko fiddled with her Pokédex to teach her party some new moves.  
While finishing their trek of Route 3, Swablu, Leviathan, and Blaze leveled up some more and her Fire-type and Water-type Pokémon actually evolved into Dewott and Charmeleon. Touko smiled at the memory; she was so proud of her two friends for achieving such a milestone. And both her Pokémon looked mighty proud of themselves too.  
"Since I have this TM, I can teach Blaze the move Flame Charge. Oh! Since Leviathan evolved into Dewott, he can learn Razor Shell and Water Pulse! Hmm…looks like a fantastic move!" She kept working. "And Swablu…can learn Aerial Ace, that will sure help her be even faster!"  
"You're sure working hard, Touko." Bianca came towards her, a cup of coffee in hand. Touko closed her Pokédex and accepted the cup with a grateful smile. "Hmm, coffee! You read my mind, Bianca."  
"So, hitting the Gym next?" Bianca asked as she sat down next to her. "Yeah, I have to keep up with my Badges so my Pokémon can continue to grow." Touko took a sip of coffee.  
"Well, I wish best of luck, Touko! I'm sure you'll win!" Bianca cheered her friend on.  
Her friend's confidence in her made Touko even more grateful for such a caring friend.  
"Thanks, Bianca."

Feeling lighthearted after her talk with Bianca, Touko hummed to herself as she made her way to the Pokémon Gym. The towering building was hard to miss. "Ah, there it is!" she said to herself as she broke into a dash. Once arrived at her destination, she composed herself and reached for the door handle. Instead of opening the door, the door opened for her, revealing a pair of silver eyes staring at her in quiet surprise. The same damn eyes that have ever been in the back of her mind since Accumula Town. Touko felt the wind getting knocked out of her.  
_N…  
_"Um, hi?" Touko saluted sheepishly as she took a few step backwards, trying to get out of the way. N said nothing at first as he took a few steps towards her.  
The awkwardness was starting to get to Touko. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he opened his first.  
"I…want to see things no one can see."  
Leave it to N to speak in riddles. Touko's face scrunched up in bewilderment.  
"What?"  
"The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls and the ideals of how Trainers should be. And…a future where Pokémon have become perfect." He continued.  
_Again with this crap, _Touko was starting to forget the awkwardness from moments ago and annoyance setting in instead. She believed she had laid out her view about Trainers, Pokémon, and Poké Balls as clearly as crystal.  
"N, I thought we already discussed…" She started to dispute.  
"Do you feel the same?" His question cut her off.  
Touko stopped short, unsure whether to focus on his question or the fact that he interrupted her.  
She chose the former.  
"Yes…" she replied slowly, "But…"  
"That so?" Again, the mint-haired teen interrupted her. "I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too." He challenged her.  
Touko rubbed her temple. "By Arceus…men have no manners." She muttered. The look on those damnably captivating eyes told her he wasn't going to budge until he "tested" her. Holding back a curse, she opened her bag, ready for battle.

N held back a smile as he observed her frown. She obviously wasn't happy that he interrupted her twice. _Such a different face than when she's relaxed. _He was a bit surprised he had bumped into her as he had finished with the Gym, as he had a head start on her from Route 3.  
But, what mattered to him right now is to test her again, to see if she was still as exceptional as he perceived her to be. Cobalt eyes were locked onto his, daring him to make the first move. And he gladly obliged.  
"Go Pidove!" A gray, dove Pokémon stood in front of him.  
Azure eyes twinkled daringly. "Let's make this an air fight." She dug into her pink bag and obtained her Poké Ball. "Swablu, up and front!" Her tiny bird Pokémon came out and her eyes instantly landed on N.  
_You again…_her tone was menacing as she squawked at him.  
Perhaps she shared her Trainer's annoyance.  
"Let's get this done with!" Touko gestured toward his Pidove. "Swablu, Aerial Ace!"

Because of Touko's growing confidence, also the fact that her Pokémon had a couple of levels lead on N's Pokémon, the battle was swift. N withdrew his Timburr, his mind was clouded. _She beat me again. It shows that my friends and I still need to grow, _he thought as Touko withdrew Blaze. _As disappointed as I am that she bested me once again, I can't help but admit...she's still gentle with her Pokémon, and they still respect her.  
_"Will they be OK?" Touko's fretful voice snapped N's attention back to her.  
N nodded, knowing her concern for his Pokémon was genuine.  
"Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power... power enough to make anyone agree with me." He started to walk away from her and stopped after a few steps.  
"N…" He heard her soft voice call after him. "That's not the way to…"  
He wouldn't be swayed. "Now I know what power I need. Reshiram! The legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created Unova. It 's my turn to become that hero-and you and I will be friends!" And with that, he took his leave.

Touko stared at his retreating back bemusedly.  
_Reshiram?  
Legendary Pokémon?  
Hero?  
And…that last statement…was that his way of asking me to be his friend? _Touko sulked. _That's one odd way to start a friendship, all he had to was ask nicely…_Not wanting to give herself a migraine for thinking further on this puzzling matter, she turned towards the Pokémon Center once more. Her Pokémon needed another quick heal before taking on the Gym.

The Nacrene City Museum was huge! A huge skeleton, which seemed to be some kind of Dragon-type Pokémon, stood in the middle of the room. Other kinds of priceless artifacts sat within glass display cases all around the skeleton. Touko was captivated by the skeleton display overall.  
"Wow…" she whispered. "Cool…"  
"Wow is right, it's a fine specimen." A voice spoke from behind her. Touko jumped with a quiet yelp, and turned around to face an older man wearing a white lab coat. His dark hair peppered with gray tones and his brown eyes were rimmed by square glasses. He kind of reminded her of Cheren.  
"Oh, my apologies, Miss! I didn't mean to startle you!" the man bowed sheepishly. "I'm Hawes, assistant director of the museum."  
Touko held a hand over her speeding heart, trying to get it to calm down. "I'm…Touko White. I'm here to take on the Gym challenge."  
Understanding dawned on the man's eyes. "I see! Well, just go beyond that door and you'll reach the Gym and its Leader, Lenora." He winked at her. "By the way, she's my wife."  
Touko quickly thanked the man and went through the door. The interior of the Gym looked like a library, shelves were several feet tall and jam-packed with books. No Gym Leader in sight, though. But, what caught Touko's eye, was one book that was sticking out near her. She reached out to fix it, when she heard a _click_. A spot in the middle of the room moved, revealing a hidden staircase going down. Intrigued, Touko went downstairs.  
The lower floor was the real Gym. The Poké Ball insignia lay in the middle of the room, a few more bookshelves were located in the back of the room. Additionally, sitting in a large oak desk, a dark-skinned woman with cottony, teal-colored hair and matching eyes smiled at her in welcome.  
"Welcome, challenger, I am Lenora. I'm the Leader of this Gym as well as the director of this museum!" She stood up and strolled towards Touko.  
"I'm Touko." The young Trainer introduced herself.  
Lenora stopped right in front of her, giving her a quick stare down. "You seem like a devoted Trainer, I like that. Now…" she took out a Poké Ball from her pocket. "Let me research how you battle with the Pokémon you've so lovingly raised!"  
Touko grabbed her Charmeleon's Poké Ball. "Yes, ma'am!"

The battle was down to Lenora's last Pokémon, Watchog, and Touko's Leviathan. "Now, young Trainer," Lenora said. "Show me what you're made of! Watchog, start with Crunch!"  
The meerkat-looking Pokémon lunged at Leviathan, jaws opened wide.  
"Avoid that attack!" Touko countered.  
Leviathan jumped sideways right on time, Watchog missed his tail by mere centimeters.  
"Let's use one of your newer moves. Leviathan, use Water Pulse!" _Hopefully, it'll confuse Watchog.  
_"Dew!" Leviathan formed a small water orb in his hand, then, the orb rapidly grew. Leviathan launched the pulsing blast of water at his opponent. The blast caught Watchog head on, blasting him an inch back towards its Trainer. The Pokémon stood up wobbly, wearing a disoriented look.  
"No matter how grim the situation, I'll use my research skills to find a winning strategy!" Lenora stated. "Watchog, use Hypnosis!"  
Watchog's gold and crimson eyes glowed and the arena suddenly seemed hazy. Leviathan stared into the glowing eyes and felt drowsy. The otter Pokémon fell asleep on his belly. "Leviathan!" Touko shouted in alarm. "Wake up, buddy! Or you'll stay a sitting Psyduck!"  
Lenora took advantage. "Now that it's out, Watchog use Crunch!"  
Watchog ran on all fours to Leviathan and bit him on the tail, then throwing him across the arena. Touko's heart started to pound. "Leviathan!" He was still asleep, but the injury wasn't a one hit-KO.  
"Hang on, pal!" Touko found an Awakening in her bag and sprayed it on her snoozing Pokémon. Leviathan yawned widely but opened his eyes. "Dewott!?" He startled awake. Touko sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're still kicking, my friend."  
"Let's finish this! Watchog, use Crunch again!" Lenora commanded. Watchog growled, ready to attack, but stopped.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Lenora asked her Pokémon.  
"Og?" Watchog looked around for Leviathan. He unleashed his attack randomly and ended up biting himself on the tail.  
Touko smiled, things were looking up. "Looks like your Water Pulse did the trick, Leviathan, he's confused!"  
"Dew!" Leviathan was ready for payback.  
"Get back at it with Razor Shell!" Touko pointed at the confused Pokémon.  
Leviathan grabbed the two scalchops sitting on his legs as they glowed a golden color. He sprinted toward Watchog, ready to deliver the strike.  
"Dodge it!" Lenora talked to her Pokémon. However, the meerkat Pokémon was still very confused. Leviathan jumped up and slashed the scalchops down at Watchog in a crisscross motion, leaving a blue trail of energy behind them. The force of the attack emitted a powerful blast, sending Watchog spiraling back to Lenora knocked out cold.  
"Yes!" Touko jumped for joy. "A critical hit!" She ran to her friend and crouched down, wrapping her arms around him. "Way to go, Leviathan!" Leviathan returned the gesture with a goofy grin. "Dew!" he snuggled in her embrace.  
Touko heard clapping behind them. Lenora came towards them, her aqua eyes glimmering with pride. "Your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming. You are a Pokémon Trainer worthy of receiving the Basic Badge." She offered Touko her badge: it appeared to have the same rectangular shape of a book's spine and was colored purple with gold.  
Touko graciously took it and bowed. "Thank you, ma'am!"  
Lenora shook her head. "No, child, thank _you_! You've got quite a fiery spirit in you, I can see why your Pokémon trust your every command. Which, is why I want to give you this." She gave Touko a TM, Retaliate.  
Touko was about to thank her again when Lenora's husband was storming down the stairs. "Deeeeaaar!"  
Hawes raced to Lenora. "Come…quick! Team Plasma…threatening to…steal some bones!" He said while trying to catch his breath. Lenora's face hardened, her eyes turned stone cold. "What? What's going on?" She turned to Touko. "Touko, you come too!" Her tone made it impossible to argue. Touko just gave a slight nod and followed the couple back upstairs to find about more about the commotion.

**Author's Note:  
I'm sure on a roll! I've been watching Pokémon battles through YouTube (the anime version anyway) to get a better feel of the Pokémon battles, but trying to be careful to not just littering the story with them. Thanks to those who have taken a moment to review the story, even though it's a few, it's certainly a great incentive! ;) Next chapter, Team Plasma just won't give the poor girl a break! Stay tuned!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	5. Pinwheel Forest and Castelia City

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: Pinwheel Forest and Castelia City

"Now wait just one minute! What are you doing!?" Lenora demanded as she, Touko, and Hawes spotted several grunts in the museum. They all were gathered around the Dragon Pokémon skeleton.  
"Ah, so you've come, Gym Leader." One of them greeted her. "We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokémon liberation."  
"Cut the idiocy!" Lenora snapped at him. "You have no right to any of this museum's artifacts."  
A female grunt shook her head at the Gym Leader. "To show you we're serious, we're going to steal it right before your eyes!" She showed a small, gray, sphere. "Now, time to take our leave." She threw it at Lenora's feet.  
"PLAAAAASSSMAAAAA!" Team Plasma yelled as the orb spouted thick smoke.  
Touko coughed, not able to see anything past the dense fog.  
"I can't see anything!" Lenora cried.  
"I got this!" Touko released Swablu. "Swablu, flap your wings and get rid of this smoke!"  
"Blu!" Swablu flapped her cotton wings vigorously, dispersing the smoke. Satisfied, she landed on Touko's shoulder. Touko caressed her under her beak. "Thanks, girl. I knew I could count on you."  
"NO!" Lenora's shout filled the museum. Touko shared her horror.  
The skeleton was missing its skull.  
"What's going on here!?" Lenora raced out the museum door with Touko right behind her.

Touko found Lenora frantically looking around. "Where could they have gone?" she heard her say frantically under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, Touko noticed a man casually walking towards them. He was flamboyantly dressed in a long sleeve shirt and skinny-cut pants in bright green and pink. His thick auburn hair was a curly bob and his leaf-green eyes regarded the Gym Leader warmly.  
"Good day, Lenora. Found and any good Fossils lately?" he greeted her.  
Lenora's outraged expression turned into a surprised one. "This is a surprise visit! Are you suffering from artist's block again?" She then remembered Touko's presence. "Oh, where are my manners!" She gestured towards the stranger. "Touko, this is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader!"  
Burgh stepped in front of Touko, examining her closely. "My, what a lovely young lady! Her eyes are as pretty as an Illumise's!"  
Touko felt herself blush to the roots of her hair, not used to having anyone fuss over her like that. Burgh looked at Lenora once more and added. "And I'm just here for a change of scenery. But, things do seem hectic around here. What's up?"  
Lenora's temper flared once more. "What's up!? Someone just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!"  
"Touko!" Touko saw Bianca coming towards them. Bianca stopped to glance at Lenora and Burgh.  
"What's everyone doing here?" she asked her.  
"Touko?" Cheren's voice called behind Bianca. The bespectacled boy strolled towards them. "Is there some kind of problem?"  
Touko was astonished at her friends' timing. _The more, the merrier. _She thought with a hint of amusement.  
Lenore turned her attention to the newcomers. "And these two are…? Your friends?"  
The blue-eyed Trainer was hasty with her introductions. "This is Bianca and Cheren, they're my good friends from my hometown. We've been adventuring together."  
"I see, they're Trainers like you." Lenora nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, this is great! Cheren and Bianca, I would like you to stay here at the museum, just in case. Touko and Burgh will search Pinwheel Forest. I'm counting on you all!" Lenora took off towards Route 3.  
"But, what's going on?" Bianca gave a frustrated whine. Touko gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Bianca, Cheren. I promise I will explain later. I'll be back, promise!"  
Bianca pouted but composed herself. "Oh, before you go, take this! This will be handy for finding hidden items!" she handed Touko a Dowsing Machine. Touko thanked her as she took it and put it in her bag.  
Burgh face Touko. "Well, Miss Touko, are you raring to round up our robbers?"  
"You have no idea." Touko replied.  
"Well, let's not waste any more time! Off to Pinwheel Forest!"

**-Pinwheel Forest-**

"OK, Touko, there are only two ways out of Pinwheel Forest." Burgh explained as they approached the first intersection. "The road straight ahead and the one that winds through deeper into the woods." He pointed to his left.  
They stopped and Burgh gestured the road straight ahead. "I'll take this road. If they're not already there, I'll block the exit. Are you able to take the other road?"  
"Yes, sir!" Touko was ready, and she knew her Pokémon were too.  
Burgh smiled. "Good girl. The path is full of Trainers, but since it's a straight path, you won't get lost. Let's do this for Lenora's sake!" He ran off down the road.  
Touko called out her Pokémon. All three appeared in front of her and regarded her excitedly, ready for directions. "OK, my friends." Touko pointed to the other path. "Let's catch us some bandits!"

After numerous battles with other Trainers and Pokémon Rangers, as well as a few stops to heal her Pokémon, Touko and her team reached a clearing. Looking around for more routes, she noticed a hollow log that led upwards to another level. She ran up the log, running into a Plasma Team grunt. The battle was no problem for Touko's Swablu, as she easily dominated the grunt's Patrat. After collecting her victory wages, Touko continued down the new path, fighting a few more grunts, until she came to another clearing. Another grunt was by herself, and she had a bag on her.  
_Ah-ha! _Touko cheered mentally, _The Dragon Skull must be in there!  
_"You know, it's considered rude to steal things that don't belong to you." Touko stated as she stalked towards her, blue eyes aflame. "I would hand that Dragon Skull over now."  
"Dream on, Trainer." The grunt growled at her.  
Blaze stepped forward, baring his fangs at the grunt, displeased at the grunt for disrespecting his Trainer. "Suit yourself." Touko shrugged. "Look like you're in for this one, Blaze!"  
"Go Patrat!" The woman sent out her Pokémon.  
Touko took out her Pokédex, it was five levels below Blaze. She smirked. "Blaze, use Flame Charge!"  
Using his tail, flame began to form around the lizard Pokémon until they completely engulfed him. "Char!" Blaze snarled as he charged at Patrat, leaving a stream of flames behind him. He rammed the rat Pokémon with a perfect hit, causing it to faint instantly. Cursing, the female grunt withdrew her fainted Pokémon then unleashed her Sandile. Judging by its appearance, it seemed to be a Ground-Type Pokémon.  
"Blaze, come back!" Touko commanded. Blaze huffed flames at the opponent before racing back to his mistress.  
"Leviathan, it's your turn!"  
The otter Pokémon was ready to fight. "Dew!" he barked at Sandile.  
"Sandile, use Bite!" the grunt ordered. The small crocodile Pokémon ran towards Leviathan.  
"Beat you to it!" Touko called out. "Leviathan, use Water Pulse!"  
Leviathan gathered his energy and flung the blast of water at the incoming Pokémon. The Water-type advantage ruled in Leviathan's favor, Sandile fainted it got inches away from Leviathan.  
"Damn you, kid!" the woman cursed. Touko took a few steps in her direction, her team right behind her. "Well?"  
Not wanting to mess any further with the kid who just defeated her, she thrust the bag at the brunette Trainer. "F-fine, take it!"  
Touko grabbed the tag, a pleasant smile teasing her lips. "Why, thank you."  
The woman started backing away from Touko. "So the dream our king had—the dream we had—won't come true…"  
Her words caught Touko's interest. "Your king? You mean that Ghetsis guy?" she asked.  
The rustling of leaves behind Touko had her Pokémon snap their attention and quickly got in front to protect her. Touko followed their gaze and saw an elderly man dressed in clerical robes brushed past her and headed to the now-frightened grunt.  
"Gorm of the Seven Sages!" she blubbered.  
_Seven Sages? _Touko wondered.  
"How are you holding up, fellow subject of our king?" he inquired.  
"Oh Sage!" The woman whined. "I'm mortified that the Skull that we went through so much to obtain was stolen from us so easily!"  
Touko felt her blood boil from her ridiculous statement.  
"Stolen from you!?" she snapped at them. "_You're_ the ones who decided to steal the Dragon Skull in the first place, you sticky-fingered scoundrels!"  
Her rash words made the Sage turn his attention towards her. "Oh, it's not important." His words were aimed the whimpering grunt. "According to our researchers, that was not the legendary Pokémon Team Plasma is looking for. So we can afford to forget about it. But…" his cold eyes met Touko's azure ones.  
"We will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it." His voice was soft, yet menacing. Touko's heart started to race and her palms grew sweaty, but she would rather die before letting this repugnant man see her anxiety.  
"We will make sure you never interfere with us again." He took a step towards her. Sensing the threat to their mistress, her Pokémon stood between the two of them.  
"Charmeleon…"Blaze hissed.  
"Blu!" Swablu screeched.  
"Dewott!" Leviathan roared.  
Feeling better after seeing her Pokémon ready to defend her, Touko clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at the Sage.  
"Oh sweet!"  
Touko sighed inwardly in relief. _Thanks Arceus for great timing!  
_Burgh walked into the clearing, stopped right next to Touko. "The Bug-Pokémon were getting all worked up, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye?" His green eyes were as hard as jade. "This important-looking guy! Are you here to help your friends, whom I defeated?"  
"Touko! Burgh!" Lenora's voice reached them. _This can't get any better_, Touko and her Pokémon eased, but still held their guard.  
Lenora sprinted to them, reaching Touko's other side. "The others didn't have anything…" her gaze rested on Gorm. "And who are you supposed to be? Is this guy the big boss?" she asked Touko, who shook her head in response.  
"I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. Ghetsis, another of the Seven, will liberate Pokémon with words alone!" The sage announced. "The remainder of the Seven Sages have already ordered their compatriots to take Pokémon with full force!"  
"Why, you son of a…!" Touko was ready to go at him, consequences be damned. But, Lenora stopped her by resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"But the odds are a little against us right now." Gorm continued. "To you, Bug-Pokémon user Burgh and the Normal-Pokémon user Lenora, I say…know your enemies, know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles…This time, we shall retreat quietly." As he and the grunt took a few step back from the group, he said. "To secure the liberation of Pokémon, we will steal Pokémon from their Trainers!"  
And with that, they disappeared.  
Touko growled, "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARDLY WEASEL!" Her scream echoed through the woods. Her Pokémon's eyes were as wide as saucers at hearing her yell. The hand on her shoulder gave a gentle squeeze. "Deep breaths, Touko." Lenora crooned to the huffing girl. "We got the Dragon Skull back, that's all that matters for now."  
"Besides," Burgh chimed in. "If we chased them and cornered them, there's no telling what they might do."  
Touko agreed begrudgingly. Burgh offered Touko a playful grin. "Well, I'm heading back now…but I await your challenge at Castelia City's Pokémon Gym, Touko!" he waved to both women as he walked away.  
Touko handed Lenora the sack. "Here," she said. "The Dragon Skull that Team Plasma stole."  
Lenora's eyes showed her appreciation as she took the sack. "Thank you, Touko…" her gaze shifted to Touko's Pokémon, who were finally relaxing. "With a kind Trainer like you taking care of them, the Pokémon must be very happy."  
Touko smiled shyly. "Thank you…I really enjoy having them in my life…" she watched them adoringly.  
Lenora nodded her approval. "Well, I'll be taking the Dragon Skull back to the museum. Take care of yourself, dear."  
"You as well."

**-Castelia City- **

"Yay, it's been too long since I last came here!" Touko was unable to contain her excitement as she reached the end of Skyarrow Bridge into the famous Castelia City. Her newest Pokémon, Flaaffy, rested in her arms. Not long after the fight with Team Plasma back at Pinwheel Forest, Touko encountered a little Mareep that was being trapped by a stray Team Plasma grunt. Touko came to the little sheep Pokémon's rescue, defeating the grunt. But, before she could leave the area, Mareep started following her. So, he joined Touko's ever-growing team. Since Touko preferred all her Pokémon to be around the same level, she spent a few days in Pinwheel Forest training her new friend until it evolved into Flaafy. And the rest of Touko's Pokémon were very helpful in training their new partner.  
"Flaaffy!" the pink sheep Pokémon nuzzled Touko's arm, giving her a ticklish shock. Touko laughed and stroked his ears. "I used to come here with my mom a lot when I was a kid. Just wait till we find the Casteliacone stand, you're going to love it!" Touko grinned at him.  
Back when Touko was just starting Trainer's school, her mom made it a weekend routine to fly Touko with Pidgeot over to Castelia City for a Casteliacone. It was a much cherished tradition for them, until Touko got older and they both were too busy to make the trip as often. _Now that I think about it, I haven't been here in about two years. _Touko sulked. _It's been too long since I had a Casteliacone!  
_With her objective in mind, Touko and Flaaffy started their way into the big city.  
"Oh!" Touko groaned in sheer happiness as she licked the cold, chocolate-favored treat. "They're still as delicious as I remember them!"  
Touko and her team were sitting on a bench at Liberty Pier, enjoying their Casteliacones. Flaaffy and Blaze shared a vanilla-flavored Casteliacone while Swablu and Leviathan shared a berry-flavored one. Her Pokémon were making a symphony of happy voices.  
Once they finished their treats, Touko called them back to their Poké Balls, so they wouldn't get separated in the massive city crowds. "Well," she straightened herself up. "Time to pay Burgh a visit!"

Cheren was exiting the Pokémon gym as Touko approached it. She waved at her friend, "Hey, Cheren!"  
His eyes found her and he offered a small wave in return. "Hey Touko, I just challenged the Gym Leader Burgh." He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a big sigh. "He's a seasoned Gym Leader. He really made me work for my badge!"  
"Well, yeah." Touko teased. "It's not like he can just serve it to you in a silver platter, it would be offending."  
The male teen cocked his head, a playful smile of his own forming on his lips. "Smartass." He mumbled. "Anyway, Bug-Pokémon aren't much of a challenge for me. I'm going to keep winning like this against all of Unova's Gym Leaders! Then, I'll head to the Pokémon League and outperform the Champion! Then all Trainers will know just how strong I am."  
His words made Touko a little uneasy. She loved Cheren, like a brother, and she knows he has a good heart, but she couldn't help feeling his goal was a little…shallow. _Being a Trainer isn't about just strength alone, _Touko gazed at Cheren's confident face. _  
_Also, she knows better than to argue with him on the matter. When it comes to stubbornness, he outdoes her half the time.  
"Anyway, I'll continue my training. See you later, Touko!" Cheren gave his friend's shoulder a gentle pat before walking down the street.  
Not long after Cheren's departure, Touko found herself facing Burgh at the Gym entrance.  
Touko smiled for the older man. "Hello, Burgh!"  
Burgh gave a small bow. "Well, hello there, Touko! I gather you're here to challenge me?"  
"You betcha!"  
The Gym Leader put his hands together in front of him as if apologizing. "Aw, I'm sorry, precious. But, can this wait a bit?"  
Touko was confused. "What's going on?"  
"I was informed that Team Plasma just showed up here in Castelia City!"  
_Grrr, those jerks just don't know when to quit. _Touko thought with a frown.  
"In fact…come with me, my dear. I'm heading for the dock at Prime Pier!" He beckoned her to follow him. With a simple nod, Touko followed suit.

When they arrived, Touko was taken aback by a very disturbing sight: her good friend Bianca…sobbing. Consoling her was a girl about ten or eleven years old with massive violet hair tied into three pigtails. Her amber eyes showed concern for the weeping blonde Trainer.  
"Bianca!" Touko cried as she ran to her friend. "What happened?"  
"Team Plasma…they took this young lady's Pokémon." Burgh answered for her.  
"_What!?_" Touko was stunned. Bianca lunged forward, wrapping her arms around her friend in a fit of sobs. "Oh…T-Touko…!" She stuttered between her sobs. "I-Is there a-anything we can do? My M-Munna…"  
Touko then remembered that Bianca had lingered at the Dreamyard in the hopes of catching a Munna.  
The violet-haired girl spoke up. "I heard this lady's scream and ran after them…but I lost them in the crowd." Her shoulder slumped in shame. Burgh patted the girl's back. "Iris…don't beat yourself up. You did everything you could."  
"But it doesn't excuse the fact they stole her Pokémon! Taking other people's Pokémon is really bad!" The girl, Iris, said in outrage. "Because nothing is better than when people and Pokémon are together! Each have things the other doesn't and they complement each other."  
Touko agreed wholeheartedly. _A girl after my own heart.  
_The petite brunette gave her friend a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry, Bianca! We'll get Munna back!" Her blue eyes ablaze with determination. "I'll show them they messed with the wrong best friend!"  
Bianca wiped her tears away, giving her friend a weak smile. "Thanks, Touko…but how will we find them…?"  
The blonde Trainer didn't finish her sentence as the group noticed a Team Plasma grunt.  
"Ah! A Gym Leader!" The grunt said with glee. "The first time went so well, I decided to come back and snatch another Pokémon…"  
Brows furrowed, Touko took a menacing step forward. "So…you're the one." She bit out.  
The grunt started panicking. "I'm out of here!"  
He dashed off into the busy streets.  
"GET THE HELL BACK HERE, YOU WUSSY BASTARD!" Touko broke into a run that could match an Arcanine.  
"My, she's fast." Burgh praised before he took off after her.

She tailed the grunt to a large building, where two more grunts awaited them. "There's no one here!" He panted out. "Not a soul! Not the Seven Sages or any other Team Plasma members!"  
"Right, and I'm a Ditto." Touko ground out as she kept walking in his direction. "Now, you all have a Pokémon that belongs to one of my best friends. So, you got two choices: the easy way is when you hand over Munna without a fuss, or the hard way is when I'll have to use my team to pry it from your sticky fingers. What's it going to be?" She threatened.  
"And if you lot are thinking about ganging up on a lady, think again." Burgh cut in as he stood next to Touko.  
The grunt responded by taking out a Poké Ball.  
Touko shrugged nonchalantly.  
"OK, it's your funeral."

Apparently, her Pokémon were well aware of the reason for their mistress's ire; they obliterated the grunt's Pokémon.  
"Now, where is my friend's Pokémon!?" Touko demanded.  
The grunt was shaking like a leaf. "I-Inside the building!" he pointed behind him.  
"Touko!" Bianca and Iris caught up to them. "I'm joining the fight. It's _my _Pokémon they stole!" Her green eyes were bright with anger.  
"And I'm joining you as well." Iris volunteered.  
Burgh, who had just finished defeating the other two grunts, said. "Well, let's head inside ladies."

Inside the building lobby, not only were there more Team Plasma grunts, but the big cheese himself was also present with two Sages by his side. The mere sight of the man made Touko even madder. If she was a Liepard, she would be bristling and hissing.  
_Ghetsis, _the name was even unwelcomed in her mind.  
"My word, if it isn't Burgh, the Castelia City's Gym Leader." Ghetsis drawled.  
"So, what would you say is the guided principle of Team Plasma, anyway? 'Take what you want from people'?" Burgh's chilled tone reflected the disapproval in his eyes.  
One of the Sages next to Ghetsis replied instead. "I thought it would be amusing to prepare a hideout in front of the Pokémon Gym. But, we were detected quicker than I predicted."  
"Indeed, Bronius…" Ghetsis seemed deep in thought. His crimson eye focused on Touko, which gave her the heebie-jeebies. She couldn't help noticing how his green hair kind of reminded her of N's, even though N's hair had a livelier shade of green. She mentally shook her head, reminding herself to stay focused.  
"No matter. We have managed to establish an exceptional base of operations." Ghetsis regarded the group. "Has everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of Unova?"  
_The legend of the founding of Unova? _Touko pondered.  
Iris spoke up. "I am. It's the white Dragon-type Pokémon, correct?"  
Ghetsis nodded slowly. "The truth is…the white dragon appeared before a hero who sought the true way to knit together a world full of warring people. This white Dragon-type Pokémon shared its knowledge-and bared its fangs at those who stood against it. Together, the power of this Pokémon and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, and that is how Unova was created."  
His eye roamed over the group.  
"We shall bring back the hero and that Pokémon to Unova once again! If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I-I mean, Team Plasma-desires!"  
It seemed that no one but Touko caught his slip of the tongue. Her eyes narrowed at him. _I knew it! This bullshit talk about Pokémon liberation is nothing more than a ploy for him to take over Unova. _She concluded.  
Burgh shook his head. _"_Here in Castelia, we have a lot of different kinds of people. Everyone's ways of thinking and lifestyles are very different. Honestly, there's something about what you're saying I don't quite understand."  
The Sages and the grunts were eyeing him curiously.  
"One thing we all have in common is that we all care a lot about Pokémon. Even meeting for the first time people can talk about Pokémon. Talk or battle or trade... Remember your speech at Accumula Town? You were responsible for leading me to rethink my relationship with Pokémon. For that, I thank you. At that time, I made a promise... I swore to myself that I would dedicate myself to Pokémon even more strongly! What you guys are doing... aren't you going to strengthen the bond between people and Pokémon even more?" Burgh questioned.  
Ghetsis let out a disturbing cackle.  
"Myah-ha-ha-ha! You are quite hard to figure out-a little more intelligent than I'd expected. I am fond of intelligent people, you see. You'll enjoy hearing about this... From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit. You could call them the Seven Sages. Very well! We will submit to your opinion and be on our way."  
The lead man turned to one of the grunts. "You! Return the Pokémon to the girl."  
The grunt nodded and released Munna. The Pokémon floated back to its mistress. Bianca's eyes watered again and she gently patted it. "Um, thank you."  
Touko couldn't believe her friend just thanked them!  
"Bianca!" Touko hissed at her. "Why are you thanking them!? They steal people's Pokémon, their friends!"  
Bianca blushed. "You're right…I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm…just happy my Munny is safe."  
Ghetsis observed Touko and Bianca's interaction.  
"The friendship between Pokémon and people can be very touching. But, in order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova-and win the hearts and minds of everyone. Farewell..." Then, they all walked away.  
Touko now was royally pissed.  
"Burgh!" she scowled. "Why did you let them go!?"  
Burgh ran a hand through his thick hair before replying. "Because of what could've happened to the other stolen Pokémon around here if we had acted out."  
Seeing his logic, the brown-haired teen sighed in frustration. "It kills me that those people are still out there, preaching falsehoods and stealing other's Pokémon."  
Burgh smiled as he gave her a small pat on the head. "The time will come when we can do something about it, but for now..." He winked at her. "I do believe I owe you a Gym challenge."

After a fantastic fight with Blaze and Flaaffy, Touko conquered the Castelia City Gym and scored her third badge. After her victory, she made a quick stop at the Pokémon center to heal her hard-working team before setting out for the next town. As she walked through the city's central plaza and into the gate leading to the next route, Bianca's voice called out to her.  
"Touko, wait!"  
Touko turned around. The blonder teenager ran towards her. "Let me battle you!" Her words took Touko by surprise, she hasn't challenged her to a battle since they first got their Pokémon. "I also want to become stronger…to protect my Pokémon!"  
The conviction in her eyes made Touko smile. "All right, Bianca. Let's do this!"

Unlike their first battle, they were careful enough not to break the electric bulletin board. Even though Leviathan's Water Pulse came real close to it. Bianca drew her Pignite and adjusted her hat.  
"I know I'll never be as strong as you, Cheren, or Iris." Bianca's eyes were on her Pignite's Poké Ball. "But, having my Munna stolen from me was a wake-up call."  
"Bianca…" Touko could feel the pain in her friend's voice. She really wished her friend was spared the pain and worry. She couldn't begin to fathom being without the Pokémon she grew to love very much.  
"You know, ever since the three of us started our journey, I've met so many different people and it got me to think what I wanted to do with my life. My Pokémon gave me many new experiences and were there to share them with me. My confidence as a Trainer was shaky when Munna was snatched from me, and it made me realize that being with Pokémon is really, really important!" She flashed Touko a hopeful grin. "So, I'm going to train harder so I protect my cherished friendship with my Pokémon."  
Touko couldn't feel any prouder of Bianca. _This journey is changing her, and she's growing up so much, she's almost a different person. _Touko thought fondly.  
She gave her best friend a quick hug. "I'm proud of you for that, Bianca. I know you will be stronger than you are already."  
Bianca's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Touko!" She straightened her bag. "I'll get going to keep up with my training. I'll see you down the road!" she waved goodbye before walking off.  
Touko stared at her friend's retreating back.  
_You'll be just fine, Bianca. I just know it._

**Author's Note:  
Well, that was one fun chapter! Not too many details on the Gym, but there'll be more Pokémon battle action in later chapters. Please take the time to review the story, I do wish to know how this story is being received by far. Next chapter will feature the famous Ferris Wheel scene in Nimbasa City! Stay tuned!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	6. The King of Team Plasma

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6: The King of Team Plasma

Route 4 was brutal, to say the least. The endless sandstorms swamping throughout the route hid a lot of wild Pokémon, so lots of unexpected battles were a guarantee. Touko adjusted the white bandana she was using to cover the lower half of her face, trying not to laugh at herself. She probably looked like a bandit or a member of a biker gang with the bandana on. She walked a few feet into the sand, when something popped out of the sand. Touko couldn't help yelping in fright. A pair of beady eyes, heavily framed in black, stared into Touko's own.  
"Sandile…" a tan-colored crocodile-like Pokémon hissed at her. It seemed mighty annoyed with her.  
"Oh! A Sandile!" Touko gasped, trying to calm her racing heart. "I'm sorry! I guess I stepped on you by accident, I didn't mean any harm!"  
The little croc Pokémon gave her a long stare, as if trying to decide if she was sincere. Finally, it gave her a toothy grin. "Dile!"  
Taking it as a good sign, Touko sighed in relief. The Sandile neared the brunette, sniffing her boots. She found that to be totally adorable.  
"You're a cute little one." She couldn't help giggling. Sandile began to nudge her boots. "Sandile! Sandile!" he cried. "Hmmm." Touko couldn't understand what Sandile was trying to tell her.  
_Maybe Leviathan can help me out. _Touko unclasped her Poké Ball from her belt. "Leviathan, come on out!"  
Her starter Pokémon came out and instantly wrapped his arms around his Trainer. "Dew!" he cried happily. Touko patted his head tenderly. "I'm always happy to see you too, buddy. Hey, I need a favor." She motioned to Sandile. "Can you try to help me figure out what our little friend here wants?"  
Leviathan eyed the smaller Pokémon. "Dew! Dew? Dewott." he spoke to it.  
_Hey, you! Why are you sniffing my Trainer? She's curious.  
_Sandile replied. "Sand!" _I want to battle her.  
_"Dew?" _Why?  
_"San…dile." _Because, I'm tired of living alone…and I want a kind Trainer. _Sandile's gaze went back to Touko. "Dile?" _Is she nice?  
_Leviathan looked over his should at his mistress and smiled. "Dewott…" _Yes, she's the best…  
_The teen was watching the two interact with total fascination. This was the very reason why she wanted to become a Trainer. Pokémon always fascinated her, and she wants to meet and learn about every Pokémon out there. Both Pokémon were now facing her.  
_I guess they finished conversing. _She assumed. _  
_"What did it say, Leviathan?" Touko asked him. Leviathan waved his arms in the air, then pointed to Sandile and to his Poké Ball that rested in her hand. Realization dawned on her. "It…wants me to capture it?" Touko inquired.  
Leviathan bobbed his head. "Dew!" He pointed to himself and back at the croc Pokémon. The look on his blue face told Touko everything. "And I gather you want to fight it?" Touko laughed.  
"Dew!"  
Touko adjusted her cap. "Well, looks like we're having a new team member soon! Leviathan, Quick Attack!"  
Leviathan sped towards Sandile, ready to strike. Sandile dodged his attack and bit him on his tail. "DEW!" Leviathan roared in protest, shaking Sandile off. Touko was impressed. That Sandile was sure fast!  
"Are you all right, Leviathan?"  
"Dewott!" His dark eyes were on fire. He was pissed.  
"Now, now, Leviathan. We can't use your Water-type attacks because Sandile's weak against them. We want to weaken him, not knock him out." Touko gently reminded him. His response was a grumbled _Dew.  
_"Wait for him to strike back at you, then jump out of his way and get him with another Quick Attack." She instructed him. "Dew…" Leviathan acknowledged her command.  
"Dile!" Sandile leapt up in the air, baring his razor-sharp fangs at Leviathan.  
"Wait for it…" Touko needed to get the timing right. The croc Pokémon was closer…and closer…  
"Go!"  
Leviathan zigzagged out the way and ended up behind Sandile.  
"Sand!?" the little Pokémon was shocked.  
The gleam in Leviathan's eyes clearly read: _This is for biting my tail!_  
The Water-type Pokémon head-butted Sandile into the ground, kicking up a large cloud of sand. After the cloud dispersed, Sandile was too weak to move.  
"That's my cue!" Touko dug out an empty Poké Ball from her bag. "Catch it!" she lunged it at the weakened Pokémon. The Poké Ball bounced off its snout before making it disappear in a flash of red light. The Poké Ball swayed once…twice…then finally stood still.  
Touko pumped a fist in the air. "Oh yeah! We caught Sandile!"  
She took out her Pokédex as it switched on.  
**"Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun."  
**"Very cool!" She remarked, eyeing her new Pokémon. "So Sandile's a male, he's just a few levels below my other Pokémon, and he knows…Mud-Slap, Assurance, Bite, and Sand-Attack."  
She turned her attention to Leviathan, who was still fuming from the attack on his tail. She grabbed her Potion and sprayed the medicine on the wound. Leviathan sighed in relief as the pain went away. "Dewott…" he rubbed Touko's hand. The girl stroked his fur. "You're welcome, pal. You were great! Now come back to your Poké Ball so you can avoid of all of this sand." She called him back and stared at Sandile's Poké Ball.  
"Nice to meet you, Sandile." She talked to it. "I'm Touko, and I look forward being friends with you!"

After what seemed like endless wandering in the sandstorm, Touko finally reached the gate leading the Nimbasa City. The cool air hit her face as she walked through the double doors, and she immediately removed her bandana. "Ah!" she sighed loudly in relief. "That hot, sandy air can sure mess up a girl's hair!" She cringed at even thinking how knotted her hair must be at the moment.  
_First thing I need when I reach Nimbasa City…is a nice cold shower._

**-Nimbasa City-**

The first thing that came into Touko's view as she strode into the city was two Team Plasma members ganging up on an elderly man. Touko's mood went south. "By Arceus, they just don't give people a break, do they?" she muttered to herself as she neared them.  
_Looks like that shower will have to wait…  
_"Hey Gramps!" One snapped at the man. "We know you run the Day Care here!"  
"We are taking Pokémon away from people." The second grunt said. "Since you work at the Day Care, we figure you must have a lot of Pokémon." He extended his hand towards the elderly citizen. "Hand 'em over!"  
The old man shook his head in denial. "What kind of nonsense is this!?" His brown eyes found their way to Touko, and she saw relief written all over his face. He strode quickly towards her. "Please, miss!" he begged. "You seem like a strong Trainer. Please help me!"  
Touko offered him an assuring smile. "You don't have to ask me twice." She turned her attention towards the two men in front of them, her expression icy. "Don't you know that harassing elderly people is frowned upon in society, you overgrown bullies?"  
"If you're going to get in our way…" The first grunt bit out.  
"Then we'll take your Pokémon away, too!" The second grunt finished for him. Both had their Poké Balls in their hands. Seems like it'll be a Double Battle.  
Touko chose Sandile and Flaaffy. "Yeah, yeah." She mocked them. "But, let's see what my friends have to say about that."

"Sandile, finish it with Mud-Slap!"  
Sandile heaved a ball of gunky mud at the opponent's Trubbish, overwhelming it with the super effective move.  
"Um, this went downhill fast!" The second grunt said in panic as they both withdrew their fainted Pokémon. "So I think…we better….RUN! Let's hide out at the amusement park."  
The two men darted off.  
Touko called back her two Pokémon, ready to give chase.  
"Wait, miss." The older man stopped her. "Before you go after them, let me heal your Pokémon first." He brought out some Super Potions and healed her Poké Balls.  
"Thank you." Said Touko.  
The man shook his head. "No, thank _you_. You not only saved me, but the Pokémon in my care. I'll never forget such kindness." He waved goodbye to the teen.  
Touko focused her sights on the entrance to the amusement park.  
"Ready or not, here I come!"

Touko ran past the colorful sign at the entrance, and into a mob of people. Since it was close to sunset, the evening crowd was out to play. Several stands offering a wide variety of games, from target practice to fishing for Goldeen, surrounded her. A carousel, brightly lit with several Pokémon statues, went round and round in an endless loop. Touko scanned the area, trying to spot the runaway grunts, but no luck. With a frustrated sigh, she ventured deeper into the amusement park.  
"Where the _hell _are those medieval creeps?" she mumbled to herself. She found herself nearing the Ferris wheel, with its cars modeled after Poké Balls. Still searching for the grunts, Touko became too distracted to see where she was going. Next thing she knew, she bumped into something fleshy but firm.  
"Oof!" she puffed, losing her balance. A warm hand grabbed her wrist, keeping her from landing on her bum. "Um, thank you…" she stammered, flustered and embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching…" The words died on her lips as she looked up at the person who caught her, his silver eyes regarding hers. His name left her lips in a whisper.  
"N."

The mint-haired teenager was watching a clown do a juggling act next to the Ferris wheel. He had been observing the crowd all afternoon and every moment passed, his mind added more questions to ponder upon. He saw a little boy playing with a Lillipup, laughing joyously. And his Pokémon laughed along with him. An elderly woman was sharing cotton candy with her Swanna, the bird Pokémon crooned in content as it leaned its head against hers. And, a young couple walked, hand in hand, with their two Growlithe. He heard their voices, happy to share the afternoon with the couple and hoping they get together so they all become a family.  
This world was much different than the one he grew up in, where he only heard the anguished voices of wounded Pokémon.  
Shaking his doubts away, he focused on the clown again. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted two Team Plasma grunts speeding past him like they had a pack of Houndoom hot on their trail. He frowned, wondering why they were running.  
_I guess they got in trouble with one of the Seven Sages again. _He was no stranger to that situation, he was well aware that not all of the grunts were the sharpest Bisharp in the group.  
_Maybe I should go for another ride on the Ferris wheel…  
_All of a sudden, someone bumped into him, almost knocking him off his feet. He sharply turned around, when he saw a flash of chocolate tresses and a pink with white hat. The girl lost her balance and was about to fall, when he reacted on instinct and reached out to wrap his fingers around her wrist.  
"Um, thank you…" the voice made him pause. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching…"  
He then focused on the person whose wrist he held. He found himself looking into a pair of very familiar azure eyes.  
_Touko.  
_The little brunette was equally shocked to see him. Her large eyes widened, her voice came out in the softest of sounds.  
"N."  
Quickly gathering himself, he cleared his throat and helped her up. "Nice to see you again, Touko." The girl looked a bit worse for wear. She obviously just passed Route 4, her clothes were sandy and her ponytail was tousled. She muttered something he couldn't quite catch, noticing her lightly tanned cheeks now displaying a pink tint. That was when he remembered he was still holding her wrist. He abruptly let go, as if he got burned by a Charmeleon's tail. "Um, my apologies. Are you OK?  
Touko nodded, patting down her denim shorts, getting dust and sand off her. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."  
He observed her eyes wandering around them, then they found his again. "Have you by any chance seen a pair of men dressed in weird medieval suits around here?"  
Then and there, everything clicked for N. _The grunts were running from her.  
_"No." he replied slowly, which was true, he didn't know in what direction they took off to. He indicated the Ferris wheel behind them. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them."  
Touko's expression was wary momentarily, before nodding in agreement. "Sure, let's do it."  
They waited for the next available car and hopped in. N and Touko were in opposite ends; he sat with a leg crossed over his knee while Touko was up on her feet, looking out the wide glass window.  
He observed her the whole time. Her face was initially scrunched up, her eyes narrowed, trying to locate the missing grunts no doubt. As minutes passed and they were about to reach the top, her face transformed into one of carefree bliss. "Wow!" She gasped in awe as they watched the sun setting over the ocean across the horizon.  
N couldn't help smiling himself. "I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas."  
Touko looked at him, a teasing grin adorning her features. "Spoken like a true geek." She laughed.  
N was confused. "What's a 'geek'?"  
The female Trainer was confused. "Huh? You don't know?"  
N just stared at her, waiting for the answer.  
"A geek is a person who is not like typical folk and tends to obsess over specific things, like mathematics or technology." She explained.  
The older teen was suddenly curious at why she chose that word to describe him. "Is that…a bad thing?" he inquired. Touko shook her head with a chuckle. "Arceus, no, different is a good thing."  
He had never seen Touko so relaxed in his presence, except when she was asleep, but that didn't count. The golden light of the sunset played over her eyes, giving them a vivid glow. Her hair, even in its disheveled state, shone a rich amber color in the sunset's light.  
She looked…pretty.  
He caught himself. Never in his life had he ever regarded a person that way, only admiring the beauty of Pokémon.  
_But this girl…is something else_. He shook his head inwardly, this was not the reason he brought up there with him. He had something to tell her, something that may shatter the peace they shared at the moment.  
But he hated keeping secrets, always has.  
"Touko…" he called her name quietly.  
"Yeah?" The girl arched a brow.  
"First, I must tell you…I am the king of Team Plasma."  
N watched the brunette's eyes enlarge, the vibrant glow replaced with a swirling storm of emotions he couldn't identify. All but one…one that he knew very well, having it seen reflected in the eyes of countless Pokémon.  
Hurt.

Touko couldn't believe her ears. _This has got to be a joke._ She felt her hands starting to tremble, and laced them together to stop the shaking. Somehow, in the back of her now-chaotic mind, she knew she had the hunch that he was involved with them somehow.  
His presence in Accumula Town, during Ghetsis's speech.  
The similar views shared with Team Plasma about Pokémon liberation.  
_"I am the king of Team Plasma."_  
N's steel grey eyes were intently staring at her, watching her reaction.  
"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon." He continued. "I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world..." that last statement seemed more aimed at himself more than her.  
But Touko had heard enough; she averted her eyes from him.  
She was feeling way too many things at once: angry at him for siding with them, confused at why he would even be on their side, betrayed because he didn't tell her in the beginning, and…hurt, because she found him interesting, she had hoped they would be friends. She wasn't kidding when she told that different was good, the way he loved Pokémon was unique.  
The smaller teen glanced back at him and what she saw in his eyes gave her pause. In the deepest depths of gray, she saw…anguish. _Could it be..?_ She pondered. She remembered how he spoke of Pokémon as his friends when they first met.  
_Someone who genuinely cares for Pokémon wouldn't side with a group dead-bent on domination over the masses if he was fully informed of their methods…_  
A small sliver of hope penetrated the glum of her mind. She now knew she had to show him the beauty of people and Pokémon living in harmony, even if it meant facing Team Plasma…and N himself.

The faint screech of metal signaled the ride was over. Without a word, both teens exited the car. The two grunts Touko had temporarily forgotten about rushed over to them.  
"My Lord N!" one of them saluted him.  
"You're safe, sire!" the other spoke in relief, glaring at Touko. The young woman glowered right back at him.  
_What the hell did you all think I was going to do to your "king"? Kick him right out the window?  
_"There's no problem." N replied, keeping his eyes on Touko. "You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat." He held up a Poké Ball to her. "Now, Touko, do you follow my logic?"  
Touko didn't hesitate. "Yes."  
N smiled coolly. "If true, your words please me. Ah. Then... The future I envision... Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away!"  
She held out Blaze's Poké Ball. "Challenge accepted."

With the grunts long gone, Touko stood with Flaaffy as N did with his Tympole.  
"Tympole, confuse him with Supersonic!"  
The tadpole Pokémon's eyes began to glow.  
"Not if I can help it! Flaaffy, Thunder Wave!"  
Flaaffy's superior speed was in his favor, he released weak static electricity on Tympole. The smaller Pokémon whined as small charges appeared around its body. It couldn't move.  
N was stricken. "He's paralyzed."  
"Way to go, Flaaffy!" Touko cheered for her Pokémon. "Flaaffy!" the Pokémon grinned at her.  
_Your Pokémon looks happy, _N thought as he watched Flaaffy refocus on the battle.  
"Ready to finish this, Flaaffy?" Touko asked.  
"Fla!" the pink lamb Pokémon nodded, electricity flaring on its wool coat.  
"Hit it with Thundershock!"  
Flaaffy released its stored electricity with a cry, zapping Tympole. The overbearing power of the super-effective attack knocked it unconscious.  
"You're quite strong." N remarked as he withdrew Tympole. "But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future... I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon!"  
His words made Touko recoil apprehensively. _There goes that damn Team Plasma policy again: separating people and Pokémon by force. _  
"Just try and stop me! If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League! Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me."  
It was time for the girl to speak her piece, her blue eyes flared into his.  
"Yeah…I will dare to try and stop you."  
It was N's turn to be stunned.  
"I will collect the Badges from each Unova Gym." She took a step towards him.  
"I will head for the Pokémon League." Another step.  
She was mere inches from his face, N could see the finer details of her face. From the specks of sand dusting her cheeks to the lighter specks of blue in her eyes as they brimmed in fervor. He's never been that close to her, or any human, before.  
He felt his face grow hot, a sensation most alien to him.  
"And, you got no idea how strong a small-town girl's conviction can be." Her low tone sent chills down his spine.  
With that being said, Touko handed N a few Potions and a Paralyze Heal.  
"For your Pokémon." She said before walking past him. _Just wait and see, N…  
_While passing the exit, Touko couldn't help grimacing at her appearance.  
_Now, I really need that shower._

Thank Arceus the Pokémon Center had showers for road-weary Trainers. Touko felt much better and refreshed. Giving Nurse Joy a heartfelt thanks, she gathered her stuff and went to the Nimbasa City Pokémon Gym. Inside, it looked like a gigantic rollercoaster, it made Touko feel like she was five years old again. She fought her way through the various tracks to lead her car to the Gym Leader.  
A tall, blonde beauty met her at the finish line. Her outfit reminded her of an Electabuzz, with its bright yellow and black stripes. She wore black leggings with matching yellow high heels. Her baby blue eyes bore into Touko's darker ones.  
"Welcome to my electrifying gym, challenger!" The beautiful woman extended her arms in welcome. "I am Elesa, the Leader of this Gym. And who might you be?"  
"Touko."  
"Very well. I hope the rollercoaster wasn't too fast for you, because my beloved Pokémon will be the one to make your head spin!" Elesa readied a Poké Ball.  
Touko was ready. "I'm afraid it'll be the opposite." She flasher her a sassy grin. "I happen to love rollercoasters!"  
"Go, Emolga! The limelight's on you!" A small, flying squirrel-like Pokémon with yellow membranes and black with white fur appeared.  
"Emol!" it chirped cutely.  
Touko was charmed by it. _So cute!_ She thought giddily. She took out her Pokédex to find out more.  
**"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. They live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity."  
**Touko observed that even though Emolga was emitting electric sparks from its fur, it was gliding towards them.  
_It must be an Electric/Flying type, _Touko concluded. _Leviathan and Swablu won't stand a chance but…  
_With her mind made up, she produced a Poké Ball. "Sandile, time to show your strength!"  
Her small croc Pokémon was ready for a good battle. "Sandile!"  
"Hmmm. A Sandile, interesting choice. I hope you remember that its Ground-Type moves will never hit Emolga." Elesa reminded her. Touko cocked her head. "I'm aware, Sandile, use Bite!"  
The Ground Pokémon leapt at Emolga, baring its fangs.  
"Dodge!" Elesa countered. Emolga flew gracefully away from the attack. "Hit it with Acrobatics!"  
Emolga dove towards Sandile, which gave Touko an idea.  
"Sandile!" she called out. "Wait for it to get close enough, then get it with Bite!"  
Sandile, remembering that same move used on him, waiting anxiously to try it himself. As the flying squirrel Pokémon was centimeters from him, Sandile took his cue. Sandile whizzed sideways, dodging the attack, then chomped down on Emolga's furry black tail. The little Pokémon squeaked in fright as Sandile leapt up with it, spun it twice, then hurling it to the ground. Emolga crashed, creating a crack on the Gym floor.  
"Way to bring it, Sandile!" Touko praised him.  
Elesa was impressed with her strategy. "You and your Pokémon...are shining brilliantly! But, get ready to get dazzled, Emolga, use Aerial Ace!"  
Emolga flew at Mach speed to Sandile, hitting it with full force. Sandile was thrown backwards. "Sandile!" Touko cried out. "Can you stand, buddy?"  
"San…" The croc Pokémon was hurt, but managed to stand back up. "Dile!" he hissed.  
"It's not over yet!" Elesa announced. "Emolga, hit it with a Quick Attack!"  
"Sandile! Take advantage of that with Assurance! Let it hit you first, you can do it!" Touko commanded, pointing towards Emolga. Sandile braced himself for the impact. His opponent hit him once again, but Sandile was ready. He started to glow purple.  
"Emol?" Emolga was puzzled by the turn of events.  
"Sandile!" Sandile took advantage, racing to Emolga and whacking it with his tail in a tremendous blow. The severity of the strike made the arena explode in a shower of purple particles with Emolga being flung backwards.  
"A properly dramatic victory requires a dash of danger and a pinch of peril." Commented the Gym Leader as she extracted her fainted Emolga. "Now, Zebstrika, you're the star now!"  
An intimidating-looking Pokémon that had the same appearance as a zebra, but with electric-bolt shaped stripes appeared in front of Sandile. The new opponent nickered angrily at Sandile.  
Touko knew a Zebstrika was a pure Electric-type, but fast. She need Sandile healthy to stand a chance. Thinking fast, she found a Super Potion.  
"Sandile, come here!" she called him. Her Pokémon made his way to her, the pain evident in his eyes. He was weak.  
She comforted him with a smile. "Don't worry, my friend. I'll make you all better." She sprayed the medicine all over him, the green glow of the Super Potion engulfed Sandile. The glow faded, showing no more wounds.  
"Sand!" Sandile nuzzled her hand in thanks.  
"You ready to get back in there?" Touko asked.  
Her newest partner responded by trotting back into the arena, facing Zebstrika.  
"Zebstrika, use Flame Charge!" The Gym Leader ordered.  
The Electric zebra Pokémon immersed itself in a fiery blaze before speeding towards Sandile.  
"Sandile, you can counter with Mud-Slap!"  
Sandile chucked a lump of mud at the incoming Zebstrika. The attack hit with great accuracy, Zebstrika whined in pain.  
Elesa wasn't ready to lose just yet. "Zebstrika, Quick Attack!"  
Again, a high-speed attack.  
Touko had another trick up her sleeve. "Quick, use Sand-Attack!"  
Sandile stomped rapidly on the arena, creating thick clouds of sand and dust. Zebstrika paused mid-attack in confusion.  
The young Trainer saw her chance, "Finish this with another Mud-Slap!"  
Her Pokémon launched a larger sludge of mud at his opponent, impacting the confused Pokémon with a critical hit. Zebstrika groaned as it hit the ground, too weak to stand back up.  
Sandile twittered happily in its first Gym victory. "Sandile! Sandile!" He bounced towards his mistress.  
Touko caught him in a hug. "You were all sorts of incredible there, Sandile! I'm so proud of you!"  
Elesa smiled at the two as she took back Zebstrika. "My, oh my... You have a sweet fighting style. I mean, you're a great Trainer! Excuse me, I...uh... Oh, here! I want you to have the Bolt Badge!" She offered the lightning-shaped Badge to her. Touko took it with a grin. "Thank you!"  
Elesa reached out and patted Sandile on the head. "You have a firm but gentle touch, Touko. It'll take you places, with your Pokémon."  
Touko blushed at the compliment, but beamed nonetheless. "I just have a great team."

N strolled within the ruins of the Relic Castle. He had released the Pokémon he had earlier, after making sure they were fully healed…using the healing items Touko gave him. He still couldn't get her out of his head, those piercing blue eyes. He stopped when he saw his father right up ahead, talking to a grunt. The great Sage noticed him and bowed. "My Lord, I'm glad to hear you're safe."  
"Sage Ghetsis." He nodded.  
"I heard a report from one of our grunts that you were accosted in Nimbasa City…by a female Trainer." Ghetsis raised a brow in inquiry.  
N merely shrugged. "Yes, I fought her so our members could escape."  
"I also heard those two battle her earlier…and lost." His eyes burned into his. "Did you defeat her?"  
N was quiet for a split moment before answering. "I…did not. I've battled her a few times before that and still couldn't beat her. She is…a very distinctive Trainer." N chose his words carefully, not wanting to anger his father. "She handles Pokemon quite differently than I expected."  
"Oh?" Ghetsis crossed his arms, his lips set in a thin line. "What else do you know about this girl?"  
"Not much, her name is Touko and she is filling up a Pokédex with two other people: a boy and another girl."  
_And her love for Pokémon is so strong, it's made me doubt myself once or twice, _N kept that one close to the chest.  
"I see." Ghetsis said. "Well, the other Sages wish to see you in the lower floor to go over the next step of our plan. Please, go on ahead, I will meet you there."  
"Thank you, I will meet you there." N walked past him towards the stairs.  
Once he knew he was alone, he called out. "Shadow!"  
All of a sudden, a white-haired man dressed in shinobi-style clothing, appeared right next to him. "…You called, Sage Ghetsis?"  
"Yes…" Ghetsis looked at him. "It seems our Lord N has chosen a female Trainer as his opponent. I would like you to find out more about this girl named Touko. Find out from the grunts if you need to. Now go!"  
The ninja man bowed. "Yes, Sage." Then, he banished into thin air.  
Ghetsis made his way to join everyone else in the lower floor.  
_I'll have to plan carefully if I want my plans to come to fruition. N has met some common Trainer he can't defeat, as expected of a weak boy who doesn't have a Trainer bone in his body. Well, that will change. I'll tell the Sages to start training him more and teach him the latest battle tactics. _He clenched his fists. _I will not have my ambitions be ruined by some mere girl!_

**Author's Note:  
Personally, ever since I first played the game, I've always envisioned the many ways the Ferris wheel scene could've unfolded. And I'm pretty satisfied with this one! Based on her concept art, I imagine Touko to be a strong-willed young woman with a deeply compassionate side (maybe with a side of wit). Please remember to review this story, I like the feedback! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and I hope you all like the cover picture!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	7. The Strength of a Dream

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7: The Strength of a Dream

Touko was just passing the gate into Route 5, heading for Driftveil City. After the electrifying battle with Elesa, she worked on her Pokémon's moves and healed them before leaving Nimbasa City.  
"Touko!" Cheren's voice rang out.  
She turned around and saw the dark-haired teen walking towards her. "Well, hi Cheren!" she beamed at him. "I'm glad you didn't startle me this time."  
Cheren chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Guess what, Touko?" The glint of mischief in his eyes told Touko everything.  
"Let me guess: you got the Bolt Badge. Since I have one as well, you want to battle." Touko assumed.  
Cheren had his Poké Ball, all set to go. "You got it! This time I'm going to win!"  
Blue eyes twinkled in mirth. "We shall see about that, buddy!"

"Oh _yeah_!" Touko leapt in joy, Leviathan following suit. Cheren ran a hand through his hair in mild frustration. "Wow, you're strong, as usual!"  
"You're getting strong too, Cheren." Touko pointed out. "Your Servine was amazing! Almost made my Swablu faint!"  
"Yeah, until she decimated her with her Aerial Ace."  
"Heh heh. I told you my Swablu gets awfully competitive, she hates to lose."  
The sound of clapping stopped both Trainers' chatter. The teenagers turned their heads; a man with spiky red and orange hair, tied back in a low ponytail, smiled at them approvingly.  
"That was a great match!" the man praised them. "It's great how friends can help each other become stronger through some friendly competition."  
"Um, thank you." Touko answered. "I'm sorry, who are you?"  
"I'm Alder, pleased to meet you, young lady!" the man introduced himself, shaking the girl's hand.  
"I'm Touko White from Nuvema Town." She said before gesturing to Cheren. "And this my good friend, Cheren. He's also from Nuvema Town."  
"W-Wait a minute!" stammered the boy, pointing at Alder. "You're Alder, the Unova region's Champion!"  
Touko did a double take. _The Champion!? Here, of all places?  
_Alder chuckled. "Indeed I am, but please keep it down." He requested. "When I'm not at the Pokemon League, I'm just Alder."  
"But, why would the Champion by goofing off in a place like this?"  
Touko cringed at her best friend's question.  
_Blunt, thy name is Cheren, _she scowled.  
The mocha-haired girl jabbed the loudmouthed boy on the ribs, emitting a hiss from him in response.  
"Cheren!" she chastised him with a heavy frown. "Don't be rude! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"  
"You're quite a judgmental young man, aren't you?" The Champion smirked, clearly amused at their interaction.  
"Oh, you got no idea…" Touko rolled her eyes in dramatic exasperation.  
Cheren flushed scarlet at the remark. "Cork it, Touko!" he shushed her.  
The response he got was the blue-eyed girl sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Make me, if you dare." She sassed him, knowing fully well he couldn't.  
Alder cleared his throat, once again interrupting their chit-chat. "For your information, I'm not goofing off, I'm on a voyage." He informed Cheren. "I know every corner of Unova. So, young Trainers, what brings you around these parts?"  
"We're gathering the Unova Badges." Cheren replied. "My goal as a Trainer is to become the Champion."  
"I want to learn about all Pokémon from every region." Touko chimed in.  
"Hmm, traveling with a goal in mind is a commendable thing." Alder stated. His charcoal-colored eyes focused on Cheren. "And what do you plan to do after becoming the Champion?" he questioned.  
Touko took a side glance at him, her friend was perplexed by the question. "What else is there other than striving to become stronger?" He replied in all seriousness.  
She wanted to face-palm herself. _Cheren…sometimes, I think you're borderline idiotic.  
_Alder's eyes darkened. "Becoming stronger, is that alone enough of a goal? Hmm…it's not like I think your way of thinking is wrong. In my travels, I've helped many people learn to love Pokémon. I think that's important, too." he looked around and saw two young children chatting lively near Driftveil Bridge.  
"If you play with those children, you might gain more of an understanding. Will you two have a Pokémon battle with those two? Hey you two. Come here for a moment." He beckoned the little boy and girl. The two bounced over to the Champion.  
"Will you battle us?" the little asked him. He shook his head and pointed to Touko and Cheren. "Those two will, won't you?" he eyed them expectantly.  
Touko was all for it. "I'm in!" she smiled at the girl. "And Cheren will too, right?" She shot him a look that said _"if you don't, I swear to Arceus I'm telling your mother on you."_  
Cheren sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll do it."

The battle was swift, due to both Touko and Cheren's Pokémon being at a much higher level. The children were not mad about losing though, instead they started giggling with glee. Alder smiled at them. "Nicely done! You didn't win, but that was a good battle. Your Pokémon looked like they were having fun."  
The little boy and girl nodded, thanked Touko and Cheren for a fun battle, then skipped off.  
"Young man," Alder spoke to Cheren. "If there are people like you who pursue strength, there are also people who are happy just being with Pokémon. There are many different people and many different answers. When it comes to what a Champion should be, you and I may hold differing views, but so be it! Give it some thought." He waved to the teens before striding away.  
Cheren crossed his arms stubbornly. "The Champion is the strongest of the strong! That's all there is to it."  
Touko sighed, Cheren could sure be as pigheaded as a Pignite.

**-Driftveil City- **

Constant rain greeted Touko and Cheren when they arrived in Driftveil city. Cursing under her breath, Touko quickly dug out her blue rain hoodie from her bag. _I'm so glad Mom was a Trainer and knew what to pack, or else I would have to shop for new clothes, _she sent a silent thanks to her mother.  
Cheren, typical guy, wasn't bothered by the rain in the least. He glanced at Touko and smirked. "What's the matter, Touko? You won't melt." He teased her.  
"Yeah, but doesn't mean I should get soaked to the bone willingly."  
"You know, for a tough Trainer, you can be such a baby."  
"Stuff it, Cheren!"  
Cheren laughed and pointed to the Pokémon Center. "Come on, let's heal up our Pokémon, then go challenge the Gym!"  
Touko hummed blissfully as she sipped her hot coffee. Cheren sat next to her, staring into his own cup, deep in thought. Touko leaned over to him. "An Amulet Coin for your thoughts?"  
Cheren's dark eyes seemed a bit troubled. "I keep thinking about what Alder said to me, about my desire to pursue strength."  
_Oh, __**that **__can of Caterpie, _Touko mused.  
"What do you think, Touko?"  
"Hmm?"  
"About my dream. Is wanting to be the strongest Trainer enough for my dream?"  
Touko took another sip of coffee. "Are you sure you really want my opinion on the matter? You know I can be fairly blunt to the point you get very aggravated with me." She reminded him.  
"Right now, I need that bluntness." He replied, a weak smile playing on his lips.  
"Well…" Touko was careful to choose her words this time. "I think you have a great dream, to be the Champion, but the way you're going for it isn't correct."  
Cheren arched a brow at his brunette friend. "What do you mean? We have to train Pokémon, so both them and us become stronger."  
"Yes…" Touko agreed. "But at the same time, you have to remember to slow down and enjoy the time you have with your team. It's not always about winning to be the strongest."  
"But you haven't lost a fight yet, haven't you?" The bespectacled Trainer asked her.  
Touko shook her head slowly. "No…but I have had my Pokémon faint or become dangerously weak on me a few times. And you were there for one of those instances."  
He knew she talking about the time her Charmeleon, Blaze, pushed himself beyond his limits despite Touko's pleas to stop fighting.  
"And from those moments," she continued. "I keep reminding myself that my Pokémon aren't just my fighting team…they're also my friends, my family. While I enjoy battling with them and training them, I also take time to cherish my time with them by just doing simple things outside of a Pokémon battle. Like swimming in a lake, or eat roasted berries by the campfire that Blaze made…" Cheren noticed her cerulean eyes glow with affection. It was a look that she usually reserved for family, Bianca, and himself.  
"Not focusing so much on fighting huh…" Cheren leaned back, taking a sip of coffee. "And even though you're a Trainer just like me, you don't focus too much on battling…you're quite an unusual girl."  
Touko paused at those words, the same statement that came from a certain gray-eyed boy whose love for Pokémon more than matched her own.  
_"You're…quite an unusual girl."  
_The female Trainer shrugged and flashed Cheren a wide smile. "I take that as a compliment, my friend."

The two friends neared the Pokemon Gym up the hill. "Have you heard from Bianca?" Touko asked Cheren, reaching their destination.  
He nodded. "Yeah, I spoke to her shortly before I came to challenge you. She's a bit ahead of us in the next town, training her Pokémon."  
"I'm glad she's doing OK."  
The two Trainers eyed the Gym entrance.  
Touko winked at Cheren, laying a fist on her open hand. "Rock, paper, scissors?"  
Cheren rolled his eyes at her. "What are we, five?"  
Before she could retort that statement, the door opened and a large man exited the building. He looked quite intimidating, wearing a stony demeanor. He wore a large, white, cowboy hat with a teal-colored gem in the middle. He wore a tan vest over clay-colored suit and tie, as well as matching tan chaps.  
"Eh, what do y'all want?" His brisk tone was as sharp as the crack of a whip.  
"We're here to challenge the Gym." Cheren replied, just as curtly.  
"Manners, Cheren!" Touko whispered harshly.  
The cowboy tipped his hat to Touko in regard. "I'm Clay. I'm the Gym Leader 'round these parts. Sorry to disappoint ya, little lady, but I am not available right now. We recently lowered the bridge after some repairs, but 'cause when we lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we'd caught done escaped in all the ruckus!"  
"You mean Team Plasma is here?" Touko was shocked.  
Clay nodded. "Yep, so I'll need some able hands…" He eyed both teens. "Yer both talented Trainers, aren't ya? Tell ya what... If ya find Team Plasma, I'll let ya challenge my Gym! Life's all about give and take! Good day, missy!" he tipped his hat to her again and walked off.  
Cheren snorted in disbelief. "He couldn't say please?"  
"Cheren…" Touko's tone was low, menacing. "This is Team Plasma we're talking about. Let's go already!"

They looked around town and no luck, Touko was getting irritated. "Damn, we've been looking _all _over town and zip! Where could they be hiding?"  
Cheren scanned the entrances to the Driftveil market when a suspiciously dressed character caught his eye. He tapped Touko on the shoulder. "Look!" he muttered to her. Touko followed his gaze and spotted the same person: a man dressed in a familiar medieval style suit. The man looked around, making sure no one noticed him. His gaze was getting close to Touko and Cheren.  
"Quick! Hug me!" Touko's soft voice came urgently. Cheren was flabbergasted by her request. "What!?"  
"Just shut up and do it!" Touko reached out, wrapped her arms around her friend, forcing him to face away from the grunt, and hugged him tight.  
Cheren felt his face steam, he is not much a physical contact kind of person. Even though Touko is like a sister to him, he's not used to hugging girls. Touko looked up at him and smirked. "Oh I know that look! Calm down, Cheren, think about it as practice for when you finally muster the guts to tell Bianca…"  
He knew where she was going with that. "Shush!" he retorted, his blush now reaching a new shade of scarlet.  
"Fine, fine…" Touko stood on her tippy toes, looking over Cheren's stiff shoulder, at the Team Plasma grunt. He started walking south, towards some warehouses at the end of the road. "He's on the move!" Touko loosed her grip on Cheren. "Let's tail him!"  
All she heard was a hundred obscenities under his breath in return.

Keeping a careful distance from the Team Plasma lackey, Touko spied him turning into a sharp, right corner. They followed him to a dead end, except for a large door into one of the warehouses.  
"Care to bet he went in there?" Cheren asked.  
"Yeah, right." Touko scoffed. "We both know he went inside, unless he went swimming with the Magikarp, which I don't see that being the case here."  
"Ready?" Cheren placed a hand on the door handle.  
"Let's do this!"  
The interior of the warehouse was filled with frost and frozen puddles. Cheren shivered. "Of all places, he had to go inside a cold storage!?"  
Touko sneered. "Now who's a big baby?"  
Her friend glared daggers at her. "Let's just find Team Plasma and get the hell out of this oversized freezer!"  
They looked around the area and fought a few Trainers before reaching a freight container with its door wide open. They stopped right in front of it.  
"You think they're in there?" Cheren wondered.  
"One way to find out." Touko held Blaze's Poké Ball in her hand.  
Inside the container, eight Plasma Team minions were gathered around a Sage, by the looks of his robes. They were all shivering from the cold. The scene was so comical, Touko had to bite her lip to hold back a chortle.  
"All of you – huddle around me!" the Sage snapped in an irritated tone. "I-I can't stand this cold!  
_Oh, this is too good. _  
"Need a light?" the coffee-haired girl snickered, releasing her Charmeleon.  
The Sage scowled at the two Trainers.  
"Pokémon are our king's friends," he spat. "While we're taking care of them, we can't let any harm come to them here."  
Cheren shot him a deadpan look. "Is that they're calling it these days?"  
"Everyone, drive these intruders away!"  
The Team Plasma minions flanked Touko and Cheren. "Understood, Zinzolin of the Seven Sages!" they answered.  
"Touko!" Cheren said as he backed towards her, touching his back with hers. "Let's each take care of one side!"  
Blaze snarled, spitting out a shot of fire. "I think Blaze read your mind," was the girl's reply.

"H-How can we win when we're so c-cold!?" stuttered a grunt as they backed away from the teens.  
"Excuses, excuses." Touko drawled in a sarcastic tone, Blaze huffing in agreement.  
"Well, I'll be!" a booming voice spoke behind them. Clay, along with several workers, neared them. "Hidin' in a chilly ol' place like this!" The Gym leader pointed to the grunts. "Men, seize those Pokémon robbers!"  
Cheren and Touko stepped out the way to let them men do their job.  
As the Team Plasma Sage and grunts were escorted out, Clay smirked in approval at the two Trainers "You guys ain't so bad!" He laughed. "And a promise is a promise! Come on an' challenge my Gym!" He followed his men out.  
Cheren shivered, rubbing his arms up and down furiously. "Finally! Brrr, I'm turning into a glacier here! Let's go!"

Touko was a good foot ahead of her friend as she ran up the hill towards the Gym. "Come on, Cheren! Don't tell me you're out of shape!" she teased. All she heard was a loud curse from him. Returning her attention to the road ahead, she gasped and came to an abrupt halt.  
"Touko?" Cheren caught up with her. "What's up?"  
Right in front of Driftveil City's Gym, was a person Touko was hoping _not _run into again. Ghetsis, accompanied by several of his underlings, faced Clay, who had the Sage and the grunts from earlier.  
"Clay." The older man drawled. "It's a please to meet you. I am Ghetsis, of Team Plasma."  
The Gym Leader only gave a terse nod in response.  
"I've come to pick up my associates in your care." Ghetsis announced.  
"I don't need no thanks now." Clay responded with a single shrug. "Yer buddies were tryin' to steal some folks' Pokémon."  
Ghetsis's surprised expression was annoyingly superficial to Touko. "What's this? It seems there have been a misunderstanding. We only free Pokémon from wicked people."  
Touko ground her teeth. _Bullshit._  
Clay crossed his arms. "Well, that sounds real nice…if it's true. I may not talk purty, but at least I'm an honest man." He eyed Ghetsis. "You talk real nice, but what yer sayin' kinda sounds like lyin'. So tell me plain, what are ya tryin' to say?"  
"Team Plasma also has an interest in Driftveil City. And we have many, many more members besides those who are here..." Ghetsis's tone held a subtle hint of a threat.  
Clay was silent for a brief moment.  
"...Well, I can't tell if yer lyin' or not, but I reckon you've won this without a fight. Hrrmph. Fine. Take 'em and git!"  
Touko gawked at him incredulously. _What!? _her mind screamed. _How can you just let them go like that!?  
_Ghetsis nodded. "A decision worthy of a businessman called the Miner King. Your grasp of the situation is outstanding. Well then, we will be taking our colleagues off your hands..."  
The captive Zinzolin and his followers scrambled over to their leader.  
"Ghetsis…thank you so much." He bowed to him.  
The Sage dismissed him a wave of his hand. "Don't worry, my fellow servant of the king... We are two of the Seven Sages, are we not? Well then, everyone, I expect that we will meet again somewhere." The group started marching away, but as they passed Touko and Cheren, the girl noticed Ghetsis's eye on her. She felt very uneasy, but held her ground, narrowing her eyes at him.  
Clay noticed the two teenagers and neared them. "Sorry to let Team Plasma go after you tracked 'em down, fellas. Say, why don't we cheer ourselves up with a Pokémon battle? Don't keep me waitin'!" He tipped his hat to a still-frowning Touko and headed inside the Gym.  
"I'm going in." Touko grounded out, daring Cheren to argue with her.  
Cheren was a smart guy, he knew better than to challenge Touko when she was angry.  
"Ladies first."

Touko stood in front of the Gym Leader, her team by her side. Clay lifted his hat off to her in greeting. "Hello again, little lady. Still mighty mad, I see."  
Touko's mother had taught her to never talk disrespectfully to her elders, but Touko didn't always follow through the rules.  
"You got that right!" she fumed. "What possessed you to let them go!?"  
"Doll, I understand yer anger. That fella didn't pass off as honest, but we were outnumbered." He pointed out. "If I had retaliated, it would've been messier than a farm after a stampede of Tauros."  
Just like the previous situations she had come across. She understood that, but she couldn't help feeling that if that same course of action kept repeating itself, things would surely get worse.  
Clay judged her silence as a gesture of concurrence.  
"Let those feelings out, little lady…" he has his Poké Ball in his hand. "In a ground-shaking Pokémon battle!"  
"Sounds grand." Touko gritted out.

Clay was certainly no pushover. In the duration of the first two parts of the battle, his Krokorok fell to Leviathan's Water-Type attacks, but his Palpitoad actually made her Swablu faint with a crushing Muddy Water. With a low swear, she recalled her fainted Pokémon. "You fought bravely, girl." Her voice was soft as she gently kissed her Poké Ball. "I promise to get you all better and feed you all the Berries you want after we win this Badge."  
The cowboy-clad Gym Leader observed the tender gesture with silent approval. From when he first saw her, he felt the young Trainer was unique. And by witnessing her genuine love for her Pokémon as well as her steady hand in battle, he concluded he was right. The little brunette girl has serious potential to become something incredible.  
"Do you wish to continue, little lady?" he asked.  
"I would be insulting my Pokémon's efforts, especially my Swablu's, by giving up," Touko shook her head, chocolate curls swaying behind her. "I will _never _give up."  
"Music to my ears," he chuckled. "Time to shake things up, Excadrill!"  
A large Pokémon that stood on two legs and carried three drill-like blades on its heads and arms emerged in front of her.  
Touko looked at her team. "Who wants this fight?"  
Sandile trotted forward, taking his Trainer by surprise. "Sandile? Are you sure?"  
"Sand!" the little croc Pokémon snorted in confidence.  
Clay cackled. "Well I'll be! Sure didn't see that coming! Excadrill, use Slash!"  
One of the drills on its arms glowed bright. Excadrill charged towards Sandile.  
"Sandile, dodge it!"  
Using his small size as his advantage for speed, Sandile leapt out of the way.  
"Excadrill, Rock Slide!"  
Excadrill grabbed several rocks and hurled them at Sandile. The smaller Pokémon tried to dodge the attack, but there were too many rocks. A few of them hit Sandile, piling on top of him.  
"Sandile!" Touko was horrified. She was about to made a mad dash for the rubble, when the pile shook and exploded into the air. Sandile was still standing, but not as vigorous as before.  
"Can you still fight, partner?"  
"Dile!"  
"OK Sandile, Mud-Slap!"  
Sandile chucked a shot of mud at his opponent, landing a perfect hit. The larger Pokémon swayed slightly to the side before straightening itself.  
_So Ground-Type moves are super-effective, _Touko concluded, _but the fact that Excadrill is an already-evolved Pokémon while Sandile is not is a disadvantage.  
_She watched Sandile, his gaze fixed on his opponent. A smile spread her lips. _I believe in my Sandile, he can do this!  
_"Sandile, target its accuracy! Go for a Sand-Attack!"  
The small Pokémon stomped restlessly, kicking up a large shroud of sand, covering the whole arena.  
"Fight on Excadrill, use Bulldoze!" Clay ordered.  
Excadrill roared and gave a heavy stomp, sending shockwaves across the arena. Touko had to think fast for her next move. "Sandile, jump up and use Mud-Slap again!"  
Immediately, Sandile jumped high up in the air, shooting out another ball of mud at Excadrill. Due to the sand, Excadrill didn't see the attack coming. It stuck its chest, making it stumble back a step. But, it was still standing.  
"Damn!" Touko bit the pad of her thumb in frustration and disbelief. "Its Special Defense must be higher than I thought."  
"Counter with Slash!"  
The drill glowed again and Excadrill performed an uppercut on Sandile.  
"Sandile!" he cried out as he took the blow to his belly.  
Panic was creeping into Touko's heart.  
"Sandile, NO!"  
Her beloved Pokémon crashed in front of her. She ran over to him and knelt next to him. "Talk to me, Sandile! Please be OK!" she pleaded. Sandile opened one eye and glared at Excadrill, who flashed him a cocky smirk.  
Rage coursed through the small croc Pokémon. He let out a mighty roar, his body starting to glow in a soft, white light.  
Touko gasped as she witnessed her Pokémon change. He went from standing on four legs to two, increasing in size. The glow faded and in his place, was a larger crocodile Pokémon with the same coloring as her Sandile.  
"Krokorok…" he snarled.  
"Sandile…" Touko uttered in quiet awe. "You evolved…!"  
Her newly-evolved Krokorok looked down upon his mistress and offered a toothy grin. "Krok!"  
Happy tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so happy for you!" she cried. "Do you want to finish this fight?"  
Krokorok glowered at Excadrill. "Krok!" he roared. Touko smiled and stood back up, her faith renewed.  
"OK! Let's finish strong, my friend! Mud-Slap!"  
Krokorok took a deep breath and exhaled a larger sludge of mud at his rival.  
"Dodge!" Clay instructed his Pokémon. Excadrill shifted to the side.  
"Keep them coming, Krokorok!" Touko countered. On her command, the croc Pokémon shot out various volleys of mud at Excadrill until three shots landed on his belly. The large Pokémon groaned in pain and collapsed onto the ground, out for the count.  
Krokorok roared his victory. Touko squealed excitedly, running to her Pokémon and wrapping her arms around him in an Ursaring hug. "That was unbelievable, Krokorok! Congrats, buddy!"  
Blaze and Leviathan cheered behind them.  
Clay took off his hand in respect for the Trainer and her Pokémon. "Fer such a young 'un, ya have an imposin' battle style. I know ya got people who can dig up yer potential. I give you the Quake Badge!" he gave Touko a small object shaped like two sliding tectonic plates.  
Touko took it with a grateful smile. "My team's the one that's got potential."  
Clay clasped a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Yes, but yer confident way of battlin' is also part of the mix. Wait in front of the cave at the end of Route 6, wouldja? I have somethin' for ye."

At the end of Route 6 was Chargestone Cave, but the entrance was blocked by large webs. Touko stared at them with interest, noticing the small sparks of electricity traveling throughout the webs.  
"Thanks fer waitin'!" The Gym Leader's voice said from behind her. Clay walked up to her.  
"What's this?" Touko pointed to the electric nest.  
"Looks like th' nest of an Electric-type Pokémon called Galvantula. Don't know why there's a nest here, but if there are folks havin' problems, th' Gym Leader's th' one ta fix it. Krokorok! Take it out!" He released it. His Krokorok roared and stomped heavily on the ground, using its Bulldoze move on the webs. The webs shook and instantly disintegrated it.  
"Amazing…" Touko breathed.  
"And this TM is yours, little lady. It's Bulldoze." He handed her a tan-colored disc. Touko took it from him and put it in her bag, making a mental note to teach it to her Krokorok.  
"I don't know how good you really are," Clay said, "but if ya think ya can go, go wherever, and if ya think ya can do somethin', keep doin' it. Do things how ya want! Decide yer own limits." He smiled at Touko. Grateful for his gift and advice, she offered a smile of her own.  
"Thank you, Clay."

**-Chargestone Cave-**

The cave was crackling with the sparks of electricity in the air. Large, floating boulders that held a rich blue color emitted constant electric charge from them, giving the cave a serene, blue light. "This is…amazing…" Touko whispered in wonder as she walked past a few boulders. Without warning, three men appeared in front of her. Very much startled by them, Touko let out a high-pitched scream. Heart racing faster than a Rapidash, she examined the strangers. Their hair was as white as snow and the way they dressed reminded Touko of ninjas that would be read about in manga.  
"Who…the _hell_…are you!?" she hissed at them. "It's rude to sneak up on someone like that!"  
For a minute, the three men simply stared at her, their expression void of any emotion. It unnerved Touko to no end.  
"…Come." One of them commanded in a quiet, stern tone.  
Touko gawked at him, completely aghast. "You're _insane _if you think I'm going anywhere with you!" she placed her hands on her hips, standing her ground. "Besides, my mother told me to never go with complete strangers."  
"…No choice, then." The ninja snapped his fingers. With lightning speed, another ninja came at Touko, swept her off her feet, and onto his shoulder.  
Outraged, Touko's face flushed beet red.  
"PUT ME DOWN!"

Just a short distance ahead, N was waiting for the Shadow Triad. He received news from his father that Touko was seen in Driftveil City with her friend, Cheren. He figured it wouldn't take her long to obtain the Gym's Badge and head over to Chargestone Cave. He left instructions to the Shadow Triad to bring the female Trainer to him. Waiting patiently, he examined a nearby magnetic rock. Its entrancing glow was the same vivid blue as her eyes…  
A female, piercing scream resonated throughout the cave, startling the young king. _  
Was that…Touko? _He pondered in concern. A few moments after, a second scream echoed in the cave, but this time it was chockfull of rage.  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
Following that was a stream of angrily jumbled phrases.  
N followed the sound and turned around, just in time to see the Shadow Triad coming towards him…with a writhing Touko on one of the ninjas' shoulder. Her face was as red as a Charmeleon's tail, her sky-blue eyes glowing as intensely as the stone next to him.  
"I said put me down, you jackass!" she spat out in sheer ferocity, kicking out as well. "I'm a girl, not a damn sack of potatoes!"  
N couldn't help raise his eyebrow at her language, he's never heard her swear before.  
The Shadow that carried Touko abruptly dropped her on her bottom. Cursing incoherently, Touko's face was scrunched up in a mix of pain and anger as she gingerly rubbed her derrière.  
"My lord N, we brought the one you wanted." The Shadow that had held Touko spoke. The men bowed to him and disappeared in the wink of an eye.  
N watched her freeze, eyes flying open and widening before looking up into his.  
"Hello, Touko." He greeted her with a warm smile.  
Surprise displayed on the girl's features.  
"N!" she gasped. She looked around, finding no trace of the three men that were there before. "Who the hell were those guys!?" she exclaimed.  
"Ah, yes. That was the Shadow Triad, just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance."  
Annoyance replaced the initial shock on Touko's face. "They need a damn lesson in manners!" she fumed while picking herself up, then crossing her arms. "Don't they know it's rude to manhandle a lady!?"  
"And a lady curses?" N asked her in honest curiosity. Touko's angry blush changed to a deep shade of crimson, clearly embarrassed. He had to stifle a laugh, it was a cute reaction.  
"What are you doing here?" Touko changed the subject.  
"Waiting for you."  
Touko arched a delicate brow. "What?"  
N gestured to the glowing stone surrounding them. "Chargestone Cave... I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokémon... If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place. You have been chosen, you know. Does it surprise you I said that?"  
Her baffled face told him the answer. "Chosen for what?" she answered with a question herself.  
"It does surprise you." N noted, ignoring her question. "Of course. Such news should be a surprise."  
The brunette scowled at him, saying nothing.  
"I told Ghetsis about you and your friends. After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you. Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger. And you are not swayed either way-more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing." The green-haired teen stared deep into her cobalt eyes, trying to read her reaction.  
Her frown only deepened, her lips pursed in a thin line. "You do realize stalking is illegal in all regions, right?"  
N shrugged. "I don't see it as such, it's getting to know the one who will face me in the final battle."  
Touko mused over his words, realization dawning on her. "Is that what you meant by me being chosen?" her question came in a quiet whisper.  
"Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead," he warned her, pointing deeper into the cave. "Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokémon Trainer you really are. Good luck, Touko." He turned away from her and walked off.  
"Dammit, N!" he heard her call behind him.

Touko stomped her foot in exasperation as she saw N walk away. Questions flooded her mind. _What did N tell that old man about me?  
Just how much does N now know about me?  
Is my mom, Cheren, or Bianca in danger?  
What did he mean that I have been chosen?  
Chosen for what?  
What the hell does that old man want from me!?  
_The last question left a bitter taste in her mouth. Knowing what is waiting for her up ahead, she ventured deeper into the cave.

_As N said, Team Plasma is indeed waiting for me_. As Touko descended into the lower level, she saw a few grunts stationed at various intersections. Obviously there to test her Pokémon's strength and her abilities as a Trainer. "Ghetsis can shove it," she mumbled briskly as she went on ahead.

**Author's Note:  
This was a fun chapter, I kept laughing as I wrote the scene when Touko first met the Shadow Triad. I always thought she should've put up a better fight rather than just going along with them, so a little comical scene was due. And N is sure clueless on the negative view regarding stalking. ;) Next chapter, Touko will find her the last Pokémon for her party (based on my own Pokémon team in my recent play through of White Version.) and Mistralton City! Be on the lookout!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	8. The True Heart of a Trainer

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8: The True Heart of a Trainer

After pummeling all the Team Plasma cronies in the level, Touko continued to explore the cave. She spied a small magnetic stone floating in front of her, its soft blue light dancing in her eyes. Gingerly, she reached out and touched it, causing it to stir, zip across from her, and attach itself onto a larger boulder. "Neat!" she giggled.  
"Kir!" a pained cry echoed in the cave, sending chills down Touko's back. She stopped to listen, trying to find out where it came from. Noises that sounded awfully like a Pokémon battle could be heard not too far from where she stood.  
"Kirlia!" the same, anguished cry rang out.  
Touko ran towards the voice.  
Turning into a corner, she spotted two male Trainers battling. One had a Houndoom and the other had a smaller Pokémon that had the appearance of a little girl. Her skin was pure white and her hair was a vibrant, leaf-green color that was pulled back into pigtails. Her eyes were cherry red and seemed to wear a tutu over her green legs.  
But what disturbed the terra-cotta haired girl was the Pokémon's appearance. Her small face was twisted in pain, tears pooling in her ruby eyes. Her snow-colored body bore several scrapes and bruises. It was obvious the Pokémon couldn't possible fight any more.  
"Kirlia, use Façade!" her Trainer, an Ace Trainer, snapped in a sharp voice.  
"Kir…" the Pokémon tried to perform her attack, but was too weak to even lift her arms.  
His crude way of handling the Pokémon made Touko want to pummel him.  
_Can't he see his poor Pokémon has been pushed beyond her limit!?  
_Even his opponent, a fellow Ace Trainer, seemed anxious. "Um, I think she's had enough, dude." he reasoned.  
The stubborn Trainer shook his head. "NO! She can still fight!" he glowered at his weakened Pokémon. "Fight, you damn weakling!"  
Touko observed woefully as Kirlia tried again to please her master, but collapsed to her knees, panting heavily. "Kir…lia…"  
The other Ace Trainer withdrew his Houndoom. "Sorry, but I can't keep fighting. We'll call it a tie. Take care of your Pokémon." He told the angry Trainer before heading in the opposite direction.  
Fuming, the Ace Trainer stormed over to Kirlia. "Look what you've done! Now you cost me a victory!" he smacked her on the head.  
"Lia!" the female Pokémon put her two-fingered hands on her head.  
Sickened to the core, Touko couldn't watch such cruelty anymore. She fetched Krokorok's Poké Ball from her belt and sent him out. "Krokorok, save that Kirlia!"

The croc Pokémon snarled and stomped his way towards the Trainer and Kirlia. The young man saw him coming and backed off in fright.  
Kirlia squeaked in terror, bracing for an attack.  
"Krok!" he barked at the Ace Trainer, taking his place in front of Kirlia.  
"Kir?" the girly Pokémon called softly. _What are you doing?  
_"Krokorok…" _I'm here to help you. My mistress sent me.  
_Kirlia sensed anger, but not her master's. Her gaze landed on a young, female human that was coming towards them. Her blue eyes were blazing with ire, aimed at her Trainer.  
"Kirlia?" _Is that her?  
_Krokorok nodded, still hissing at the male Trainer. "Kro…korok."  
_Yes…you're safe now, little one._

Touko was clenching her fists, more than ready to knock the boy out herself. "What in the nine hells are you doing to that poor Kirlia!?" she demanded, standing next to Krokorok. "Are you stupid or blind!? It was obvious she couldn't fight anymore!" she reprimanded the aqua-haired boy.  
The Ace Trainer gathered his wits and glared at her. "It's none of your damn business, you nosy chit!" he pointed a shaky finger at Kirlia. "It's that weak Pokémon's fault I didn't win! She's so weak, I _never _should've caught her!"  
"Kir!" the Pokémon cried tearfully, hearing his hurtful words. Touko cocked her head, sneering at him. "I see...you just don't know how to battle worth squat. But you're too much of a proud, selfish bastard to admit it. So you're taking out your own weaknesses on your Pokémon," she reckoned, her voice acidic.  
The male Trainer flushed in anger. "How dare you…!" he took a menacing step towards her when Touko's remaining Poké Balls opened on their own, unleashing the rest of her team. Blaze, Swablu, Flaaffy, and Leviathan all stood with Krokorok and their Trainer.  
"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Touko spoke in faux dulcet tones. "My friends here don't appreciate hostility towards me. And I know you have no Pokémon left."  
The boy swallowed hard, not liking how all of the brunette's Pokemon were glowering at him.  
Touko shifted her attention to the little, green-haired Pokémon behind her. Her expression softened, not wanting to scare Kirlia any further.  
"Listen, Kirlia," she said, keeping her voice low and tender. "I can't make your Trainer release you, but I do want you to know…you _don't _have to stay with a Trainer who treats you so terribly. If you choose to stay, I will respect that…" her beryl eyes were tinged with sadness. "But, if you choose to leave, I promise my partners and I will protect you until you are far away from this boy."  
Scarlet eyes stared deeply into sapphire ones.  
"Enough of this bullshit!" the male teenager cut in. "Kirlia, come back!" he yelled.  
But, Kirlia didn't move.  
"KIRLIA!" The boy screamed, taking out a Poké Ball. "I said…COME BACK!"  
The Trainer flung the Poké Ball at Kirlia.  
"Team!" Touko's brisk command got the Pokémon ready to swat the flying object away.  
In midair, the Poké Ball froze, floating in pink light.  
"What!?" The young man cried in outrage.  
"Huh?" Touko was stunned.  
She turned around to see Kirlia's outstretched arm aimed at the Poké Ball. "Kir…" she growled at the boy. "Kir!" she moved her arm and the Poké Ball zipped back to him, hitting him on the chest. He was flabbergasted by her action.  
Touko spoke up. "That's your answer, boy. She doesn't want to be with you anymore." She took a step towards him. "Now, you better respect her decision and go…"  
The young woman recalled N's disdain for Trainers because he believed all of them mistreated Pokémon, and his ultimate goal.  
_"I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends."  
_She picked up the Poké Ball by the Trainer's feet and shoved into into his chest.  
"It's people like you that give the rest of us Trainers a bad rep…" she spat in revulsion.  
Gulping, the Ace Trainer scrambled away.  
Touko went back to Kirlia and knelt in front of her, digging into her bag. "Those wounds look pretty serious. May I heal you?" she gave her a kind smile.  
The petite female Pokémon gave a small smile in return.

After healing Kirlia and getting her team back into their Poké Balls, Touko was ready to continue to the cave's exit. "Best of luck, Kirlia," she stroked her peridot hair. "I hope you find the loving Trainer you deserve."  
She turned on her heel to leave when a soft pair of arms wrapped themselves around her calf. Surprised, she looked down to see Kirlia hanging on to her. She didn't need Leviathan to translate to understand what she wanted.  
"Kirlia…" she knelt back down to Kirlia's eye level. "Would you like to join my team?"  
Tears of happiness gathered in her ruby eyes. "Kirlia!" she flung herself at her new mistress.  
Tenderness filled Touko's voice as she gave her new friend a gentle squeeze. "Welcome to the team, Kirlia."

Touko silent thanked Arceus that she managed to encounter a Doctor Trainer on her way to the exit, after so many other battles. Following a quick battle with Kirlia, the good Doctor was more than happy to properly heal Touko's team. The young woman was quite impressed with Kirlia's power, she had the highest Special Attack and Special Defense of the team and since she's considered a "trade" Pokémon, she reached the other Pokémon's level in no time. _That moron just didn't have a clue how to battle with her strengths, _she snorted in scorn, _Some Ace Trainer he is…  
_Making a right turn at the crossroads, Touko saw the exit…and the young man blocking her way. His silver eyes burned intensely with determination as they gazed into her own, sending a tingle down Touko's back. _He's got quite a face on him, _she swallowed hard. She's still not used to having someone regard her so penetratingly.  
"Hello again, N." she said, a tad bit shyly. She wanted to smack herself for sounding so timid, this was very unlike her!  
"I hope that Sage of yours got enough info about me." she tried masking it with a short laugh as she tried to walk past him. His arm shot out and smacked the rocky wall, impeding her moving any further. Alarmed, she let out a squeak. "What the hell, N!?"  
His face was close to hers, smoldering gaze finding hers again. "Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray... That is unforgivable!" His tone was coarse with emotion. "I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill!"  
He took a second and closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. He opened them again, curiosity swimming in their depts.  
"Touko, do you have a dream of your own?"  
Touko blinked and swallowed an invisible lump in her throat, noticing how close their faces were. So close…she could see thin streaks of blue in his silver eyes.  
She struggled to fight down a blush.  
He is genuinely interested in her dream, even if it sharply contrasts his own?  
Remembering the very reason she started her journey, a smile gradually blossomed upon her lips, awkwardness momentarily forgotten. "Yes…I do."  
He returned her smile with a satisfied one of his own. "You have a dream…that's wonderful! What is it?"  
Despite herself, her grin widened and a playful twinkle sparked in her eyes.  
"That's for me to know and you to wonder, your Highness," she teased in a sing-song voice.  
N was thrown off guard. "But, you're not part of Team Plasma…" he spoke, taking a step back. "Why are you calling me that?"  
Touko groaned, a hand flying to her forehead in slight disappointment. "You seriously need a class in humor, N. I was kidding."  
The mint-haired teen still didn't get it. "Regardless, I'll learn just what kind of dream you have–in battle!" he produced a Poké Ball from his belt.  
Adjusting her cap, Touko chuckled. "Let's see you try."

N gritted his teeth in frustration, watching his Joltik fall to Touko's Swablu. The small, blue bird masterfully made him faint using Aerial Ace, despite Joltik having the type advantage over her. He still felt terrible seeing his friends get hurt because of his current desire to best the petite Trainer. _  
_"Do you believe that Pokémon battles help us understand one another?" he challenged her. The girl didn't hesitate one bit, her nod was sure, confident in her belief. "You bet I do. For example…" she pointed at him. "This battle tells me you're fairly unsure of yourself as a Trainer."  
Her observation was dead-on, N was astounded. _This girl is more observant than I thought.  
_His expression hardened, "I will show you that my love for my friends permeates every cell of my body. Go, Boldore!"  
The Rock-Type Pokémon appeared in front of Touko.  
Her bright eyes darkened, lightly touched by…sadness?  
"I don't doubt that…" her voice was so restrained, N almost didn't catch that.  
Touko held her Poké Ball next to her face. "OK, girl, time to show him what you're made of," she nuzzled it against her cheek, earning a surprised look from the young king. "Kirlia…GO!"  
The petite Psychic Pokémon emerged in front of Boldore, her ruby eyes shining with confidence. _I will prove myself to you, my lady…I will always remember your kindness!  
_The Pokémon's voice sounded vaguely familiar to the older teen, but when he first heard it…it was tainted with distress...  
His eyes widened.  
N recognized that Pokémon, he had seen her being abused by a horrible Trainer shortly after he parted ways with Touko at the entrance of the cave. He gaped at the chestnut-haired girl, his lips slightly parted. _How? _The question echoed in his mind, causing friction in his truth.  
He focused his attention to the battle. "Boldore, Power Gem!"  
The red rocks on Boldore began to glow. With a roar, the Pokémon released a sparkling beam of light at Kirlia.  
"Kirlia, Double Team!" came her assertive command.  
"Kir!" The female Pokémon cried as she duplicated herself at a fast pace. The Power Gem hit one of the duplicate, making the rest disappear and leaving the real Kirlia unharmed.  
"Missed." N grumbled under his breath. He felt his cool façade crumbling under the symphony of emotions assaulting his logic. Aggravation, shock, anguish, so many were overpowering his focus…and he didn't have the first clue how to handle it.  
"Kirlia, get it with Magical Leaf!"  
Stretching her arms above her head, light green leaves began to appear from her open, glowing hands. The leaves danced around her before freezing in midair. "Kir!" she made threw her arms down, projecting the leaves at her opponent. The lustrous leaves hit Boldore in all directions, resulting in a super-effective, critical hit. The boulder-looking Pokémon fainted before it hit the ground.  
N's shoulders slumped in defeat as he got his Pokémon back into the Poké Ball. He watched Touko squeal happily as she dashed over to Kirlia, bringing her into her embrace, congratulating her in a battle well fought. Kirlia's happy cry echoed in the cave.  
_So this is what a true Trainer is like…_ he heard her sigh in content.  
"That Kirlia…" he inquired. "Where did you find her?"  
"I rescued her from her sadistic Trainer."  
N froze. He witnessed such abusive earlier, hence the reason for his emotional outburst to Touko and challenging her to battle. She rescued that same Kirlia? _Did she…force him to release her? _a small voice in his mind sounded hopeful. Maybe he _could _persuade her to see his truth.  
"Did you…make him free her?"  
Cocoa tresses swayed as she shook her head. "No, I gave Kirlia the choice. I don't believe in forcing my ideals on people."  
The young king's breath hitched in his throat. She rescued a Pokémon from another Trainer…without using force.  
"I healed her wounds and she didn't want to leave my side, so I let her join my team," her sky-blue eyes lit up with affection as she beamed down on Kirlia.  
"Kirlia!" the Pokémon chirped, starting to glow.  
Both teens just froze in place, mouths agape. "Kirlia…?" Touko mouthed, letting go of her. The light immersed her friend. She grew in stature, the pigtails disappeared, and her tutu seemed to lengthen. She suddenly exploded in an intense blast of light, making N and Touko shield their eyes. When the light dimmed, Touko cracked open one eye. The sight before her robbed the girl of breath.  
Kirlia evolved into a Gardevoir.  
The Pokémon smiled at her Trainer, embracing her again. "Gardevoir…" she spoke softly. _Thank you…for saving me…and believing in me, _N heard.  
The scene before him was once making N have doubts. _No!_ he shook his head inwardly, _I won't go there again.  
_"Tsk!" he clicked his tongue in irritation. "Why? Is it impossible for me to win while feeling bad about being a Trainer?"  
His emotionally-charged surge caused Touko and her newly-evolved Gardevoir to break their hug to stare at him.  
"As if I could pursue the truth with something as meaningless as a battle! As if that could make me worthy to become friends with the legendary Pokémon!" he continued chastising himself.  
Touko's gaze met his, her cerulean orbs reflecting her concern…for him. "N…" she uttered.  
"Touko!" a female voice startled the two of them.  
Bianca ran up to them, with Professor Juniper in tow.  
"Bianca! Professor!" the brunette teen gasped. "What are you both doing here?"  
"We're on our way to Mistralton City and I heard you battle, so we rushed over!" Bianca chirped.  
Professor Juniper stared at N. "Touko, who is this Trainer?"  
N watched Touko fluster, trying to find the right words to use. "Well, you see…"  
"Professor Juniper, what are you thinking?" He cut her off, ignoring the glare from Touko. "You appear to have no qualms about the relationship between Pokémon and people. You put Pokémon into categories using arbitrary rules and think you can understand them like that... The very idea of a Pokédex revolts me. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
The older woman was unfazed by his accusation. "Oh, my. Looks like you're not my biggest fan." Her green eyes held no anger or hatred. "Your opinion is understandable. It happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable. How about if all people get to decide for themselves how to relate to Pokémon?"  
The young king wasn't going to let a Pokémon professor's pretty speech dissuade him from what he is destined to do. "You're saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want and treat Pokémon however they want, no matter whether the Pokémon suffer?" he retorted incredulously.  
"N…" Touko argued, making him focus on her. "She has a valid point, please don't be Pignite-headed."  
Platinum clashed with cerulean.  
Not wanting to contest the validity of his truth anymore, he turned away from the women. "I refuse to tolerate the existence of a world like that!"  
He stormed off.

Touko saw it again, in N's last comment. The distress…hidden deep in his steel eyes. That haunted expression was of someone who has seen some horrid things. Touko had no clue what kind of monstrosities he could've witnessed to make him so adamant in separating all Pokémon from people.  
_What happened to you, N?  
_"Well," the Professor's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I didn't expect him to change his mind right away. But I hope he'll spend a little time trying to understand how others feel."  
"I don't know about that…" Touko grumbled to herself. Professor Juniper handed Touko a small, egg-shaped object.  
"Here, I meant to give you this! It's a Lucky Egg, it'll double the rate of experience your Pokémon receive in battle!"  
Touko smiled. "Thank you, Professor!"  
Professor Juniper nodded. "Now, then... I think I'll go collect a little more data. For Pokémon and people to get along better, we need to take steps to learn more about them!" With a cheery wave, she moved on ahead.  
Bianca stared at Touko. "Hey…that N guy, why does he think all Trainers are bad?"  
She shrugged. "That's the million-Pokédollar question, I wish I knew why."

**-Mistralton City-**

The small city was peppered with puddles, but it was a nice, quaint place. A large runway marked the Mistralton Cargo Service, the heart of its commerce. Beyond the airport hangar stood the Celestial Tower, a sanctuary honoring the memory of Pokémon long gone. After healing her Pokémon and restocking her first-aid kit, Touko was ready for the Pokémon Gym. Upon leaving the Pokémon Center, she spotted two people chatting lively. The woman had pretty red hair tied back in a unique ponytail. She sported a light-blue attire that reminded Touko of a pilot's, that consisted of shorts and long-sleeved top that revealed her midriff. Her companion was an older man dressed in a simple yellow collared shirt and brown slacks. The man noticed Touko and stopped chatting. He strolled towards the teen.  
"Ah! You must be Touko White, correct?" he asked her.  
Baffled on how a stranger knew her name, she nodded warily. "Yes, but who are you?"  
The man laughed sheepishly. "Oh dear! I forgot my manners! My name is Juniper, too! Cedric Juniper. Heh! The professor who gave you the Pokédex is my daughter!"  
Touko straightened up and gave a low bow. "Pleased to meet you, sir!"  
The older Pokémon professor bowed back. "My girl has told me a lot about you. It really makes my day to meet you! In honor of our meeting, I'm going to upgrade your Pokédex!" he extended his hand. Touko fished out her Pokédex out of her bag and handed it to the man. "Hmm, if I change the settings here…" he mumbled to himself as he fiddled with the small machine. The Pokédex beeped loudly.  
"There!" he handed her the Pokédex. "Some Pokémon have different forms, even if it's the same species! This upgrade will help you find them easily!"  
"Thanks!" Touko replied excitedly. The male Professor gestured to his female companion. "Touko, this Skyla. She's the Gym Leader here and also a friend of my daughter's."  
"Pleased to meet you!" Skyla extended her hand.  
"Likewise!" Touko shook it.  
"I'm always happy to accept new challengers, but unfortunately, I have something to take care of first." Skyla pointed to Celestial Tower. "I spotted an injured Pokémon at the top of the Tower while flying earlier, and I can't bring myself to leave it alone."  
Touko shared the same sentiment. "I understand. May I come along?"  
Skyla's face brightened. "Why, yes of course!"  
"Well, I'll let you two ladies care for the Pokemon, you're both helping make our world a better place!" Professor Juniper waved to the girls as he walked to the Pokémon Center.

**-Celestial Tower- **

Skyla went on ahead while Touko was stopped by various Trainers for battles. After several wins and long flights of stairs, Touko finally reached the top of the Tower. Mist shrouded the eerily quiet area. A large, golden bell stood at the end on a small platform. Skyla noticed her arrival as a Pidgeot was taking flight.  
"Oh you came!" she said in delight. "Thank you! I was right, the poor Pidgeot was very weak, but I gave it a Full Restore."  
"That's a relief," smiled Touko.  
Skyla indicated the large bell. "Well, since we're here, why don't you ring the bell? Celestial Tower's bell is for soothing the spirits of Pokémon. Also, the character of the person ringing the bell is reflected in its sound."  
"Um…" Touko was unsure. Not because of she thought she was a bad person, but usually didn't like being put on the spot for anything.  
Sensing her nervousness, Skyla patted her shoulder with a soft chuckle. "Aw, come on, don't be shy!"  
"OK…if you say so…" the young brunette muttered, taking small steps towards the bell. With a delicate touch, she pulled on the bell. Its ringing echoed in the sky, it was a beautifully serene sound.  
The ginger-haired girl was beaming with appreciation. ""What a pretty sound. Touko, you are a kind and strong person. It's that kind of sound. I'd like to introduce myself again! I'm Skyla, the Leader of Mistralton's Pokémon Gym. I use Flying-type Pokémon. When you are ready, please come to the Gym. I'll give you a big welcome!" she left the roof. Without another word, Touko made her way down the Tower again.

Touko whistled in admiration when she entered the Gym, it was huge! She spotted several cannons scattered throughout the Gym. At first, she was unnerved by the thought of having to be blasted around the Gym. But, after the first two cannons, she actually found herself enjoying the ride. Squealing in delight, she was fired from the last cannon into Skyla's very high platform.  
The redheaded Gym Leader greeted her.  
"Hee-hee! I've been waiting for you. Did you enjoy flying with the help of the Mistralton Gym cannons?" she asked expectantly. Touko nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah, they were quite a thrill!"  
"They're my pride and joy! This time, let's try something else!" Skyla showed her a PokéBall. "Time for a show, Swoobat!"  
A bat-like Pokémon with a heart-shaped snout shot out of the Poké Ball.  
_OK, she uses Flying-Type Pokémon…weaknesses are: Electric, Rock and Ice. I have two Pokémon that have type advantages over this one. _With the ideal partner in mind, she flung her Poké Ball. "Krokorok, let's bring it!"  
The croc Pokémon roared in anticipation.  
"My Swoobat has the first move, use Heart Stamp!"  
"Swoo!" the bat Pokémon's snout emitted a pink light, then shot a heart-shaped stamp at Krokorok. The attack disappeared before it reached him.  
"Huh!?" Skyla gasped. "What happened, Swoobat?"  
Realization struck the teen. "Krokorok's not only a Ground-Type, but he's also Dark-Type. That attack was a Psychic-type attack, it can't hurt him!"  
Skyla bit her lip. "Of course! How could I forget!?" she whined.  
Touko smirked. "My turn, Krokorok, use Rock Throw!"  
Krokorok picked up several rocks and threw them at his opponent.  
"Fly away from that attack!" Skyla commanded.  
Swoobat evaded the attack in the nick of time.  
_Damn! _cursed Touko, _Swoobat's too high up for Krokorok to reach. _She looked around the arena and noticed a gigantic boulder. _Hmm, if Krokorok could jump off that, he might just be able to pull this off!  
_"Use Acrobatics!" she heard Skyla say to Swoobat. The flying Pokémon dove down for Krokorok.  
"Dodge!"  
Krokorok rolled out of the way, snarling at Swoobat.  
"OK, Krokorok!" she pointed to the massive boulder. "Use that boulder to give enough air to land a Crunch!"  
The croc Pokémon seemed to like the idea. "Krok!" he dashed for the rock ran up. Taking a huge leap, he baring his glowing fangs. He got hold of Swoobat's fur and brought them back to the ground, making the flying Pokémon crash first. The smaller Pokémon didn't stand a chance.  
"That was brilliant, Touko." Skyla praised her, withdrawing her fainted Pokémon. "Time for the next one! I choose you, Unfezant!"  
The next Pokémon looked like large pheasant with steel-gray plumage. It screeched at Touko, ready to take her on.  
"Let's aim for a quicker fight…go, Flaaffy!"  
Her sweet lamb Pokémon emerged, his eyes fixed on his opponent. Touko wasted no time. "Flaaffy, Thunder Wave!"  
The orb on his tail glowed, releasing thing strings of electricity towards Unfezant. The bird Pokémon squawked in rage and pain as it crashed to the ground, unable to move its wings.  
"Oh no, Unfezant!" Skyla cried.  
"It's paralyzed! Now's your chance, Flaaffy!" she motioned to his foe. "Electro Ball!"  
Due to Unfezant being paralyzed, the speed difference between the two Pokémon tipped the balance in Flaaffy's favor. The pink lamb generated a bright, golden orb in front of him. "Flaaffy!" he tossed it up in the air and leapt. Using his tail, he thwacked the orb to Unfezant at full speed. The orb blasted the bird Pokémon, creating an explosion of dust and dirt. Electric sparks crackled within the clouds of dust. As the shroud spread thin, Unfezant was found unconscious.  
The Gym Leader sighed and recalled Unfezant. "When I think about a match with a fabulous Trainer like you, it's like I'm walking on air!" she exclaimed in giddiness. "This is my last Pokémon, but I won't give up hope! Swanna, it's on you now!"  
A graceful, swan-like Pokémon glided into the arena, its beauty was astonishing to the girl. Before she could ask Flaaffy if he wanted to continue, one of her Poké Balls strapped to her belt enlarged and opened, revealing Swablu.  
"Blu!" she chirped viciously.  
Touko gawked at her bird Pokémon in disbelief. "Swablu?"  
Her beady eyes met Touko's. "Blu, Swablu!" she flew in tiny circles around her Trainer.  
"What is it, girl?" Touko was puzzled.  
Swablu flew next to Flaaffy and gestured to Swanna with her cottony wing. "Swablu!"  
"You want…to battle Swanna?"  
An excited chirp was her response.  
Touko let out a hearty laugh. _She must've acknowledged Swanna as a rival and wants to beat her…that's my girl, such a competitive spirit.  
_"Very well, Swablu, this battle's all yours!"  
"Blu!" Swablu cheeped cheerfully. Flaaffy turned to his friend and gave her a high-five with his paw. "Flaaffy!" _Good luck, girl! Go kick some birdy butt!  
_Swablu peeped in response. _Thanks! But don't forget, I also a birdy butt!  
_Touko smiled upon watching her friends interact with each other. They're as close as family, and that made her happier than anything at the moment.  
"Great job, Flaaffy! Return!" she pushed the button on his Poké Ball, making it open. The red string of light touched the lamb Pokémon, and off it disappeared in a ball of crimson light.  
Skyla arched her eyebrow in interest. "So this fight will be bird versus bird?"  
Touko grinned. "Looks like it, my girl here is fiercely driven."  
"Let's test that. Swanna, use Bubblebeam!"  
"Swa!" The white swan Pokémon inhaled deep, its beak glowing light blue. "Na!" it shot a steady stream of blue bubbles at Swablu.  
"Fly up!" Touko instructed. With a mighty flap of her cotton wings, Swablu took flight.  
"Follow her with that Bubblebeam!"  
Swanna continued firing her attack, aiming up at Swablu. The attack hit her on her back. "Blu!" she squawked in pain.  
"Swablu!" Touko called out to her friend. "Are you OK up there?"  
The smaller bird Pokémon cheeped, her dark eyes never leaving her opponent.  
Touko let out a breath of relief, she knew she had to play it smart to win this battle.  
"All right, girl! Go for an Aerial Ace!"_  
_White strips of light surrounded the blue bird as she zipped towards her foe at full speed. She slammed herself into Swanna's chest, knocking her back. _  
_"Strike back with your own Aerial Ace!" The swan blinked out of sight.  
"Blu!?" Swablu looked around, trying to find it.  
"Damn!" Touko clenched her fists. "It's fast!"  
Suddenly, it reappeared right behind Swablu.  
Touko gasped. "Swablu, WATCH OUT!"  
Her Pokémon turned around, just to meet with a devastating blow. Touko watched in horror as Swablu was knocked out of the sky, spiraling down to the arena. The smaller Pokémon hit the floor with a heavy crash, shooting out several clouds of dust with debris.  
Touko spotted her bird, in the middle of a crack on the ground, tweeting weakly. "Swablu…" her heart was on her throat, even though she's had her team faint a few times in battle, it's still unnerving to see any of her friends in pain. "Please get up, girl! You can do this!"  
"Blu…" her Pokémon responded with a weak cheep.  
"Swablu…do you wish to come back?" Touko asked, unsure how her strong-willed Pokémon would react to her question.  
With great effort, Swablu picked herself up and shook her whole plumage. "Blu!" she screeched.  
Swablu stared at her foe landing gracefully in front of her. With a snobbish cock of its head, it sang a mocking tune.  
The small bird saw red.  
"Swa…BLU!" her infuriated screech echoed in the Gym. Her small body was slowly starting immersing itself in the telltale soft light of evolution. Touko's azure eyes widened in surprise. _Looks like Swanna insulted her pride.  
_The bird Pokémon began to contort her body. She grew bigger, a slim neck developed, and her cloud-like wings expanded. The light grew brighter and brighter until it exploded into blinding particles of light.  
Touko lowered her head to keep the light of her eyes. Noticing it fade, she look up to see her partner's new form: a blue, phoenix-like Pokémon with a long neck, a small hooded beak, two white circles on her cheeks, and two long feathers crowned her head. She released a melodic cry of war, her dark, stormy eyes aflame with fury.  
"She's an Altaria…" Touko was entranced.  
Altaria looked back at her Trainer, her eyes begging her to make a move.  
The young woman dug into her bag and pulled her a Hyper Potion. "First things first, Altaria," she reassured her, spraying the bird Pokémon with the healing medicine. Altaria crooned with delight as she felt her energy come back.  
Skyla was pleased. "Our battle just got even better!" she looked at her Swanna. "Swanna, get her with Bubblebeam!"  
The steady string of bubbles hit Altaria before she could even move. This time, Altaria shook her plumage, sending a mocking chirp to her opponent.  
"Oh my, looks like that didn't hurt her much." Skyla noted.  
Touko smiled. _That's right! When Swablu evolved into Altaria, she became a Dragon/Flying Pokémon! She has the Dragon-Type's resistance to Water attacks!  
_Altaria took in a deep breath, opening her beak. A strange, light green orb began to take shape in it. Touko didn't recognize it as one of her standard attacks. "Did she…learn a new move?"  
The orb grew bigger.  
She decided to roll with it, she trusted her Altaria. "Fire!" she commanded, pointing at Swanna.  
Screeching, Altaria released a strong beam of energy at her foe, landing a hit dead-on. Swanna cried out, staggering a bit.  
"Swanna!" the copper-haired Gym Leader spoke up.  
"She's weak! Altaria, finish her off with Aerial Ace!"  
The blue bird Pokémon vanished in front of everyone, then reappearing right behind Swanna. With a gloating spark in her eye, she rammed her beak into Swanna's head, slamming her to the ground. The swan Pokémon fainted.  
"That's my girl!" Touko whooped, clapping for her friend's victory. Altaria glided back to Touko, roosting on the girl's shoulder. She gently enfolded her mistress in an embrace with her soft, cotton wings. Her hum was music to the brunette's ears. She flashed Altaria an adoring, caressing her head. "You sure showed that Swanna who's boss. But, what _was_ that move you used?" Curious, she took out her Pokédex. Altaria's moves now were: Aerial Ace, Cotton Guard, Wing Attack, and Dragonbreath."  
"Oh…you leaned a Dragon-Type attack, cool!"  
Skyla returned her Pokémon to its Poké Ball. "You're an amazing Pokémon Trainer. My Pokémon and I are happy, because for the first time in a while, we could fight with our full strength. This is an official League Gym Badge. I think it will look good on you," she handed the young teen her prize, a Badge that had the form of a bird's feather with a flying bird at the base.  
"I must say," Skyla smiled admiringly at Altaria. "Your Altaria put on one highflying show!"  
Altaria chirped, obviously pleased by the compliment.  
Touko giggled. "I told you my girl is driven."

"You were so breathtaking back there, Altaria!" Touko praised her newly-evolved Altaria as they exited the Gym. "You name what you want for dinner tonight!"  
Her Pokémon hummed merrily.  
"I was waiting for you."  
Touko jumped, hearing the male's voice. Swearing under her breath, she turned around and found herself facing the king of Team Plasma himself.  
"N…" she was peeved. "What did I say about stalking!? You almost scared me to death!"  
The young man shrugged nonchalantly. "I highly doubt you would die from a simple, unexpected event like that."  
"You're so missing the point," she groaned. "It's impolite to sneak up on people, especially when celebrating a victory."  
N's eyes silver eyes became dark, stormy gray with disapproval. "They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete... And they hurt each other's' Pokémon! Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful?" he shook his head. "Whatever... I'm going to talk to your Pokémon." he eyed Altaria, who was still perched on the female Trainer's shoulder. He reached out slowly and stroked her head, earning a coo from the bird. Touko wasn't too surprised to see Altaria relax into his touch, N was a gentle soul when it came to Pokémon.  
"I've been living with Pokémon since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk with them than with people...because Pokémon never tell lies."  
_He's lived with Pokémon since he was a baby, huh? _The girl felt she was just given another piece to the puzzle that was N.  
"_That _we can agree on," she commented.  
"Hey, Altaria," his voice was smooth, tender. "Would you tell me what kind of Trainer Touko is?"  
Altaria broke out into chipper chirping and hums as Touko observed her "converse" with N. She recalled the time N first spoke to her Pokémon; she had to smother a giggle, remembering his face when he spoke to Leviathan. At the time, she was unsure what her otter Pokémon had told him. But now that she knows him very well, she assumed he showed N some of his eminent attitude.  
"OK, OK, got it," he spoke, snapping the mocha-haired girl out of memory lane. "So Touko White is seventeen years old, was born in Nuvema Town, and she lives with her mother." The girl's eyes grew as wide as saucers. She did believe he understood Pokémon, but actually understanding what they say is another thing!  
"She loves chocolate Casteliacones and her favorite color is blue," he continued, his lips forming an amused smile. "She makes delicious meals for her Pokémon…and swears when she's angry."  
Blushing furiously, she glared at Altaria, who only regarded her with a cheeky twinkle in her eyes. _Oh dear Arceus…_she lowered her hat to cover her eyes. _Of all things, she had to tell him __**that**__.  
_"Hmm, Altaria refuses to tell what your dream is." Touko looked back up. She smirked at her Pokémon. "Looks like you still get your pick on dinner after all."  
Still amused, he said, "Still, this Altaria trusts you for some reason. That's good! If every person and Pokémon cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and Pokémon without having to liberate Pokémon from people who just use them."  
Leave it to N to ruin the mood. Touko's face twisted into a scowl. "But there _are _people out there that have the same relationships with Pokémon that Altaria and I share!" she pointed out.  
"And the Trainer whose Kirlia you rescued?"  
Touko sighed irritably. _He __**had **__to bring that one up!  
_"N, that was a rare occurrence. You can't condemn everyone by the actions of _one idiotic Trainer_!" she shot out.  
"Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones – the Light Stone and the Dark Stone... These stones hold the essence of two legendary Pokémon. It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. Now, they wait for the hero's arrival... I shall resurrect a legendary Dragon-type Pokémon from one of these stones, and become its friend. That will show the world that I am the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!" N spoke heatedly, clenching his hands into fists.  
"You can't do that, N!" the azure-eyed teenager protested. "You can't bend people to your will like that! _No one _has that right!" she tried reasoning with him.  
Her protest fell on deaf ears.  
"My vision is to change the world without using force, you like did with Kirlia. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent Pokémon used by foolish Trainers. You understand…Pokémon are not just tools for people to use!"  
"Of course not! But, you can't deem…"  
"As a result..." his facet softened, a touch of sadness swam in his eyes. "Pokémon and Trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokémon, will be separated. And that does break my heart a little."  
Touko snapped.  
"Then stop this damned crusade of yours!" she yelled, her small hands balled into tight fists. Altaria tensed, gazing at her mistress in concern. She looked back at the peridot-haired teen threateningly, wrapping a wing around the girl's shoulder.

N was stunned by her outburst. She's never aimed her fury directly at him in their previous encounters, her eyes were glowing as strongly as the electric-charge stones back at Chargestone Cave.  
"Pokémon are not mindless creatures," she ground out. "They have free will, like us humans! They don't remain with Trainers that would abuse them, Kirlia certainly didn't!"  
N was speechless. He never thought about Kirlia's situation that way…  
He watched her pause, closing her eyes, to take a deep breath before exhaling it at a slow pace. When she opened them again, the brilliant glow from before simmered down, but he could still feel the intensity of her ideal.  
"So, as you carry on with this quest, think about how Pokémon like mine…that love their Trainers like friends, even family…will feel after you force them to leave the lives they've known."  
The young king could've sworn her sapphire eyes were glistening with unshed tears, but she turned on her heel and walked away from him before he could look closer.  
Her words, as well as her pained voice, haunted his mind.

**Author's Note:  
This chapter was sure longer than usual! Had to cover a lot of ground! Getting close to the exciting portion of the game when N and Touko will battle with the legendary Dragons! Next chapter, Touko will look more into the myth of the Dragon of Truth and the Dragon of Ideals. Please remember to show some love and review! If you got any ferriswheelshipping-loving friends, tell them about this story! Hope you're liking it so far!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	9. A Tale of Two Dragons

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9: A Tale of Two Dragons

Sunlight cut through the tree branches onto the brunette's sleeping form. A groan escaped her lips in protest while she turned on her side, into what felt like a cloud made of the softest cotton. She snuggled into it, a content smile spreading her lips. "You got the softest wings…" she murmured, her tone heavy from sleep.  
Her Altaria hummed a soft, lilting tune as she nuzzled Touko's thick, chocolate hair. Her eyes slowly opened. "Now that's good way to wake up," she stroked her Pokémon's face. "You sing prettily, Altaria."  
After her encounter with N right outside Mistralton Gym the day before, Touko stormed right into the woods of Route 7 and finally let out an anguished cry. The exasperation of dealing with N and the dread of imagining a life without her Pokémon friends led her to a crying fit of bitter tears. Her Altaria stayed with her through the whole ordeal, wrapping a wing around her mistress in comfort. Her other Pokémon also came out of their Poké Balls, as if they sensed her distress. Gardevoir joined Altaria in embracing Touko while Leviathan snuggled into her lap, Krokorok went behind Gardevoir, Flaaffy positioned himself right next to Leviathan, and Blaze leapt into the group hug as well. Feeling the love and devotion of her partners, Touko's tears subsided, replaced by a renewed sense of hope. Picking herself up, she and her Pokémon found a spot to camp for the night.  
Stretching, Touko looked around to her other Pokémon. Blaze was still snoring, his flaming tail curled around his body. Leviathan and Gardevoir were snoozing at either side of her sleeping bag. Flaaffy was stirring in his spot at the foot of the sleeping bag. And Krokorok was yawning, resting against a nearby tree trunk. The scene brought a smile to Touko's face.  
_They all look so cute sleeping like that, I hope they don't get mad at me for what I'm about to do.  
_"Wakey, wakey, Exeggcute and bakey!"  
Her team startled awake; Leviathan and Gardevoir sat up, Krokorok opened one eye, Flaaffy yelped, and Blaze let out an annoyed roar along with a burst of flame towards the air.  
Following a great breakfast, Touko gathered her team back into their Poké Balls and continued her trek towards to Twist Mountain.

**-Twist Mountain-**

Touko sprayed herself with a Max Repel shortly after entering the cave. She wanted to keep this part short and sweet, without wild Pokémon encounters. Satisfied, she only went in a few feet ahead when she noticed Cheren talking to Clay.  
"Cheren?"  
Her friendly "rival" turned around and welcomed her with a small wave. "Hey there, Touko!"  
Clay grinned at the smaller teenager. "Surprise seein' ya here, little lady! And while I was inspectin' Twist Mountain too!"  
His eyes darted from one Trainer to the other. "The two ya seem more rugged than the last time I saw ya." he noted. "A lil' bit anyway."  
"Is that so?" asked Cheren.  
Touko beamed. "Must be the woods and the caves we've been in as of late."  
"Oh, by th' by…you folks seen that Team Plasma crowd lately?" the Driftveil Gym Leader questioned.  
Cheren shook his head. "Not since Driftveil City."  
Touko remained silent. _Yeah…if you count their king.  
_"I see." Clay took off his hat to scratch his head. "After all the trouble, we Gym Leaders met up and had a chat. But we've got no clue where they are. It's like they're hidin' under a rock. Well, not much to do but wait for 'em to move. Anyhow, this's none o' yer concern. Squirts like the two of ya should just enjoy travelin' with yer Pokémon. Twist Mountain's a fine place to explore! You'll have some fun if you just leave this here path... Weeell... Better ya just see it yerself, 'stead o' listenin' to me yammer. Be seein' ya, sprouts! Feel free to train yerselves on my mountain fer as long's ya like." He walked past the two Trainers and exited the cave."  
_But this is our concern, _Touko thought grimly, _because if Team Plasma get their way…then we'll all be forced to live without our Pokémon.  
_Cheren studied his friend, noting her silence. "Hey," he poked her cheek, startling her. "Unova to Touko, hello?"  
"Sorry…" Touko gave him a weak chuckle. "I drifted off into my own head."  
"I can see that, I thought if we had a stampede of Rhyhorn coming our way, you wouldn't budge!"  
She gave him a playful smack on his arm. "Hey, now! I wasn't _that _far out!"  
Cheren laughed. "Right…well how about this? We'll have a nice battle at the exit!"  
Touko liked the idea, it had been a while since her Pokémon sparred with Cheren's. "You got yourself a challenge!"  
"Good!" Cheren said. "Now, better start training so I can finally beat you! See you there!" he waved as he ran off.

The exit was close now, Twist Mountain was certainly something else. The whole place was like a mine with several, complex series of tunnels. There was even an Ice Rock in the lowest level of the mountain. Touko's Pokémon had their share of battles, and healing. A Nurse Trainer named Sheila was more than obliged to heal them…once they beat her in battle. Best part of all…both Blaze and Leviathan evolved into Charizard and Samurott after an epic double battle with two Ace Trainers. Touko was so proud of them, and saw they were happy about it too. The two of them fought very well together, despite their contrasting Type differences…almost like they were brothers.  
Whistling a happy tune, Touko spotted Cheren from far away.  
"Hey Cheren!" she waved, sprinting towards him. "Better be ready for that battle!"  
But he didn't turn around.  
And as she grew nearer, she saw why.  
The brunette slowed herself to a walking pace. Cheren stood with his Servine, she was hissing at a Team Plasma grunt.  
The female backed away from Cheren, biting her lip in disdain. "Pretty strong…" she grumbled. "But you're only strong because you Trainers are controlling Pokémon!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.  
Cheren cocked his head, eyebrow raised. "So you want to set Pokémon free…if that's what you truly want, you should start with your own." He fixed the woman with an intense glare. "But taking people's Pokémon by force is _not _right! That is not real strength at all!"  
A second lackey, a man, entered the cave and immediately went to his colleague. "There you are!" he snapped at the woman. "We found that thing that we were looking for, we should head for the tower now!"  
His cold eyes turned to Cheren and Touko. "Get this!" he announced. "Team Plasma has obtained the power to change this world and end people's control over Pokémon!"  
His announcement made Touko's blood run cold.  
_What are they planning now? N…what are you thinking?  
_The female minion gathered herself and stood tall. "That's right!" she added. "We must use force to right the wrongs of the world! Now, let's gather around our king…our lord N!" they ran off, leaving the teen alone again.  
"N!?" Cheren cried in disbelief. "That strange guy from Accumula Town is the _king _of this crazy lot!?"  
He then noticed not only Touko was next to him, but her face showed no surprise by this piece of news. "Wait…Touko…you _knew_!?" he said outrage, very much unlike his usual cool demeanor.  
Touko nodded slowly. "Yes…I knew."  
"Since when?"  
She said nothing.  
"Touko…" he prodded crossly, "Since when?"  
"…Since Nimbasa City. He told me himself."  
Cheren all but exploded. "And you didn't tell me, _why_!?" he yelled.  
Touko shot him a heated scowl. "Cool your damn jets, Cheren! I didn't tell you because I knew you would get like this!" she sighed. "It's…complicated."  
"That's a lousy excuse, Touko, and you know it." He retorted, but not pressing the matter further. "So, now what? You heard those goons, they found something. And by the way they were gloating, I wager it's nothing good."  
"I'm going on ahead to Icirrus City." Touko replied. "N told me I was chosen for something…I don't know what it is, but all I can do is keep moving forward. And to do so, I need the remaining Badges so my partners can continue to grow."  
Cheren was silent, still processing.  
"What are _you _going to do?" her question almost seemed like a dare.  
"I'm going to stay here and reflect for a bit." The boy replied. "I want to think a little bit about what the Champion asked me…What do I want to do when I become stronger? And why do I even want to become strong in the first place."  
She nodded in understanding. "I respect that." She came over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be seeing you on the road ahead, my friend…" she bade a gentle smile. "And when we meet again, I'll be expecting you to be good on your promise and battle us."

**-Icirrus City-**

The senior Professor Juniper was waiting for Touko at the entrance to the city. "Well hello, Touko!" he greeted cheerfully.  
"Good to see you again, Professor."  
"I was waiting for you, young lady. Have you heard of the Dragonspiral Tower?"  
Touko remembered her mother telling her about it numerous times, it was her favorite spot in all Unova. "Yeah, I've heard of it."  
The older man was pleasantly surprised. "OK. Give this story a listen. Dragonspiral Tower is said to be the Unova region's oldest building. Stories say it's the place where legendary Pokémon came to life or where they remain in deep slumber. I know it's just past this city, but that's all I know about it. That's all anyone knows, because no one has ever been inside. My daughter has wanted to investigate that tower for a long time. "What! There's something I don't know?!" That kind of feeling is pure adventure. And I'm not too old for some adventuring. Away I go to have a look at Dragonspiral Tower! Catch you later!" he ran into the city.  
Touko couldn't help chuckling to herself. _He's so like Bianca…carefree and always on the go. I wonder how she's doing now?  
_She decided would go check out Dragonspiral Tower, after she got the Gym's Badge first.

Following a quick trip to the Pokémon Center, Touko noticed it was getting a bit nippy. She immediately dug into her bag and pulled out her white winter jacket along with her blue scarf. Sighing in relief, she made her way to the Gym.  
Thank Arceus she decided to put on her jacket, the Gym was freezing cold! _Cheren would abhor being here for even a minute! _Touko thought amusingly.  
The whole Gym looked like a giant ice staking rink with large ice boulders to boot. Carefully, Touko skated her way around the Gym, beating the Black Belts and Battle Girls on the way. The cinnamon-haired Trainer steadied herself as she skated towards the platform where the Gym Leader waited her. Reaching her destination, she gave herself a small pat on the back for not falling on her behind, and climbed up the steps.  
The Gym Leader was oddly dressed, like a Ronin out of an action movie. But the frosty look in his navy eyes told Touko he meant business.  
"I bid you welcome, challenger!" he bowed. "I'm Brycen, an Ice-Type Pokémon specialist and the Gym Leader of Icirrus City Gym."  
"Pleasure!" Touko stood tall and gave him a two-finger salute. "I'm Touko White from Nuvema Town!"  
"You seem more than ready to face a Gym Leader."  
"You have no idea, sir."  
"Then…" Brycen brought out his Poké Ball. "Bring it!" He flung it into the icy arena. A large, blue Pokémon that had the appearance of an oversized snowflake materialized. It was a Cryogonal.  
_Good thing I took time to go through my Pokémon's moves, _Touko took in the opponent's Pokémon, _I have three Pokémon that can take on his Ice-Type Pokémon…I think Blaze might like to start things off!  
_The teenage girl unclasped his Poké Ball and lunged it. "Go, Blaze! Bring on the heat!"  
The gigantic, dragon-like Pokémon emerged, roaring his eagerness to fight.  
"What a fantastic-looking Charizard you have there, Touko." The Gym Leader stated.  
"Thank you, his name is Blaze." She said proudly.  
"Let's see how his wings fare the cold…Cryogonal, use Aurora Beam!"  
The Ice Pokémon started to spin rapidly, its mouth glowing in an eerie, green light.  
"Blaze" Touko commanded. "Get ready to meet that with your Flamethrower!"  
Blaze growled in approval, the flame on his tail flaring even stronger than before.  
Cryogonal fired a black and green beam of light at Blaze.  
"Now!"  
Blaze roared and opened his jaw, releasing a strong stream of fire. Both attacks met and exploded in a thick mist of water vapor.  
"Impressive power, but it's not enough. Use Frost Breath!"  
The blue snowflake Pokémon unleashed blue, sparkling, snowy wind from his mouth.  
"Blaze, use your Flame Burst first! The flames should get you past its attack and land a hit with a Flamethrower!"  
Following his mistress's command, Blaze shot out a fiery volley into the cold wind. The attack penetrated through, creating a tunnel to Cryogonal. Then, out came fiery torrent through the opening and hitting the Ice-Type Pokémon. It hissed in pain as the flames showered its hexagonal body. It floated barely above the ground, the light in its mouth and eyes weak from little energy left.  
"You've fought enough, Cryogonal. Return, my friend." Brycen praised it as he withdrew the weakened Pokémon. "You're up next, Vanillish!"  
Touko decided it was time for Blaze to rest. "Blaze, come back! You were marvelous!" she recalled him. She sent out her next Pokémon.  
"Krokorok, it's your turn!"

Touko adjusted her scarf. It was one gutsy gamble, that's for sure. By technicalities alone, Krokorok was at a Type disadvantage since Ice-Types moves are super-effective against him. But remembering that Krokorok's speed is high, both Touko and Krokorok used it for the advantage. Krokorok subdued Vanillish with a crushing Rock Tomb, for Touko remembered that Rock-Type moves were effective against Ice Pokémon.  
Brycen seemed to enjoy the quite a bit. He sent out his last Pokémon, Beartic. Touko called Krokorok back and released Ampharos. Using his Thunder Wave, he paralyzed the polar bear Pokémon. Beartic still managed to land a Slash attack on Ampharos, but remained paralyzed when it tried using Icicle Crash. Touko ordered Ampharos to strike back with Rock Gem, it took two turns of the attack to bring Beartic down.  
Impressed by the young Trainer's approach, Brycen was more than happy to give her the Freeze Badge.  
Touko put it in her Badge Case. "Thank you!"  
"You gave me quite the show, miss." Bryce shook her hand. "I should be the one thanking you."

Touko exited the Gym in an elated mood, when she saw Cheren and Bianca standing in front of the entrance. Overjoyed to see her blonde friend, Touko ran up to her and hugged her tight. "Bianca! It's so good to see you! It's been too long!"  
Bianca chuckled weakly. "Your grip has gotten tighter, Touko." But Touko could tell she was happy to see her too.  
"How have you been?" Touko asked. Bianca adjusted her big hat with a smile. "I've been doing great! Besides being a bodyguard for Professor Juniper, I've been training my Pokémon! You should see my Tepig now…it evolved into Emboar! He's still very sweet though."  
"I'm glad to hear that, Bianca! Good for you!" Touko turned her focus to Cheren, who was just standing there sullenly.  
"Cheren? What's the matter?"  
"Touko…" he sounded unsure, very uncharacteristic of the Cheren she's known since childhood. "Bianca and I were talking and I couldn't but wonder…ever since the three of us left Nuvema Town, has anything about me…changed?"  
Touko eyed him quizzically. "Why, yeah…you started off as a pretty cocky guy, but I think that talk with Alder did you some good. You're not as arrogant or Pignite-headed anymore."  
"I kept thinking, back in Twist Mountain, about what I should do and what I could do…" his dark eyes mirrored his inner turmoil. "But in the end, I came up with nothing."  
The blue-eyed girl touched his arm in worry. "Cheren…"  
"Have I really grown stronger? Or is it just my Pokémon that have?" The young man's face twisted with stress. "I don't know anymore!"  
Bianca joined Touko in comforting Cheren, she wrapped her arms around his free one. "Cheer up, Cheren! Focus on the upside of things, we're together right now, aren't we?"  
Touko noticed his faint blush and fought a silly grin.  
_If Bianca only knew the effect she has on him.  
_The three friends were interrupted by the Gym doors opening. Brycen came out, his ice-blue eyes looking over the Trainers.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Who? Us?" Cheren replied.  
Brycen seemed to ignore him. "I know you're there, show yourselves!"  
On cue, the three ninjas of the Shadow Triad appeared around everyone. Bianca shrieked in fright, clinging on to Cheren tighter. He glared at the ninja behind them. Brycen just stared frostily at them. Touko bristled, her hand flying to her belt.  
"…Impressive, Gym Leader of Icirrus City. We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of shadows...and not easily noticed." The one next to Touko spoke, his frigid stare shifting to the brunette. "Our mission was to speak only with Touko, but so be it. Ghetsis has a message for you: come to Dragonspiral Tower. It is there that our lord N waits for you. ...Now, our mission is complete."  
The three men vanished from sight.  
"How…did they do that!?" Bianca was still afraid.  
"Dragonspiral Tower?" Touko muttered under her breath. _What the hell does that old creep want with me now!?  
_Brycen's eyes widened. "Dragonspiral Tower!? What's going on there!?"  
"One way to find out, I guess." Touko said. "We have to head over there!" She broke into a run.  
"Then, let's go!" Cheren tugged Bianca along.

**-Dragonspiral Tower-**

To Touko, it looked like an old fortress, but she could feel something powerful dwelling within its aged walls. It somehow made her restless. Across the old, crumbled bridge, was a large gap on a wall.  
"They must've entered through that opening." Brycen noted. He gazed at the brunette Trainer next to him. "Touko…do you know the legend of the two legendary dragons?"  
Touko remembered Ghetsis talking about it, but just recalled her mother telling it to her as a bedtime story when she was a child.  
"Yeah…" she reminisced the old tale. "A long time ago, there was a powerful Dragon Pokémon that resided in Dragonspiral Tower. It once fought alongside two heroes, twin brothers, to create Unova. But, the brothers sought different goals: one fought for truth and the other for ideals. When they began to fight each other to prove whose goal was superior, the Pokémon split himself in two. Reshiram sided with the older twin while Zekrom was with the younger twin. The brothers soon learned they couldn't outmatch each other, so they put their differences aside and declared a tie. Afterwards…the two dragons just faded away with time."  
"That's right." Bryce nodded. "It is said the dragons changed form so they could slumber peacefully. I have a hunch Team Plasma's presence in there has something to do with Zekrom and Reshiram."  
"We have to get in there!" Cheren spoke up. "We can't just stand here with our arms crossed!"  
"And we won't." Bryce assured him. "But, you heard those men from before. Their leader is seeking Touko." He looked at her again. "What does Team Plasma want with you?"  
"Trust me…" Touko shrugged. "I wish I knew, myself."  
Bianca marched up and squeezed Touko's hand in an encouraging gesture. "We'll back you up, Touko. We always will." she smiled at her.  
Touko squeezed back in gratitude. "Thanks, Bianca. I guess there is only one way to find out once and for all."  
With her friends and the Gym Leader behind her, Touko strode towards the tower.

Pools of water and the scent of musk greeted them upon entering. Unexpectedly, a loud roar echoed through the old tower, vibrating in the pillars holding it together. "What was that?" Bianca shifted nervously.  
"It came from the top of the tower!" Touko raced towards the staircase.  
In the second floor, debris from the ceiling and the cracked columns lay all over it. Cheren easily jumped over a few fallen columns leading to the next set of stairs. Touko helped Bianca since she wore a long skirt. In the following floor, platforms connected to stairs spiraling upwards to the top. Several members of Team Plasma awaited the group.  
"Shit!" Touko swore softly.  
Brycen stepped in front of her, Poké Ball in hand. "I'll hold them off, you go on ahead!" he said to her.  
Cheren positioned himself in front of four more grunts. "We'll buy you time! Go, Touko!"  
"Cheren…!" Touko started to protest when Bianca tapped her shoulder.  
"Here." the young blonde Trainer handed her a few bottles of Hyper Potions. "You'll need these. You never know what may be up there." Her emerald eyes were bright with concern for her.  
"Bianca…" Touko began.  
Bianca held up a hand, silencing her. "There are many of them here, but the three of us can handle them." she walked over to another small group of Team Plasma underlings. "Please…go now!"  
Touko swallowed hard. With a curt nod, she took the Hyper Potions, ran past the mob, and up the spiral stairs.  
Several platforms later, Touko was panting. At least she wasn't out of shape; her love for sports, as well as her journey, sure helped with that. Grabbing a Revive she found on the ground, she saw one last flight of stairs. Even though she had slowed her running two floors back, her pulse started racing again from the rush of adrenaline beginning to course through her veins.  
_What will be waiting for me at the top?  
_Her palms started to sweat in anticipation.  
Taking one slow, deep breath, she willed herself to move.  
_Time to face the music._

The top of the tower felt scorching hot, as if it was the hottest day of summer. Beads of sweat speckled upon her face. Wiping them away with one arm, her eyes found N right away…facing a large dragon Pokémon.  
Stunned, her breath hitched in her throat.  
The massive Pokémon stood on its powerful two legs. Its mane was pure white and a wisp of it stuck out from the top of its head, similar to a Rapidash. Its majestic wings were spread, pale gray plates adorned the joints of the wings. The tail was rimmed by rings of the same pale grey as its plates. Its eyes were azure blue, just like hers, and they moved from N to her.  
It roared, its tail glowed red like a jet engine.  
N noticed the dragon's change in manner and turned around. His silvery eyes were vibrant with childlike joy when they found hers, his smile triumphant. He reminded her of a young Trainer receiving his very first Pokémon.  
"What do you think, Touko?" he gestured towards the snowy-white dragon. "How do you like the beautiful form of the Dragon Pokémon of Truth, Reshiram, who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?"  
Touko could only stare. In her wildest dreams, she had never imagined such a graceful yet foreboding Pokémon existed.  
Reshiram growled softly. _So, young king, is this the girl you speak of? _A deep, male voice echoed in her mind. Touko's cobalt eyes went as wide as the moon, choking back a cry of alarm.  
"He…I heard him speak…!" her voice was relatively shaky, bewildered by the fact she just understood what a Pokémon said.  
N's smile grew broader. "Yes, Reshiram, this is her. Her name is Touko." He was obviously excited as he introduced the brunette to his new friend.  
_I sense…something distinctive about her, _Reshiram stated, _I feel the dark one stirring in response to her.  
_"My hypothesis was right after all!" N exclaimed gleefully. "She _is_ the other hero!"  
Miraculously, Touko found her voice once more. "Wait, what?" she cried incredulously. "Me? Hero?"  
"Yes, Touko." N was suddenly in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders ever so gently. "You are the other hero in the legend. You and I are destined to battle for the ideal world."  
Touko paled. "Is…is this what you meant back in Chargestone Cave?"  
It was starting to make sense now.  
N nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as he stepped back towards Reshiram.  
"Now, Reshiram and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion!" his declaration rang with fervor. "This will be the last of those despicable battles that hurt Pokémon. A world for Pokémon alone... It's finally going to be a reality!" he rejoiced in a dream so close to fruition.  
Dread seized the younger teen.  
_He's really going to use the legendary Pokémon…I don't know if even Alder can stop him! And if he wins, he won't hesitate to force his will on everyone!_ She bit her bottom lip tensely.  
_Can I really stop him? _her mind voiced her hesitation.  
Then…she remembered the words she threw at him back in Nimbasa City. She had promised a fight to protect her friendship with her Pokémon.  
_No! I won't allow it to happen! _her mind raged, evaporating the icy fear with its blazing heat. _  
_Hands clenched, she raised her gaze to the young king, azure eyes pulsating with conviction.  
"Like _hell _it will!" she hissed through gritted teeth. She would knock some sense into the boy, she still believed in the purity of his love for Pokémon. "Not if I can help it, N!"  
Her remark pleased the young king.  
"If you want to stop me, you must prove that you _are_ the heroine of ideals!" he said, now standing next to Reshiram. The white dragon lowered himself to the floor, laying his wings low for his new master. N climbed onto the dragon's back in one, fluid move. "When Reshiram's counterpart, the Dragon Pokémon of Ideals, Zekrom, recognizes your own conviction, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us!"  
Reshiram lifted off the ground, hovering in front of Touko. N's piercing gaze didn't leave Touko's scorching one.  
"Well, what will you do?" he challenged her. "My prediction is…if the future that I see is true, you will meet Zekrom. The Pokémon with you believe in you so strongly, Zekrom will acknowledge the strength of your beliefs. Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world, Touko? If you want to protect the bonds between Pokémon and people, you must find Zekrom! I'm sure it is waiting for you in the form of the Dark Stone. I await your challenge!"  
With an earth-shattering roar, Reshiram's tail flared once more, taking off into the clear sky. Touko heard the calls of her friends a few floors below. Now that she knew what she was in for, she knew her next destination: Opelucid City.

**Author's Note:  
Man, that was intense! Now that N is on the loose with Reshiram, it's getting much closer to the first major peak in the story! Oh, Toxic-Mind-Honey, I sincerely appreciate your feedback! And regarding the end result of the final battle between N and Touko, I have a different approach in mind, as I've read fanfics on both scenarios when she has won and she has lost. I think your idea will prevail the best in your own fanfic! Please keep reviewing this story, it sure helps and keeps the motivation going! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and anticipate the next one, the final Gym and the search for the Dark Stone!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	10. Seeking the Dark Stone

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10: Seeking the Dark Stone

Cheren, Bianca, and Brycen caught up with Touko at the top of the tower not long after N's departure. Her best guy friend was the first to speak, "Touko, what was that just now!?"  
"Wasn't that N?" Bianca questioned.  
Touko nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I'll explain everything. But first, let's get out of here." She took off her scarf and her jacket, still feeling the lingering heat from Reshiram's flames. Brycen nodded in agreement. "Good idea, we need to calmly go over what just happened and then plan the next move."  
Once they were right outside Dragonspiral Tower, Touko related the events that took place. N's revival of Reshiram, his intentions with him, and the quest for the dark stone. Everyone listened quietly, except for Cheren. He went ballistic.  
"Are you kidding me!?" he cried. "You mean N was not only able to awaken the legendary Pokémon, he was acknowledged as a hero by it, and he's planning to take on the Pokémon League too to make us all release our Pokémon!? He really couldn't be the hero with such unfavorable ambitions, could he!?"  
So much for "calmly."  
"Yes, Cheren," The chocolate-haired teenager answered him with all the patience she could muster. "And he told me to go find the Dark Stone, which holds the other legendary Pokémon, Zekrom."  
Bianca crossed her arms, a confused look written all over her face. "The legend is real? I thought it was just a bedtime story."  
"Oh Arceus no, young lady! The legend is very much real!" a very familiar, male voice called out from behind them.  
The Champion himself strolled over to them.  
"Alder!" Touko gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
The redheaded Champion waved her question off. "No time for that!" his charcoal eyes echoed his deep distress. "That fearsome column of fire that shot from the tower…That Pokémon has the power to destroy the world! If it's on Team Plasma's side, and Team Plasma tells everyone to release their Pokémon. No matter whether it comes from fear or admiration...the world can't help but change…" He said gravely. "It will become a world where we are separated from Pokémon..."  
Touko bit her lip, uneasiness setting her nerves on edge like angry Beedrill in her belly.  
"What are they planning to do about Zekrom?" Alder asked Brycen. "It can't be that they plan to awaken both of them!?"  
Brycen nodded towards Touko. "Apparently, their leader N commended her the task of awakening Zekrom herself."  
"Is this true?" his dark eyes were on the young Trainer.  
She nodded mutely.  
Alder sighed in relief. "I don't like the idea of taking orders from N, but searching for the dragon—the stone—might not be a bad plan. It'll be the only way to stop N. Since I've traveled all over Unova, I have an idea of where it might be. Let's head to the Relic Castle!" The Champion took out a Poké Ball from the massive Poké Ball necklace around his neck. "Touko, everyone, I'm going!" he summoned a Druddigon, hopped on its back, and flew away.  
"I'll remain here." Brycen said to the three Trainers. "Best of luck, Touko."  
"Thank you…" she held Altaria's Poké Ball.  
"See you there!" Cheren flew away using his Unfezant.  
"I'll go find Professor Juniper and tell her what's going on." Bianca released her Musharna. "Keep me posted! Musharna, Teleport!"  
Both her blonde friend and her friend disappeared in a soft, pink glow.  
"Altaria! Fly me to Relic Castle!"  
Her friend chirped excitedly as her mistress climbed onto her back. Flapping her majestic, cloud-like wings, both Pokémon and her Trainer made their way to their destination.

**-Relic Castle-**

Nestled in the smack middle of the Desert Resort, just off Route 4, Relic Castle was what remained of an ancient civilization. The ruins were a popular tourist spot, even when they crawled with wild Pokémon. Cheren and Unfezant were just landing as Touko was placing Altaria back in her Poké Ball.  
"Where's Alder?" he asked, looking around for him.  
"He must've gone inside the castle already." Touko pointed to the entrance. "Let's go!"

Inside the old, abandoned castle, were tons of sand and sneaky quicksand pits. Unfortunately for the two teens, they had to travel down quite a few quicksand pits to reach floors normally inaccessible by stairs. Touko was not a happy camper, landing on her bottom in the next floor. Patting the sand off her clothes, she spotted one of the Seven Sages guarding a staircase leading below.  
"Cheren!" she whispered.  
"Oof!" came his grunt from behind her. "That stone better be here!" he seethed.  
"Shush!" she quieted him. "There's one of those Seven Sages over there." She rummaged through her bag, finding Leviathan's Poké Ball.  
"I'm going in." she approached the Sage with slow, calculated steps. "OK, Sage." her cerulean eyes spat fire. "What are you doing here?"  
Which was a rhetorical question, she already knew they were here hunting for the Dark Stone as well.  
The elderly man glared at her frostily. "Ghetsis told us that once again we should test how much power you have." He sneered at her humorlessly. "We will see if you can defeat Team Plasma!"  
Her lip twitched in disdain. _That twisted old man again…  
_Seeing that the Sage had no Pokémon on him, she put hers away. "Just wait and see, old man." She brushed past him, Cheren in tow.  
The two teens fought together against several grunts in the floors below. Touko had to give it to Cheren: he indeed has grown stronger. His Serperior was quite powerful, and she could see the green serpentine Pokémon's delight when she fought alongside Leviathan. The girl assumed the two still remembered each other fondly.  
Once they reached the lowest floor, they saw Alder facing Ghetsis himself. Touko was itching to give the detestable man a piece of her mind, her muscles tensed. Alder noticed them and beckoned to them. "Touko, Cheren, come to my side."  
Both neared the Champion, standing on each side of him. Touko's eyes met Ghetsis's red-eyed stare without flinching.  
The Sage smirked at them. "It looks like everyone is here. It seems you are working hard to resurrect Zekrom, the other Dragon-type Pokémon, aren't you? But it appears the Dark Stone you seek is not here."  
Touko stared at him, mystified. "What!?" _Don't tell me his posse already got a hold of it! _  
As if reading her mind, Ghetsis spoke again. "And no, we do not have it either." His smirk grew wider. He gave a mocking bow to the brunette Trainer. "Well then, congratulations are in order! Trainer, you were chosen by our king. If you truly desire to keep the world as it is, where Pokémon live alongside people, you must bring the other Dragon-type Pokémon spoken of in legend and battle with our king. Otherwise, Team Plasma will steal every Pokémon from every person in the world and release them all!"  
"Release them, you say?" Alder spoke up. "Do the Pokémon who live with their Trainers actually want that? Is the liberation you talk about really just stealing Pokémon from people?"  
Ghetsis's eye focused on the Champion, like he just noticed his presence. "What's this? Champion Alder, even though illness took the Pokémon that had been your partner for many years, and you haven't had a serious battle in all that time."  
His words made Touko turn to Alder, bearing a shocked facet.  
_One of his Pokémon died? Is that the reason why he's been wondering Unova?  
_She could see Alder paled at the mention of his fallen Pokémon.  
"Even a Champion like you, who ordered the Elite Four to protect the Pokémon League while wandering the Unova region alone, now wants to protect a world where Pokémon and people live together?" He laughed. "Team Plasma's king will show the people of Unova that he is stronger than a Champion who keeps Pokémon bound! And just like the hero who founded Unova, he will be accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He will give this order! 'Trainers, release your Pokémon!'"  
"I won't lose! I'll fight for all Trainers who love their Pokémon, and for all Pokémon who believe in their Trainers!" Alder gritted his teeth.  
Ghetsis waved a hand, indifferent to the Champion's ire. "Our king has no interest in you." He said using a matter-of-factly tone. "He has already determined that victory against you is assured."  
"Why you…!" Cheren growled, ready to defend the Champion he admired. Alder held an arm in front of the young man, stopping him. "So you stayed behind to just tell me that? Just to make a fool of me?"  
"Of course not. I'm doing this out of kindness. Yes, kindness. I'm making sure the Champion doesn't get hurt for no reason. Granted, the moment when someone loses all hope..." His face twisted into a malevolent sneer. "I really do love to watch that moment. Well then, farewell."  
He disappeared in a flash of dark green light.  
"Come back here and fight, you coward!" Cheren shouted after him.  
Touko was still looking at Alder. "So, the stone isn't here. Anywhere else you may think of?"  
The Champion shook his head. "No. Let us regroup outside. We may come up a solution then."

Cheren was still quaking with the force of his anger as the group stood outside the entrance. "It's hard to put into words…but I'll never forgive them for this!" his hands were scrunched into tight fists on his side.  
"What could that guy called N possibly want?" Alder wondered out loud. "Could he be trying to prove he is right by winning the battle of the two dragons?"  
Touko shook her head in disagreement. "I think there's much more to it than that." That pained shadow in his eyes came back to her. She couldn't shake off the feeling that whatever was driving N down this road, she would find out much sooner than she is anticipating.  
The loud chiming of Touko's Xtransceiver snapped her out of her thoughts. Touching the "receive" button, Professor Juniper's face greeted her.  
"Hello, Touko!?" her words came in choppy. "Hello!? Touko!"  
"I hear you, Professor!" Touko yelled.  
"Ah, good! You picked up! Come to the museum in Nacrene City immediately! Right away, got it? I mean right now!" She ended the call abruptly.  
"It's the Professor!" Touko said to both men. "She says to meet at the Nacrene City Museum!"  
Alder and Cheren had their Pokémon ready. Touko sent out Blaze.  
"Let's go!" she cried.

**-Nacrene City-**

Upon nearing the museum, Touko noticed Bianca, Professor Juniper, and her father were waiting at the entrance. Bianca noticed her and beamed in relief. "Touko! You're here!"  
Blaze flapped his wings slowly, descending in front of the group. Touko stroked his powerful neck. "Thanks for the ride, buddy." She pressed the button on his Poké Ball. "Return!"  
The younger Professor Juniper walked up to her. "Touko…" concern filled her green eyes. "Bianca told me what's going on. You got caught up in something serious, it seems."  
_Oh, you got no idea.  
_Lenora stepped out of the museum, holding a dark, round object in her hands. "Is this it?" she showed the item to the elderly Pokémon Professor.  
Bianca and Touko stared at it in wonder.  
"Whoa...wait, isn't that the stone found in the Desert Resort?" the blonde Trainer asked.  
Lenora looked at her and nodded. "Yes, that's right," she glanced at the male Professor again. "But, sir, is this really a Dragon-Type Pokémon?"  
Professor Cedric Juniper studied it carefully, scratching his grey beard. "Surely. When I investigated Dragonspiral Tower, I found elements that were dated to the same era as this Dark Stone!"  
Satisfied with his answer, Lenora took a few steps towards Touko, standing in front of her. "Well, Touko." she held out the stone. "I believe you're to have this."  
Touko paused to examine the Dark Stone. It was perfectly round, mainly black in color, except for some dark gray shading on it. Touko swore she felt static electricity coming out of the dark orb. _So this is the stone that I'm supposed to use to awaken Zekrom, _Touko gulped, her nervousness returning. With a trembling hand, she reached out to take the Dark Stone when Alder's hand was suddenly on her shoulder.  
Touko froze.  
"Wait, Touko." His voice heavy with concern…for her. "If you take the Dark Stone, that means you'll be the one to battle N if anything happens to me. Are you OK with that?"  
The blue-eyed girl's mind began to race. _It's a big responsibility…Every Trainer in the world will be counting on me to win…but…_the nagging feeling of fear crept in, _What will happen if I fail? What if I'm not the heroine Zekrom seeks? Then what? Will I just sit there and watch everyone be forced to part with their Pokémon?  
_Tears began to prick the back of her eyes. _I'm just a simple girl from a small town! I never asked for this! All I ever wanted to do was travel the world and meet every Pokémon…  
_The last thought made her stop, the turbulence of mixed feelings in her heart froze with her mind.  
Her dream…  
If she loses, her dream will never come true.  
She felt the smallest prickle on her hand. She looked down at the Dark Stone, a small blue spark touching her hand as if chastising her for her self-doubt. She looked at the people eyeing her expectantly. Her gaze fell upon Bianca, who was holding her Musharna. The memory of Bianca's grief when it was stolen came back to her.  
Her gears started working again.  
_If I fail, Bianca would never see her Musharna again…after training so hard to protect it.  
_She stared at Cheren, standing next to his male Unfezant.  
_And Cheren would have to part with his partners, never fulfilling his own dream and learn the answer to his question.  
_She felt her Poké Balls starting to rattle on her belt. Her Pokémon…her good friends who have shared this journey with her…her family…  
_If I don't do this…I will fail them…Blaze, Gardevoir, Altaria, Ampharos, Krookodile, and Leviathan…  
_She would rather take Reshiram's worst attack on herself than fail her team. She knew the minute she affirmed to N that she would dare to stop him, she had sealed her fate.  
Taking a deep breath, she looked over her shoulder at Alder, her gaze unwavering.  
"Yes, I've never been surer in my life."  
With the trembling ceasing in her hand, she grasped the Dark Stone, realizing it was no longer shocking her. She placed the stone in her bag.  
Alder looked down upon her with pride. "I understand. You are determined to take on this duty. Prepare yourself. Be strong."  
"So…how do we awaken the Dragon-Type Pokémon then?" Cheren asked.  
Silence followed, no one had the first clue how to.  
Lenora's brown eyes lit up. "That's it!" she smacked a fist onto her hand. "We still have _them_, don't we?" she turned to Alder.  
"Them?" Touko was curious.  
Alder's smile was one of relief. "Touko, go to Opelucid City. The Gym Leader of that city uses Dragon-type Pokémon. The Gym Leader could know something. I'll go ahead and wait for you there!" He called for his Druddigon and flew away from the group.  
Touko called out Blaze again. Bianca and Cheren neared her while she got onto her Pokémon's back.  
"Be careful, Touko." Cheren said.  
"I'll ring your mother and let her know you're OK." Bianca assured her.  
Touko's smile was tender. "Thank you, I promise I will find a way to work this out." She stroked Blaze's neck and off they flew back to Icirrus City.

**-Tubeline Bridge- **

Touko did a quick work to heal her Pokémon at the Pokémon Center before pushing forward to Opelucid City. Past Route 8 was the entrance to Tubeline Bridge, where many trains from the Battle Subway frequently ran beneath it. She was about to set foot into the doors when Bianca's voiced called out to her.  
"Touko!"  
The brunette girl turned around and saw her friend running towards her.  
"Bianca? What are you doing here?"  
Bianca stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath. "Remember when my Munna was taken by Team Plasma back in Castelia City?"  
Touko remembered it as clear as day. "Yes, I remember."  
Bianca's usually cheery demeanor was dark with gloom. "I was so unhappy, I thought I would never see her again. From that experience, I can understand the reality of the situation we're all in. If Team Plasma forces everyone to release their Pokémon, there will be nothing but sad people!" Tears began to pool in her emerald eyes. Touko's heart started to ache for her friend.  
Bianca grasped both of her hands. "So, please, Touko!" she pleaded. "Stop Team Plasma! Don't allow Pokémon to be stolen from people who love them!"  
Not able to bear her friend's pain anymore, Touko reached out and drew her into a tight hug. "I promise, Bia..." she assured her tenderly. "I swear to Arceus my Pokémon and I will everything in our power to stop them."  
Wiping her tears, Bianca gave a weak chuckle. "I think that's the truth—or ideal—that you've been pursuing, Touko: protecting our cherished bonds with Pokémon."  
"Believe it, sister." was the blue-eyed Trainer's reply.

After saying her farewell to Bianca, Touko decided to jog through Tubeline Bridge to relieve some of her stress. It felt great to feel the wind in her hair, tossing it all over the place. Besides, Touko needed to stay in shape to continue her journey. Her laughter rang in the air.  
_This feels great!  
_Nearing the end of the bridge, she was about to burst into a mad dash for the doors, when she came to a screeching halt. Waiting for her at the end was the man who was number one in her blacklist. "Ghetsis." she growled under her breath. "By Arceus, that man just doesn't give a girl a break!"  
Before she could think of a way to avoid him, three men suddenly surrounded her. "Holy crap!" she jumped.  
_Not them again!  
_One of the Shadow Triad ninjas eyed her, carrying his usual stony look. "…Come." he ordered.  
As much as the chocolate-haired Trainer wanted to defy them again, she remembered what happened the last time she did just that. Not wanting to be manhandled again, she gave a brisk nod and allowed herself to be led to Ghetsis.  
"Ghetsis." The ninja addressed him. "We brought the one you wanted."  
The trio vanished once more, but this time, they reappeared behind Ghetsis.  
Touko's sky-blue eyes narrowed in Ghetsis's direction. _Such a coward. _  
"Excellent. It seems that you have obtained the Dark Stone. I congratulate you on a job well done. It is my lord N's thought that the two holders of the legendary Pokémon should put their beliefs on the line and strive to find which is the true hero. This is not necessary, however. From his infancy, I provided him with the education required to become the hero of legend. Indeed, he has been so acknowledged by the legendary Pokémon. Such purity of purpose is his." His eye glowed with malice.  
"Cut the crap." Touko hissed, tired of hearing the same old tune. "What the hell do you want from me?"  
He ignored both her remark and her question. "The liberation of Pokémon of which I... Of which Team Plasma speaks is the separation of Pokémon from foolish people!"  
"Bullshit!" she snapped. "All you want is for you and your damn lot to be the only ones who can wield Pokémon, so you can rule over everyone through intimidation!"  
The Sage remained unfazed by her outburst. "When my perfect plan is set in motion, first a few gullible Pokémon Trainers who are unable to resist Team Plasma will release their Pokémon. Then that number will become a hundred, then a thousand... In no time, even the Gym Leaders and the Champion will become unable to fight us. Having a Pokémon will be considered a bad thing! Even people like the sad little Bianca, whose Pokémon was stolen in Castelia, will be unable to face public opinion and will release their Pokémon! That's the kind of world we'll make!"  
Hearing him bring up Bianca with such a callous tone made Touko's ire deepen. "We'll see about that, you insensitive cad! It isn't over until the Jynx sings!"  
Ghetsis could only chuckle mockingly. "You may have the Stone, but there's no chance whatsoever that the legendary Pokémon will accept you as the hero. So, if you're not willing to hand over your precious Pokémon, I suggest you search for some courage—because you're going to need it!" The Sage took his leave, the Shadow Triad moving out of his way. Once he left the bridge, they blinked out of existence.

**-Opelucid City-**

When she finally reached the city, Touko's spirits lifted a tad bit. She was still stressing over Ghetsis's words back at Tubeline Bridge, and her Pokémon felt her tension. Even though she kept her usual focus while engaged in Pokémon battles in Route 9, her Pokémon kept giving her encouraging gestures afterwards. She smiled just remembering them all. They were her drive to keep moving on.  
Opelucid City had an air of rich history, judging by the beautifully designed stone buildings and the various dragon statues all around. Up ahead, in the city square, she eyed Alder speaking to an elder man accompanied by a familiar, violet-haired girl.  
"Iris?" shock laced her voice.  
The juvenile girl turned to Touko, a welcoming smile gilding her face. "Touko! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"  
Her male companion raised a white eyebrow in inquiry. "Is this the girl you were speaking of, Alder?"  
"Yes." Alder eyed Touko. "Touko, this is Drayden. He's a Dragon Pokémon Master and the mayor of this city. And I gather you already know Iris."  
"You missed it, Touko." Iris said. "Moments ago, a troublemaker known as Ghetsis was here. He said a Trainer named N has reawakened Reshiram! He was asking the Trainers here to release their Pokémon to help build the new world. Pretty speech, but I could tell he was lying his face off."  
Touko tensed again. _Thank Arceus I missed it, or I would've been sorely tempted to have Blaze set his damn Team Plasma banners on fire.  
_"His speech was downright preposterous." Drayden shook his head with disapproval. "The cooperation of people and Pokémon is how Unova came to exist to begin with. If a Pokémon really didn't want anything to do with humans, it would simply leave. Capturing a Pokémon in a Poké Ball doesn't mean you've captured its heart."  
Touko nodded. "I agree with you wholeheartedly, sir."  
The mayor's golden eyes gleamed with appreciation. "You're a kind girl, miss. I can see why Alder has taken a shine to you." His gaze returned to the Champion. "You didn't get to answer my question. What does the wandering Champion who left the Pokémon League need from us?"  
"Please, tell us about the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon."  
"Are you talking about Reshiram? Or Zekrom? What's the sudden interest?" Iris asked.  
"We need to know about both, but especially Zekrom." Alder nodded towards Touko. "That Trainer called N did indeed awaken Reshiram, and he told Touko here to search for the other Dragon-type Pokémon." he explained.  
Drayden touched his snow-white beard in a pondering gesture. "Let me check that I have this straight. This N, or what have you, presumes to set the two Dragon-type Pokémon against each other in battle to test his convictions?"  
"That's right." The petite teenager spoke up.  
Iris was mortified. "That's terrible! Dragon-type Pokémon are such gentle souls!"  
Alder took out a Poké Ball. "I'll be making my return to the Pokémon League and anticipate N's arrival." He noticed the girl's blue eyes showing her unease. "Don't worry, Touko, of course, I'll defeat N! I'll teach him about the beauty of this world, where Pokémon and Trainers live together in harmony!" he summoned his dragon Pokémon.  
"Good luck, Alder." said Touko. "I promise that as soon as I get my last Badge, I'll make my way over to the Pokémon League. I'll be there to back you up!"  
The Champion flashed a cheeky grin. "I'll be holding you to that, missy!" he looked at both Iris and Drayden. "Farewell. I'm counting on you, Drayden and Iris!"  
Both he and his Pokémon flew away to the north.  
"I hope he'll be OK." Iris uttered uneasily.  
Drayden clasped a large hand on the small girl's shoulder. "Don't worry Iris, he's the strongest Trainer in all Unova." He beckoned the auburn-haired girl. "Come to my home and we will tell you what we know."

Inside Drayden's majestic home, Touko showed Drayden and Iris the Dark Stone. It felt warm in her hands, sending microscopic jolts of electricity down her hands. After examining the stone, Drayden spoke. "What you are holding is the Dark Stone. Zekrom, who will likely awaken from the Dark Stone, and Reshiram, who is already awake, were once the same Pokémon."  
Touko gave a silent bob of her head. _Just like the story Mom told me.  
_"That single Dragon Pokémon, along with twin heroes, brought a new region into being. And people and Pokémon had happy lives!" Iris chimed in.  
"One day, however..." the man's face darkened. "The twin heroes, the older brother who sought the truth, and the younger brother who sought ideals, began to argue about how to decide which one of them was right. The single Dragon-type Pokémon that had been with them all that time split its body into two. One sided with the older brother, and the other with the younger brother."  
"In its pursuit of truth, the white Dragon-type Pokémon sought to usher in a new and better world, its name was Reshiram. And the other, the black Dragon-type Pokémon, sought ideals and to usher in a new world—a world of hope. Its name was Zekrom." Iris added.  
_So far the same as the story.  
_"Because the two of them were once the same entity, their battle raged endlessly and neither one could be declared the winner. They simply exhausted themselves. The twin heroes proclaimed that there was no one side that was right and ceased the conflict." The mayor continued.  
"But, but...the two heroes' sons started the battle again!" Iris exclaimed. "And an instant later, Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed Unova with fire and lightning! Then, they disappeared! But, if people work with Pokémon in the right way, we don't have to worry anymore about the world being destroyed. I mean, Reshiram and Zekrom worked hard for everyone and made a new region! So, it should be all right, I think."  
Touko never heard _that_ part of the story. _I guess that's how they ended up as stones, they had had no more energy from the fight to keep their form.  
_"We may not understand when Pokémon speak and yes, some people may hurt Pokémon even more by imposing their selfish thoughts on them. But, no matter what, Pokémon and people believe in each other, need each other, and will continue to live together." Drayden stated.  
"And I believe in that as well." Touko answered. "But, do you know how can I awaken Zekrom?"  
The man shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, we don't know how to wake up the legendary Pokémon." Touko's gut clenched in disappointment and anxiety. _Oh no…how will I be able to revive Zekrom now?  
_"But, you can't give up." Iris encouraged her. "You promised Alder you would head for the Pokémon League, right? You'll need this city's Gym Badge."  
Forcing down her worries, Touko forced herself to take a deep breath. "You're right," she sighed. "I can't give up. I will challenge the Gym Leader and earn the last Badge."  
Iris beamed. "Good! Because you'll be challenging me!"  
The sapphire-eyed teen gaped at the younger girl. _Iris's the Gym Leader here!? Well, color me surprised.  
_"I'll be waiting for you at the Gym!" Iris gave a cheery wave before bouncing out the door.  
Touko looked back at Drayden and bowed. "Thank you for helping me. I sincerely appreciate it."  
"I wish you the best on this task, child." Drayden said. "I don't understand Team Plasma's motive at all. What will it accomplish to separate the worlds of people and Pokémon? The way we live now, with different beings understanding and forgiving each other, is much richer. That's my belief."  
Her smile was one of self-assurance. "Yours and mine both…and one worth fighting for."

The Opelucid City gym was breathtaking. It was built to look like a maze, with two large dragon statues dragons as the body of it: one black and the other white. _I guess it's modeled after Zekrom and Reshiram, _a sound of wonder escaped her lips. Touko fought her way through the Gym, with its many Ace Trainers and their Dragon-type Pokémon. Once she stepped on the last panel, the head of the black dragon rose to meet the battle arena, the highest platform in the Gym. Iris was already in her position at the opposite end of the showground.  
Her amber eyes were alight with anticipation. "Welcome, Touko! I've been waiting with excitement for this! Let's see what you and your Pokémon are made of!" she took out a Poké Ball. "Go, Fraxure!"

The first two rounds were intense. Touko only had two Pokémon that had type advantage over the dragons: Leviathan and Altaria. Leviathan's victory over Fraxure only took two shots of his Ice Beam. But, when Iris sent out her Druddigon, Altaria wanted the fight. Since Altaria was part Dragon-type herself, Dragon-type moves would seriously hurt her. Despite that, Touko allowed Altaria to fight. Druddigon was slightly faster than Altaria and gravely injured her with a powerful Dragon Tail. Touko thought fast and made Altaria use her Cotton Guard. The defensive maneuver turned the tables around as Dragon Tail was a physical attack, and Cotton Guard sharply increased Altaria's physical defense. The mocha-haired girl quickly healed Altaria, then proceeded to order her to fire her Dragon Pulse at Druddigon. Altaria gladly launched a powerful ball of turquoise-colored energy at her foe. Druddigon was injured, but survived the attack. It used its Revenge on Altaria, but because of her secondary type, Flying, the damage wasn't severe. The teen had Altaria repeat her previous attack and earned her victory.  
"Extraordinary!" Iris praised, withdrawing her fainted Druddigon. "You and your Altaria seem to share the same mind!"  
Touko was all smiles. "Altaria is just phenomenal."  
"Well, let's test that with my last partner! Go, Haxorus!"  
A tall, bipedal Dragon Pokémon with dark ochre scales and large tusks that resembled scythes located on its upper jaw, protruding from its mouth. It bellowed, its roar resonated within the Gym. Altaria eyed the new opponent eagerly, Touko noticed her.  
"Altaria, you've used quite a bit of energy. Are you sure you wish to keep going?"  
Altaria sang her battle cry. _No other option then, I hope this works out or she won't be a happy camper if she faints.  
_"Haxorus, Dragon Tail!"  
The Pokémon's tail emitted a pale blue glow. With amazing speed, it dashed towards Altaria then jumped, hitting her with its shining tail. The super-effective move knocked Altaria out of the air and sent her crashing onto the rink floor. Large clouds of dust kicked up from under her.  
A worried cry tore itself from Touko's throat. "Altaria!"  
Under the dissolving dust, her Pokémon cheeped feebly while trying to pick herself back up.  
"Looks like Altaria cannot longer fight." Iris noted.  
Touko walked over to her weakened Pokémon and stroked her crown feathers. "Don't push yourself, Altaria." she crooned softly. "You worked really hard. Rest for now, we will win."  
Altaria nudged her hand lovingly in return. Touko produced her Poké Ball and recalled her.  
She resumed her position and took out another Poké Ball.  
"Ampharos, it's your turn!"  
Her mischievous Electric-type Pokémon appeared in front of her. He gave her a silly grin in greeting.  
Iris was intrigued. "Interesting choice, Touko."  
Touko eyed Iris's Haxorus. _I know Electric-type moves have little effect on dragon Pokémon. But…_a confident smile grew. _We got a plan.  
_"Ampharos!" she called out to her friend. "Are you up for a gamble?"  
Ampharos's beady eyes lit up in understanding. "Am!" he chirped.  
"Haxorus, use Dragon Tail again!" Iris commanded.  
"Alrighty then! Ampharos, brace yourself! Let it hit you!" Touko ordered. Trusting his mistress, Ampharos stood his ground, bracing itself for the attack. Haxorus's tail connected with his side. Her Pokémon cried out in pain, sliding back a few feet from the force of the blow.  
Iris was now confused. _Why did she let Ampharos take that attack? _  
That's when she noticed a change. Small sparks of static electricity skittered across the dragon Pokémon's body. "She's paralyzed!" she gasped.  
"Yes!" Touko cheered under her breath. _Ampharos's special ability, Static, paralyzed Haxorus because she hit him with a physical attack! Thank Arceus we practiced this strategy enough.  
_"Ampharos, you OK?"  
He was a bit dazed, but still standing.  
"Use Volt Switch!"  
Haxorus's paralyzed state gave Ampharos the initiative. Using the red orb at the tip of his tail, he conjured a large globe of electricity and flung it at his foe. Simultaneously, Ampharos himself glowed in a golden light. He vanished back into his Poké Ball as his attack struck Haxorus. The attack did little damage, but Touko was ready for the finishing touch. One of her Poké Balls popped open, releasing Leviathan into the battle arena.  
"Don't give up, Haxorus! Use Slash!"  
"Dodge it, Leviathan!"  
The paralysis made Haxorus sluggish in his strike. Leviathan had little problem evading the attack.  
"Counter with Ice Beam!"  
Leviathan took in a deep breath and released thin jets of ice cold energy at his opponent. The attack hit home, releasing ice cold vapors throughout the arena. When everything was clear again, Haxorus lay motionless, surrounded by small prisms of ice. "Oh!" Iris said in awe while withdrawing Haxorus. "You used Ampharos to paralyze Haxorus, then used Volt Switch to switch him out for your Samurott to deliver the finishing blow. That's one daring move…your Ampharos was OK with being the bait?"  
Touko smiled as she strode over to Leviathan. "Yeah, we've practiced it quite a few times and he knows I would never do it without his consent. We all fight as a team, right, Leviathan?" she stroked his overlong whiskers. The sea lion-like Pokémon reverberated softly in contentment, leaning into her gentle caress.  
Iris paced up to Touko and held out her hand, offering a Badge that seemed shaped like a dragon's head. "This is the Legend Badge. With it, any Pokémon, no matter how big they are, will obey your every command."  
_Finally, _Touko felt a rush of triumph as she took the last Badge, _I can now move on to the Pokémon League and help Alder!_  
Iris patted the taller girl's arm. "I'm so happy I got to battle such a strong Trainer like you, Touko! I feel that you and your Pokémon will succeed in your mission."  
"Thank you, Iris." Touko patted the indigo-haired girl's hand.  
"Now, next for you is the Pokémon League! It's past Victory Road, at the end of Route 10. Good luck!"

Touko exited the Pokémon Center, her medicine kit replenished and her Pokémon fully healed. Taking a left at the intersection, she glimpsed the gate leading to Route 10. She halted right at the entrance of the gate. _I wonder how Alder is doing, _she wondered, _Is he battling N right now at the Pokémon League? _Her thoughts shifted to the silver-eyed boy. _N…why can't you see this "liberation" movement is wrong? Do we seriously have to battle the legendary dragons in order to change your mind? _a small voice in the back of her mind uttered in dejection. _I don't want to show you my ideals this way…  
_The faces of her beloved Pokémon, Bianca's smile when she looked at her Musharna, and the loving gaze on Cheren's face when he stroked his Unfezant emerged in her mind. The sadness morphed into iron tenacity. _But, if you force my hand, I will. This world is too beautiful to see it shattered under a greedy man's ambition. _With her intent as clear as crystal, she took a deep breath and entered the gate.

**Author's Note:  
And she's got all the Badges! Now brace yourselves for the Pokémon League and the final fight between N and Touko within the next two chapters! Thanks for following the story, as well as reviewing it! Keep showing this tale some love!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	11. N's Truth

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11: N's Truth

Cheren and Bianca awaited Touko right outside the gates leading to Victory Road. Her best guy friend had his arms crossed while Bianca fidgeted with her oversized hat. "Hi, guys." Touko greeted, happy to see them before embarking on the taxing route to the Pokémon League. Cheren looked at her, challenging her with his eyes. "Mayor Drayden and the Professor told me, you're off to the Pokémon League next, right?" he inquired.  
"Yes."  
Cheren ran a hand through his hair, showing his tension. "Since it's Alder, and he's the Champion…I think he will be alright."  
"I agree." said Touko.  
"But," he continued, "Worst-case scenario, you'll be battling Team Plasma's leader, N. I need to know you can handle it. Besides…" he gave her a strained smile. "I did promise you a battle next time we saw each other."  
_He's worried about me, _Touko couldn't help smiling at his way to showing his concern. _That's the Cheren I know and love.  
_"I accept that challenge!" she winked to Bianca. "Care to referee?"  
"You bet!" the golden-haired adolescent beamed. "It's been too long since I last watched a battle between you two!"  
Touko and Cheren took their places on a plain field nearby. "Better be ready, Touko!" Cheren had his Poké Ball ready to go. "I will use everything I've learned on this journey!"  
His fiery-spirited friend smirked. "I expect nothing less from my friendly-neighborhood 'rival!' How would you like to do this battle, my friend? Triple Battle, Double Battle?"  
"A battle between our starter Pokémon only."  
His answer had her gape at him with a mocha eyebrow raised. "Oh my, that's new! I'm in! I'm sure Leviathan is itching to fight your Serperior!"  
On cue, Leviathan's Poké Ball wriggled on her belt and opened. Her Water-type starter materialized in front of his mistress, crimson eyes alight with anticipation. A fearsome roar erupted from him. Cheren opened his Poké Ball and unleashed his starter. His large, serpentine Pokémon emerged and returned Leviathan's blatant challenge with a hiss of her own. Her ruby eyes were as hard as steel.  
"Oh, I'm feeling the tension here!" Bianca commented. "They look more than ready for action!"  
Cheren fixed his glasses. "Then, let's get this show on the road! Serperior, Leaf Blade!" The faster Pokémon's leaves the end of her tail were engulfed in a green aura, altering their shape into long blades. She slithered towards Leviathan with breathtaking speed, slashing him viciously. Leviathan growled in a mix of pain and annoyance. Touko carried a worried expression, biting her bottom lip. He was injured, but was still standing. He looked back at this anxious Trainer and snorted in reassurance. Relief washed over the girl's face.  
"Strike back with Ice Beam!"  
The streams of ice were shot at Serperior.  
"Dodge!"  
Cheren's Pokémon slid to the side.  
"Follow her with that Ice Beam!"  
Leviathan moved his head, along with the steady Ice Beam, following Serperior. The ice attack hit her, exploding into dense, icy fog. As the clouds cleared, Cheren stared in horror. His Serperior was trapped between three tall icicles, obviously weakened by the super-effective attack.  
"Serperior! Hang on, girl!" he encouraged her. He studied his childhood friend, her face was one of unadulterated focus, yet…her sapphire eyes were bright with concern for both his and her Pokémon. _She's sure changed since we left Nuvema Town_, he thought with awe, _She's always been a tough cookie, but somehow…she's become even tougher. She handles her battles and her Pokémon with poise and care. She appears assertive in her own strength and that of her Pokémon.  
_"The tables are turned, pal." Touko stated. "Serperior may be faster than Leviathan and have the type advantage, but my Leviathan knows how to even the odds!"  
She gestured to the imprisoned Serperior with her index finger. "Leviathan, finish her off with another Ice Beam!"_  
_The armored sea lion Pokémon unleashed another beam of frost at his foe. The attack hit home, causing another explosion of snowy flurry. His starter Pokémon fainted in the spot.  
Bianca was flabbergasted, the battle was quick but fierce. "Um…" she strained to find her voice. "Serperior is not able to continue…Leviathan is the winner."  
Cheren withdrew his Serperior, still voiceless from the shock.  
"That was a great fight, Cheren." Touko applauded him, recalling her own Pokémon back into his Poké Ball. "You had me going there for a moment, I thought you were actually going to beat me."  
The young man's face slowly changed into one of someone who just discovered a life-changing truth. "Thank you, Touko. I finally saw what was missing in me."  
"I'm glad, Cheren."  
He walked over to her and healed her Pokémon. She flashed him a grateful smile. "Thanks!"  
"You really are something else, Touko. And I mean that. Right now, there's no way I can compete with you. But," his navy eyes softened. "If there's _anything _I can do to help in the battle with N, just say so."  
Thoroughly touched, she felt tears already started to blur her eyesight. "Thank you, Cheren. It really means a lot to me that both you and Bianca here for me. I couldn't ask for better friends."  
Bianca reached into her bag and took out six golden star-shaped items, Full Revives. "Here." she offered them to the victorious Touko. Blue eyes widened in astonishment. "Bia, you sure?"  
The blonde teen nodded furiously, shoving the Full Revives into Touko's hands. "Very!" she assured her. "I may not be as strong as you or Cheren, but I swear I will help you in every way I can! Best of luck, I know you got this!"  
Touko grasped both her friends into an Ursaring hug, a single tear spilling down her cheek. "I love you both, I vow I will protect the world _and _the Pokémon we all love so much."

Touko trekked through the iconic Gym Badge Gates towards Victory Road, showing her Badges as symbols of her worth to compete in the Pokémon League. While stepping over the final set of doors, the words of the Veteran Trainer in charge echoed in her mind like a cadence.  
_"Oh, holder of the Trio Badge! Challenge all that you face!  
Oh, holder of the Basic Badge! Show the knowledge you've obtained!  
Oh, holder of the Insect Badge! Fight valiantly like an insect!  
Oh, holder of the Bolt Badge! Unfurl a shocking battle!  
Oh, holder of the Quake Badge! Make your foes' hearts tremble!  
Oh, holder of the Jet Badge! Blast ahead with tremendous force!  
Oh, holder of the Freeze Badge! Show the sharp edge of an icicle!  
Oh, holder of the Legend Badge! Pass through Victory Road, which lies beyond here, and head for the Pokémon League!  
Prove that you, too, can be a legend!"  
_The towering hill that was Victory Road was right in front of her, the last obstacle between her and the Pokémon League. Fixing her bag and her cap, she straightened herself. "OK, let's get this over with!

The young woman's legs were wobbly like Dittos. She managed to make it through the complicated ascend of the caves and hillsides, her Pokémon were tired and so was she. But, they all gained even more experience from the many Pokémon battles that took place. Plus, she knew she was so close to her final stop. Climbing the final hill, she released a breath of relief. A grand dome stood at the peak of the mountain, a single tower with lime-green tiled roof stood by its side. With a laugh, she dashed towards the smaller building. The doors opened and a cool rush of air fanned her heated face. Nurse Joy gave the brunette a small, cheery wave of greeting. "Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Center! I bet you are fatigued from your journey!"  
Touko laughed. "You have no idea."  
"Well, you're in luck. We do offer some food in the Poké Mart and we have a few showers upstairs for our road-weary Trainers."  
While the good nurse was healing her Pokémon, Touko took her offer and headed for the showers. Knowing she had no time to indulge in a long bath, she quickly scrubbed the dirt and sand off her hair and body. _So much better! _she hummed in content, dying her hair. She changed back into her clothes, which were mysteriously cleaned and folded. She fetched her bag and returned downstairs to enjoy a quick meal before getting her Pokémon. Moments later, she double checked her medical supplies and nodded in satisfaction. She had everything she need to face the formidable Elite Four, and maybe N. The rosy-eyed nurse had Touko's Pokémon ready for her as the teen walked up to the counter.  
"Here you go, your Pokémon are fully healed." She bowed her head a tad bit. "I wish you luck with your Elite Four challenge!"

Swallowing hard, Touko took her step into the Pokémon League dome. The iron gates closed behind her, the loud _clang! _of metal hitting metal echoed across the dome. A mammoth temple stood behind the dome, but the girl noticed there was no entrance leading to it. Her attention was caught by a lone statue that stood in the middle of the area, four entranceways surrounded it. Curious, she walked up to it and noticed a golden plate with writing on it.  
_**Four great warriors form this Pokémon League.  
To the southwest is one who does not fear the Ghost type.  
To the southeast is one who channels the power of the Fighting type.  
To the northwest is one who has mastered the Dark type.  
To the northeast is one who knows the mind of the Psychic type.  
If you can defeat these warriors with your courage and wisdom, you shall be led to the summit, where the strongest Champion awaits**_  
"Hmmm." Touko eyed the four entrances, trying to decide which she should face first. _Might as well do it clockwise. _With a shrug, she started with the southwest entrance.  
The Ghost-type Elite Four, Shauntal, awaited in a room that resembled a haunted house. It was a giant cylindrical room with a large structure in that was one giant bookcase. A thunderstorm could be heard rumbling right outside the windows. The brown-eyed girl was very tough, as expected from a member of the Elite Four. She started with a Cofagrigus and Touko with her Krookodile. His speed, as well as his type, was the ticket for the victory. He overpowered Cofagrigus with his Foul Play. Next, came Jellicent. Knowing it was also part Water-type, Touko used Ampharos. Jellicent had the first move with its Shadow Ball, but because Ghost-type moves had no advantage over Electric-types, Ampharos was able to withstand the attack. He countered with a wicked Thunderbolt that left his foe severely weakened. Shauntal moved on with Golurk and Leviathan was chosen for the fight. Leviathan managed to strike first with Surf, but Golurk hung on with his Sturdy ability. Shauntal used a Full Restore on it, and Touko pressed on with another Surf. Again, the Sturdy ability saved the automaton Pokémon from fainting in one hit. Since Shauntal had no more healing items, she countered with Brick Break. Leviathan dodged the attack and struck back with Ice Beam, winning the round. The Ghost-type expert released her last Pokémon: Chandelure. Touko quickly healed her Leviathan with a Hyper Potion, knowing that he would want to continue fighting. The Fire/Ghost-type Pokémon attacked with Psychic and Leviathan almost fainted from the strong special-type attack. Touko was ready to heal him again, but was stopped by Leviathan, who wanted to take revenge right away. Touko didn't want him to faint, so she switched him out for Krookodile. The Dark-type Pokémon used his mighty Earthquake to bring down Chandelure.  
Following her first victory, Touko returned to the statue room, healed her Pokémon, and pushed forward to the next room. What welcomed the cocoa-haired girl was an arena in the form of a cylindrical wrestling ring with a cage overhead. The man that was her opponent was Marshal, the Fighting-type expert. Touko relied on both Gardevoir and Altaria for the battle. Marshal's Sawk and Throh each faced Gardevoir, who easily brought them down with a stunning Psychic attack. Altaria's battles against Conkeldurr and Mienshao were a bit more challenging due to both Pokémon using Stone Edge, which was deadly to the Flying-type Pokémon. Altaria was almost defeated twice, but her competitive drive kept her going. With a highflying demonstration of guts, she succeeded in defeating both Pokémon with her Fly attack.

Reaching the middle room once more, Touko let out Gardevoir and Altaria. Both female Pokémon looked slightly worn out. The azure-eyed Trainer smiled at the two of them, digging out two Hyper Potions from her bag as well as two Persim Berry Poffins. "You girls rocked that fight!" she praised them while tending to their injuries. Altaria chirped, glowing with glee from the compliment as she pecked on the Poffin. Gardevoir ate her Poffin, humming in appreciation. Once she was sure her Pokémon were healthy and happy, Touko was ready for the third Elite Four member.

The northwest room reminded Touko of an elegant ballroom once used by royalty. Different shades of deep crimson and black dominated the arena, while torches lit up the room and an extravagant chandelier hung above. Sitting on the black leather couch was Grimsley, the one who used Dark-type Pokémon. His Scrafty faced Altaria, who lost to her when she used Fly. The Dark-type Trainer also had a Krookodile, so Touko aimed for one of its primary weakness, water, and sent out Leviathan. It came at Leviathan, fangs bared, but Touko ordered her starter to dodge it and counter with Surf. Leviathan stood on his hind legs and leapt up high in the air before crashing back down on his foe with Surf. Liepard was the next opponent and Ampharos was chosen to fight. The feline Pokémon had higher speed, so it attacked first with a Night Slash. Ampharos endured the attack, even paralyzing her with his Static ability. With the tables turned, Ampharos retaliated with Brick Break. The Fighting-type move devastated Liepard, knocking it out with one hit. His last Pokémon, Bispharp, was a Steel/Dark-type Pokémon and Touko knew just who to call. Blaze emerged and was more than ready to use his fire. The armored humanoid Pokémon attempted a Night Slash, but Blaze's speed outmatched his, blasting him away with his scorching Flamethrower.  
Three members down, one to go.  
The last room was actually a bedroom with a large canopied bed made of cream-colored silk. Glimmering stars peppered the dark background of the chamber. Slowly, the curtains opened and climbing out of bed was Caitlin, the remaining Elite Four member. Touko had heard stories of the head of the Battle Castle in the Battle Frontier back in Johto, she was a powerful Psychic as well as a Trainer. The women started the fight with Caitlin's Reuniclus against Touko's Leviathan. The sea lion Pokémon executed a perfect X-Scissor attack on the Psychic-type Pokémon, defeating it before it could strike back. The next Pokémon in the battle was Sigilyph. Judging by its ability to fly, Touko figured it had Flying in it. Ampharos was summoned to battle and was instructed to use his Thunderbolt. The Sigilyph dodged it, then hit him with a Shadow Ball. He avoided the attack as well and fired back another Thunderbolt, landing the attack this time. Despite the higher Special Defense, Sigilyph succumbed to the super-effective move. Caitlin's remaining Pokémon, Musharna and Gothitelle faced Touko's Krookodile. The Dark-type Pokémon easily defeated Musharna, but had a lengthier battle with Gothitelle. Yet, luck was on Krookodile's side as most of his opponent's moves had no effect on him. Touko dominated the battle with her croc Pokémon's Foul Play.  
Finally meeting the Elite Four challenge, Touko was teleported back to the statue area, where she noticed the statue radiating a blue glow along with the four transporters at the entrance of each Elite Four chamber. Ever prepared, the girl took a few minutes to use Hyper Potions on her Pokémon party. Once finished, she took slow steps onto the glowing platform. The dais began to lower her below the statue room to a wider area and Touko found herself at the foot of the gargantuan temple she saw earlier, a massive set of stairs beckoning her to reach the peak. She raced up the stairs with outmost haste, her heart starting to hammer in her chest. Upon reaching the summit, she heard a blast coming from the inside, making the temple shake and its walls to light up in a bright, crimson glow.  
"NO!" Alder's shaken voice sent chills down her spine.  
"Oh no…!" Touko ran inside.

In the Champion's room, Touko saw N standing over Alder with a conquering smile. The Champion himself was on his knees, his eyes wide with disbelief.  
"It's over! Never again will Pokémon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, Reshiram!" the young king declared proudly. "You may have the title of Champion, but you can't stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your Pokémon, your partner, to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova. Who knows how long it's been since you've had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you, though. As a Trainer who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, free your Pokémon!" His gray eyes burned with the strength of his demand.  
"No!" Alder protested. "I beg you! Separating people from Pokémon…do anything but that!" His pain-stricken voice made Touko clench her vest, right above her heart, feeling it break a little.  
_It's up to me now, _she thought, swallowing hard.  
"Alder!" Touko cried, making her way up the short flight of steps up to the large podium. She knelt next to the Champion. He turned to her, his smile was feeble and dreadfully haunted. "You made it, Touko. I guess a congratulations is in order." His gaze drifted away from hers. "I... I lost. I should have been able to demonstrate the bond between me and my Pokémon. That would have shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams. So, his convictions were the real thing..." he turned back to her, grasping her hand in his. "Be careful. The ones who change the world are always the ones who pursued their dreams. Touko, I ask this of you. Even if Pokémon and people are separated, nothing good will come of it. Please let him know that!" he begged.  
The chestnut-haired lass could only nod her reassurance. 

Staring down at the defeated Champion, N was overjoyed. _I did it! _he celebrated silently. _I have defeated the Champion, now…my dream will come true and my friends will finally be free! Free! After many years of suffering and agony at the hands of these cruel humans!  
_"Alder!"  
Her voice reached them, stopping N's inward merriment. He saw Touko sprint towards Alder, kneeling next to him. Her azure eyes were bright with her worry for the Champion. He saw the pitiful man plead with her to defeat him, his large hand clasping her smaller one. His eyes stayed on the petite brunette. _I knew she would make it, _he thought with satisfaction, _She's strong…but now, it is time to see who is stronger.  
_"I've been waiting for you, Touko." He voiced quietly, getting her eyes to meet his, their cerulean depths morphed into mild displeasure. _Young king, _he heard Reshiram speak to him from his Poké Ball. _I feel Zekrom's essence here, the female Trainer possesses the Dark Stone.  
_"You obtained the Dark Stone, just like in the future I envisioned! Reshiram is responding to it."  
"N!" he observed the girl's upper lip curl back into a tiny snarl, her hand going for the Poké Balls on her belt.  
She was furious and raring to battle him.  
He held out a single hand. "Stop." he gently commanded her. She froze in place, her expression now wary.  
"This is not a suitable place for the legendary dragons!" he raised both arms up high in the air. "From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!"

The ground began to shake under their feet.  
Touko gasped, trying to control her balance while the trembling grew stronger. Loud rumbling reached her ears, suddenly noticing the bright midday sky was darkening so suddenly. Fully dumbfounded, Touko could only gawk as a gigantic castle rose from behind the Champion's temple. "Alder, what's going on!?" she yelled.  
"I don't know!" he yelled back, equally confounded.  
The large castle towered not only the temple, but the Pokémon League itself. It curled itself around the dome in a menacing hold. A large stairway made of black marble set itself on the platform where they all stood.  
"W-What the _hell_…!?" Touko stammered.  
"What has just appeared is Team Plasma's castle." N explained. "The king's words will resound from the heights to all below! You must come to the castle, as well, Touko. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokémon will be liberated from people, or whether Pokémon and people will live together. We will see whose belief is stronger...and our result will change the world!" he turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving Alder and Touko alone.  
Touko shot a side glance at Alder, eyes flaring. "I'm going in, for Trainers _and _Pokémon everywhere!"  
Alder nodded slowly. "It's up to you now, Touko. Go."  
She went up into the castle.

**-N's Castle-**

The grand halls were decorated with golden-colored walls and sapphire tiles. Everything was so luxurious and grand, it almost made Touko forget that this was Team Plasma's headquarters. Six elderly men dressed in clerical robes stood in a single row, waiting for her.  
_Shit! _she halted. _The damn Sages! Are you frickin' kidding me!?  
_"Those who fight against the new world will perish under the power of the true hero!" One of the men stated. The Sages began to surround the young woman. "If anything were to happen to our king, it would be disastrous!" another spoke up.  
"It would ruin Ghetsis's perfect plan!"  
"Of course, our Lord N would be disappointed, as he wished to be the only one to battle you here." The first Sage said. "But the six of us shall defeat you first!"  
Touko grew anxious at the idea of having to face all of them at the same time. But, rather than giving them the satisfaction of seeing her restlessness, she set her face as hard and cold as the marble beneath her feet. "Screw Ghetsis and his damn plan!" she growled at them, her hand touching Altaria's Poké Ball.  
"Can ya manage that?" a familiar Southern drawl called out from behind them. A rush of relief swept through her. Turning around, she noticed Clay leading Elesa, Lenora, Iris, Burgh, Skyla, Brycen, and even Drayden towards her and the Sages.  
"Still standin', are ya, little missy?" Clay winked at her.  
"Clay!" Touko exclaimed. "Everyone!"  
"Bianca called us." Iris grinned at her.  
_Thank Arceus for Bianca!_  
"We got these hoodlums!" Elesa assured Touko. "Go on!"  
"Thank you all!" Touko ran away from the impending fight and into the next section of the castle. Up the stairs and into the next floor, Touko spotted several rooms in the corridor. Peeking, she spied a few celebrating grunts and some loose items on the ground. As quiet as a Persian, she snagged a few Hyper Potions and Revives before moving up to the next floor. Two women stood in front of one of the larger doorways in the level. They were both beautiful, dressed in long, white, flowing gowns. One had long rose-colored hair with matching pink eyes while the other had rich golden hair tied back in a long braid, her eyes a shade of vibrant gold. The pink-haired woman offered the ponytailed Trainer a warm smile. "I am Anthea…Miss Touko. Before you go to confront my lord N, please take a moment to rest." She beckoned the girl to follow her into the room. "Please, follow us."  
Touko hesitated at first, unsure whether or not to trust the strange woman. She studied them both and felt no threat from either woman, unlike the rest of Team Plasma. With a speechless nod, she followed the two women. Anthea pointed to a golden chair next to a large, marble table. "Please, sit, while I heal your Pokémon."  
Slowly, Touko removed her Poké Balls from her belt and set them on the table, still eyeing the two women. The blonde woman offered Touko a small platter of berries and pastries as her sister began spraying the Poké Balls with Full Restores. "I am Concordia, miss. Please, help yourself. Our lord N has instructed us to take care of you as well. He assumed you and your Pokémon would be drained from your challenge with the Elite Four."  
Touko's stomach growled quietly upon eyeing the food, making the petite adolescent blush. Murmuring a "thank you," she took the plate and gingerly ate the food. Within minutes, she felt much better. She _was _a bit worn out from the Elite Four, as well as recent events.  
Anthea finished her work on Touko's Pokémon and returned the Poké Balls to her. "Ah, good. Both you and your Pokémon regained energy." She smiled. "Trainers battle to practice their skills and to grow in experience, but never to hurt their Pokémon. My lord N has realized this, deep down in his heart." Her pink eyes grew grim with grief. "But he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it."  
Touko paused, gazing at the women with fretful blue eyes. "What?" her quiet voice tinted with disbelief.  
Concordia nodded solemnly. "It's true… N has been separated from people since he was young. He was brought up with Pokémon. Pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt by bad people. Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to N."  
Her words made Touko's blood run cold. Everything started to make sense to her. The vehement belief that all Trainers maltreated Pokémon, his anxiety whenever he participated in a Pokémon battle, and…the pained look in his eyes.  
"Oh, dear Arceus…" Touko breathed. _Ghetsis did that to N!? He exposed a mere child to such barbarities? _Her trembling hands balled into tight fists, her anger forcing aside the grief she felt for N.  
"N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing the truth, thinking only of Pokémon. N's heart is pure and innocent." Concordia continued. "But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence."  
"Please," Anthea's delicate voice was weighty with distress. "Help N. More than anything in this world, he needs a friend. A real human friend to show him what he's missed all these years."  
Her plight touched Touko. She nodded slowly. "I…I will do my best, I promise."  
Concordia touched her hand. "Thank you. Our lord N awaits you further up the castle. Please take care of yourself."  
Coming up on the following floor, Touko noticed there was only doorway in the entire corridor. Before she could take a step further to investigate, one of the ninja from the Shadow Triad appeared in front of her. Touko gave out a startled cry. "Oh for Arceus's sake!" she seethed. "You all seriously need to stop doing that, it's not healthy for my heart you know!"  
The ninja ignored her reprimand, merely pointing to the lone entranceway. "That room was the world that was provided to our lord N."  
Touko followed his pointing finger to the entrance. _That's N's room?  
_"I don't feel anything, even when I go into the room..." the apathetic man said. "But you may feel something." With those words, he vanished once more. Touko pondered over his words. _Is that his odd way of asking me to go in there and find out more about N? _Now interested, she stepped towards the large doors. _Honestly, all members of Team Plasma have weird mannerisms._

N's room was nowhere near what Touko would've expected of someone who is solely focused on arithmetic and Pokémon liberation. The bright blue wallpaper screamed infantile, its cloud pattern enveloped the entire room. Several paintings that looked like different colored arrangements hung loosely all around. A large skateboarding ramp, littered with scratches, was in the back of the room with a yellow skateboard left forgotten on top of a pile of toys. A life-sized train track sat next to a home basketball hoop, its little train still running on the fragmented tracks. Touko noticed little dust on the toy train set. _Huh…has it been played with recently? _She spied a lone basketball lying at the base of the hoop. She picked it up and studied it. Written in bold letters, she read the name on it.  
_**Harmonia  
**_Touko was perplexed. _Harmonia?  
_Still holding onto the basketball, her eyes continued to take in her surroundings. _So, this is where N spent all his life…no friends, no contact with the world, and only wounded Pokémon for company…  
_She imagined a small boy with shaggy, green tea hair, playing basketball all alone. The blue-eyed youth felt as if her heart was clutched tight. She felt the tears welling up in her. _No wonder he's so fervent about his cause. Hurt Pokémon…that's all he's ever known. He never knew what it was like to have a loving family, or friends to play with..._a quiet sob shook her small frame, lamenting for the young man who had to endure such a cruel childhood. _He was all alone.  
Please, help our lord N, _Anthea's plea whispered in her mind. That's all it took to remind her what she needed to do, for his own sake. She set the basketball back down and wiped her tears away with her arm. Gathering her wits, she took a shuddering breath and exited the room.

The last floor also had a single doorway, guarded by two large dragon statues. Standing in front of it, Touko knew what would happen as soon as she set foot inside. Ghetsis appeared out of the double doors, leering at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but the brunette had no time, or the patience, for his vile speeches this time.  
She strode on forward, shoving past him. "Out of my way." she growled, her searing eyes leaving no room for a retort. Ghetsis could only glare daggers at the defiant girl's back.

The last chamber in the castle was a throne room, the vast space was surrounded by water. Gigantic pillars held the high ceiling. At the end of the long walkway, sitting in his marble throne, was N. He wore a slight smirk, his silver eyes alive with eagerness.  
"Welcome to our battleground, Touko." 

**Author's Note!  
Cliffy! Next chapter is the long-anticipated battle between truth and ideals! To those who are asking for the lemons, they will be coming. Like any good lemon, there needs to be a buildup to it and with N being inept when it comes to human interactions, it would be too farfetched to just jump straight into the steamy scenes. Patience, readers, is a mighty virtue indeed! ;)  
Until next chapter, just please keep reviewing, reviewing, and reviewing!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	12. Touko's Ideals

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12: Touko's Ideals

"Welcome to our battleground, Touko." N greeted her. Touko took measured steps down the walkway, stopping short in front of the wide arena set up in the middle of the throne room. "I'm here now, N. Just like you wanted." She said, arms spread wide. "Now, are you just going to sit there and gawk at me, or are you going to get off your high throne and come face me?"  
Leisurely, N sat up and made his way down the walkway towards her. "What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone. I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power."  
"Wrong, they've had their power all their lives. That hasn't changed one bit." She rebutted.  
The warmth in his eyes began to cool. "It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute!" he was close. "I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokémon friends get hurt! Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!"  
He stopped in front of the arena, facing the petite Trainer.  
The small-town girl stared intensely into the eyes of the young king, blazing sapphire colliding with cool steel gray. N eyed at her bag for a split moment before returning his gaze to hers. "You came all this way to battle me, but Zekrom is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you?" his lips tightened into a thin line of regret.  
Touko had nothing to reply to that. She pulled the Dark Stone out of her bag, examining it for the umpteenth time. He was right, the Dark Stone was still warm in her hands, but showed no signs of an arising dragon.  
"How disappointing." He sighed quietly. "I actually kind of liked you a little. Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon."  
That one got under her skin. "I care more than you think, N." she bit back.  
He overlooked her comeback. "But I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous!" He shook his head, his words crammed with plenty of contempt. "You have two options, Touko." He declared. "Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people!" He lifted one hand up into the air.  
"Reshiram! Come to me!"  
The platform quaked under her boots and a roar came from behind the throne itself. With a colossal explosion, the white dragon Pokémon crashed through the wall. It halted upon reaching N, floating down next to him. His engine-like tail flared to life, sharply increasing the temperature of the room. It roared again, letting out a blast of flames behind it. Touko covered her eyes against the blinding light, feeling the heat in her very bones. When the glow faded, she braved to open her eyes again. Reshiram's eyes were burning, its breath exhaling in a quiet hiss of hostility.  
"So?" N asked, crossing his arms. "What is it going to be, Touko?"  
Touko bit her lip fretfully, her palms slick with sweat. _Without Zekrom backing me up, I'm way over my head…_her throat felt as dry as the sands of the Desert Resort. _Arceus help me…but I can't quit now, I've come too far for this.  
_Her Poké Balls began to wriggle violently on her belt. Each one burst open, releasing her team. All her Pokémon surrounded her, with Leviathan and Gardevoir on each side of their mistress. "My friends…!" she gasped. Leviathan growled softly, nuzzling her hand, comforting her the same way from when he was an Oshawott.  
_I believe in you, my mistress, _Leviathan gazed upon her cobalt eyes. _Don't be afraid, we'll always be by your side.  
_A tender smile decorated her lips, ever grateful for her Pokémon's support. "Thank you, guys. What do you say we show this guy and his dragon how we do things?"  
A symphony of battle cries from the Pokémon erupted.  
With an assertive nod, her eyes met N's once more. She observed the young man's eyes broaden under her stare in astonishment. "I'll tell you what it's going to be, N…" she wrapped her slender fingers around the Dark Stone in front of her. "I swore back in Nimbasa City I would dare to try and stop you, and by Arceus, that's _exactly _what I'm going to do!" her voice resounded with her resolve. "People _and _Pokémon are depending on me to win this, I don't care that I wasn't recognized as a heroine by Zekrom! My friends are by my side, and we don't care that we may lose…" Her eyes blazed so brightly, blue flames seemed to form within their depths. "We _won't_ give up! We'll either win or go down trying!" _  
_Something began to stir in her hand, the one that held the Dark Stone. A pulse of energy resonated around both teens, making the ground tremble once more. Several sparks began prickling her hand, causing the ponytailed girl to open her hand with an alarmed gasp. The Dark Stone was radiating dark rings of energy around it as it floated in front of her. Touko became wide-eyed in astonishment, witnessing the Dark Stone drifting to the middle of the battleground. N took a few steps back, his mouth agape in disbelief as well.  
"Your Dark Stone is…" His voice faltered. "I mean, Zekrom is…!"  
Black swirls of energy began to gather around the stone, blue lightning flickering from it. A pale, violet aura engulfed the Dark Stone, changing the orb's form into one of a huge, black dragon. Eyes opened, revealing white irises in crimson sclera. It landed gracefully in front of Touko, its eyes burning into hers. Like Reshiram, it stood on two legs, but the outlines that spread throughout is body discharged a blue glow like the stones in Chargestone Cave. Its broad wings were shaped like a fan, almost webbed-like. Its menacing tail had the form of a turbine with a spiky tip and black bands surrounding it like a Beedril's tail.  
"Zekrom…" the name left the girl's lips as quiet as a breeze.  
The black dragon Pokémon let out an ear-piercing roar, its conical tail beginning to shine. Every other band on the tail lit up blue, unleashing small blue sparks. Its body also released strips of blue electricity all over the dome, creating cracks on the stone pillars. Its voice lowered to a growl, its eyes never leaving hers.  
"Zekrom and Reshiram… They were once one life." N's voice broke the silence. "One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear before the hero they recognize." He eyed Touko. "I see now, you really are a hero too."  
_Princess…_a deep voice rang in Touko's head, startling the young Trainer. _I heard your voice…the strength of your ideals. Prove your conviction to me, battle me! Capture me, and I will be your friend and ally in your quest.  
_N nodded in understanding, obvious to Touko he had also caught what Zekrom just said to her. "I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Zekrom and make it your ally!"  
Touko glanced back at her team, "OK guys, who wants to take on the challenge?"  
Ampharos and Krookodile stepped forward.  
"Oh." she was astounded. "I guess we'll do this tag team style!"

N observed Touko sending Ampharos to face Zekrom. _I wonder what she has up her sleeve…how will she catch a legendary Pokémon? _  
Her Ampharos looked back at her before facing Zekrom once more. _Don't worry, Mistress Touko! Krookodile and I will not fail you!  
_The larger Pokémon lifted off into the air and zoomed to Ampharos, opening its massive jaws. The Electric-type Pokémon attempted to dodge, but Zekrom got a hold of its tail. A cry of pain came out of Ampharos. N cringed a bit, feeling his pain. He watched Touko swallow hard, distressed over her Pokémon. She exhaled sharply, straightening herself up.  
"Ampharos, Thunder Wave!"  
The red on his tail lit up while still in Zekrom's grasp. Roaring in rage, the dragon Pokémon swung his opponent around once over before throwing him down. The rock floor cracked under Ampharos's weight, creating a small crater under him.  
"Ampharos!" Touko's voice rang out in concern. "Can you stand, partner?"  
Groaning weakly, the large yellow Pokémon stood up on shaky legs. Smiling in relief, the brunette signaled him to return to her. "You did what you were supposed to do, my friend. Come back and rest, please."  
Ampharos bobbed his head in consent and went back to his Trainer.  
N was pleased to see she still was true to her Pokémon, never pushing them beyond their limits. _She is undoubtedly the gentlest Trainer to walk this world, I can see why Zekrom appeared before her. I wouldn't think of anyone else worthy of facing Reshiram and I.  
_"Krookodile!" Touko pointed to Zekrom. "Go get it!"  
The croc Pokémon sneered in unashamed excitement at the chance to have a fight against a legendary Pokémon. _My turn…_N heard his voice, _I will make my Trainer proud!  
_The beryl-eyed lass also noticed her Pokémon's eagerness, a small chuckle passed her lips. "Easy, boy." her voice was bright with affection. "I know you're excited, but we need to focus."  
Zekrom landed on his feet, electric charges running all over his body. The hum of static electricity echoed in her ears as she saw the dragon's generator-like tail spinning and giving off its blue light. Light blue electricity surrounded the legendary dragon, forming a massive force field around it. Zekrom flapped his wings and whizzed to Krookodile, slamming his electric-charged body onto him. Krookodile was knocked back with tremendous force, faltering at his Trainer's feet. She knelt down to her Pokémon, an alarmed cry escaping her lips. "Krookodile!" she placed a hand on his head. "Talk to me, are you OK?"  
The Pokémon cracked open both eyes and sat up straight, hissing his fury. His Trainer gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're alright! Good thing that Electric-type moves don't have any effect on you." She winked. Zekrom was back on its feet, ready for the girl to make her next move.  
_Your move, Princess.  
_"Gladly!" Touko answered. "Krookodile, get back at it with an Earthquake!"  
The Ground/Dark Pokémon leapt high in the air. With a battle roar, he came landed hard on the ground, creating an earthquake. White shockwaves rolled to Zekrom, making it lose its balance and fall hard on its side. By the weary expression Zekrom wore on its face, N then knew the Ground-type move was indeed super-effective. Also, judging by the gleam of victory in Touko's cobalt eyes, N could tell she was thinking the exact same thing.  
Zekrom attempted to get back on its feet, but was stopped when golden sparks of electricity got a hold of him. Ampharos's Thunder Wave finally took hold.  
_Zekrom's weakened, _Reshiram's voice reached out to him, _This young Trainer is quite tenacious.  
_N nodded, sharing its admiration. _Indeed she is.  
_Eyes still on the battle, he watched Touko dig into her bag and pull out an Ultra Ball. She took aim at Zekrom, then launched it with the expert of a baseball pitcher. "Go get it!"  
The little orb bounced off Zekrom's wing before opening and engulfing it in its white light. The legendary dragon was sucked into the Ultra Ball and it dropped to the ground.  
It rocked once.  
Twice.  
Then, it stood perfectly still.  
"Got it!" Touko cheered. "Great job, Ampharos and Krookodile! You guys rock!"  
_I admire your strength and your drive, Princess, _Zekrom whispered to her from the Ultra Ball, _I will gladly stand by you and your ideals._  
N clapped quietly. "Zekrom has recognized your power and has agreed to side with you. But, you do realize you now have more than six Pokémon. You'll have to send one from your team to your PC if you wish to keep Zekrom with you."  
The petite girl nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know."

Touko knew this would be a tough decision, but she had known who she would have to send back if she captured Zekrom. She turned to Altaria, holding out her hand. "Altaria, come." The blue bird Pokémon fluttered her wings and roosted on the mocha-haired Trainer's shoulders. Touko stroked her feathery neck fondly. "Altaria, I need you to go to Nuvema Town."  
Her Pokémon chirped sadly, understanding the reason behind the command. Feeling a tad guilty, she kissed the top of her head. "I know you wanted to be in this big battle, sweet girl, but I have a big favor to ask of you. I want you to go to my mom. Watch over her for me, just in case. I promise I will come back for you." she shared a loving grin. "It's not 'goodbye,' Altaria, it never will be. It's a 'see you later, Feraligatr.'"  
Altaria hummed softly, nuzzling her loving mistress's cheek. Giving the rest of the team a friendly tune for good luck, the Dragon-type Pokémon took flight and left through the gap on the wall.  
Touko stared after her, heart in her throat. _Thank you for understanding, Altaria. I swear we will see each other again soon, _she vowed.  
_Fret not, Princess, _Zekrom's voice was soothing, _Altaria does understand and she still loves you.  
_Forcing down untimely tears, Touko kept her smile while going over to Zekrom's Ultra Ball to pick it up. _Thank you, Zekrom…it consoles me to know that.  
_N approached her end of the battle arena. "Hold on." he said, gesturing towards Ampharos and Krookodile. "Your Pokémon are hurt. There is no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent." He took out some Full Restores from his pocket. "Please, allow me." He went to both of her Pokémon, including Zekrom's Ultra Ball. Touko was touched with his gentlemanly gesture. "Thank you, N." she whispered, taking a quick moment to study Zekrom's moves through her Pokédex. Once finished, he retreated back to his position, next to Reshiram.  
Placing her handy Pokédex back in her bag, she had her strategy in mind.  
"Are you sure we need to do this?" she asked the gray-eyed king.  
"Yes…" his previously-friendly face altered into one of a man hell-bent on realizing his goal. Five streaks of light emerged from his belt and Touko found herself taking in the rest of N's team: Carracosta, Vanilluxe, Archeops, Zoroark, and Klinklang. "Now, I will create the world I desire!" his eyes were alight with readiness. "I shall sweep you before me!"  
His Pokémon all roared in unison, sharing his anticipation.  
Touko steeled herself. _For the harmony between people and Pokémon!  
_"Bring it _on_!" Touko shot back.  
Her Pokémon bellowed back at N's team.  
N didn't waste a second. "Reshiram, you're first!" The legendary white dragon stepped in front of N, its light blue eyes spitting fire.  
Touko smothered a smirk. _Figured he would start with the strongest he's got. I bet an Amulet Coin he expects me to do the same, _she saw the expectant look in his eyes. _Sorry your Highness, but that's not how I roll.  
_"Ampharos!" Touko called. Her Electric Pokémon snapped to attention. "Do you feel like taking a chance?" Ampharos's eyes gleamed, comprehending what his Trainer was asking. Touko stroked the side of his furry face. "This time it'll be different, pal. I don't know if you'll make it past Reshiram's attacks, you may faint."  
Ampharos whined softly, sensing his mistress's worry. Touko looked at him straight in the eye. "But, I promise this will help our team win this. I believe in you, Ampharos." she said in all seriousness.  
Ampharos trusted his Trainer, knowing what he must do.  
"Am!" he cried, stepping forward to meet Reshiram.  
"Reshiram, Dragon Claw!"  
The white dragon charged, its claws glowing a bright pink hue.  
"Brace yourself, Ampharos, take the hit!"  
N gawked at her, completely stupefied by her command.  
Reshiram clawed Ampharos, leaving a small trail of pink energy behind the strike. During the strike, Ampharos's red sphere gave off a faint light. Small sparks of static electricity passed from Ampharos's body to Reshiram's. The yellow, bipedal Pokémon groaned faintly as he mustered the strength to get back up.  
"You OK?" Touko yelled to him. He answered with a sharp nod.  
"Good, go for a Power Gem!"  
Ampharos shot a stream of dazzling light at Reshiram.  
"Dodge!"  
The white dragon used its wings to avoid the hit.  
N raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Do you really think you can stop us with that?"  
_Princess, let me battle Reshiram. _Zekrom's request entered her mind. _It's our destiny.  
Patience, Zekrom, you'll have your chance very soon. _she promised him. _Trust Ampharos, he's a very good team player._  
Touko cocked her head, her attention back to N. "Oh trust me, he's not done. Ampharos, Volt Switch!  
"I believe he will be." N countered. "Reshiram, Fusion Flare!"  
Ampharos went first.  
"What?" N was bemused. _Reshiram is faster, it should've attacked first.  
_The girl's Ampharos sent a volley of electricity at his foe, creating a blinding flash of light. N covered his eyes against the blinding glow. A few seconds after, the light dissipated. The king opened his eyes, noticing that Ampharos no longer stood in the battleground.  
In his place, was Zekrom.  
Reshiram tried to initiate the attack, but stayed rooted to the spot. "Reshiram!? What is wrong?" N called out to it.  
_I…I can't move! _came its stunned reply. The green-haired man noticed the static electricity skittering throughout his dragon friend's body. _Reshiram's paralyzed!? _N couldn't believe it. _But how?  
_"Gotcha!" Touko murmured to herself.  
_I now see the brilliance behind your method, _the black dragon said to her, _Ampharos is very weak, but happy to have helped.  
I told you he's an impressive team player! _"All right, Zekrom! Use Dragon Pulse!"  
The gigantic, black dragon opened its mouth, a sphere of turquoise light started to form within its jaws. With a bellow, it discharged the enlarged energy orb at its rival. The globe struck the paralyzed Reshiram, causing an explosion of dust. Reshiram was still standing, but obviously injured. And pissed.  
Able to move again, Reshiram opened its jaws, conjuring a sphere made of flames. The orb grew in size, two rings formed and surrounded it. The white dragon shot the globe at Zekrom. Upon impact, an explosion of light and blistering heat erupted on the arena. The sheer force of the blast knocked Touko off her feet, but her Gardevoir's psychic power kept her from flying off. She flashed her a grateful grin. "Thank you, Gardevoir!"  
Her Psychic Pokémon released her hold on her mistress, grinning back.  
Refocusing on the battle, Touko observed Zekrom was still fine. _Oh right, Dragon-type Pokémon are resistant to Electric, Fire, and Water-type attacks, _she reminded herself.  
_Indeed, _Zekrom remarked, _I'm ready to put an end to this, Reshiram doesn't have much energy left.  
Get in line, Zekrom. _"This is it! Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt!"  
Its turbine tail started to spin and glow bright blue. The force field surrounded the dark dragon, the bolts of blue electricity bursting from its body. Zekrom lunged itself at Reshiram, slamming its heavy body against it. The snow white Pokémon was hurled back to N, dropping right in front of him. It moaned weakly.  
N's unruffled facet cracked.  
"Reshiram!" he threw himself at his newest friend, stroking his fuzzy neck. "I'm sorry, friend." He looked up at Zekrom, eyes narrowed. "We _will _win! For Pokémon's freedom!" He produced a Poké Ball. "Return, and rest." He opened it, watching his dragon disappear into the round object.  
"Vanilluxe, go!" a Pokémon that looked like an ice cream cone with two faces came next. Touko knew the Pokémon was Ice-type and its attacks would bring Zekrom down.  
"Zekrom, come back!" she instructed, retrieving its Ultra Ball.  
_As you wish, Princess. _Her new team member zipped back into the ball.  
"Let's turn up the heat, shall we?" Touko winked at Blaze. Her Charizard growled enthusiastically, flapping his wings. "Blaze, you're up!"  
"Vanilluxe, use Blizzard!"  
A powerful blizzard emerged from the ice cream Pokémon's mouth.  
"Blaze, fly up then hit it with your Flamethrower!"  
The dragon-looking Pokémon took off with a flap of his massive wings, evading the attack just in time. Opening his mouth, a thick surge of fire shot down to Vanilluxe. The ice Pokémon took a direct hit, completely swamped in the flames. Blaze thundered his victory while Vanilluxe lay unconscious within the fading ring of flames.

N was starting to sweat. It was a hard enough of a blow that his friend Reshiram succumbed to Ampharos and Zekrom's combined attack, but he just lost Vanilluxe as well. This battle that he was supposed to be winning, like he did with Alder, was speeding downhill. His steel eyes fell on the young heroine at the opposite end. Her chestnut locks floated around her with the force of the breeze in the room, loose strands framing her face. Her expression was tranquil, yet her captivating eyes were azure flames of self-assurance. He could read the strong belief she had in her Pokémon's power…as well as in her own inner strength. The sight of her made his breath hitch in his throat. She looked fiercely beautiful, like a warrior princess more than ready to fight until her last breath for the Pokémon she loved.  
"Your move, your Highness. Which Pokémon will be next?" her dulcet voice challenged him. He snapped out of his trance. _All Pokémon are counting on me, I can't become distracted by her!  
_His signaled his Klinklang. "You can do this, my friend." The gear-like Pokémon floated to the rink.  
Touko's Charizard spat a small ball of fire, declaring his challenge. _Come at me, if you dare! _The Pokémon growled. His Trainer lifted a delicate, mocha-colored, brow. "I assume you wish to keep fighting, Blaze?"  
A curt flare of his nostrils was his reply.  
N eyed Blaze, remembering he was a Flying/Fire type. _Perhaps I can turn the tide in our favor.  
_"Klinklang, Thunderbolt!"  
The girl's eyes widened, much to his satisfaction. His Pokémon's metallic body sprouted several spark of electricity before launching a wicked lightning bolts at Blaze. The attack spread out, reaching him in different directions. The flying Fire-type Pokémon roared as he was shocked by the super-effective move.  
"Good, Klinklang!" N praised. He noticed Touko's lips move, mouthing what appeared to be a curse. The large dragon Pokémon was brought to his knees, yet he was still conscious. The blue-eyed young woman shared her Pokémon's ire. "Blaze, Flamethrower!"  
Using his speed, Blaze released a rush of flames at his foe. N panicked. "Dodge that!" Klinklang's gear spun rapidly as it zipped to the side to avoid the fire, but it moved a second too late. The fames brushed its outermost gear, but it managed to elude the worst of the strike.  
N remembered to breathe again upon seeing his Pokémon still standing. "So," he called out to Touko. "Both our Pokémon are weak at the moment, what will you do?"  
His opponent and her Pokémon shared a glance. "What my Blaze has in mind, keep on going."  
"As you wish," N wasn't about to give up, either. He had come too far to stop now. "Klinklang, Hyper Beam!"  
"Blaze, meet that with your Flamethrower again!"  
An orange beam of light met a torrent of fire straight in the middle of the arena in a power struggle for dominance. The tug o' war of power was rapidly draining both weakened Pokémon. First, Klinklang's Hyper Beam gained a few inches before being knocked back those same inches by Blaze's Flamethrower.  
"Keep up the pressure, Blaze!"  
"Don't give up, Klinklang!"  
The intensity of both beams got so strong, they reacted against other, creating a massive explosion of blinding light. Shockwaves from the explosion created more cracks on the stone pillars, as well as the ground. Both heroes closed their eyes against the harsh light. They opened their eyes to see both their Pokémon had fainted from the explosion. N recalled his Pokémon to its Poké Ball whereas Touko raced to Blaze's side. The young king watched the ponytailed teen bend down to her Pokémon, wrapping her slim arms around his neck in a tender embrace, her voice so quiet, N couldn't catch her words. She summoned Blaze back to his Poké Ball and N swore his heart stopped as he witnessed her raise the Poké Ball to her lips, laying a light kiss on it. The evident act of tenderness tugged at N's heart strings. _She really cares about Pokémon just as much as she cares about the people in her life, even if they don't win.  
_But, just her wasn't enough to change his mind, there were still too many inhumane Trainers out there hurting Pokémon.  
"Carracosta, go!"  
The heroine had resumed her place. "Gardevoir, I choose you!"

The battle between the two heroes kept getting more intense. Gardevoir avenged her fallen comrade using both her exceptional Speed and her Special Attack with her Magical Leaf, effectively knocking Carracosta out in one hit. His frustration beginning to surface, N sent out Archeops. Knowing that Gardevoir's attacks wouldn't cut it, she withdrew her female Pokémon and sent out her starter. The faster Pokémon, Archeops, started the round with Stone Edge, but Leviathan quickly got onto his hind legs and met the incoming, sharp rocks with Surf. Touko then had Leviathan aim for the ancient bird's biggest weakness: ice. The Water-type Pokémon fired his intense Ice Beam at the prehistoric Pokémon, also overpowering it with that one strike.

N was down to his last Pokémon, Zoroark, who has been with him since he was young Zorua. He was his oldest friend. "My last friend... Please share your courage with me!" he said.  
Zoroark barked. _I'm with you till the end, my friend. _The dark fox made his way to the arena.  
Leviathan stayed in the battle, glaring at N and Zoroark.  
"Zoroark, Night Slash!" The fox's claws emitted a crimson glow. He charged at Leviathan, performing an uppercut. The sea lion Pokémon growled deep in his throat from both pain and fury. N gazed at Touko, her face was set into one of deep thought. No doubt thinking of her next move.  
"Leviathan!" she finally spoke up. "Can you still fight?"  
Leviathan snorted aggressively. _Of course, my mistress! This wimpy fox will have to do a whole lot better than that to bring me down! _N heard him say.  
Zoroark snarled, clearly offended by Leviathan's snarky comment. _Wimpy, you say? _The fox Pokémon flared his nostrils. _I'll show you wimpy!  
_"Leviathan, use Strength!"  
The taller Pokémon dug his claws into the ground, pulling out a chunk of the arena, and hurled it at Zoroark. The piece hit him straight up, making him stumble back a few steps.  
_Why you…! _Zoroark hissed, even angrier now._  
_N made his move. "Use Focus Blast!" Zoroark put his paws together, forming a light blue energy ball between them. The orb grew and grew in size and intensity as the fox Pokémon channeled his anger into it.  
Touko whistled to her Pokémon, catching both his and N's attention. The king saw her bring up her arms, forming an X with them. He was confused. _What is she doing?  
_Zoroark leapt into the air, ready to fire the sphere at Leviathan.  
"NOW!" shouted the brunette heroine. Leviathan got on all fours, racing forward a couple of feet, before getting back onto two feet and jumping up to Zoroark. He unsheathed his seamitars, which started to glow a pale blue color. Right before he reached Zoroark, he stared down at N, a cocky glint sparkled in his ruby eyes. _I warned you about threatening my mistress!  
_Leviathan swung up his swords, slashing Zoroark in a crisscross fashion. An X made of light formed on the fox Pokémon's chest. N could only gape at them in shock, identifying the attack. _X-Scissor.  
_Zoroark cried out, unable to finish his attack. He lost his momentum and fell down, crashing onto the floor, kicking up a faint cloud of dirt and dust. He didn't move.  
It was over.  
N was aghast. He couldn't process what just happened.  
Zoroark lost to Leviathan.  
He lost to Touko.  
He had failed.  
His composure crumbled, making his knees weak. He staggered under the weight of his anguish. "Everything's ruined…the truth I held…" his voice quivered. "The dreams Pokémon shared…shattered." He found himself on his knees in utter defeat, just like Alder was when he bested him. His breathing came in short pants, his mind reeling off the tracks.  
_Pokémon will continue to suffer because I failed them all…how could I have lost?  
_Soft footsteps brought him out of his head and back to the throne room. A pair of black boots met his eyes. Looking up, he found himself staring at the one whose ideals just conquered his truth. Her lips weren't twisted into a goading smirk, but slightly arched downwards. Her breathtaking eyes were soft with compassion.  
"Your ideals…your feelings…they were stronger than mine, it seems." his tone was heavy with sadness and confusion. "Zekrom and Reshiram, each of them choosing a different hero…is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time—one that pursues ideals and one that pursues truth. Could…could they both be right?" he wondered out loud, still trying to make sense of it all. "I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world."  
"N…" her voice was thick with emotion, relief clearly readable in her large eyes.  
"YOU FOOL!"  
They both froze.  
Ghetsis stormed into the throne room, his face twisted in outrage. N swallowed hard. _How am I going to explain myself to Father now?  
_"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!" he spat. N's gray eyes widened in disbelief. His father never spoke to him like that before.  
His father focused his heated gaze on the girl standing in front of him. "To start with, I spurred N into pursuing the truth. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give _my_ Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done."  
The tea-haired boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. _I…was used?  
_The Sage glowered at him again, disgust written all over his face. "After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero...you lost to an ordinary Trainer!" He pointed a shaky finger at Touko. "There is such a thing as being too stupid!"  
N felt his world crumbling beneath him; the ugly truth behind his father's words shook him to the very foundations of his soul. For as long as he could remember, his father never bestowed any genuine gestures of love upon him. N believed he had to earn his father's love and respect. He worked hard on his lessons with the other Sages, to become a hero worth of Reshiram's friendship…a king his father would be proud of. He wanted that almost as badly as he wanted to liberate Pokémon.  
A lifetime's worth of memories assailed him. His time in the woods with his Pokémon friends, the numerous cold stares he received from his father, his classes with the Sages, all the lonely hours in his room, the countless injured Pokémon shying away from him or attacking him out of raw fear…  
"Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon..." Ghetsis's poisonous words continued to jab N straight in the heart.  
He paled. _Everything was a lie…? _Numerous feelings stormed inside him like a vicious maelstrom. _Is he right? Am I just…broken…? _Slowly but surely, the darkness in his heart was overwhelming him…  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
A female voice, as fiery as the hottest flame, pierced through the tempest of his mind. N resurfaced from his inner mayhem, seeing her formerly-soft features hardened into the darkest grimace he's ever seen upon her.  
"Touko…"

The small-town girl has never been angrier in her life. Her whole body shook with the force of her rage. _He was confined to that room, suffered all those years alone, and endured the pain of all those Pokémon…and for what?  
_Each of Ghetsis's ill words kept making her ire rise higher and higher until…  
She saw N's pale face overruled by pain.  
It was the most betrayed face she's ever seen on another human being, one that impacted his very core.  
_For some egotistic man's ridiculous ambition!?_  
Touko saw red.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she unleashed her wrath like a pack of Houndoom, loud and steadfast.  
Ghetsis paused mid-sentence. His eye glowing with his own fury.  
"What…did you…!?" he started, but the girl cut him off.  
"You're a monster." she spat, hands balled into fists so tight, she could feel her fingernails digging into them. "You took a mere child and deprived him of everything that is good in this world. You knew Reshiram would _never _choose you, so you used N's pure love for Pokémon to achieve your vile desires. I…" her voice was rough. "I will _never _forgive you!"  
Ghetsis snarled. "Why you!" he took a Poké Ball and opened it. A dragon Pokémon with two additional heads at the end of its arms appeared next to the Sage, its three pairs of eyes on Touko. "This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you—since you know the truth—you must be eliminated!" He pointed to the young woman. "Hydreigon, Fire Blast!"  
Touko froze in horror as she saw the Pokémon open its mouth and launch a brutal, kanji-shaped blast of fire straight at her.  
"Touko!" N's voiced called out to her. Next thing she knew, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and a warm body pressed itself against hers as she was tackled sideways. The Fire Blast missed them both by mere inches, blasting a pillar at the end of the room. She blinked, awareness returning. She found herself lying down on the cold, stone floor, with N above her. His long hair framing his boyish face, his steel-gray eyes filled with worry…worry for her.

For a heart-stopping moment, N feared the worst. He saw his father's Hydreigon aiming a Fire Blast at Touko…the heroine of ideals, and the one person in this world that ever treated him like an ordinary human being. Not like a freak nor a king, but as N himself.  
A protective instinct, an unexpected need to protect this rare and precious girl, overcame him.  
"Touko!" With the speed of an Arcanine, he sprung up from his knees, enveloped her slim body against his, and tackled her out of the way. He held her close, feeling the heat of the attack miss them by a hair. An explosion shortly followed, N held the petite girl tight, using his own body to protect her from any harm. When everything subsided, he propped himself up with his elbows. He looked down at the brunette under him. Her cerulean eyes were as wide as a Hoothoot's, her breathing coming in and out in short gasps. She was just as rattled as he was.  
But, she was alive.

Touko willed her pounding heart to slow down its erratic beating.  
"Are you all right?" he asked softly.  
Touko couldn't muster a single word at the moment. _He…he saved my life, _she thought with wonder.  
"Thank you…" she whispered, a meek smile found its way to her lips. "You saved me, N."  
"I won't allow _anyone _to stop me! No matter who does what!" Ghetsis snapped, getting their attention. N slowly got off Touko, then helped her up.  
"Hydreigon, use Fire Blast again!" the Sage hissed his command. This time, a flash of white appeared in front Touko and N. Zekrom materialized in front of them, its eyes promising retaliation for trying to hurt his chosen heroine.  
_Princess, are you hurt?_  
"No," she replied. "N saved my life."  
Zekrom glanced at the young man. _Thank you, young king, for saving my Princess.  
_Ghetsis glowered at Touko. "A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. Touko White, so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat." He took out another Poké Ball.  
A gentle hand touched her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw N holding Full Restores in his hands. "Let me help." He fully healed all her Pokémon, including Zekrom. He healed his as well.  
A touch of hope reached her heart. _There is hope for him. _She beamed at him. "Thank you."  
"Come on!" Ghetsis challenged her. "Now you'll face _me_ in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!" his Hydreigon snarled in response.  
With an even stronger will, Touko tossed her hair, a confident grin spreading her lips. "We'll see what my Pokémon friends have to say to you about that!"

"Zekrom, Dragon Pulse!" the steady beam of light hit Hydreigon, delivering the final blow. Ghetsis roared in outrage as he watched his last Pokémon fall to Touko and her legendary dragon. "My calculations...No! My careful schemes! The world should be mine!" he raged. "I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"  
"Oh shut_ up _already!" Touko's voice rose in aggravation, making the defeated Sage stop. "It's over, you villainous son of a bitch!"  
"Touko!" Cheren's voice rang.  
Touko saw Cheren and Alder running towards them. "Touko, are you OK?" Cheren asked worriedly. Touko nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It's over" she smiled at them. Cheren noticed N was standing next to his childhood friend. "You!" he growled, taking one menacing step towards him. Touko stepped in front of N, arms spread wide. "Stop, Cheren!" she halted him. "He's not the one you should be pissed at." She gestured towards Ghetsis. "It's _that _bastard. He was using N to make himself the only one able to have Pokémon and control everyone."  
Cheren knew Touko, she wouldn't lie to anyone.  
"N," the Champion said. "Do you still think people and Pokémon should be separated?"  
N opened his mouth to speak, but Ghetsis cut him off with a malicious cackle. "Mwa ha ha! Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself... I prepared someone for that purpose—N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?!"  
Rage boiled inside Touko once more, she had enough of the Sage's revolting mouth. She gave N a side glance, his head hung low and eyes downcast; he was still hurt over Ghetsis's lies and manipulation. She narrowed her eyes at the still-laughing Sage. Her mother always encouraged her to behave like a lady, but for this one instance, Touko felt like doing something _really _un-lady like.  
She paced furiously toward the Sage. "Hey, asshole!"  
The older man stopped laughing, turning towards her.  
The petite brunette drew back a fist and struck him with all her might, dearly wishing she had the strength of a Machamp. The sound of her blow echoed in the silent room.  
Everyone froze in place.  
Cheren, Alder, and N all gawked at the young woman wide-eyed, not believing she had just done that.  
Her hand stung like hell, but Touko was too mad to care. "Wrong…" she spoke in a soft, but ominous tone. "_You're _the one without a human heart."  
Ghetsis could only gape at her, hand to his bruising cheek.  
Touko turned to a still wide-eyed Alder and Cheren. "Alder, Cheren, please take this piece of scum out of here."  
Without a word, the two men marched to the stunned Sage. Alder produced a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on the older man. Alder looked at N. "N... I'm sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing the truth because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was truly inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokémon." he offered the young man a forgiving smile. "Even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought."  
N could only nod in response.  
Cheren and Alder escorted the speechless Sage out of the room.  
Touko sighed loudly. "Oh my Arceus! That bastard can sure get under my skin!" she rubbed her smarting knuckles.  
"Touko."  
The blue-eyed teen turned to the young king. "I want to talk to you about something." He walked toward the gap on the all, where the throne once sat. Puzzled, she followed.  
"What is it, N?"  
He stopped in front of the hole. He turned to face her. "It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you." his eyes gazed at her with soft tenderness. "I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."  
Touko was starting to choke again, she could tell he was still trying to sort out his emotions. "N…" she wanted to comfort him, but he held up a hand to quiet her.  
"There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon…" he paused and shook his head slightly. "No, actually… I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends."  
Tears were welling up in her eyes. She wanted to let him know he can have a friend…in her.  
"The Champion has forgiven me, and…" he took out a Poké Ball. "What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself."  
Touko paused at his words. _Wait, is he thinking of leaving? For good? _Just thinking of him out in the world alone, with no friends to help him ease him into it, made her heart heavy with pain. _No…_her hand touched Zekrom's Ultra Ball._  
_N turned away from her, releasing Reshiram. The majestic dragon Pokémon hovered in the open air. He twisted around to her again, giving her a sad-eyed smile. "Touko…you said you have a dream. That dream…make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you! Well, then…farewell, Touko." He jumped onto Reshiram's back and flew away.  
The young heroine wasted no time. _It doesn't have to be this way, N. _She threw the ball, summoning Zekrom. The gigantic black dragon appeared in midair. _I could hear your heart's calling, Princess…get on my back, _it said to her. With a grateful smile, she jumped onto his back and they took off after a white dragon Pokémon and its rider.

They were flying over a dense forest at full speed, using Zekrom's turbo-charged tail. Touko was amazed how fast it was. "Zekrom, do you feel them?"  
_Yes, _it answered, _we're close now.  
_And he was right, up ahead, she spotted a moving white figure. Hope blossomed in her chest. _There they are!  
_"Faster if you can!"  
Zekrom's tail spun even faster, releasing a force field around them to decrease the effects of aerodynamic resistance. Within minutes, they caught up to Reshiram and N.  
"OK! Get me next to them!" Touko said.  
_Yes, Princess.  
_"I hope you're a pro at catching people." Touko remarked.  
_What!?_

N was deep in his own mind while they flew over the forest leading to the Great Chasm. He couldn't stop thinking of Touko's pain-stricken face. It was almost as if she wanted him to stay. He shook his head. _Must've been my imagination…After all I've done, I don't deserve to be by her side. I hope she can forgive me one day…  
_"N!"  
Startled, he looked around, making sure he wasn't hearing things. His eyes found Zekrom flying right next to them, wing to wing, and on its back…was the very girl he kept thinking about.  
"Touko!?"  
Through bewildered eyes, he watched the brunette stand up slowly.  
"What are you doing!?" he cried out in panic.  
Instead of replying, she sprinted over Zekrom's wing before lunging at him. Her small arms snaked around his torso as the force of her tackle knocked them both off Reshiram's back.  
"Touko!" N yelled, now freaking out. The girl was still holding onto him.  
"Zekrom!" Touko shouted.  
_Coming, Princess! _The black dragon dove and caught them within seconds, having them land on its back. N saw Reshiram calmly flying down to them.  
"Great catch, Zekrom!"  
_Princess, that was one irrational move! _N heard it scold her. _What if I didn't get to you and the young king on time?  
_"But you did!" she reminded it. Zekrom huffed in response. "Set us down, please." She instructed. As they began to descend, N's mind and heart were still racing.

Zekrom landed on a clearing in the forest. N got down, still speechless from what happened. Touko also got down, stroking Zekrom's neck. Reshiram made his landing right next to Zekrom.  
N eyed the blue-eyed girl. _Why did she come after me?  
_Noticing his gaze, Touko stopped and faced him. "Touko…" he began to speak.  
"Don't go, N."  
Her request bemused the older teenager. "What?"  
Her soulful gaze didn't waver. "Don't go." she repeated. "Journey with me. You want to explore this world, right? You don't have to do it alone."  
"Why, Touko?" he wanted to know. "Despite the many times we battled each other over our own beliefs, you still want me to travel with you? I was aiming to separate people from Pokémon! Don't you hate me?" He felt the guilt and the sorrow starting to overwhelm him again, stifled tears blurring his sight. He looked down to the side, he didn't want to her to see him like this.  
Warm arms found their way around him and a soft body pressed itself against him in a gentle embrace. N stiffened, he's never been hugged by _anyone _before. Her body was pliant against his own, surrounding him with her soothing warmth. Her eyes met his, their azure depths swimming in unshed tears.  
"You did that out of genuine concern for Pokémon, not out of malice!" she pointed out heatedly. "Yes, the way you were doing it wasn't preferred, but don't let Ghetsis's actions dictate who _you _are! You're _nothing_ like him!" her eyes softened. "And no, I don't hate you…I never hated you."  
Her heartfelt words struck a chord in N's heart, reaching deep down and reminding him of a wish he used to have so long ago…before he began to loathe people.  
His wish to have a friend, a human friend.  
Someone who could understand him.  
Touko pulled away, standing in front of him again. "You don't have to be lonely anymore." she continued. "I can show you the wonders of this world and what you've missed. I would like to show you, if you would let me."  
Her words were bright with promise, a light that N would want nothing more than to bask in. By her side, he can learn more about her, her ideals, and the world she fought her hardest to protect...he wanted to see the world through her eyes. Before he could take that leap of faith, he had to ask…  
"Would you…be my friend?" he asked timidly. He saw a sweet smile blossom in the brunette's face, making her entrancing eyes sparkle like sapphires. It was the loveliest smile he had ever seen on her, it was one of sheer joy.  
"Why, sure!" she giggled. "How about we try this from the beginning?"  
She extended her hand out to him. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Touko White from Nuvema Town."  
Slowly, N felt a real smile of his own emerging. He gently grasped her soft hand in his. "My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but I prefer just N. The pleasure is all mine."  
Another giggle bubbled out of the girl's lips. "Wow, that's quite a mouthful." she teased. "Now, we're friends!"  
_Friends…_N liked the sound of that, having Touko as his first friend. "Do friends hug each other?" he asked. Touko grinned. "Yes, it's a way to show affection between friends."  
N found himself wanting to feel the sweet warmth of her embrace again. "Can I hug you?"  
A light pink blush settled on her cheeks. "Um…sure."  
He reached out, snatching her wrist, and pulled her into his arms. He tightened his hold on her, the happiness of finally finding a friend chasing away the shadows of his past and in his heart.  
"Thank you…Touko." he whispered.

**Author's Note:  
Whew! That took a while to write! Don't worry, this story is not over by a longshot! The story will shift to the events of Pokémon White 2 and development of N and Touko's relationship as the plot progresses. Thank you for taking the time to review, you all have my gratitude! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Time for N to begin a journey of his own with his first friend!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	13. Beginning Anew

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 13: Beginning Anew

Touko White knew her face was on fire as she was drawn into in N's arms. Even though she knew his embrace was chaste, she was having a hard time regulating her thundering heartbeats. She chased after him because she didn't want him to be all alone again, especially after what she had learned about him. She cared for him, maybe more than she originally thought. But she didn't have the first clue what to think of it, she was just as inexperienced as N when it came to a specific type of relationship: the romantic kind. All her life, she was all about hanging out with her best friends and studying hard in Trainer's school; romance wasn't in the mix. When she started her journey with Cheren and Bianca, she didn't spare a thought for romance, she solely focused on realizing her dream.  
But now…  
There were two things she couldn't deny: no boy had ever piqued her interest like N had, and she never felt this flustered when embraced by someone the opposite sex.  
_Of all people in Unova, it had to be a boy who is green as a Bulbasaur's bulb when it comes to people relations._  
She tipped her chin up, gazing into his silver eyes. His unwavering gaze was full of childlike joy, his softened features were boyish…but hinted at the promise of a man waiting to emerge. He was indeed a naturally beautiful young man.  
Touko swallowed an invisible lump in her throat. _Arceus, I sound like a_ _drooling groupie at a rock concert. _The younger teen groaned inwardly. _We just became friends! I need to hold my Ponytas! Last thing I need is to make him terrified of women. _She prayed to Arceus N didn't feel her racing heart.  
N frowned a tad bit, noting her silence. "Are you alright?"  
_Play it cool, Touko, _she chided herself, _Take it slow…for him. Let him get used to people first.  
_Her nod was short. "Yeah! I'm fine." She slowly broke away from him. "What do you say we camp out here for the night? It's getting a bit late, besides…" a playful grin broke loose. "As friends, we should get to know each other more."  
N's cheery smile returned. "I like that plan."

The former king of Team Plasma watched Touko talk to Blaze, something about making a campfire with his tail. The large, draconian Pokémon nodded with glee. Zekrom and Reshiram snoozed around them, worn out from recent events. Touko's Pokémon were resting in their Poké Balls right next to N's.  
The sight before him felt dreamlike, this was almost too good to be true. Not too long ago, he was facing her in a battle of truth versus ideals and now he was no longer the king of Team Plasma, but a simply person trying to find his place in the world. And with a friend like Touko, he didn't mind it at all.  
"Yeah!" her cheer brought him back to reality. A strong fire now burned in front of him, gracing him with its bright glow. Touko stroked her Pokémon's neck while feeding him an item that looked like a muffin. "Thanks for the fire, Blaze. I appreciate that."  
The Charizard rumbled deep in his throat with bliss.  
_Oh this is delicious! _N heard him speak. _Now I know why Ampharos always begs for seconds!  
_He chuckled. "Blaze really likes what you just fed him. What was it?"  
Cobalt eyes focused on him, dancing with mirth. "A Poffin." she explained while withdrawing Blaze. "It's like a muffin, and you use different kinds of Berries to create various type of Poffins. You can buy them or make them yourself. Blaze just had a Cheri Berry Poffin I made not long ago, it's spicy."  
"I see." he nodded in understanding. "Do people eat it too?"  
"Depends…" Touko winked. "Do you like Bluk Berries?"

N officially became a Poffin fan, the Bluk Berry Poffin was gone within seconds. "This is delicious!" he was wide-eyed with awe. "I never knew you could turn Berries into these. Where did you learn to make them?"  
"My mom," she replied, putting her Poffin Case back in her bag. "She taught me so I could provide good food for my Pokémon, and myself. She used to be a Trainer herself."  
He felt a twinge of envy creeping in before he could stop it. He never knew what it was like to have a doting parent. He brushed that feeling aside, he wanted to relish the more positive emotions the brunette evoked within him. He wanted to know more about his first friend.  
"Tell me more about you, about your childhood in Nuvema Town."  
He was learning quite a bit about Touko as she talked animatedly about her life. Touko lived in Nuvema Town all her life, growing up with her two friends, Cheren and Bianca. Cheren was the bookworm while Bianca was the happy-go-lucky one, but they were all very close. They all went to a Trainer's school in Striaton City to learn about Pokémon. She had never seen all of Unova until she started her adventure with her Oshawott.  
Yet, there was one thing he had been wanting to know about her since Chargestone Cave.  
"Touko, what is your dream?"  
The ponytailed brunette tapper her chin with an index finger. "Well, since we're friends, I guess I can tell you now." Her face glowed in the firelight, the flames dancing in her blue eyes. A tender smile blossomed. "My dream is…to travel the world and meet every Pokémon."

The next morning, N woke up first. He had fallen asleep on a tree trunk next to Touko after hours of talking with her. He smiled to himself as he recalled last night, he truly enjoyed talking with his new friend. She was an enigma, an equation incapable of being solved, but N now felt like a little closer to her. Speaking of said girl…  
His eyes focused on the sleeping female next to him. She was nestled in her navy blue sleeping bag, sleeping on her side in N's direction. Her long hair was tousled in all directions, a few cocoa locks resting on her cheek. She looked so vulnerably feminine, it was almost hard to believe she was the same spirited young woman who overpowered him the day before. He continued to drink in the sight her, his face beginning to feel warm. This was the first time he was this close to her without any disturbances. The morning sunlight gently touched her face, highlighting her delicate features from the shadow of her eyelashes to her shell-pink lips. Her chestnut-colored tresses acquired a golden glow under the soft light. This was Touko at her calmest, and she looked breathtakingly beautiful. These strange palpitations in his chest and the unfamiliar heat unfurling in his face…he couldn't put his finger on them; all knowledge he's acquired over years of arduous schooling couldn't help decipher this new puzzle one bit. With outmost care and a now-pounding heart, he reached out and moved the soft tresses off her face. She stirred in response, mumbling incoherently. Her large eyes fluttered open, the azure orbs in a haze of drowsiness. She sat up slowly, stifling a wide yawn.  
"Good morning…"  
He smiled. "Good morning."  
"You're awfully chipper this morning." his friend observed, rubbing her eyes.  
"Well, yes. I am a bit excited about this new journey, I admit."  
Touko covered another yawn with the back of her hand. "Whatever you had this morning, I want some. I'm not as peppy unless I have a gallon of coffee first." she chuckled.  
"So, where should we head next?" he asked.  
Touko took a few seconds to decide. "Hmm, I do have a promise to keep to a good friend of mine. We're going to Nuvema Town."

**-Nuvema Town-**

Touko wore a wide smile upon seeing her home from Zekrom's back, N was right next to her on Reshiram.  
"Is that your hometown?" he asked.  
She nodded happily. "Yep! Oh Arceus, it feels like I haven't been here in _forever_!"  
Both teens had their dragons land in the outskirts of town and put them back into their Poké Balls. Touko noticed N twiddling his thumbs nervously. "So, I'm going to end up meeting your mother?" his tone disclosed his unease. She placed a hand on his shoulder in an encouraging gesture. "Relax, N." she comforted. "My mom is very friendly, she won't bite."  
N was horrified. "She bites when she's mad?"  
Touko face-palmed herself. "Oh right, not up to speed with figures of speech yet." she gave a weak chuckle. She patted the tensed boy's shoulder lightly. "I'm sure she'll like you. Remember, you're a good guy, N."  
They strolled over to Touko's house, which stood in the middle of the small town. "Well, this is home!" she, opening the door.  
"Mom!" she called out. "I'm home!"  
Instead of her mother, a flash of light blue and white flew straight at her. Touko was knocked off her feet with a startled cry, landing rather comically on her bottom. "Oof!" Air rushed out of her lungs. The blue bird Pokémon was on top of her, its cotton wings wrapped around her. "Altaria!" she cried, finally catching her breath. "You knocked the wind out of me, girl!"  
Male laughter broke out from behind her. Baffled, she looked over her shoulder and she couldn't believe what she was seeing: N hunched over, laughing wholeheartedly, hands over his stomach.  
Butterfree broke out in her belly. _Never heard him laugh before. He looks so…carefree, like he didn't grow up the way he did, _she couldn't help but admire how it made him look even more handsome.  
N's laughter died down, now wearing an amused grin. "S-Sorry," he choked out. "Your Altaria is overjoyed to see you, so she got too excited. She says she missed you a lot."  
A burst of laughter passed her lips as she stroked her Pokémon's long crown feathers. "I missed you too, Altaria." She stood back up, holding her beloved friend.  
"Touko, dear! Is that you, honey?" her mother's voice called from upstairs. The sound of footsteps came from the stairs. Mrs. White appeared, pausing when she saw her daughter. Tears welled up in her blue eyes. "Oh, my baby!"  
Touko felt tears of her own building up. "Hi, Mom."  
Altaria got out of Touko's arms to make room for her mother. Mrs. White gave her a tight squeeze. "Oh, Touko! I was worried about you! I didn't hear from you in a while and then Bianca called me, telling me you were going to battle Team Plasma…!" she stopped jabbering once she noticed the young man standing behind her daughter. "Oh!" she let go of Touko and straightened herself up. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice my daughter brought a guest!" she apologized.  
Touko hastened to begin the introductions, unsure whether N would do it for himself or not. "Mom, this is…"  
"I'm N Harmonia." He bowed to Mrs. White. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Your daughter told me much about you."  
Both women gaped at him.  
_Well, may a Smeargle color me surprised, _thought Touko, _He's being the perfect gentleman; you wouldn't tell he grew up isolated from society.  
_Mrs. White beamed, obviously pleased. "Oh did she now? I'm Mrs. Emi White, pleased to meet you!" she gave her daughter a side glance that read, "_I'm expecting a full story from you later on, young lady."_

The mint-haired youth sat next to Touko in her living room while Mrs. White poured them coffee. He was amazed how identical Touko was to her mother. The older woman had the same lustrous, mocha hair, her delicate features, and her eyes…he saw Touko all over those cerulean eyes. _Now I know where she got those intense eyes from. _Just thinking about those lovely eyes gave him an unusual feeling in his chest.  
"So, Mom," Touko looked at her mother. "Where's Pidgeot? I'm surprised he wasn't around the house."  
"Oh, he's out flying. You know my dear old boy, he loves to stretch his wings."  
"You have a Pidgeot?" N inquired out of interest.  
Mrs. White nodded. "Why, yes! I used to be a Trainer back in Johto, and he was my first Pokémon. He's known Touko since she was born." Her eyes reflected her obvious affection for her Pokémon.  
N chuckled secretly. _Like mother, like daughter.  
_"I'm happy to see you're OK, Touko." Mrs. White focused her attention back to the younger brunette. "Are you going to stay here for a bit?"  
"Actually, I was hoping both N and I could spend the night here." she replied. "We're going to travel together, so we're going to Accumula Town to get him some gear, then spend the rest of the day here. If that's OK." Touko's cheeks began to change to a tinge of pink, which N found puzzling.  
Mrs. White was quiet for a moment, making Touko's face turn pinker.  
"Of course, why not!" Mrs. White was all smiles. "But, before you both head out, you should wash up and have breakfast. You both must be worn from the road." she looked at N. "You can go ahead first, N. The bathroom is up the stairs, first door on the left. Help yourself to a towel there as well."  
His pulse quickened with tension, he was not used to such kindness from anyone. But, one look into Mrs. White's gentle face helped him ease up a little. With a quiet "thank you," he walked mechanically, like a robot, upstairs.

_Oh shit, _Touko bit her lip in trepidation. As soon as her mom offered the bathroom to N first, Touko knew she was in for it. Knowing her mother very well, Touko knew she had sent him upstairs to have a word with her alone. Judging from her mom's face, she wasn't angry, but rather curious at why her daughter brought home a boy other than Cheren. Once N's footsteps disappeared upstairs, her mom's blue eyes fixated on her.  
"Touko White," she began. "I trust you have something to tell me?"  
Knowing her mother deserved nothing less than the truth, Touko started from the beginning, but kept the story short. She told her about their first meeting in Accumula Town, their various encounters in her travels, his affiliation with Team Plasma, the reality behind the legend of the two dragons; but most importantly, she told her about N's past and how it shaped him into who he is today.  
Her mom just listened, not a speck of judgment evident in her eyes.  
"Wow." was all she said after Touko finished.  
"Yeah." the teen nodded. "It's a lot to take in, I know." She reached across the coffee table between them and grasped Mrs. White's hands. "But trust me, Mom, N is a good person. He deeply cares about Pokémon, I've never met _anyone _who has such a special relationship with them like he does."  
The older woman gave her hand a tender squeeze, a compassionate smile gracing her features. "That's one the things I adore about you, you always try to see the good in people. Your father was like that too, you know."  
Touko's eyed widened at her last comment. Her mom rarely talked about her father, she could tell it was painful for her to do so.  
"Mom…"  
"Touko…do you like him?"  
Her question made Touko's face ignite as if Blaze had breathed on her. She released her mother's hand to stare down at her coffee cup. "I…I don't know…" she replied softly. "I only know that I've never been this anxious around a guy."  
"Give it time, my dear." Touko looked back up at her. "This is new, to both of you. Now that you've told me about him, I think the idea of you both traveling together is a great one. He does seem like a good boy, the fact that he loves Pokémon shows he's more than capable of caring for others besides himself. And he trusts you enough to let you in. Get to know him more and allow him to get to know _you_. You'll have your answer when the time is right."  
Touko's flushed face lit up. _Trust Mom to deliver plenty pearls of wisdom.  
_Both brunettes heard a door open and close upstairs.  
"Go ahead and shower, love." Mrs. White stood up. "I'll make us all breakfast, I'm sure your new friend will need an introduction to good old home cooking." She winked at her daughter.

N sat in the dining room, watching Mrs. White cook as Touko was taking her shower. The smell of pancakes filled the air and N's stomach started to growl loudly. Mrs. White turned to look at him amusingly. "I'm sorry." he muttered, his face a deep shade of red.  
"It's quite alright." The woman laughed. "Touko is notorious for her loud appetite, especially for Pecha Berry pancakes."  
"Are those her favorite?" the older teen asked with keen curiosity.  
"Yep! She's loved them since she was a little girl." She beamed at him. "You're sure interested in my daughter, aren't you?"  
N stilled, his blush darkening to a whole new level of scarlet.  
Mrs. White chuckled. "I apologize. Your reaction was so endearing, I couldn't help myself."  
The steel-eyed boy stayed mute.  
"I don't blame you, though." her voice was full of affection. "Touko is a softhearted girl. Sometimes brash, but always means well."  
A small smile made its way to N's face. "Yes, she is. She saved me with such compassion." he murmured to himself. Unknown to him, Mrs. White had heard his last comment with a hidden smile.

Touko and N spent a good portion of the day in Accumula Town. Thanks to the fact that Touko was usually thrifty with her hard-earned cash, she had more than enough money to help N get the essentials for traveling: a backpack, sleeping bag, change of clothes, and a jacket for cold weather. N was resistant to let Touko pay, but she made it crystal clear she wasn't taking no for an answer. Eventually, he caved in but not before promising her to repay her later. Upon returning to Nuvema Town, it was early afternoon.  
"Touko." he spoke up.  
"Hmm?"  
"What are we going to do once leave Nuvema Town?"  
"Well, for starters, we need to get you used to being a Pokémon Trainer."  
His face scrunched up into a scowl.  
Noticing his nonverbal response, Touko placed her hands on her hips. "Oh don't even start the negative comments regarding Pokémon battling!" she warned him. "I know you're new to this, but this is a part of understanding Pokémon as well as people and you know it." she relaxed her tense pose. "Look, we'll be taking this slow, OK?"  
A pregnant silence followed between the two.  
Finally, N gave a slow nod. "All right, where do we begin?"  
"Touko!" Bianca's cheerful voice sang.  
"Hey, Touko!" Cheren's voice joined hers.  
_Oh, impeccable timing! _A wide grin formed. "I think I got a good idea!" She motioned him to follow her. "Come on!"

Cheren and Touko stood facing each other, the woods next to the town was indeed the perfect setting for a battle.  
"Remind me again, why am I doing this?" Cheren frowned, arms folded across his chest.  
"Because you're awesome and you love me." Touko donned a mischievous grin as wide as a Meowth's. "And you know you can't resist a good old fashioned challenge from me."  
"Yeah, yeah. And because Bianca volunteered herself and me to become N's friends." The sullen boy grumbled.  
Touko's face fell a little, a small pout puckering her lips. "He needs friends, Cheren. You know the worst things Team Plasma did derived from Ghetsis's greed, N was just a pawn."  
Cheren glanced over at N, who was spectating the upcoming battle next to Bianca. "True," he sighed. "I can't be angry at him after learning the truth. And any friends of yours are friends of ours."  
Cobalt eyes glittered with delight. "Thanks, Cheren, you're a wonderful friend."  
Cheren smirked. "Now then," he drew out a Poké Ball. "Let's see if I can actually beat you this time."

"Oh here we go!" Bianca squealed with excitement.  
N just sat there. Touko insisted for him to observe a Pokémon battle between her and Cheren, to show him a true Pokémon battle. She said she wanted him to see how true Trainers battled, without abusing their Pokémon. His silvery gaze was fixated on the two friends about to battle. They shared a knowing smirk with each other while a jolt of excitement buzzed around them. He heard the animated chattering of their Pokémon from their Poké Balls. They were all as thrilled about the battle, especially Leviathan and Cheren's Serperior. It seemed those two had a friendly rivalry.  
Touko started the battle with Gardevoir while Cheren sent out Liepard. N noted how even when Liepard had the Type advantage over Gardevoir, Touko still succeeded through a brilliant Focus Blast. The bespectacled boy conjured a Haxorus next. Touko switched Gardevoir out for Zekrom. Cheren rambled on how he would defeat her, even if she used the legendary black dragon. With a sassy smirk, Touko ordered a Dragon Pulse; Haxorus didn't stand a faint chance against the stronger dragon. It was quite a sight to see: although Cheren wasn't up to par with Touko, his face indicated no trace of resentment. Instead, he bore a serene smile, enjoying his battle with her. The older youth saw them both encouraging their Pokémon to do their best, even when the odds seemed against them. And the way their Pokémon responded with unconditional trust, it was an eye-opening battle for him.  
_So, this is what a real Pokémon battle is like, _he pondered, _Two Trainers and their Pokémon constantly supporting each other as a team. The Trainer believes in the Pokémon's strength while the Pokémon have faith in the Trainer's confidence and skill. And the two Trainers understand each other's abilities and how they care for their partners. _  
Bianca noticed his ardent scrutinizing of the battle.  
"It's amazing how those two have changed since we began our journey." the young blonde next to him commented. N regarded her with inquiry. "How so?"  
"Cheren was a bit smug, thinking he knew everything. Sometimes, to the point he was too serious." she laughed. "While Touko was always strong-minded, but she seems to have grown even stronger. I remember seeing such example of it for the first time when she helped get my Munny back from Team Plasma."  
A pang of guilt shot through N. He had forgotten that Team Plasma once stole Bianca's Munna back in Castelia City. If he had been mindful of Ghetsis's plans, the way he was running Team Plasma behind his back, Touko's friend would've been spared such sorrow. He had a lot to make up for, and this was a good way to begin. "I'm…sorry." he said sincerely, head bowed slightly. "I'm sorry about what happened with your Munna, it must've been painful to have been forced apart."  
A pair of emerald eyes twinkled, pure from resentment. "You have nothing to apologize for." she offered him a friendly smile. "It wasn't your fault they were stealing Pokémon."  
The older teen relaxed. _Touko was right, Bianca is indeed easygoing.  
_He reverted his attention to the battle before them. Leviathan launched a strong shot of ice at Serperior, delivering the final blow. The large serpent Pokémon whined weakly, but N heard her hissing in aggravation, _One of these days, I'm going to slap that smirk off your face!  
_Leviathan indeed wore a gloating sneer. _I'll love to see you try, girly!  
_N chuckled to himself, _Even though they talk tough, they still share a mutual respect and affection towards each other.  
_Touko patted Leviathan's back. "Way to go, Leviathan! You sure showed her!"  
Cheren groaned as he sent Serperior back to her Poké Ball. "We're still nowhere near your level, Touko."  
"But that was a fun battle wasn't it?"  
A lopsided grin formed on Cheren's face. "Yeah, it sure was…even if you did use a legendary Pokémon to beat me."  
She cocked her head. "I _did _give you the option to face Altaria rather than Zekrom, but nooooo, you wanted to be the big tough man and face Zekrom."  
"True. Now that I know what real strength is, I will continue to grow with my Pokémon." He smiled at her. "Thanks for helping me see that, Touko."  
Touko smiled back. "Glad to hear that…" then, her smile widened. "And to see you're no longer parading around with a Farfetch'd's stick up your butt."  
He flushed dark red. "Cork it, you brat!"  
"Hey, you just lost to said 'brat!'"  
N raised a questioning brow as he saw the two squabbling teenagers. "Do friends talk to each other like that?" he asked Bianca. The blonde Trainer next to him exploded into a fit of laughter. "Yep, especially Touko and Cheren. They've been like that since we were kids." she wiped a tear away. "Usually started with Cheren acting arrogant and Touko riling him up, then the rest…well, you're seeing it now."  
The mint-haired boy noted her gaze zeroed in on Cheren. "They could almost be boyfriend and girlfriend…" her voice sunk to a saddened whisper. Her remark surprised him, Touko spoke of Bianca's sunny personality. Yet, for one brief moment, she looked at the glasses-wearing boy with sad eyes. Also, he was confused by her words. _Boyfriend and girlfriend? What is that? Is that another type of friend?  
_He made a mental note to ask Touko later.

Ghetsis was in a foul mood. He sat in his chambers, within Team Plasma's newest addition: the Plasma Frigate. The Shadow Triad, under the orders of the Sages, managed to help him escape from the police shortly after the Champion handed him over. After N's defeat, about half of Team Plasma members ran for the hills. But, the other half remained to serve the new king…him. A knock got his attention.  
"What!?" he bit out sharply.  
The door opened, and a man dressed in black and purple robes entered. "My lord Ghetsis." he greeted. "We are ready to commence Operation Freeze."  
"Excellent, Zinzolin. I assume Colress has made a breakthrough?"  
"Yes, the legend is proven to be true. The third dragon slumbers here in Unova, it's just a matter of where."  
"Then find it."  
"But, my lord." Zinzolin said. "Without Lord N, how will we be able to get it on our side?"  
Just thinking about the boy made the head Sage's blood boil. "We don't need that imprudent boy!" he snapped. "We _will _acquire the dragon without his help. And we will achieve our goal, no matter what the cost. Now, be gone!" he dismissed him with a harsh wave of his hand.  
The other Sage bowed meekly. "As you wish."  
As Zinzolin left, Ghetsis looked out the window. _Soon, I will get what I want! _His thin lips drew back into a malicious smile. _Then, I will show that freak of a boy and that meddlesome girl the price of opposing_ _the future king of Unova!_

**Author's Note:  
A nice filler chapter. N is now living as a normal guy while learning about both Pokémon and people. How will Cheren and Bianca's feelings for each other help N and Touko understand the strangely powerful force called love? Please remember to provide some feedback, any reviews help to ensure a great story! Next chapter, the hunt for the remaining Sages begin as well as a surprise request from Alder. Stay tuned!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	14. A Crash Course in Relationships

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 14: A Crash Course in Relationships

After the battle and receiving her victory spoils, Touko and N were sitting in the living room back at Touko's home. Mrs. White was out on errands at Accumula Town, but promised to be home by dinnertime. Cheren and Bianca had returned to their homes to visit their parents, promising to see them both in the morning.  
"Touko…what is a boyfriend and a girlfriend?" the question was asked innocently.  
Touko just about choked on her Berry Juice. "W-W-What!?" she spluttered in between coughs, pounding her chest with a fist. _Oh good grief! _a panicked voice in her head shrilled, _Where the hell did he hear this from!? So much for breaking in the world to him by getting his feet wet first…might as well chuck him into the ocean and pray for a miracle!_  
Steely eyes regarded her with all seriousness. "A boyfriend and a girlfriend. Bianca was talking about you and Cheren in such fashion after your battle."  
Touko's coughing fit finally ceased. "Wait." she held up an index finger. "You're telling me Bia thought Cheren and I are boyfriend and girlfriend?" The very thought of it was absurd! Of all people, Bianca knew best that Touko and Cheren are like brother and sister and _not _lovers.  
"No. She said you two could almost be boyfriend and girlfriend."  
Touko was curious. _Why would Bianca say that? And especially to N?  
_"N…did you notice anything else when she said that?"  
The former king crossed his arms, deep in thought. A few minutes passed before he spoke again. "She had this expression when she looked at your friend. It was almost…sad."  
_Sad face…looking at Cheren…boyfriend and girlfriend…_the gears in Touko's mind were in overdrive.  
Suddenly, it clicked.  
"Oh my Arceus!" she stood up abruptly, almost spilling her juice. "She _does _like him!"  
"What?" N frowned, clearly at a loss. "Touko, I'm not understanding."  
"Bianca!" Giddiness became her voice. "She likes Cheren!"  
"Touko…" he whined. "What's a boyfriend and a girlfriend?"  
Touko hesitated.  
"Um…" She looked away nervously, hoping to hide the red glow that invaded her face. How in the world could she be able to explain boyfriends and girlfriends to someone who probably doesn't even have the first clue about the Pidoves and the Combees? A flicker of thought snuck into her unguarded mind: N…kissing her.  
The temperature of the room suddenly spiked to infernal levels.  
"Touko?" N asked with concern. "Are you OK? Your face is very red."  
She still couldn't meet his eyes. "Y-Yeah! Just fine!" she stammered. She took a deep breath before continuing. _Oh Arceus, this is awkward. _"Well…a boyfriend and a girlfriend are what two people who are in a relationship called."  
"A relationship? But isn't friendship a relationship too?"  
"Yeah…" she said slowly. "But this one is different. The boy and the girl…" she gulped. "Like each other more than just friends."  
She snuck a side glance at N, he was analyzing what she just said. "You can like a person as more than a friend?"  
She bobbed her head. "Yeah, when you like someone more than a friend…" she was getting hot under the collar again. _Easy Touko…you can do this without making an ass out of yourself! Come on, you saved the world! You can explain the difference between friends and boyfriends/girlfriends! _a nagging voice in her head hissed. "You want to do more intimate things with them…like kissing, hugging, and stuff…"  
"Wait, we hugged, Touko." N pointed out. "Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
Touko bit the inside of her cheek, cursing her quick tongue. She looked at him, spying a small pink tint on his cheeks.  
"No, that hug was between friends. Boyfriend and girlfriend hugs are different." She may be a greenhorn when it comes to romance, but her mother did take the time to educate her on the Pidoves and Combees. She knew the basics. "By the way, you can only _one_ have boyfriend or girlfriend. More than one would be a recipe for disaster, I promise you, complete loyalty is a biggie when you're in that kind of relationship.  
N hesitated. "How so? Have you…ever been hugged by a boyfriend?"  
The terra-cotta haired girl shook her head shyly. "No…" her voice was barely above a whisper. "Never had a boyfriend."  
N only gawked at her incredulously.  
_OOOOOOKKKKK, time for a subject change!  
_"Anyways, Cheren likes Bianca as more than a friend. And now that it's confirmed that Bia returns the feeling, we'll need to get them together!" she declared.  
"Why?"  
"Because, that's what friends do, we help each other. Besides, if we don't give them that little push, they'll never tell each other how they feel. It's called matchmaking."  
"Matchmaking…" N deliberated on the word.  
A soft knock came to the door followed and Touko almost sighed loudly in relief. _Saved by the door!  
_Mrs. White arrived and they all had supper, which earned more awe-filled compliments from N. Touko found his innocent joy in the littlest things, like her mom's homemade cooking, very adorable. During dinner, she could tell he was trying his hardest at participating in table conversation. Her mother helped in that aspect as well, keeping the conversations light and not prying at all. Furthermore, she observed that N was more relaxed than earlier this morning, much to her relief. For a boy who had virtually no experience in dealing with people, he was quickly adapting. Most of the time, her mom let N ask her questions about her life back in Johto and the Pokémon she used to travel with. _Not surprising that talking about Pokémon would be within his comfort zone, _she noted.  
Time flew by, and Touko started to yawn. Her mother eyed her with amusement. "I guess we all need to get some rest." She turned to N. "Our home is small, so N, you'll sleep in Touko's room tonight. Touko dear, you'll room with me tonight."  
N started to wave his hands in front of him nervously. "Please, I don't wish to be a burden. I can sleep on the couch…"  
Mrs. White waved his protest off. "Oh nonsense! You're out guest, and it would be terribly impolite of us to make you sleep on the couch! Please, we insist." She looked at Touko for affirmation. Touko took the hint and nodded. "Yeah. Please, N, it's no burden at all." She smiled at him comfortingly.  
The young man caved in at the women's insistence.

N followed Touko upstairs towards her room. "Thank you, Touko." he said. "And your mother too, for letting me stay with you."  
The young brunette glanced back at him with an amiable smile. "Well, I couldn't let you sleep outside, now could I? You're my friend, N, it's my pleasure."  
N smiled, he was still getting used to the jovial feeling of being called her friend. He felt like he's learned so much in such little time, it was an enlivening experience so far. And Touko's mother was very friendly towards him…he couldn't help wonder if he had a mother growing up, if she would've been as warm and loving as Mrs. White.  
"Well, this is it." They stopped in front of a white door. A small, wooden sign painted blue hung on the doorknob. Her name was spelled out in white with light blue polka dotted letters. Touko opened the door and N took his time to inspect her bedroom, her inner sanctum. Light blue walls gave off a feeling of serenity, several pictures hanging on them. A large bed with crisp white sheets sat at a back corner of the room as other kinds of items adorned it: a desk with a PC, a TV with some strange little box connected to it, and several Poké Dolls. "I know it's a bit plain." Touko said. "But it's comfy."  
N shook his head. "No, it's perfect. The light blue color is nice." He strode over to a shelf chockfull of Poké Dolls. "These are nice." He picked up a Pikachu doll. "Do you collect them?"  
"Yeah!" his friend beamed as brightly as the sun. "My mom collected a few when she was around my age, and she gave them to me. I liked them so much, I just started collecting them."  
Touko dismissed herself, going to fetch him some spare clothes, leaving N to explore the room further. He inspected the pictures; most of them were photographs of her growing up. A small girl with cocoa pigtails jumping into the ocean with a young Cheren and Bianca, she and her mom eating Casteliacones in Castelia City, her on Pidgeot's back, her holding a Charmander doll…then, one picture captivated him the most. Touko, dressed in what seemed like a uniform, alongside Cheren and Bianca in front of a large building with golden letters reading: _Striaton City Trainer Academy.  
It must've been when she finished the Trainer's school, _he reached out to touch her face on the photo. What intrigued him was her smile, it radiated such vibrant joy. He had seen such a smile displayed to him once, and he found himself wanting to see more of that picturesque smile.  
"That picture was our graduation day from the Trainer Academy." her voice came from behind him. He jumped with a start, quickly withdrawing his hand from her picture. Touko walked towards him, folded clothes in her arms. Her cap was missing, and her lustrous hair was down. "Here." She handed him the clothes. "I'm sorry if they're a bit big, but they're the only men's clothes we have."  
The silver-eyed teen took them with a grateful smile. "Thank you."  
She turned to leave, stopping in the doorway just to say. "Goodnight, N. Sleep well."  
"Goodnight, Touko."

Touko was up bright and early, helping her mom make breakfast, when she heard N coming downstairs. He wore the clothes she loaned him, a black pair of pajama bottoms with a plain white shirt. His hair was untied, green tea hair tumbled all over him. It was a messy, but cute look for him.  
Her mom noticed his presence as well. "Ah, good morning, N!" she greeted him cheerfully. "I hope you slept well."  
He returned the gesture with a timid smile of his own. "Yes, I did, thank you. Frankly, I haven't slept that well in a very long time."  
"Hope you're hungry." Touko said to him. "It's a bacon and eggs kind of morning!"  
After a hearty breakfast, N was helping Mrs. White clean up when Touko heard quick knocks at the front door.  
"I'll get it!" she called out to her mom as she walked over to it. A man stood at her door, dressed in a beige trench coat with dark green shirt and slacks. His jet black hair was styled neatly and his brown eyes studied her.  
"Um good morning." Touko greeted. "May I help you?"  
"Hello, are you Ms. Touko White?" the stranger inquired.  
"Um, yes?"  
Relief emerged in the man's aged face. "Ah good! You match the description he gave me! I go by the code name Looker, I work for the International Police." He dug out a badge and showed it to her. "I am in need of your help."  
"Touko?" N called behind her. "Everything all right?"  
"Yeah, this is Looker." she introduced the officer.  
Looker's eyes lit up. "Ah ha, you must be N! He mentioned you as well."  
"Um…" N appeared uncomfortable. "Who is 'he'?"  
"This matter will have to be discussed privately." Looker glanced around him. "May I come in?"  
Touko stepped aside, inviting him in. "Sure."

Mrs. White was making tea for the police officer as he, Touko, and N sat in the living room. The older man regarded Touko with serious dark eyes. "I will cut to the chase, Ms. Touko. The villain Ghetsis escaped from local police custody."  
The air in the room suddenly grew dense with disbelief.  
Touko's eyes turned to saucers, the shock of the news numbing her senses. _Ghetsis…escaped…?  
_"How?" the last fragment of her thoughts voiced itself.  
"He was being transferred to us when three strange men outfitted like ninjas broke into the facility where he was being held and disappeared with him. And his accomplices who call themselves the Sages spread out before we could get to them."  
Touko peeked at N, he was speechless with distress. He was trying to keep it in check, but she could see his wider frame trembling slightly. Wanting to comfort him, she reached out and lightly lay her hand on his. He snapped out of his distraught stupor, eyed their hands, and looked back at her with a feeble grin. _"Thank you." _His grey eyes read.  
The young woman focused on Looker again. "So you need us to help you catch him."  
"In a nutshell, yes. Alder, the Champion of renown, recommended you because of your remarkable skills as a Trainer. Are you willing to help me?"  
Before Touko could reply, N stood up. "Yes," he answered with utmost seriousness. "_We _will help you catch them."  
The petite brunette gaped at N. "N, are you sure?"  
His resolve burned brightly in his eyes, turning them into molten steel. "Yes. I'm partially responsible for this mess in the first place. So, I feel like it's my responsibility to help you as well. Friends help each other." His last words echoed Touko's.  
Her face erupted in an uplifting smile. "Thanks, N." Her cobalt eyes shifted to the police officer. "All right, we will be happy to help."  
The middle-aged man nodded. "Thank you both very much." He dug into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. "This is my Xtransceiver number. Please contact me as soon as you find any one of them, and I will respond immediately." He stood up and bowed to them. "Please thank your mother for her hospitality. I will see you both soon."  
And with that, he left.

After packing their things and N receiving an Xtransceiver from Mrs. White, the two teens were standing at the entrance to Route 1.  
"So, where should we head first?" N asked.  
Touko cradled her chin with a hand in thought. "Well…"  
"Touko! N! Wait up!" Bianca's chipper tone reached their ears. They both shifted their bodies towards her voice and saw both her and Cheren running towards them, carrying their gear.  
"What's going on, you two?" Cheren asked. "We were just about to come see you when we saw some guy leave your house. Everything OK?"  
"Ghetsis has escaped and the remaining Sages are at large." N explained. Bianca's cheerful facet turned into a fearful frown. "Oh dear Arceus!" she gasped.  
Cheren's eyes were so wide, they almost became bigger than his glasses. "That's impossible!" he cried.  
"Believe it." Touko commented. "That man works with the International Police and he needed out help in catching Ghetsis and the Sages. N and I are heading out to look for him."  
"Take us with you." Cheren stepped forward. "We can help too."  
Bianca also stepped up, nodding in agreement. "Yes, we want to help you both."  
Touko and N looked at each other before the brunette Trainer concurred. "OK guys, that means we are starting from where we last left off. After Opelucid City is Lacunosa Town, that's where we'll begin our search."

Moments later, they were in the air, heading to Opelucid City. Cheren rode with N on Reshiram while Touko and Bianca rode with Zekrom. Her blonde friend was as excited as a child at a Casteliacone stand. "This is amazing!" she squealed joyfully. "Are you sure Zekrom doesn't mind me riding on its back?"  
_Any trusted friend of yours, Princess, is under my protection as well. _The dark dragon vowed.  
Touko chuckled. "Zekrom's fine with you, Bia. Don't worry about that."  
Bianca held on onto her hat. "So, why did you insist on me flying with you, Touko?"  
Touko braced herself for the conversation she was about to initiate. _Since we have a few hours before reaching Opelucid City, might as well…  
_"Bianca…" her tone was soft with the gravity of the topic in mind. "You like Cheren, don't you?"  
The flaxen-haired teen froze like a statue. A brief silence fell between the two girls.  
"…Where did you hear that?" was her quiet response.  
"N talked to me about what you said about Cheren and I. You should've known that he wouldn't keep a secret, he's too honest for that. You know better than anyone in all Unova that to me, Cheren is the brother I never had."  
Bianca said nothing.  
"Bia…" Touko laid a hand on her stiff shoulder. "Please talk to me, I'm one of your best friends. Do you have feelings for him?"  
After what seemed like endless minutes, Bianca gradually looked back at her, her pastel face sporting a roseate hue. Her expression confessed it all.  
"You _do_ like him."  
Her response was a light as the wind. "I…I _love_ him."  
Touko's heart leapt with joy. _I knew it! _"Oh Bianca! Since when?"  
"Our final year at the Trainer Academy."  
_And we started traveling about seven months after graduation…_"That's almost two years! Bia, why haven't you told him how you feel?"  
The typically-lively blonde hid her eyes under her large, green hat. "Because I'm afraid, Touko…" Touko noticed her lip quivering. "If he rejects me, it'll change our friendship for the worst. I don't stand out in a faceless crowd, I'm not as strong or as beautiful as you. Sometimes…sometimes I wish I was more like you."  
The azure-eyed lass was dismayed to listen her close friend referring herself in such a negative sense. "Bianca!" her sharp tone made her friend flinch. "Don't bring yourself down like that!"  
Noticing her reaction, Touko forced herself to breathe deeply to calm herself. "Look," her tone softened. "You don't need to be like me, Bianca. You're wonderful just as you are!"  
Bianca gazed back up at her, her leaf-green eyes brilliant with a tinge of optimism. "You think so?"  
She gave her shoulder a reaffirming squeeze. "I know so! Besides…" she let out a snigger. "Even if I didn't see Cheren as a brother, he's not my type. He and I are too much alike, we would drive each other insane to the point I would want to send him flying to the moon."  
The small blonde giggled, Touko took it as a good sign.  
"So," she muttered timidly. "You think I should confess to Cheren."  
"Yes, and as soon as the opportunity presents itself." Touko advised her. "If there's a girl in all Unova who can keep his conceited butt in line, it's you Bianca."  
While the girls were chatting, the boys were having a hard time sparking a conversation. The silence between them was heavier than a Snorlax.  
Both of them were back to back on Reshiram and N had never felt so discomforted. Even though he could tell the dark-haired boy didn't hold any resentment against him anymore, they still aren't exactly on friendliest terms. Not to mention, Cheren gave off the same vibe as a Liepard having a bad day, one wrong move and you get scratched up.  
But, the continuous silence was starting to get to the older teenager. He steeled himself mentally and reached out to the other young man. "Do you see Touko as a girlfriend?"  
Wrong move.  
N felt the boy's back stiffen, a low swear grumbling under his breath. "Of course not!" he retorted. "Touko is like a sister to me!"  
"Sorry…" N apologized weakly. "Your other friend Bianca thought you and Touko seemed like boyfriend and girlfriend."  
The raven-haired teen halted.  
"She…told you that?" the catch in his voice caused N to glance back at him. The spectacled boy's face was as red as a Darmanitan's hide, all the way to his ears. N was a bit taken back by his unusually shy expression, it was a sharp contrast from his characteristic stern look. "I don't know why she think that." Cheren muttered. "Damn, why hasn't she noticed that I love her?"  
"So, Touko was right."  
"I guess she told you."  
N gave a brief nod. "Well, you know, a Swoobat courts another Swoobat using sound waves from its snout."  
A few seconds of stillness followed.  
"What's your point?" he asked.  
"Tell her how you feel."  
A dry chuckle came out of Cheren. "You sound like Touko, though she usually follows that with a snarky quip." he let out a loud sigh. "But, you're both right…maybe I _will _emit my own courting sound wave for that other Swoobat, once we catch those Sages."  
N smiled to himself. They still weren't as good friends as he and Touko, but he felt that he just got a positive mark with another friend.

**-Lacunosa Town-**

By the time they arrived, it was high noon. The little town, with its small population, was mainly used as a rest stop for traveling Trainers. And Lacunosa Town profited splendidly from such business with its numerous small motels, B&B's, and cafés set up throughout its levels. Small groups of people were bustling around, going to the Pokémon Center to grabbing lunch at a café.  
"So, where do we begin?" N asked Touko.  
The blue-eyed Trainer shrugged a shoulder. "Well, might as well ask the locals. The Sages just won't come out at beck and call, so we'll need to find any hints of Team Plasma activity."  
"Good idea." Cheren agreed. "We'll split into pairs."  
Liking where this was heading, Touko smiled. "Sounds good! N will come with me and Bia, you'll tag with Cheren." She grabbed N's arm and tugged him along in a hurry.  
"You're doing that matchmaking thing aren't you?" N raised a light-green brow at her as he followed her lead. Touko laughed. "Oh yeah, you got it! Now…let us go find some…"  
"HELP!" The piercing voice of a child cut her off. Both teens sharply turned their heads towards the sound.  
"Where did that come from?" N looked around.  
"I don't know." Touko joined him in the search.  
"Please, help! She stole my Lillipup!" the voice cried out in despair.  
Touko pointed to the lower levels of the town. "It came from below over there! N, let's go!"  
They both hurried down the stone stairs leading to the lower floor of the town. A few feet ahead, a small boy was curled up into a ball, sobbing wretchedly. The mere sight of him made Touko's heart heavy with compassion. They approached the boy slowly, and Touko knelt down to the child's eye level. "Hey." her hand was a feather-light touch on the crying child's shoulder. "What's your name, little man?"  
The sobbing quieted down and the boy looked up at her, his large brown eyes full of tears. "C-Cohen." He sniffled.  
Touko offered him a gentle smile. "I'm Touko and this is my friend, N." she gestured to her green-haired companion. "What happened, Cohen?"  
"M-My Lillipup, Lady…" he sobbed. "A woman dressed all weird stole her!"  
Anger began to swirl inside the brunette. "Was she…dressed like a medieval knight?"  
Hiccupping, the boy nodded.  
"It's Team Plasma, no doubt." N affirmed her suspicion. "Cohen…" he regarded the boy with nothing but placidness. "Did you see in which direction she went?"  
Cohen stood up, drying his tears. "Yeah, I'll show you. Follow me." He ran off up the stairs.  
On the northeastern part of the town's walls, Touko, N, and their young companion were still searching for the thief. "Where is that woman!?" Touko gritted her teeth.  
"I don't see her in this direction." N said.  
Cohen looked around and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the female grunt running towards a corner house. "There! There!" he cried, pointing in her direction. "There she is!"  
Touko tugged at N's arm. "Let's follow her!"  
The trio pursued the thief into the stone corner house. "Wait." Touko said, looking down at Cohen. "Cohen…this thief may not be alone, so I want you to stay right behind us, got it?"  
The little boy nodded furiously. "Yes, ma'am."

N admired Touko's compassion. She not only reached out to the weeping child, but managed to quickly earn his trust and was now making his safety her priority. It was remarkable to see how much she cared for a stranger, especially when they're in need. As much as he was respecting her courage, he felt that foreign need to ensure her safety overcome his mind. _No matter what, I'll make sure she is safe. We will succeed in retrieving the boy's Lillipup, _he vowed to himself.  
"Ready?" Touko spoke, her cobalt eyes alive with the burning flames of anticipation.  
He tightened his hand around the Saturn-shaped charm he wore around his neck. "Ready when you are."  
Touko stealthily wrapped her slender fingers around the bronze doorknob and turned it slowly. The door creaked open, inside was dimly it. Two Team Plasma grunts snickered to each other. "You should've seen that kid's face when I took his Pokémon from him, he began bawling like a baby!" the female gloated.  
Her words were like poison to N, irrational fury started to consume his mind. He understood what the boy was going through, the feeling of having his cherished friend wrenched from him. Like he was forcibly separated from his Pokémon friends in the woods when Ghetsis entered his life…segments of that memory sped through his mind…  
His friends Darmanitan, Swoobat, and Zorua in the forest.  
The overshadowing figure, claiming to his father.  
His beloved friends' panicked faces as N was hauled from Darmanitan's arms by a grunt.  
Their cries of pain as they were beaten into submission when they tried to reach out to him.  
The tears that blurred his sight, the sorrow that firmly gripped his young heart.  
The emotions from that day, long-buried within his conscious, struck him as hard as a bullet train. N's breathing quickened in utter pain.  
A delicate touch to his hand broke the spell. Blinking, he looked at the girl next to him. Although she was silent, her cerulean eyes told him everything he needed to know: _"It's OK, I'm here."  
_And that's all he needed at that moment of helplessness: her unconditional care.  
His hand rested ever so lightly on hers, giving her his thanks silently.  
Nodding, Touko confronted the two grunts. "You know what people call those that steal from children? Pitiful."  
The two grunts' malicious laughter died down, glowering at them. "What the hell do you want, brat?" The female spat.  
"Oh, just the Pokémon you stole from my little friend here." she nodded towards Cohen, "…And any other Pokémon you have stolen."  
"Dream on, girl!"  
With one fluid movement, a Poké Ball was in Touko's hand. "Tough, I have a few friends that may just change your mind."  
N felt the tension between the two grunts and his friend. It was clear the grunts would both use their Pokémon against Touko's and while she could more than handle them on her own, he felt that protective urge rising in him once more. He glanced down at the Poké Balls sitting on his belt, hearing the whispers of his Pokémon within them.  
_Help her and the child.  
We can do this!  
We'll follow your lead, Master N.  
_But, Zoroark's voice touched him the deepest.  
_Let us aid you, friend. Trust us, we can change this child's world.  
_Change his world…he remembered expressing a different version of those words when he lost to Touko. _It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world._  
But in order to change the world, he had to change his own first…and to do so, he had to embrace the idea that Pokémon and humans help each other, and protect each other. And his Pokémon _want _help him protect Touko and retrieve Cohen's Lillipup. His hand circled around Zoroark's Poké Ball, it was time to start the transformation.  
He reached out with his free arm and touched Touko's shoulder, causing the girl to halt and meet his eyes. "N?" Surprise flickered in her eyes.  
"You're not doing this alone." he said. "I will help you get the stolen Pokémon back."  
Her mouth opened slightly, her shock escalating to a new level.  
"Wait, I know you!" the female minion pointed at him. "You're our lord N!"  
Her male companion glowered at him. "You chose to abandon Team Plasma for _that_ Trainer!?"  
He stared them down, his determination solidifying. "I am no longer the king of Team Plasma, I am now a Trainer who is going to do the right thing and take back the Pokémon you had no right to steal!"  
"N…" Touko's faint voice echoed her astonishment.  
The former king didn't waste another second. "Go, Zoroark!"  
Following his lead, his petite friend released her Pokémon. "Go, Leviathan!"  
Both their Pokémon appeared in front of them, snarling at their foes.  
"Go! Toxicroak!"  
"Go, Carnivine!" The grunts unleashed their Pokémon.  
N glanced at Touko. "Ready?"  
Her reply was a small smirk. "Lead the way, my friend."  
Her confidence in him gave him more strength. "Zoroark, use Flamethrower on Toxicroak!"  
"Leviathan, hit that Carnivine with X-Scissor!"  
The dark fox Pokémon opened his jaws and launched a stream of flames at the poison dart frog opponent as Touko's sea lion unsheathed its seamitars and sped to Carnivine on two legs. In unison, Carnivine was slashed with in a crisscross cut and Toxicroak was bathed in flames. Both grunts paled as they saw their Pokémon knocked out with that one hit.  
Leviathan and Zoroark growled at them. N took one step forward. "Now, give the boy back his Pokémon." his voice was low with warning. His Zoroark bared his fangs at them to accentuate the threat.  
Cursing, the female grunt took out a Poké Ball and dropped it to the floor. It popped open, revealing a brown puppy Pokémon with oval brown eyes. The pup sniffed around and spied Cohen behind N and Touko, causing his little tail to wag fiercely. With a happy bark, it scuttled to the little boy. "Lady!" Cohen cried, receiving his Pokémon with open arms.  
N wasn't finished with the lackeys. "Now, what about the other stolen Pokémon?" he questioned.  
The male grunt held up his hands. "We got no more, we swear! All the other Trainers were too strong to snag their Pokémon!"  
"Then…" Touko was right next to N, hand on her hip. "Well take some information then, where are the Sages?"  
The woman glared daggers at her. "Like hell we'll tell you!"  
Leviathan roared loudly, making the female grunt flinch. "Let's try that again." Touko's soft tone turned frigid. "Where…are…the…Sages?"  
The man began to sweat. "W-We don't know where all of them are! But we do know the location of two of them! They can lead you to the rest!"  
"Where are these two Sages?"  
"Sage Gorm is at the Dreamyard and Sage Bronius is in Chargestone Cave."  
N and Touko shared a look. "You think he's telling the truth?" she asked him.  
"Yes," he nodded. "They're both afraid of your Leviathan, and with good reason too. Leviathan is saying that if they aren't being truthful, he would freeze them."  
The medieval-clad underlings' faces turned ashen.  
"Fine," she eyed them. "Now get your Pokémon and get the hell out of here! Don't let us see your faces around here again!"  
With astounding speed, the two withdrew their Pokémon and scrambled out of the house. With that ordeal finally over, N turned around to see Cohen laughing merrily as he hugged his Lillipup tight. "Oh, Lady!" his eyes were welling up again. "I'm so happy you're OK! I missed you, I was so worried about you!"  
The little Pokémon licked the boy's tears away as a token of consolation.  
N got down on one knee to face Cohen. "I'm glad you and your Pokémon were reunited." he smiled at him. The brown-eyed child let go of his Pokémon to throw his small arms around N's neck; the silver-eyed Trainer stiffened in place. "Thank you!" he exclaimed. "Thank you for helping return my friend."  
A powerful sense of contentment surged through him, which was totally outlandish. He had truly helped someone for the first time in his life and it felt…wonderful to have made such a positive change. With abundant joy, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the child. He dared himself to look up at Touko, and saw tears of her own shining in her eyes while beaming down at him with praise. His joy grew stronger; he was finally changing his world, one step at a time.

**Author's Note:  
So, the search begins, and N finally connected with another person besides Touko! I figured while N may be a novice with his interactions, he is educated, so it's safe to assume he would be a quick-study. And, yes there is a touch of dualrivalshipping in this story! Within the next chapter or two, Alder will finally make his request to Touko. Please continue to review, feedback is always welcome! Till next chapter, loves!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	15. The Sage Hunts and a Champion's Request

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 15: The Sage Hunts and a Champion's Request

After bidding farewell to Cohen and Lady, Touko rang Cheren through her Xtransceiver. It only rang once before her friend picked up. "Touko? Any findings?" was his greeting.  
"Yeah, we got leads on two of the Sages. One's at the Dreamyard while the other is at Chargestone Cave."  
His face was solemn for a moment, as if in deep thought. "Touko, you and N head to Chargestone Cave while Bianca and I will head for the Dreamyard."  
Her brow creased, an uneasy sensation settling in the pit of her stomach. "Cheren…"  
"I know what you're going to say, Touko" he cut her off with a shake of his head. "But you know it is a more effective strategy if we split up and catch each Sage."  
Touko nipped the pad of her thumb; she knew Cheren had a valid point. But, she couldn't help but worry for her friends. She didn't want anything bad to happen to them.  
Sensing her worry, he gave her a tiny, teasing smirk. "Now, is tough-cookie Touko worried about little old us?"  
She was not amused. "Of course I'm worried, you jackass!" she snapped. "Who knows what these bastards are scheming as we speak!"  
Cheren's face softened. "Touko, we'll be OK. I'll protect Bianca, I swear on my life."  
She knew Cheren was no weakling, he had grown stronger, and he can protect himself and Bianca. Besides, she knew there was nothing she could say to change his mind. She blew out a resigned sigh. "Fine, you win. But promise me you'll ring the minute things get too crazy."  
"I promise, Mom." With a hearty laugh, he hung up.  
"Brat." She murmured under her breath.  
"They'll be fine, Touko." N assured her. "I watched him battle you, he can hold his own. I'm sure Bianca will be OK too."  
The young woman flashed him an appreciative smile. "Thanks, N. Since they have the Dreamyard covered, we are heading to Chargestone Cave."

N and Touko flew on Reshiram to Chargestone Cave, the smaller girl riding in front of him. The afternoon sun was beginning its descent into nightfall, decorating the sky pink, orange, and red. N was spellbound by the beauty of the scenery before them. "This is quite a view." he commented.  
"Sure is." she agreed. "I think it even beats the view from the Ferris wheel."  
"I beg to differ."  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
"Because that was the first sunset I saw with you."  
He felt her still, murmuring something about suave, innocent boys.

**-Chargestone Cave-**

The white noise from the humming of static electricity danced in the air as the soft, blue glow of the magnetic stones served as series of nightlights. "I still can't get over how pretty this place is." Touko said in amazement. N touched a floating stone, watching it drift around them. "I concur that sentiment."  
The brunette girl sent out Ampharos, her easy-going Pokémon squealed happily upon seeing her. She grinned as she caressed his golden fur. "Hi there, buddy. Care to light our way?"  
With a cheerful holler, the red orb at the end of his tail started to glow brightly.  
"Shall we?" she winked at N.  
"Of course, let's find Sage Bronius."  
As they explored every nook and cranny of Chargestone Cave, they met a few Trainers eager for a challenge. Touko encouraged N to accept the challenges not only as a way to hone his skills as a Trainer, but also interact with the other Trainers. This time around, N wasn't as hesitant to enter the battles, much to Touko's surprise. His first opponent was an Ace Trainer who had an Archen. N used his Carracosta's Aqua Jet to seal his victory. The next opponents, two Pokémon Rangers, challenged both Touko and N with their Stoutlands. Touko called on Gardevoir and N sent out Zoroark, both Pokémon knew a Fighting-type move. Both of them called for their Pokémon's Focus Blast, the two attacks obliterating the canine Pokémon. As Touko watched N battle more Trainers, she couldn't help but swell with pride. N's confidence was growing, and she could tell the barriers he had erected between himself and the world were slowly crumbling.  
She kept remembering Lacunosa Town, how N stood up to the two grunts so valiantly and the way he connected with little Cohen. She recalled how nervous he looked when Cohen hugged him, it was plain as day that N wasn't accustomed to such simple signs of affection. But, upon seeing him return the child's hug, even if it was done rather awkwardly, it touched her deeply. Ghetsis was very wrong about N lacking a heart, the gray-eyed boy had a heart as big as anyone else…he just had to realize it.  
They reached the lowest level in the cave, where they spied a person standing at the edge of a steep hill. "Could that be him?" Touko pointed to the distant figure.  
N shrugged. "Don't know, let's get closer."  
The person became more defined, his robes were long and two-toned with gold and brown, and his tall hat bore the Team Plasma emblem. His thick, snow-white mustache curved along with his mouth into a crude sneer. "Ah, my former lord N." he bowed to him before glowering at Touko. "And the little Trainer who defied Team Plasma."  
N's expression was blank. "Hello, Sage Bronius."  
"When I saw you in Castelia City, I did not care about your existence then. Here in the Chargestone Cave, Ghetsis tested your ability, and you exceeded every expectation he had of you." The elder Sage eyed Touko with his cold, obsidian eyes. "Once more, we will test you to learn what it is you are. Team Plasma, come out!"  
On his cue, two female grunts were suddenly next the two teenagers. "How the hell?" Touko gasped.  
"They must've followed us." N speculated.  
"By the look of things, that Sage will not come quietly." Touko adjusted her hat. "How about we use some other methods of persuasion?"  
_Certainly, _Zekrom's voice resonated in their minds. _Let me fight for you.  
Allow me to assist you both in your battle, _Reshiram chimed in.  
"Looks like our dragon friends are more than willing to enlist in those other methods of persuasion you speak of." N unclipped the Poké Ball from his belt.  
"More like itching to flex some legendary muscle."  
Zekrom's amusement rolled through her, causing her to grin.  
"Enough!" barked the elderly man. "Get them both!"  
The two women saluted him before sending their two Pokémon, Watchog and Liepard.  
"Zekrom, I choose you!"  
"Reshiram, it's your turn!"  
Both legendary dragons towered over the smaller Pokémon, and the Team Plasma members instantly paled. Sage Bronius snapped. "Just because you two have the dragons of legend, doesn't mean you can defeat us! Grunts, I ordered you to get them!"  
One female grunt snapped to attention. "Y-Yes, sir! Liepard, use Bite!"  
The other followed suit. "Watchog, Slam!"  
The Pokémon charged at them.  
"Zekrom, meet Liepard's attack with a Dragon Pulse!"  
"Reshiram, counter Watchog with Dragon Claw!"  
Zekrom and Reshiram flapped their enormous wings, soaring out of Liepard and Watchog's range at the last second. The dark dragon opened its mouth, launching a thick stream of teal-colored energy as the white dragon bolted back to Watchog with claws producing a rosy light. Both attacks struck in flawless synchronization, throwing the now-weakened foes against a mass of electric-charged stones.  
"Sage Bronius, sir!" one of the women wailed. "They're too strong!"  
"They knocked out my poor Liepard!" the other shrieked.  
"Enough!" the Sage growled at them. "You still got one more Pokémon in your person, use them to beat those two! NOW!"  
"Yes, Sage." The women gulped, recalling their Pokémon.  
"Go, Scrafty!"  
"Go, Garbodor!" A bipedal, lizard-looking Pokémon along with another that had the appearance of an oversized garbage bag appeared in front of their Trainers.  
"Hmm." Touko eyed them in deep concentration. "What do for this one?"  
_Combine our powers. _Reshiram said to her.  
"What?" N heard it too.  
_Reshiram's Fusion Flare and my Fusion Bolt can be used right next to each other to double our power, _Zekrom explained. _If one of us one of those moves first, the other's attack will increase in power.  
_"Oh!" Touko grasped what the two dragons were telling them. "It's a Battle Combo maneuver!"  
"Huh?" N was at a loss.  
"Follow my lead." She regarded him earnestly. "N, do you trust me?"  
He didn't hesitate, not even for a microsecond. "Yes."  
His straightforward answer heartened her. "OK, direct Reshiram to attack with its Fusion Flare. Then, I'll have Zekrom exert his Fusion Bolt to finish the job."  
"You got it. Reshiram, use your Fusion Flare!" The snow-white dragon's engine tail started to radiate blazingly, tongues of fire protruding out of its gray bands. Its soft blue eyes quickly turned crimson, opening its jaws to create a large, flaming sphere. With a mighty roar, it shot the fiery volley at Garbodor.  
"Zekrom, follow that with Fusion Bolt!" Its turbine tail, along with the glowing outlines on its body, released a strong, blue radiance. Numerous blue arcs of electricity flickered around it, creating a force field. Pale blue shockwaves swirled around the force field as Zekrom hovered over Scrafty. The static electricity enhanced the effect of the glowing rocks in the cave, making Touko and N's hair stand up. The black dragon Pokémon discharged a vicious blue thunderbolt down at its opponent. Upon touching the ground, a massive explosion of dust mixed with tiny sparks of electricity erupted. N quickly draped his arms around Touko's smaller frame, holding her steady against the whiplash, as Reshiram positioned itself behind the two heroes as a safety net.  
Seconds later, the dust cloud thinned out, and Touko was flabbergasted by the demonstration the dragons' combined force. "Holy…" Touko's voice trailed off.  
"Yeah." N was just as stunned.  
Both female lackeys were sweating profusely as they recalled their fainted Pokémon, and the Sage gaped at them with terrified eyes. Remembering the reason for their battle, Touko cleared her throat and scowled at the panicking Sage. "Now, sir, you tested us and we won. Where are the other Sages?"  
The man's pale face turned as white as a sheet. "I only know that Giallo is in Twist Mountain and Ryoku is at the Relic Castle with the two goddesses!"  
A sharp gasp made Touko look at her companion; his face was tight with anxiety. "Touko…we need to go to Relic Castle." The bone-chilling fear highlighting his voice was all the reason she needed to agree.  
Nodding her consent, she turned on her Xtransceiver and called Looker.

Looker and some police officers appeared before them in the blink of an eye, with a Drowzee next to him. Watching Sage Bronius and the two grunts being escorted out of the cave while Touko was talking to Cheren through her Xtransceiver, N was restless with worry. Despite everything that had happened the past few days, he hadn't thought about what befell the doting goddesses after the fall of Team Plasma. Guiltiness assailed him along with shame. Concordia and Anthea…the two people that made his solitude somewhat bearable growing up.  
"N." He felt her concern through her touch on his arm. "Is Bronius talking about Anthea and Concordia?"  
"Yes. Please, Touko, we must go there now."  
"Understood."

**-Relic Castle- **

They reached the abandoned castle within minutes, thanks to Reshiram and Zekrom's Mach-speed flying. "Where do you think they are?" Touko asked, putting Zekrom back in its ball. N took a moment to consider the options. "If Sage Ryoku was to find a place well out of the police's reach, I would say the lowest floor. It is difficult enough to get to."  
"Fortunately for us, I know the way." His brunette friend comforted him. "Follow me!"  
Because it was now nightfall, no Trainers were in sight inside the castle, much to N's relief. He wanted to rescue his sisters as soon as possible. After going through some stairs and quicksand pits, they stopped at a room with two more quicksand holes. "Are you ready, N?" she asked. "Once we go through, we'll be reaching the lowest floor."  
The mint-haired youth nodded once. "Yes, let's hurry."  
She patted him on the back. "Remember to close your eyes and hold your breath." she joked.  
To N, falling through quicksand is certainly not a pleasant experience. Landing hard on his behind, he groaned in discomfort. "Are we here?" he coughed out.  
Touko coughed next to him. "Yeah." she stood slowly. The lowest level had two doors on either end. "So, which door should we take?"  
N looked at both doors, trying to make a choice. Suddenly, a faint whisper caught his attention. It was faint, but it felt familiar. Acting on instinct, he walked closer towards the sound, leading to the door on the right.  
_Please, my beloved friend Concordia, do not fret. _The whisper of a female Pokémon.  
_Concordia's Gardevoir! _Realization sank in.  
"Touko, there're this way!" he sprinted toward the door. "OK!" he heard her call out behind him, her footsteps quickening to a run. In the chamber, Sage Ryoku had his back turned to them. Behind him were the goddesses of Love and Peace, now donning more casual clothing, shifting their feet uneasily. Their two Pokémon, Gothitelle and Gardevoir, stood next to them. He could hear the worried voices of their Pokémon.  
"Concordia, Anthea!" he exclaimed. They turned around, their faces brightened with relief. "Lord N!" Anthea clasped her hands together. "We're so happy you're alright." Joyful tears swam in Concordia's golden eyes. Sage Ryoku also turned on his heel, facing them as well. His aged face bore a dark grimace. "You!" he pointed an accusing finger at Touko and N. "You have no business being here!"  
"On the contrary," Touko spoke up next to him and gestured to both goddesses with one hand. "We do some business being here. We're here for them…" Her face was stony, but N could feel her tension seething beneath the surface. "And for you."  
"Why are you here?" N asked the Sage.  
"I was planning to catch the Pokémon called Volcarona that lives in this Relic Castle and present it to Ghetsis as a token of my undying loyalty to him, once he got all of us together again." He eyed the goddesses' Gardevoir and Gothitelle. "And I was going to use the goddesses' Pokémon to help me succeed in my task."  
The former king was repulsed by his response. "Pokémon are not objects, Sage! Especially to be given to people like my father, who only desires to use them for complete control!"  
"Silence!" the man hissed at him. "You're no longer my king, so I do not have to heed your words! I _will_ get what I seek!" He took a step towards the goddesses with eyes full of malice.  
Touko quickly drew two Poké Balls. "Oh no, you don't! Leviathan and Blaze, protect them!"  
The dragon-looking Pokémon and his sea lion comrade emerged in front of the two women, their eyes spitting fire.  
"Are you challenging me, Trainer?" The Sage's lips twisted into a spiteful sneer.  
"You know it." the girl bit back.  
"No." Everyone turned towards him. N stepped in front of Touko, Poké Ball in hand. "Touko, I will take care of him. Please watch over Concordia and Anthea in my stead."  
Azure eyes stared at him dubiously. "N, are you…?"  
"Please, Touko." he insisted. "Do you trust me?"  
Like he had done before, Touko didn't hesitate. "I do."  
He smiled down at her. "Then, please watch over them for me. Just in case Sage Ryoku isn't alone here."  
"Lord N." Concordia's tone was full of worry. He watched Touko reach out and lightly pat her shoulder. "He'll be just fine. Please, stand over here with me and my Pokémon. We'll keep you all safe."  
Following his friends' lead, the goddesses and their Pokémon hurried behind N.  
The steel-eyed boy regarded his opponent. _I can't let him get his hands on Volcarona at any cost! And he will never come near the goddesses again.  
_"Interesting," said the Sage, "I am to battle the once-revered king of Team Plasma. Do you think you can defeat me, boy? I taught you a lot of what you know."  
N could tell he was trying to bait him into doubting himself. "That may be true, but I have picked up a few new things."  
"We shall see. Go, Tyranitar!" A large bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide emerged in front of the Sage. Its dark eyes bore into N's, it was more than ready to fight.  
N knew which of his friends would help. "Carracosta, go!" The prehistoric turtle Pokémon made his appearance beside N. _Fear not, friend, _his voice rang in his head, _I will take care of him!  
_"I believe you will, Carracosta. I have faith in you_._"N stroked his Pokémon's rock-hard shell.  
"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!" The armored dinosaur lifted a large foot and stamped it into the ground, sending shockwaves and making the ground crack under him.  
"Carracosta, use your Aqua Jet to dodge and attack!" Torrents of water surrounded Carracosta's body and he propelled himself up into the air before the effects of Earthquake reached him.  
"What!?" The Sage bellowed in shock.  
Carracosta then took a dive at Tyranitar, slamming his body into him and sent him flying past Sage Bronius. As Carracosta landed on his feet, Tyranitar crashed against the wall, leaving a large crater.  
"Keep it up, Carracosta!" N encouraged his friend. "Use Waterfall!" A pillar of water erupted from the sandy ground beneath the dazed Tyranitar, shooting him upwards to the ceiling. With a harsh bellow, the large turtle jumped into the torrent and rode the tide to his foe. With brute force, he smashed his head into Tyranitar's exposed belly, shooting him out of the torrent and back into the ground.  
"Way to go, N!" he heard Touko cheer loudly behind him.  
_That was an impressive strategy, _Carracosta said, _You've changed, Master N.  
_The Sage's Tyranitar lay on the ground, out cold. With a loud curse, the Sage withdrew the fainted Pokémon. "So, you have changed your tactics a bit." He bit out. "Let us see how you handle this." He produced another Poké Ball. "Get him, Tauros!"  
"Mooo!" A bull Pokémon with three gray bumps on its forehead showed itself, its three tails whipping the air viciously.  
"Tauros, Sunny Day!" The elderly Sage commanded. The three bumps on Tauros's head glowed white and it shot a beam of light into the ceiling, making the chamber brighter. N made his move. "Carracosta, Stone Edge!"  
Several sharp stones lifted off the ground and floated around Carracosta before he launched them like throwing knives at his foe.  
"Sand-Attack!" Using his hooves, the bull Pokémon kicked up a huge dust veil around itself. The stones disappeared into the dust, but nothing happened. N narrowed his eyes warily. "What's going on?" he called out to Carracosta.  
_I don't know, Master, I cannot see him.  
_"Solar Beam!"  
N's eyes widened upon hearing the command. "Carracosta, dodge!" But, due to the Sand-Attack, the large turtle Pokémon didn't know which direction the attack would come from. Before he could react, a strong beam of white light shot out of the dust cloud and struck him straight in the chest. The intensity of the blast knocked him off balance and hurled him back to N's feet, subdued by the super-effective attack.  
Panic seized the young man. "Carracosta!" he cried as leaned over his friend. His Carracosta just lay limp, downright comatose. His brows creased into a dark glare, which he directed right at the smirking Sage. "Not so confident are you, boy?" he jeered.  
N stood back up and withdrew his fainted Carracosta. "It's not over, Sage." He unclipped another ball from his belt. "Zoroark, go!"  
The dark fox Pokémon hissed at Tauros, obviously angry for his fallen comrade. Sensing his Pokémon's tension, N gently stroked his crimson and black-tipped mane. "I understand you're angry, friend." His collected tone accompanied his light strokes. "But, we must not act wholly on this anger. We will win, if we think it through."  
Zoroark looked at him for a split moment before huffing in agreement. _Understood, I will follow your lead…as always.  
_"Enough of this!" Sage Bronius snapped. "Tauros, Take Down!" With a loud moo, Tauros charged headfirst at Zoroark.  
"Zoroark, jump over him!" His partner dashed towards Tauros. Right before impact, he somersaulted over the charging bull. "Focus Blast!"  
A pale blue orb of energy began to form between Zoroark's paws, putting all of his energy into it. He took the orb into one paw and raised above his head, taking aim at Tauros. With a snarl, he pitched it down to his foe, hitting his mark. The blue sphere struck Tauros's unguarded back, creating a powerful blast of dust that engulfed the whole room. Zoroark landed with poise in front of N once more, lips drawn back into a silent snarl while Tauros gave a weak moo before collapsing.  
"NO!" the Team Plasma Sage howled in fury.  
"It's over, Sage Bronius." N declared. "Nowhere to run now."  
Rapid footsteps behind him let him know Touko was running up to him. "You kicked serious butt!" she gave him a praising pat on the back. "I'm proud of you!"  
N was puzzled by her choice of words. "But, I didn't kick his butt."  
Touko shook head, her long coffee-colored locks swaying left and right. "It means you did very well in defeating him, N. It's a compliment."  
"Lord N!" Anthea's voice called out to him. Both goddesses and their Pokémon neared him. "Thank you for helping us." Concordia smiled her thanks.  
N smiled back at his sisters. "It's my pleasure, dear sisters."  
"Question," Touko cut in, regarding the goddesses with honest curiosity. "How did you two end up with the Sage? You could've used your Pokémon to hightail it out of there."  
"The goddesses have never battled with their Pokémon, they were forbidden to do so back at the castle." He explained to his younger companion.  
"Oh." was all she said about that.

**-Icirrus City-**

Once everything was taken care of and Bronius was arrested, Touko decided they all should rest up in a small inn. And Icirrus City was a good choice, due to the small population as well as no reported Team Plasma activity, according to Looker anyway. Of course, Touko insisted for Anthea and Concordia to come with them for their safety. They headed for the first inn they found.  
"Welcome to the Prancing Ponyta Inn!" a plump, redheaded woman greeted them warmly. "How many rooms will you need?"  
"Three, please." Touko answered.  
A small frown crossed the woman's face. "Oh, my apologies, miss. We only have two rooms left. With winter season at its peak, tourists from all over are coming here to ski. All the other inns have been booked."  
_Damn, only two rooms? Well, Concordia and Anthea will take one room. Which means…_the young woman felt herself blush to the roots of her hair, _N will share a room with me.  
_With a loud gulp, she nodded meekly. "Um, that's fine. I'll take them." She dug out her purse from her messenger bag and paid the lady. Beaming, the older woman handed her two bronze keys. "Your rooms will be upstairs, the Deerling and the Sawsbuck rooms. My name is Tatyanna, I hope you enjoy your stay."  
"Thank you, Tatyanna." She turned on her heel and walked over to N and the goddesses, who were sitting in the small lounge. "How did it go?" N asked her. She produced the two keys. "The inn only had two rooms left, so I took them. We need to rest."  
"I agree with Miss Touko." Concordia nodded. "It has been a very trying day for us all."  
"I also agree with her." Anthea joined in. "What is the room arrangement?"  
_Oh man. _Touko was unsure how the women would react to what she was going to say next. "Uh…" she hastily opted for an alternative plan. "N, you can room with Concordia and Anthea. I will take the second room."  
Three pairs of eyes watched her, causing her to shift her stance awkwardly.  
"Are you sure, Miss Touko?" the rosy-haired Goddess of Love inquired, genuine concern reflected in her eyes.  
"Y-Yeah!" Touko forced a grin for her sake. "I'll be fine."  
N's face wrinkled into a frown. "I won't be able to sleep comfortably with the knowledge you'll be alone and unprotected. I will room with you, Touko."  
All nine circles of hell broke loose inside Touko, her cheeks were scorching with embarrassment. _Oh dear Arceus…could this get any more awkward?  
_"N-No, N!" she stammered, starting to sweat. "I'll be OK, I'm a big girl! I have my Pokémon with me."  
His unswerving, iron-tinted gaze told her he wasn't going to budge despite her protest. "Please, I insist. You're my dear friend, I want you to be safe."  
Hot pink skyrocketed to blazing crimson and her heart began a thunderous cadence in her chest. His candid words sent her mind reeling into dangerous and uncharted territory, one she knew she wasn't ready to explore just yet...at least, until N had a basic grasp on human interaction. Plus, the two goddesses' stunned stares didn't help ease her flustered expression.  
Her friend was eyeing her expectantly, his handsome features solemn. He was waiting for her to cave in.  
_I'm so not going to be able to sleep soundly tonight. _"Alright."  
The four of them went upstairs in silence. Once they found their rooms, Touko shyly handed Anthea one of the keys. "I will see that they are well in their room before I come to you, Touko." N smiled at the petite brunette.  
She could only muster a mute nod.  
"Goodnight, Miss Touko." Anthea bowed. "And thank you for helping us."  
"We are deeply grateful to you and our Lord N for your aid. Sleep well, miss." Concordia bowed as well.  
Touko bowed back, murmuring a "good night," before opening her door and heading inside her room.  
"Oh crap, crap, crap!" she hissed under her breath, dumping her bag on a nearby chair. Her frenzied heartbeat hasn't slowed down and her face was still burning. Cursing again, she quickly took off her boots and her vest, placing them next to her bag. Although N's offer to room with her was innocent and more for concern of her safety, she still couldn't help taking it to heart. She was moved that he cared about her wellbeing, so deeply it scared her. _But…_a glum voice in her head whispered. _It's only because we're friends, nothing more.  
_As she reached into her bag for her pajama bottoms, she felt a drip upon her hand. Shocked, she reached up and touched her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks, accompanied by a deep, dull ache in her chest. Furiously wiping them away with one arm, she took in a shuddering breath. _I can't look too much into this untried feeling right now! _she rebuked herself, _Right now, he only knows about friendships and a vague definition of boyfriends and girlfriends! He wouldn't know what love is even if it smacked him in the face. Then again, neither do I…and I can't discuss it with him just yet, I don't want him to think badly of me…_  
A heavy sigh passed her lips. _I guess I now know a fraction of how Bianca feels about her situation with Cheren.  
_Touko gathered herself and marched towards the bathroom, hoping a good cold shower would help take her mind off things.

Meanwhile, N was talking with his sisters, telling them the events as of late. The battle between him and Touko, Ghetsis's deception, his new friendships with Touko and her friends, Ghetsis's escape, and his own journey to experience the world with Touko. Both women listened attentively to his story. When he finished, Anthea was the first to speak up.  
"My Lord, it seems that you and Miss Touko have grown quite close in such a short time."  
He offered the Goddess of Love a beaming smile. "Yes, she is a fascinating person. She dreams of seeing the world and meet all Pokémon, it's such a beautiful dream. Every day feels like a whole new adventure with her! She is kind to everyone, people _and_ Pokémon alike, and she is so full of energy! And her smile…" he paused for a fleeting moment, feeling that odd flood of warmth in his face again. "I've never seen such a vibrant smile on any other person…or felt a touch as warm as hers. She makes me feel like a normal person, not an abomination like my father described."  
The two goddesses shared a look, one that N couldn't identify.  
"Is something the matter?" he asked.  
"Lord N…" Concordia stared straight into his eyes. "Do you…care about her?"  
He blinked. "Well, yes. She is my first human friend."  
"Would you do anything to protect her?" Anthea inquired.  
N wasn't following where they were going with this. "Yes, I would do anything in my power to protect her." Just the thought of Touko getting hurt in any way horrified him. "I would never want to see her hurt. Sometimes, I get this urge, this _need _to shield her from any threatening situation…even when I'm fully aware that she is more than able to defend herself."  
The goddesses disclosed another odd look between each other.  
"Would you mind telling me what is that look for?" he asked with a slight frown.  
Concordia smiled. "We will gladly share that with you, but not right now. You need to go back to Miss Touko, correct?"  
"Oh yes!" he stood up. "I must go watch over her. I'm glad you both are safe."  
"And we are glad _you're _safe and sound as well. Goodnight, Lord N." Anthea bowed with a loving smile.  
After bidding his sisters goodnight, he headed to Touko's room and found the door unlocked. Frowning, he opened the door and went inside. The room was dark, except for the sliver of moonlight peering through the translucent curtains next to the large bed. In it lay Touko, bundled up in the sheets. Breathing a sigh of relief, he locked the door and took off his shoes, his belt, and his white overshirt before heading over to the bed. The young woman was sleeping on her side, her long hair unfurled all around her. Her shoulders rose and fell with each deep breath she took. As quietly as he could, he climbed into the bed next to her. The bed creaked quietly beneath his weight, making him freeze. Not moving a muscle, he watched Touko squirm and mumble inaudibly before shifting position, now facing him.  
She crept closer to him, her face only inches from his own. N's heart began to thud weightily against his chest.  
"N…" his name came out of her parted lips in a soft sigh.  
The cool temperature of the room swiftly rose to that of a summer day. Swallowing hard, he gazed at her. It was that unguarded, feminine expression she made as she slept that kicked his protective urge into overdrive. Before he fully realized what he was doing, his arm moved on its own accord to settle around her delicate shoulder. He drew her into the safety of his arms the way a Beartic would to protect a Cubchoo.  
Satisfied that no harm would come to her with him right next to her, he finally succumbed to the appeal of sleep.

Morning came and Touko was surfacing from the clutches of sleep. Yawning, she stretched, but stopped like a Deerling caught in the headlights when she felt herself pressing into solid, yet warm flesh. Eyes flying open, she met N's planet-shaped necklace. Slowly looking up, N's face was very much close to hers, his facet thoroughly serene. Her first thought was to scream bloody murder, but one glance at his wickedly beautiful face and she lost the will to follow through. A few stray lime-green strands rested on his cheek and she was now very much aware of his strong arms around her.  
"Oh sweet mother of all Pokémon…" she squeaked quietly. If _that_ wasn't awkward enough, something awfully stiff was prodding her on the abdomen. It didn't take a Scientist to know what was doing that. Color flooded her cheeks, swearing she was now redder than a Simisear's fur. She had to get out of the situation, and _fast_. Taking care to not wake him up, she delicately snaked out of his arms and rolled off the bed. She sprinted to the bathroom, grabbing her vest and her boots on the way there.  
Panting, she looked into the mirror. She was right, the redness on her face easily outdid the fur of a Simisear. She cradled her heated face in her palms and let out a muffled, mortified groan.  
She just had her first experience with a man's morning Sudowoodo.  
_Oh, may Arceus help me…this is getting harder by the minute!  
_No pun intended.  
Once she finished taking an ice cold shower and getting dressed, she stepped out of the bathroom to find N sitting on the bed, putting his shoes on. He noticed her and offered a warm, welcoming smile.  
"Good morning, Touko."  
It took a ton of willpower to meet his eyes. "Good morning." her greeting came out too quietly.  
Her Xtransceiver's shrill ringing almost made her cry out in relief. She quickly located the device in her bag. She pressed the button to receive the call, Looker's face appeared on the screen.  
"Good morning, Touko." he greeted her.  
"Hello, Mr. Looker. Is anything the matter?"  
"Oh, nothing bad at all, I promise you. I have a message for you from Alder: he's requesting your presence at the Pokémon League in an hour."  
Touko lifted a delicate brow in interest. "Why? What does he want?"  
"I don't know, you'll have to ask him yourself. Have a great day!" the call ended.  
"Is something wrong?" N asked her.  
The azure-eyed girl shook her head. "Not as far as I know. Let's get Concordia and Anthea, grab breakfast and head to the Pokémon League."

**-Pokémon League- **

The flame-haired Champion awaited them at the entrance to the Elite Four dome, a welcoming grin broke out once he saw her. "There's the little heroine!" he greeted her cheerfully. Touko returned his smile. "Hello, Alder. It's good to see you."  
The Champion glanced at N and the two goddesses behind him. "Hello, N. I trust you now have an answer for me?"  
N gave a courteous nod. "Yes, sir."  
"Good. I will be asking you that question again very soon. But first…" he glanced back at her. "I summoned you here because I have a great request to make of you."  
"And what is that?" she asked him.  
Azure eyes met onyx eyes.  
"I would like you be my successor here in the Pokémon League."  
Everyone stilled in blank silence while her jaw dropped in shock.  
"_What!?_"

**Author's Note:  
Touko is being asked to take over the title of Champion and the goddesses will now be a part of this fun story! All while things between Touko and N are starting to get interesting, poor Touko! ;) A big, heartfelt thank you to those who have been reading, as well as reviewing, this story! It makes me happy to see you all enjoying my fanfic! Coming up, the great battle between the Champion and the heroine of ideals...plus, a new development in the ferriswheelshipping front! Stay tuned and keep reviewing! Thank you all again!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	16. The Laws of Attraction…With a Twist

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 16: The Laws of Attraction…With a Twist

Her world had suddenly stopped, frozen in the moment…at least in her mind. As the Champion's words finally sank in, everything started moving again.  
"_What!?_" her cry was one of complete bewilderment. _He wants me to become the new Champion? Me?  
_"I know it is a bit sudden for me to ask this of you." Alder grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his massive hair.  
"I figured you would want to retire someday, but why now?" Touko asked him.  
"After I lost to N, I've been doing a lot of thinking." The Champion shot N a quick side glance before focusing on her again. "He was right about one thing, my heart was weak after I lost my partner."  
Her initial shock was substituted by sympathy for the man before her. "Alder…"  
"Volcarona was my very first Pokémon, he was strong, courageous, noble, and kind. Together, we madly pursued strength…without even knowing the meaning of strength back then. We were an unstoppable team for many years, him and me. But, losing him to illness…" his face was clouded with lines etched upon his aged features. "…I wasn't ready. The loss changed me, even though I couldn't admit it to myself for the longest time. It was then, when I realized that true strength doesn't have a sole definition, but the joy in spending time with your Pokémon was the one truth in it all. In order to spread the word, I left the Pokémon League and traveled around the world."  
Touko could feel his grief with every word he spoke. It was evident that he still missed his Volcarona very much. "Why me, Alder, of all people?"  
"After losing to N, my eyes were opened. I have held on to the title of Champion for far too long, I wish to continue to travel and encourage young Trainers like yourself to cherish every waking moment you spend with your Pokémon. It is time to leave the Pokémon League in the hands of a new and stronger generation…you, Touko."  
"But, Alder, it was never my goal to become the Champion." she declared. "I only want to travel around the world and see every Pokémon, _that's_ my dream. If I'm the Champion, how can I still live my dream?"  
Accepting her concern, Alder placed a large hand upon her small shoulder. "I knew from the moment I met you, your heart was not set in being the best Trainer. Did you know that the other regions' Champions also travel the world?"  
_That _roused her interest. "Really?"  
"Oh yes. Cynthia, the Champion from Sinnoh, travels quite often. Just because you're the Champion, it doesn't mean the Pokémon League becomes your ball and chain…even when it becomes your home, technically." he chuckled. "You'll still be free to travel as you wish, you just have to come back to the League when a challenger comes by. And we have a Pokémon with Teleport to help with that." His expression grew serious. "Touko White from Nuvema Town, would you accept my offer?"  
Touko took a minute to consider his proposal. _Even though it's Cheren's dream to be the Champion, Alder is asking me to succeed him. He can always beat me for it, since he does want to defeat me anyway. And even when I become Champion, I can still pursue my own dream…_she met his dark, piercing gaze. He was pleading her to agree, to take care of the Pokémon league he had watched over for a long time.  
Slowly, a wide smile curved her lips. "All right, I accept."  
With a laugh of relief, the muscular man wrapped his thick arms around her in a tight Ursaring hug. "Thank you, Touko! You just made this old man's heart leap with joy!"  
"Um…you're welcome?" she grunted.  
Letting go of the petite girl, the Champion straightened himself. "Since you and I didn't have our battle after you defeated the Elite Four, you won't have to go through them a second time. In three days at noon, we will meet in the Champion's Temple here and have our championship battle!"  
Touko brightened with newfound eagerness. "Sounds good to me!"  
"By the way, the other Champions will be spectating our battle. It's our tradition for the Champions from all regions to come and watch the successor battle for the title. Of course, your friends may come too." Alder said.  
"OK, but I have one condition."  
"Oh? Pray tell, little lady."  
Touko glanced over her shoulder to her three companions. "If I become Champion, I would like these two ladies and N to reside with me in the Pokémon League; they have no home after Team Plasma fell through. They can help me with my duties while living here."  
The two women gasped in surprise and N just gaped at her, the same shock evident in his silver eyes.  
The redheaded man chuckled. "I don't see why not, the Champion _does_ get a few helpers after all. We have more than enough space to accommodate them."  
"Then," Touko beamed. "We'll see each other in three days, Alder."  
"Until then, Touko." Alder turned around and walked away, waving goodbye.  
"Touko…" N was right next to her. "Are you sure you want to become Champion?"  
The ponytailed lass gave a simple nod. "Yeah, I'm sure. I understand Alder's point of view, he wants to pursue his own goal, but he wants to make sure the Pokémon League is protected. Besides, he promised me that I can still travel and you all will settle with me in the Pokémon League."  
Concordia and Anthea walked up to her and each took hold of her hand. "Um…" Touko was flustered by their action.  
"Thank you, Miss Touko." Concordia said. "It's a very generous thing for you do to for us."  
"Indeed," Anthea agreed. "We owe you much gratitude."  
"Oh, please." Touko responded. "You owe me nothing, you healed my Pokémon when they needed it. After all, my mother always taught me to always do good deeds for others. It would make me feel more comfortable to have familiar faces in the Pokémon League with me." Her eyes fixated on N as she said that last sentence. His smile spoke volumes of gratitude for all of them. "Thank you, Touko."  
"Now," Touko took out Zekrom's Ultra Ball. "We need to make a quick stop."

The next destination was Nuvema Town. Touko made it her priority to make sure the goddesses were safe by asking her mother to allow them to stay in their home for the time being. She quickly explained Alder's challenge and the goddesses' relation to N. Mrs. White, the ever-hospitable host, was more than obliged to give the two women shelter for the time being. She was very proud of her daughter for her kindness and the challenge in a few days' time. While she was there, she swapped Zekrom for Altaria, after asking for the dark dragon's consent. Zekrom was understanding of her request and she promised to come back and fetch it after the battle. Although, Zekrom had to stay in it Ultra Ball since its giant size would've made it difficult for it to roam around her house. The next step before she could start training for her upcoming battle was to contact Cheren and Bianca.  
While in the air, Touko rang Cheren's Xtransceiver while she and N rode on Reshiram. "Touko!" her friend greeted her. "Did you manage to catch the Sage at Relic Castle?"  
"Yes. What about the Sage on your end?"  
"We found him and defeated him. Looker already took him into custody."  
"Did you get any more info on the locations on the remaining Sages?"  
"Not a peep, the man swore to Arceus he didn't know. What about you?"  
"Zip. The Sage N faced gave us the same story."  
"So, what will we do now?" he asked.  
"Without any leads, all we can do is just be prepared for when they decide to show their ugly mugs in public again."  
"Fair enough."  
Touko knew she had to tell him about Alder's offer. _I hope he won't kill me for this. _"Listen, Cheren, another reason why I'm calling is because…I need you and Bianca to meet N and me at Route 14."  
An inquisitive brow was raised on Cheren's part. "Why?"  
_Here we go…_"I need your help training for my upcoming battle with Alder…he's making me his successor for Champion?"  
A lengthy silence fell between them. Then, Cheren's face went from a blank slate to downright stunned.  
"ALDER WANTS TO MAKE YOU CHAMPION!?" His earsplitting yell made her recoil.  
"Yes," she ground out in annoyance. "Look, I know it's your dream to become Champion, but Alder wants to retire already and he wants me to take over. You can still strive for the title, all you'll have to do is beat me, right? You want to do that anyway."  
"A point well made, my friend." The raven-haired boy grumbled. "Fine, we'll meet you there."  
_Well that went better than I anticipated._

As promised, Cheren and Bianca were waiting for them at Route 14. Once Reshiram settled in front of them, Bianca waved to them cheerfully. "Hi, Touko! Hi, N!"  
Touko waved back just as lively. "Hey, guys!"  
"Hello, Bianca." N greeted back politely. He looked at Cheren and gave him an acknowledging nod. "Hey, Cheren."  
"Cheren told me about your upcoming battle with Alder, congrats!" Bianca squeaked excitedly as she hugged her.  
"Thanks, Bia." she hugged the bubbly blonde back.  
"So, why did you pick this place to train, Touko?" Bianca wondered.  
"I heard from Mom this place has some a strong waterfall, which will be handy in Leviathan's training. I needed a place where all my partners can train."  
"I see, that makes sense! What will you need from us?" Bianca asked.  
Touko grinned. "I'll need you, Cheren, and N to battle me every day for the next few days."  
"Even when none of us have beaten you?" Cheren rolled his eyes. Bianca groaned as she flicked his arm. "Cheren, be nice!" she reprimanded him. "Our best friend needs our help, and we're going to help her."  
The cocoa-haired young woman arched a brow. _Bianca being assertive? That's a nice improvement!  
_Cheren straightened up and flashed the short blonde an impish smirk. "Yes, dear."  
Both girls gawked at him in bewilderment, mouths ajar and Bianca's cheeks beet red.  
N was confounded by the overall scene. "Am I missing something here?"  
The first two days were strictly scheduled: breakfast, a warm-up battle with Bianca, training each of her Pokémon individually, lunch, battle with Cheren, more training, dinner, battle with N, then bed. Battling with N, Bianca, and Cheren _did_ help her and her Pokémon with their endurance as well as refine Touko's battle strategies, even if neither of them came close to defeating her.  
But, by the morning of the third day, Touko had enough with training.  
"Argh, no more!" she threw her arms up in the air in protest. "I'm _so _done!"  
N peered at her from his cereal bowl, they had all gone to a small café in Undella Town to break the routine. "I was wondering when you would say that. Your Pokémon are agreeing with you."  
"Your challenge is tomorrow, Touko." Cheren reminded her.  
She sighed frustratingly. "I know, Cheren. But I don't want to push myself or my Pokémon any more than I already have. Today, we're taking the day off and have fun!"  
Bianca was certainly on board with that idea. "Oh, that sounds great!"  
"Last night, I stayed up late thinking…" Touko looked out the café window, watching the waves roll languidly onto the beach. "I kept thinking of what Alder said a few days ago: '_true strength doesn't have a sole definition, but the joy in spending time with your Pokémon was the one truth in it all.' _And he's right: having quality time with my Pokémon is the best thing out there! We are strong, where it counts, so I'm owing it to myself and to them to have some down time. Arceus knows we haven't taken the time to just relax in weeks!"  
Cheren leaned back on his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "That idea doesn't sound bad after all. I'm sure all our Pokémon could use some relaxation."  
"What do you have in mind?" N asked, his face lit up with enthusiasm.  
An idea formed in Touko's mind. "Well…"

N sat next to Zoroark at the bottom of the waterfall. Touko decided that today was a great day to go swimming. Thanks to her guidance when they shopped for travelling essentials, he was wearing gray swimming trunks. But, because of his shut-in upbringing, he didn't know how to swim. Yet, Touko promised him she would teach him as soon as she rode down the waterfall. According to her, it was Leviathan's new favorite activity.  
Cheren was sitting near them, reading a book while resting against his Stoutland's back. And Bianca was in the water, splashing around with her Simipour, laughing as the water monkey Pokémon blew bubbles into her face. N smiled to himself, it was refreshing to see more and more Trainers and their Pokémon living harmoniously. He heard Stoutland voice his contentment of sunbathing with his Trainer and Simipour was having a lot of fun playing with his blonde friend.  
Bianca stopped her game with Simipour, gathering it in her arms. "Where's Touko?" she asked him.  
He motioned the top of the waterfall. "She said she was getting changed, then going to the top of the waterfall."  
Cheren peeked over his book. "That girl sure loves the water. I swear she was either a Goldeen or a Mantyke in a former life."  
"COWABUNGA!" a female shout resounded, making the three teens look up the waterfall. N watched in amazement as Touko rode down the waterfall on Leviathan's back with expertise, both Trainer and Pokémon made a big splash upon reaching the bottom. Seconds later, Leviathan resurfaced first, bellowing with delight. Then, Touko rose out of the water.  
N's breath left him in a rush as he laid eyes on her. Touko's swimming get-up consisted of a top that looked very much like a bra, except the straps tied up at the back of her neck, and panty-like bottoms. The revealing garments were a rich shade of blue, just like her eyes. Strips of water traveled down her body and N caught himself following a particular bead's trek down her neck, passing her breasts, before disappearing on her generous hips.  
He swallowed hard, a fluttering sensation arose in his stomach like millions of Butterfree. His body temperature spiked and his heart was racing, causing his breathing to quicken inexplicably. But what unsettled him the most, was the rapidly hardening between his legs. He fought hard not to look down, his member never hardened in the middle of the day! When he first started experiencing "morning stiffness," as he called it, his sisters explained that it was a natural body behavior while he slept.  
_But, why is it doing that now? _And from ogling his brunette friend no less! Yet, he couldn't help his body's reaction to her as much as he couldn't stop marveling her natural loveliness. Her creamy skin looked as smooth as the finest polished marble, and he found himself wondering if her skin would feel as soft as it looked to his touch.  
Her lovely face changed into a teeny frown. "N, are you OK?" He noticed her cheeks were flushed a vivid scarlet color and her tone was unusually quiet.  
His averted his gaze, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. "Y-Yes, I'm fine."  
"Do you still want to learn how to swim?" she asked.  
An image of her soft body touching his bare torso caused his face reach the boiling point. He shook his head feverishly, still not meeting her eyes. "N-No, thank you. I don't feel so well all of a sudden, I'm going for a walk." He excused himself. He stood up with haste and speed-walked into the woods, but not before stealing a quick glance back at her. The sight that met his eyes knocked the wind out of him: her pretty eyes were dimmed with hurt.  
Unsure of what to do at that point, he left the group with Zoroark right behind him.  
"Oh Arceus…" his hand was over his heart, still feeling its frantic beating. "What was _that_ all about?"  
_Master N, _Zoroark said, _you were looking at her the way I would have looked at an attractive mate.  
_His words rung in his head. While caring for injured or abandoned Pokémon growing up, he came to learn the meaning of attraction through them. Pokémon, like all living beings, had an inborn instinct to breed and N witnessed how Pokémon acted when they showed interest in another Pokémon. He suddenly understood what Zoroark was hinting at.  
"I'm…attracted to Touko?"  
_I believe so, _the fox Pokémon nodded, _But I do not know if attraction works the same way in humans. You may want to ask those sisters of yours.  
_"Good idea." the young man agreed. However, he knew it would have to wait until after Touko's championship battle tomorrow.

Touko was still troubled by what happened at the waterfall. N came back to join them about half an hour later and the rest of the day was awfully awkward. He conversed perfectly fine with Bianca and Cheren, but any conversations with her appeared to be composed of short sentences and one-worded replies. Everyone was now asleep in their sleeping bags, but the distressed girl couldn't fall asleep. As quiet as a Rattata, she got out of her sleeping bag and walked over to the waterfall. Usually, the quiet sound of running water soothed her but tonight, it did little to pacify her muddled thoughts.  
She couldn't figure out what she had done wrong.  
Everything was going well, they were all having a great time with their Pokémon…at least until N saw her in her two-piece. She shivered involuntarily, remembering his silver, penetrating gaze. He boldly stared at her body, she had felt it like an iron brand upon her skin. His pale cheeks adapted a shade of red deeper than a Lilligant's petals and his steel-gray eyes were dark…with desire. But before she could confirm the latter, he cut off their visual contact.  
The part that hurt the most was that final look he gave her before he went into the forest…it was panic.  
_What I wouldn't give to have Zekrom here to talk to, _she sighed sadly. As much as she would bash her head against a tree trunk to try and analyze it, she knew she had to force herself to rest. Her battle for the title of Champion was tomorrow and refused to let her Pokémon, her friends, Alder, and herself down.

**-Pokémon League, the next day-**

Touko arrived a bit early after going ahead from her friends. She had told them it was because she need some alone time with her Pokémon to discuss the battle plans, but in reality, it was to avoid seeing N. She ended up getting little sleep and was still upset about yesterday. For the sake of the battle she was going to engage on, she needed a cool head. She stood at the entrance of the Elite Four dome, the middle statue was glowing, beckoning her to continue onward to the Champion's Temple. However, before she could set foot into the dome, a woman's voiced called to her.  
"Miss Touko!"  
Whipping around, she saw the two goddesses catching up to her. "Concordia, Anthea! What are you doing here? And how did you get here?"  
"We are here to observe your battle against the reigning Champion." Concordia answered. "Our Pokémon teleported us here.  
"And," Anthea smiled at her. "We brought a friend with us." She reached into her pale pink apron pocket and produced a Poké Ball with a black and yellow top, the yellow portion forming an "H" on the top of the ball; it was an Ultra Ball.  
_Hello, Princess, _the voice echoed from the ball.  
A touched smile reached Touko's face. _Zekrom.  
_"Your mother gave us permission to bring the dark dragon to you. I hope it's alright." Anthea said a tad uncertainly.  
Gently taking Zekrom's ball from the pink-haired goddess, Touko cradled it in her palms like a piece of fragile porcelain. "Thank you, for bringing Zekrom."  
"Will you use it in your battle, Miss Touko?" the other goddess inquired.  
"No, I will use my other Pokémon, Altaria, in its place. Zekrom understands." the cerulean-eyed girl offered the ball back to Anthea. "Will you please hold on to it during the battle for me?"  
Anthea smiled back as she took the Ultra Ball. "I would be delighted to."

Alder was expecting her at the bottom level of the Pokémon League. "Welcome, Touko! Right on time!" he welcomed her. Behind him, Touko noticed three other individuals: a man that appeared to be in his early 20's with spiky carmine hair and wore a cloak, another young-looking man dressed more formally and with pale turquoise hair, and a blonde-haired beauty that was dressed in all black but stylish clothing.  
Alder notice her staring at them. "My apologies for my discourtesy! Touko, these are the Champions from the Kanto, Jotho, Sinnoh, and Hoenn regions." He nodded to the cloaked man first. "This is Lance, he's the Champion for both Kanto and Johto and a Dragon-Pokémon master." Next, he moved on to the other man. "This here is Steven, the Champion of Hoenn and Steel-Type user." Lastly, he motioned the beautiful blonde woman. "Last, but not least, this is Cynthia. She's the Sinnoh region Champ and she uses different types of Pokémon. Everyone, this is Touko White from Nuvema Town."  
With nerves on edge, she bowed low to the Champions. "Pleased to meet you."  
"So, you're the girl Alder won't stop rambling about." Cynthia chuckled.  
"We look forward to bear witness to your prowess in battle." Lance said.  
"Good of luck, Ms. White." Steven offered a good-natured smile.  
Touko scarcely managed a quiet "thank you."

Because of the Temple's state of disarray from Team Plasma's castle, the battle was to take place at the bottom of the grand staircase. The Champions took their seats on the steps on Alder's side while on Touko's end sat Cheren, Bianca, Concordia, Anthea, and N. She felt his intense gaze on her, but reminded herself this was not the time to dwell on yesterday.  
Alder challenged her because he believed in her abilities as a Trainer, and she was going to prove him right.  
Cynthia stepped into the area, standing between the Champion and the ponytailed Trainer. "Today's challenge will be for the title of Champion of the Unova region! The Champion Alder faces Touko White from Nuvema Town in a traditional Pokémon battle, six against six!" Her gray eyes focused on Alder. "Unova Champion Alder, are you ready?"  
The flame-haired Champion nodded. "Ready."  
The blonde Champion shifted her eyes to Touko. "Challenger Touko White, are you ready?"  
Touko let her long fingers touch her Poké Ball belt. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
"Begin!"  
The Champion unclipped a Poké Ball from his necklace. "Bouffalant, go!" A buffalo Pokémon with a large afro on its head appeared before her. It mooed aggressively, kicking up dust with one of its hooves.  
_Reminds me of a Tauros, _Touko through, _It may be a Normal-type. I guess one way to find out!_  
"Gardevoir, go!" her elegant Psychic-type Pokémon emerged from the ball.  
"Let's get this show on the road!" Alder hollered. "Bouffalant, Megahorn!" The aggressive buffalo Pokémon charged at Gardevoir, both horns on its head shining in white light.  
_Shit, it's a Bug-type move! _"Gardevoir, dodge it!" Gardevoir teleported out the the way of the attack, reappearing right above Bouffalant. "Now, hit it with a Focus Blast!" She clapped her hands together, gathering her energy to create a blue energy sphere. The orb grew rapidly in size as she separated her hands. With a fierce cry, she heaved it down to Bouffalant, hitting it on its back and discharging a thick blanket of sand and dust. Gardevoir floated back down to Touko's side; Bouffalant took heavy damage from the super-effective attack, but was still standing.  
"I'm impressed, Touko!" Alder laughed merrily. "Your Gardevoir is pretty light on her feet! But, my Bouffalant doesn't give in with just one hit! Bouffalant, Head Charge!" It stampeded towards Gardevoir once again, this time its afro glowed bright red with a bright golden spot in the middle. _Astonishing momentum! _Touko was awed. "Gardevoir, dodge again!"  
In a split second, Gardevoir teleported behind the buffalo Pokémon.  
"Bouffalant, turn that Head Charge around!"  
Touko watched with wide eyes as Bouffalant made a sharp turnaround, picking up his speed, and ramming its glowing head into Gardevoir. Her beloved friend cried out as she was flung back by the impact of the blow and landed face first into the sand.  
"Gardevoir!" Touko yelled over to her. "Can you stand?"  
Gardevoir picked herself back up with a weak groan. She fixed her sights onto her opponent, her ruby eyes aflame. _Oh boy, _Touko knew that look, _Bouffalant just succeeded in pissing her off._  
"Finish her off with Megahorn!" the buffalo Pokémon bum rushed towards her.  
The luster in her eyes intensified, signaling to her Trainer the move she wished to use next. "Gardevoir, use Psychic!" She placed both hands in front of her, her silhouette engulfed in a crimson gleam. Bouffalant's body became immersed in the same glow and started floating up into the air, the Pokémon mooing in alarm.  
Gardevoir raised her arms, levitating her foe higher and higher until it was several yards off the ground. Then, she halted her movement, and Bouffalant abruptly stopped his ascent. Releasing a ferocious battle scream, she briskly lowered her arms, plummeting the buffalo Pokémon straight into the ground.  
Bouffalant was knocked unconscious by the fall.  
"Way to end it with a bang, Gardevoir!" Touko cheered for her victor. Gardevoir teleported back to her and gave her a quick hug.  
The Champion recalled his Bouffalant and clapped for them. "Very good! That's the fiery spirit I'm looking for in a Champion!" He unclipped another Poké Ball. "Let's keep going! Accelgor, go!"  
Knowing that the Pokémon was the evolved form of Shelmet and therefore a Bug-type Pokémon, Touko sent out Blaze. The draconian Pokémon dominated Accelgor with both his superior speed and his Flamethrower. Alder's next Pokémon, Escavalier shared the same fate. With three Pokémon down on Alder's end, he sent out Vanilluxe to fight. Despite Blaze's eagerness to keep battling, Touko switched him out for Ampharos. The ice cream Pokémon stood little chance against the super-effective Power Gem from Ampharos.  
The battle heated up even more when Alder sent out his fifth Pokémon, Druddigon. The blue dragon Pokémon hissed in fervor, ready to meet its opponent. Touko withdrew Ampharos, and was contemplating on which Pokémon to use next when one of her Poké Balls snapped open and out came Krookodile. Touko regarded him in surprise. "Krookodile! You want to fight it?"  
Her croc Pokémon flared his nostrils in response. "Krook!"  
A chuckle escaped her. "All right, buddy, you're on!"  
The redhead Champion arched his thick brow in curiosity. "A Krookodile against a Druddigon? This should be interesting."  
"Indeed." Touko flashed him a toothy grin. "Krookodile, Rock Tomb!" Krookodile dug his strong claws into the sand, pulled out a large glowing boulder, and pitched it at his opponent.  
"Dodge, Druddigon!" The dragon Pokémon flapped his spiky wings and evaded the attack with ease as it took flight.  
"Shit!" Touko cursed under her breath. "Krookodile, use Rock Tomb again! Take aim first!"  
The large croc dug for another boulder.  
"Quickly, Druddigon, counter it with Superpower!" Druddigon clenched its claws into fists as its whole body became outline in a light blue aura. Then, it dove straight down to Krookodile, striking him with its outstretched fists.  
Touko panicked for her partner. "Krookodile, NO!"  
Her poor Pokémon laid there, out cold, within a hollow on the ground and a pile of rubble. She took out his Poké Ball and brought him back into it. She laid a tender kiss on the ball. "I'm sorry, bud. You tried your hardest, we _will _win this." she promised softly. Her eyes shifted to the dragon Pokémon. _Let's see how you handle a tag team!  
_"Ampharos, I choose you!" the yellow bipedal Pokémon screeched at Druddigon.  
"Alright, Ampharos!" Touko called to him. "Let's show them how we work as a team! Thunder Wave!"  
The shining orb on its tail flickered small, blue sparks of electricity that surrounded his body. Bending his large frame forward, he unleashed the static electricity at Druddigon. The dragon hissed in pain as the sparks encircled its body.  
"Now, Volt Switch!"  
Ampharos put his arms together, a golden globe of electricity started to form and grow. He fired the electric ball at Druddigon, exploding in a blinding burst of light. Touko lowered her head, letting her cap protect her eyes from the flash. The wiggling of a Poké Ball on her belt let her know that Ampharos was back in his ball. _Thanks, my friend. You helped pave the way for victory.  
_"Altaria, take over!"  
The blue phoenix Pokémon glided into the arena as the blinding light faded; Druddigon was on one knee back on the ground.  
"Don't give up, Druddigon!" Alder encouraged his Pokémon. "Go for an Outrage!"  
Druddigon attempted to move, but electric sparks sent a painful jolt, keeping it immobile.  
Seeing that Druddigon was unable to attack, Touko seized her chance. "Altaria, this one's all yours, show the results of your training! Draco Meteor!"  
Altaria spread her wings wide, a vibrant orange glow coursed through her body. "Altaria…" a brilliant speck of gold appeared right in the middle of her chest. She opened her beak, letting an orange ball of energy form within it. "Tari….AAAA!" she launched the sphere into the sky with a high-pitched trill. The ball of energy exploded in midair, like a firework, releasing multiple streaks of energy that looked like small meteors in a circular pattern. The smaller volleys showered down the arena, striking her vulnerable foe many times. Thick, black smoke from Altaria's Draco Meteor filled up the battleground for mere moments before revealing the fainted Druddigon.  
"Yes!" Touko pumped a fist high into the air. "Altaria, that was one kickass Draco Meteor!"  
The draconic bird chirped happily as she roosted on her Trainer's outstretched arm. "Taria!"  
Alder nodded in awe. "I see your Altaria learned Draco Meteor, that was extraordinary!"  
Touko stroked Altaria's long crown feathers lovingly. "My girl's all guts _and _glory, aren't you, Altaria?"  
"Altaria!" came her assertive chirp.  
"Well," The Champion held his Poké Ball. "This is my last Pokémon, and the one that resembles my dear, departed friend. Volcarona, go!" In a flash of white light, a large moth-like Pokémon with six orange wings fluttered in front of the flame-haired Champion. Touko marveled at the sight of the creature. _So that's what Alder's first Pokémon would've looked like. Now, who should take it on?  
_Leviathan's Poké Ball wriggled violently on her belt. The brunette Trainer chuckled to herself. "Makes sense you would want this round. You're the only one who hasn't gotten any piece of the action. Very well, Leviathan, come on out!" Her starter Pokémon made his grand entrance in front of her, roaring in anticipation.  
Alder crossed his arms. "The last round, are you ready?"  
Touko tilted her cap. "I sure am, and so is Leviathan!"  
"Music to my ears! Volcarona, Hyper Beam!" The giant moth's blue bug eyes turned yellow.  
Touko quickly thought of a counter. "Leviathan, meet that with your Ice Beam!" Leviathan charged up his icy energy.  
"Go!" Volcarona fired a powerful stream of orange-gold light at Leviathan.  
"Fire!" Leviathan unleashed several beams of ice back. The two attacks met briefly before cancelling each other out in a massive explosion. Touko braced herself against the force of the blast, barely keeping her balance. As soon as the smoke cleared, she took advantage of the fact that Volcarona wouldn't be able to attack on this next turn. "Leviathan, use Surf!"  
The sea lion Pokémon summoned a large wave and rode it towards Volcarona.  
"Volcarona, fly away!" Alder commanded. "Volca!" it flapped its six wings and zipped away from the wave.  
"Damn!" Touko swore.  
"Now, Volcarona, use Overheat!"  
Touko's eyes widened. _It's a Bug __**and **__a Fire-type?_  
It opened its mouth, giving off a white aura, before firing a white flame that had red-orange flames spiraling around it at Leviathan.  
"Leviathan, dodge!"  
Her Pokémon hopped onto two legs and leapt into the air.  
"Keep that attack going and follow Leviathan!"  
The flames shot up and encased the Water-type Pokémon in a cage of heat. Leviathan roared as the flames scorched him. "Leviathan!" Touko screamed in horror. _It shouldn't be affecting him like this, he's a Water-type! Fire attacks have little effect on Water Pokémon!  
_Leviathan lost his equilibrium and spiraled into the ground. Touko couldn't handle it anymore. "Leviathan!" she cried in worry, racing to her Pokémon's side. To her horror, severe burns were dispersed all over Leviathan's ocean-blue fur. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Leviathan…" she choked out, reaching out to stroke his long whiskers. "Please, open your eyes. Talk to me, my dear friend…let me know you're OK."  
A weak moan came from her Pokémon, his eyes cracking open. Noticing her grief and worry, he lifted his head and nuzzled her hair. A strained laugh broke out of her mouth. "You scared me to death, Leviathan." She hugged his neck. "You need to come back, tag another partner into the battle."  
A deep growl vibrated in Leviathan's huge body. Touko looked at him puzzlingly, "Leviathan…?"  
His scarlet eyes zeroed in on Volcarona. Shock shook the young woman. "You want to keep battling!? Leviathan, are you mental!? Volcarona's attack burned you!"  
Leviathan snarled, making her jump. His eyes stared deeply into her own, she saw the willpower and the stubbornness in their crimson depths. "Oh, Leviathan, you're such a Pignite-head." she scolded him halfheartedly. "Can you stand?"  
It took some effort, but Leviathan was back on his hind legs. Touko stepped back into her position, studying Volcarona. _It can fly but it's part Fire-type so Ice Beam won't work. It can dodge Surf easily but…_A light bulb went off in her head. _That's it!_  
"Time to bring it home, Leviathan!" she pointed to the hovering moth Pokémon. "Use Waterfall!" His red eyes turned azure-blue and the ground started to tremble under him. All of a sudden, a jet of water burst out from under the ground towards Volcarona.  
"Evade it!" the Champion instructed. The bug Pokémon flew out of the way.  
"Keep them coming!" Touko countered. More pillars of water kept popping out of the ground, surrounding Volcarona. Alder's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Whoa!"  
A small smirk spread her lips. "Leviathan, get into one of those geysers and ride it to Volcarona!" Leviathan dove into the nearest geyser. Volcarona looked around frantically for any sign of Leviathan.  
_We got this! _"Leviathan, _now!_" Right behind Volcarona, Leviathan rushed surged out of the spout and slammed his body into it. He sent it flying through a water torrent before landing with a harsh smash.  
The battle was over.  
Touko was ecstatic. "We did it!" she shouted, jumping in triumph. "Leviathan, we did it!"  
Her Pokémon landed on his four legs shakily. The petite teen immediately dug out a Full Heal and rushed over to him. "Here," she started spraying the medicine on his burns. "This will help, you were remarkable out there. Your obstinacy can sure pay off sometimes." she teased. Leviathan licked her hand in response.  
Clapping erupted in the battle arena. Astonished, she saw everyone, including Alder, clapping for her victory. Alder walked towards her. "Touko, you were nothing short of phenomenal. And your Pokémon are one hell of a team, kiddo." His dark eyes were bright with admiration. "I now know I can leave the League with a peaceful mind because it's now in the hands of an exceptional Champion."  
Touko flashed him a shy smile. "Thank you, Alder."  
"TOUKO!" She was nearly thrown off balance by Bianca's aggressive hug. "Congratulations on becoming the new Champion!"  
"Thanks, Bianca." she coughed out.  
Cheren lay a hand on Touko's shoulder, his face reflected his pride in her. "Congrats, Touko. You'll make one fine Champ."  
"Thank you, Cheren."  
"Touko." N's voice made her stop. He approached her carefully, his silver eyes vivid with pure joy for her. "Congratulations, you deserve it."  
She gulped. "Thank you…"  
"Now, now!" Alder cut in. "We can hug it all out later, kids! We have a party to get ready for!"  
The teens froze. "Excuse me, what?" Touko gawked at him, dumbfounded.  
"It's a party to celebrate the new Champion!" Alder explained. "Sort of like a coronation ball, you will be treated like royalty after all. It'll be tonight at 8 o'clock at Castelia City's Bellossom Hotel! And don't worry, I already made the arrangements beforehand."  
Touko arched a mocha brow at him. "You knew I was going to beat you, didn't you?"  
His response came with a blatant grin. "Of course! You saved the world from Team Plasma, I knew you had the guts and the strength to beat me!" He glanced at Cheren, Bianca, N, and the goddesses. "And you're all invited as well, since you're the new Champion's honored guests. Oh, before I forget, I must show you and your new assistants your new home!

The rest of the afternoon felt like a rush, Touko could barely keep up. Alder gave them the grand tour of the Pokémon League and their living quarters. Turns out, underneath the grand temple, were the Champion's chambers. According to Alder, they had everything she would need: her own chamber, a separate courtyard for her Pokémon to roam free, and more than enough rooms for Concordia, Anthea, and N to live in. Once the tour was over, Alder disclosed further information about the party.  
"Since you're the new Champion, you'll be the belle of the ball. So, Shauntal has some gowns for you to choose for tonight."  
Touko was stupefied. "Wait, does she even know my size?"  
Alder burst out laughing. "Never underestimate that woman, she can work miracles. She'll meet you in your room in about half an hour to choose your gown. See you tonight, _Champ_!" he waved at her.  
Anthea glanced at her, her features full of concern. "Miss Touko, are you alright?"  
"You seem a bit pallid." Concordia noted.  
Touko waved her hands in front of her. "I'm fine, really. Just a lot to take in, that's all."  
N, who was silent the entire tour, finally spoke up. "I will go on ahead and check out my new room before I head to Castelia City with Cheren and Bianca, she promised to help me find appropriate clothes for the event."  
Imagining N enduring Bianca's overenthusiasm for shopping made her giggle. "Good luck, you'll be in capable hands."  
A light blush colored his cheeks before turning his head away. "I…I'll see you tonight." He turned on his heel and left. Touko watched his retreating figure with a hint of the blues, things were still awkward between them. And it was _really _starting to get under her skin.  
"Miss Touko." Concordia interrupted the gloomy spell. "Shall we accompany you to your room and help you with your attire for tonight?"  
_Thank Arceus for these sweet women, _Touko nodded with a grateful smile. "Yes, please. And thank you both for being here."

Shauntal was indeed a miracle worker. Of all the gowns she had picked for Touko, there was one that caught her eye. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, from its white bodice with blue sequins to its full-sized skirt with its bright blue and black layers. It reminded her of Zekrom's tail, it was almost as if the dress was made especially for her. Anthea and Concordia were also very helpful in aiding Touko getting her gown on as well as styling her hair. Shauntal raved how Touko should accent her wavy hair into luscious curls, and that's exactly what she did. By the time the three women finished dressing her, Touko was astonished; she couldn't recognize herself in the mirror. The person staring back at her wasn't the simple small-town girl she's used to seeing, but a beautiful woman.  
"You look lovely, Miss Touko." Anthea commented.  
Touko blushed. "Um, thank you." She wasn't used to dressing up so fancily.  
"Not just lovely!" Shauntal added. "She looks dazzling! You're going to be turning quite a few head tonight!"  
_As long as one of them is N's…_the thought came before she could stop it and her blush darkened.  
"Will you be coming as well?" Touko asked the women.  
"Why yes!" Shauntal chirped. "All of the Elite Four from the other regions, and our Gym Leaders, will be in attendance too!"  
"We will be attending." Concordia's tone barely contained her excitement. "Anthea and I have never attended a party before, so we're intrigued. We just need to pick dresses to wear."  
"Piece of cake, leave it to me ladies!" the purple-haired woman volunteered.  
It was time to start heading to Castelia City if she was going to be on time, and since she was the reason for the party, punctuality was expected. Touko picked up her skirts, surprised how light they were. "I'll go on ahead, since I'll be flying on Zekrom, I'll meet you there!"  
Touko made her way to the courtyard, where her Pokémon were relaxing after a tiresome battle. Zekrom noticed her arrival and gaped at her appearance.  
_You look very regal, Princess, _it stated in wonder. _I approve the colors._  
The new Champion giggled and took a small bow. "Why, thank you! I'm not used to wearing such getup. I need to get to Castelia City, will you fly me there please?"  
_Absolutely, anything for the new Champion of Unova. Which, by the way, congratulations on your victory. You certainly are the heroine I chose.  
_A flattered smile came with a modest blush. "Thank you, Zekrom."

**-Castelia City, Bellossom Hotel-**

_The former Champion truly outdid himself, _N took in the ballroom that was selected for the party. A grand marble staircase led down to the lavish room. Small, rounded tables were draped in white and blue, with small candles in the middle. A large rectangular table housed the food for the party, with a large ice sculpture of a Bellossom gracing its center. The dance floor itself was massive and a small band composed of a trio of violins and a cello were setting up. A small, faceless crowd gathered around the dance floor with Alder in the middle of them. The former Champion wore a formal black and white kimono, quite the contrast from his casual garb. The man spotted N and waved him over as he left the crowd. "Welcome, young man!" he gave his back a friendly pat. "Glad you made it! Where is that serious-looking young man Cheren and his sweet little companion?"  
"Well…"  
"Sorry we are late!" A winded voice reached them. Bianca, wearing a lime green halter-top gown, was scuttling towards them with Cheren in tow. "Don't worry, you're not late, little missy." Alder welcomed them with an amused grin. "I'm waiting on word from Shauntal about Touko."  
Cheren eyeballed the ballroom as he fixed his red tie. "This is quite the party. How did you afford it?" he asked Alder.  
"Cheren!" Bianca whispered a reprimand. "It's not polite to ask that!"  
"It's all right, Bianca." The redhead man chortled. "Bellossom Hotel provided it, as a way to ensure their pristine reputation among the rich and famous. According to them, anyone who is anyone would pay a lot to stay at the same hotel where the new Champion made her debut."  
N noticed a small woman dressed in a dark purple dress coming up the group. "Excuse me." She bowed politely to them before tipping up on her toes and whisper something into Alder's ear.  
The young man noticed Alder's dark eyes lighting up in delight. "Ah, I see! Thanks, Shauntal!" He looked back at them. "Touko has arrived and will be making her entrance in just a few minutes. The young ladies Concordia and Anthea will be escorting her. Now excuse me, as the former Champion, it's up to me to introduce the new Champ." He nodded to them before heading over to the band with Shauntal.  
N was starting to feel bizarrely skittish. _Maybe it's because I've never attended a ball before, _he rationalized.  
"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen!" Alder's booming voice resonated.  
Everyone stopped to listen.  
"First of all, thank you all for coming to this eventful night! It's a big moment for the Unova Pokémon League and with my retirement, I know I am leaving the League in capable hands. So, without further ado, it is my honor to introduce the new Champion of Unova! The heroine who stopped Team Plasma, Touko White!"  
The spotlight came on to the stairwell. Soft footsteps echoed in the silent room. The former king's heart stilled upon seeing her. The young brunette wore a breathtaking gown that consisted of a white bodice with blue, sparkling sequins that embroidered the borders and a skirt that bore light blue and black layers…just like Zekrom's turbine tail; the vivid blue of her dress brought out her striking eyes. Her typical wavy hair was coiled into defined curls that were styled atop her head like her characteristic high ponytail. Her lips were curled into a shy smile as she descended down the stairwell Concordia in a black with gold dress and Anthea in a white and pink dress walking behind her.  
The sight reminded him of his coronation ceremony. _She looks just like a princess. _Calling her beautiful would be grave understatement.

After many introductions to the Elite Four of all regions and many congratulatory wishes from the Unova Gym Leaders, soft music filled the air. She recognized the piece: it was a waltz, her favorite type of dance. When she was younger, her mother taught her how to dance as she had learned it from her own mother as well; and the waltz was the very first one she mastered. Some of the Elite Four, and even a few of the Champions, started heading to the dance floor. She really wished to dance the waltz, but she didn't have a partner. Cheren had the poise of a Golurk and Bianca was even worse.  
The young woman pouted. _So not fair.  
_"May I have this dance?" Turning around, she saw N bowing to her with an extended hand. "You dance the waltz?" she asked in an incredulous tone.  
He flashed her a boyish grin. "Yeah, the goddesses taught me to dance. They believed a king should be well educated in the fine arts, including music and dance."  
"May a Smeargle color me surprised."  
He chuckled. "Well? Will the new Champion honor me with this waltz?"  
Touko didn't think twice; she placed her hand gently over his and let him guide her to the dance floor. He drew her against his body while wrapping one arm around her waist and the other still held her hand. They danced to the music in perfect harmonization, relishing the music that guided their movements.  
Touko was spellbound.  
_He looks so dashing this evening with his black tux and silver tie, it matches his eyes. _Speaking of silver eyes, his gaze still held hers, their depths pulsating with bliss. And judging by the content smile on his face, he was thoroughly enjoying the dance. She was enjoying waltzing with him as well, even if she was painfully aware of his solid body flat against hers and the strong arm around her waist. Her heart began to do somersaults in her ribcage, now conscious of his scent surrounding her.  
"You look very nice tonight." she shot for a compliment to ease her rising nerviness.  
The green tea haired boy's softened in appreciation. "Thank you, you look magnificent this evening. The dress really suits you well, being Zekrom's colors and all."  
A playful grin formed. "Keep talking that way and you might just waltz your way into my heart." she teased. "I'm glad you're having fun, you were in such a funk yesterday after the waterfall."  
Wrong choice of words.  
N's relaxed posture stiffened immediately, the warmth in his eyes quickly replaced by anxiety. In the background, the music began to decrescendo, signaling the end of the dance.  
"Excuse me," Alder appeared next to them. "May I borrow the little lady for a minute? Clay just showed up and he wants to congratulate her."  
N instantly released her, much to her displeasure. She really wanted to straighten things out with him. "Of course," N nodded toward Alder. "Excuse me." He walked off the dance floor before she could even utter a word. With a heavy heart, she walked with Alder over to the cowboy Gym Leader. He gave her a tight hug and a hearty congratulations, but Touko could only fake a smile for him. Inside, her mind was screaming, _What did I do wrong? Why is he clamming up?  
_With a low, unladylike swear under her breath, she made her way through the crowd to the buffet table. _Hopefully they have chocolate, it always does a girl a ton of good. _She found chocolate, all right, and a large punch bowl filled with amber liquid. Realizing she was thirsty, she grabbed a punch cup, dipped it into the bowl, and took a sip. It tasted like apple, it was sweet with a hint of tart. Liking the taste, she finished her cup and a warm sensation began to pool in her belly. Wanting more, she served herself another cup, this time she felt a little lightheaded but relaxed. Soon, two cups turned into five, which is too much hard cider for a petite girl unknowingly having alcohol for the first time to tolerate.

N needed fresh air. Right outside the ballroom, he saw a sign for a stargazing balcony and started walking to it. His heart was still hammering in his ears. _I'm such a fool, _he thought solemnly, _I think I hurt Touko again. _At first, dancing with her was carefree and fun. Yes, he was conscious of the fact that the sensations of holding the small young woman so close to him was the polar opposite of when he held Concordia or Anthea during his dance lessons. He felt the heat her body radiated and her scent of citrus with lavender invaded his senses. But, he was able to keep his raging urges under control until she mentioned the waterfall. The wall he erected between his mind and the sensations came crashing down and he panicked again.  
He saw the balcony up ahead…and two familiar figures standing in the middle of it. Startled, he quickly got behind a nearby pillar for cover.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Bianca?" Cheren's voice sounded out. Peering over the pillar, N saw Bianca twiddling her thumbs nervously. N knew eavesdropping was rude, but couldn't summon the will to move his legs.  
"Um…" her voice waned. "You see, I um…"  
_Is she going to tell Cheren about her feelings? _N wondered.  
Through wide eyes, he observed the spectacled boy reach out to Bianca and gather her into a tight embrace. "Cheren!?" she squeaked in surprise.  
"I love you!" the boy cried. The doe-eyed girl gawked at him open-mouthed.  
Cheren cleared his throat. "I love you, Bianca." This time, he sounded more assertive. "For the past year, I've loved you. Your smile always brightens the darkest of days and I love how nothing can bring you down. You're always so happy, it's contagious." He smiled down at her. "Your clumsiness makes me want to protect you from the world and keep you all to myself. I didn't tell you this because…I was afraid you only saw me as a friend." N was shocked to hear the self-assured boy actually sound insecure for once.  
"Cheren…" Bianca returned his hug. "I…I love you too, as more than a friend."  
Cheren's uncertain expression rapidly morphed into astonishment. "I was afraid of the same you were, I was scared that you would reject me and ruin our friendship. But…I couldn't hide it anymore! You're the greatest guy I know; I love your confidence and drive, even if you get conceited sometimes." Bianca confessed with a timid smile.  
In his hiding spot, N watched the dark-haired teen lean down and kiss her on the lips. He quickly looked away from the scene, heart in his throat. While traveling alone, he had seen a few young Trainer kiss their Pokémon on the head or a child kiss their mother or father on the cheek as a gesture of affection. But, he had never seen it used as a sign of closeness between a boy and a girl. _"__Well…a boyfriend and a girlfriend are what two people who are in a relationship called. The boy and the girl like each other more than just friends…__when you like someone more than a friend, You want to do more intimate things with them…like kissing, hugging, and stuff." _Touko's words came back to him when she explained the difference between a friend and a boyfriend and a girlfriend. He also remembered how she mentioned a hug between friends and a boyfriend/girlfriend was different. Peeking over, he saw them still locked in their embrace. He noted how he held her, for a lengthy period of time and very close to him. He had seen him hug Touko once or twice in greeting, and he recalled _that_ hug was short in duration and there was a small distance between them.  
He looked down at his own hands, he reminisced the warmth he felt while holding Touko tightly against him as they danced. How he wished the song would repeat again so he wouldn't have to let her go. In that moment of clarity, everything clicked. He _was _attracted to Touko! He still didn't know what to call the feeling, but now he knew what he felt for her was more than just friendship. _I have to talk to her! Maybe she can help me figure this out! _Joy rushed through him as he sprinted back to the ballroom. Opening the large doors, he scanned the room for her. Then, he found her.  
She stood with the goddesses near the staircase.  
Smiling, he made his way through the guests to her. As he neared her, he began to notice something odd about her: her usually straight posture was swaying from side to side. Now worried, he picked up his pace.  
"Miss Touko, are you sure you're alright?" he heard Concordia ask her worriedly.  
Touko wore a silly grin. "Yeah, yeah! I'm swell, no need to worry!" her speech sounded slightly slurred.  
N reached out and touched her bare shoulder. "Touko?"

Touko felt like she was in a dream, everything was foggy and for some weird reason unknown to her, she felt overly giddy. Concordia and Anthea's troubled faces were a bit blurred as they kept asking her if she was OK. She dismissed their worry with a sluggish wave of her hand. "Yeah, yeah! I'm swell, no need to worry!"  
Suddenly, a warm hand tapped her shoulder. "Touko?" N's voice was laced with concern. "Are you all right?"  
She was now starting to get a bit agitated. "What is it with you all asking me if I'm fine? I said I am!" she pouted.  
N eyed her inquisitively. "Are you…drunk?"  
She burst out laughing. "What? I don't know what you're getting at."  
"You _are _drunk." N commented. "I think it's time to get you back to your room." He offered her his hand. A wicked thought of N in her room made her break out into a saucy grin. "Then, take me home, boy." She took a step forward and the room suddenly spun, making her lose her balance. She would've fallen on her face if it wasn't for N's arm wrapping itself around her torso. "Oops," she giggled. "I tripped."  
N sighed. "No choice then." The girl let out a high-pitched squeal as she was swept off her feet and into a pair of strong arms. His enticing scent made her curl up into his warm chest. "Hmm, this feels nice." she sighed in contentment. The next few minutes sped by in a blur, she heard N tell the goddesses something to which they nodded. A bright flash of light assaulted her oversensitive eyes, forcing her to shut them tightly. When the light faded she found herself, still in N's arms, in a somewhat familiar room.  
"Where…am I?"  
"Your room back the Pokémon League, you need to get some rest." He let her down gently, keeping a hand around her waist to steady her. She gazed up at him, this frustratingly attractive man that made her mind careen off its tracks with his naivety. His furrowed brow disclosed his concern for her and his lips were pursed in a thin line.  
Her eyes focused on those lips. A fleeting thought, a very daring one, intruded her unwary mind: what if she finally acted out on pure selfishness…and showed him what he made her feel?  
_No! He panicked yesterday, remember? Give the boy some more time! _A tiny voice in her head shrieked in protest.  
For the smallest measurement of time, she hesitated.  
Yet, in her foggy mind, she recalled his piercing stare at the waterfall.  
Feeling strangely emboldened, she hissed her bothersome nag of a conscience to shove it. With newfound strength, she turned her body into N's, shoving him against the closed door. His platinum eyes flew wide open, the lips she's been eyeing parted slightly. "Touko?"  
Seeing his shocked face, the ironclad bottle of feelings she's been keeping secret started to overflow.  
_It's so unfair…I wish you could understand the way you make me feel._

"It's so unfair…" her voice cracked with emotion. "I wish you could understand the way you make me feel."  
Sandwiched between the drunken brunette and the mahogany door, N froze in place. She pressed her lithe body flush against his, her sky-blue eyes dark with longing. He swallowed hard under her soulful gaze, a rush of heat flooding his face.  
"Touko…I." he began but was silenced by two soft fingers on his lips.  
"It's best I show you…" she removed her fingers from his mouth and lifted herself up. She cradled his face between her hands and gazed deeply into his eyes.  
"N…" her breathy whisper tickled his lips before touching them with her own.  
He stilled like a Darmanitan in Zen Mode.  
Her lips were soft as an Altaria's feathers, innocently pressing against his. He watched her eyes flutter shut and a lovely blush tint her cheeks. The hands that held his face gently moved around the back of his neck, pulling him even closer to her lips. Heat started as a small ember within him before spiraling into a thick inferno. His mind went blank, having no logical explanation to this sensation that felt…so right. Her body was pleasantly pliant against his, he couldn't tell if the thundering heartbeats were hers or his. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something warm and wet prodding his closed lips. _Is that her…?  
_She nudged him again, as if asking him to open his mouth. Curious, he opened it slowly and her tongue rushed in to conquer him. She moved her lips boldly against his. He could taste the faint tart of alcohol, but underneath it, she tasted like apples. He was enthralled by the maelstrom of sensations she was bringing upon him; he couldn't think, he could barely breathe, and there was now a hardness between his legs. Her tongue found his and gently caressed it languidly, producing a deep groan from him.  
When the need to breathe became too great, Touko pulled away, letting them both take in a deep breath. Her sapphire eyes were a stormy mix of yearning and a hint of sadness that paired with the wistful smile she gave him.  
"You…should…rest." His voice was husky as he was still recovering from the kiss.  
"Yeah…you're right." She gradually released him, and he silently guided her over to her bed. He spied her bag on a chair next to the bed. He grabbed it and handed it over to her. "Here."  
"Thanks."  
He turned around to give her some privacy as she changed out of her gown.  
"OK, ready." She was in her white tank top and a pair of black shorts. Her hair was down and he noticed her lips weren't their usual pink color, they were cherry red. Blushing, he made sure she tucked herself into bed.  
"Goodnight, Touko." N turned off the lights.  
An incoherent murmur was her only reply before quiet, even breathing took over. Looking over her and making sure she was asleep, he decided to spend the night in the room, to make sure she didn't get sick in the middle of the night. He shrugged off his clothes, only leaving his black slacks on, before joining her. He drew the sheets over himself and glanced at her sleeping face. N reached up and touched his lips, he could feel the softness and the warmth of Touko's lips.  
_So…that's a kiss._

**Author's Note:  
Holy cow, this was a LONG chapter! I put a lot of effort into this, but please let me know if it's too long and I'll break it up into two chapters. About time Touko kissed N! (Through the aid of the ultimate social lubricant, alcohol.) How will she react the next day that she had her first kiss in a drunken lapse of judgment? Will N finally come to terms about what he feels for Touko? And will she realize that she loves N at last? And will that long-anticipated lemon become a reality in the next chapter? Let me know through reviews if it's not too fast for that to happen next chapter or if I should leave it for the chapter after that. Until the next installment of **_**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**_**!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	17. The Equation for Love

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 17: The Equation for Love

Groggy wouldn't begin to cover it. Touko opened her eyes and sat up slower than a Slowpoke, she felt like hell, as if her head was kicked by a Tauros. Her eyes took in her surroundings, she was in her new room: the Champion's room. Frowning, she massaged her throbbing temple. _Sweet Arceus, what happened last night? My throat feels drier than the Desert Resort and my head's pounding…I remember I was at the party Alder threw for me…N and I danced…things got awkward again, went to get some get some chocolate but drank punch instead…and then…_  
Her memory was muddled after that.  
Before she could try to sort out her topsy-turvy head, a small groan alarmed her. Looking down to her side, N's eyes were opening. He sat up and a small, relieved smile stretched his lips. "Good morning, I'm happy to see you're feeling better."  
Her frown deepened. "N, what are you doing in my room? You have your own now." she paused, his words sinking in. "Wait, what do you mean 'feeling better'? What happened last night?"  
"You don't remember?" he asked. "You got drunk at the party and I brought you back here..." _Oh, I guess that punch did me in, didn't know there was alcohol in it. _She noticed a deep red blush bombarding his whole face. There was something he wasn't telling her.  
Uneasiness stirred in her. "N…what happened?"  
He looked away from her, his cheeks growing even redder. "You…um…kissed me."  
Touko was stunned into silence for a sliver of a minute. And then, the lost memories suddenly flooded back like a tsunami: Concordia and Anthea asking her if she was OK, N carrying her in his arms, her pinning N to the door, and…kissing him. Air left her body like someone just punched her in the gut. _Oh dear Arceus, _the embarrassment overrode her senses, _my first kiss…  
_She threw the covers off her and jumped out of bed. "Oh no…" her bottom lip began to quiver, her eyes beginning to water.  
N looked at her again, but this time with alarm. "Touko, are you OK?"  
His innocent question was the last straw.  
Hot tears spilled down her cheeks before she could stop them. "No, I'm not OK!" she cried. "You have _no _idea how I'm feeling right now! All I wanted to know was why you were acting so differently around me after the waterfall!"  
N gawked at her speechlessly, but she wasn't done ranting. "Now, because I accidentally got drunk, I probably made you terrified of women for all eternity!" her voice trailed off, the shame dulled by sadness. "And that was my first kiss…" she whispered.  
N's eyes enlarged, he had obviously heard that last sentence. With a choked sob, she quickly grabbed her bag, her boots, and her belt and stormed out of the room. "Touko, wait!" he called out after her, but she couldn't look back; she had embarrassed herself enough for a lifetime.  
Touko ran to the courtyard and threw the door open. Zekrom was resting under a tree with Altaria when it noticed her.  
_Princess? _it approached her. _You're distressed, are you well?  
_She didn't even bother to try and lie to her dragon. "No, I'm not. I'm gathering the team, please take me somewhere far away from here for right now.  
Zekrom did not prod. _As you wish, Princess._

N rushed out of her room, heart heavy with dread. He made her cry, and all because he didn't talk to her about everything he had been feeling as of late. He looked around the hall frantically, trying to think which direction she took. A loud bang came from the door leading to the courtyard. _Of course! Her Pokémon! _He ran towards it. "Touko!" he opened the door, but only found Altaria perched on a tree.  
"Altaria," he approached the blue bird Pokémon. "Where is Touko?"  
_She left with Zekrom and the others, _she replied with a sorrowing coo. _She seemed very sad.  
_Guilt assailed him; he had no clue where she would go.  
But then, an idea came to mind.  
_Reshiram…it could sense where they went.  
_He reached out and stroked her crown feathers. "Thank you, Altaria."  
He exited the courtyard and was hurrying to his room when he spotted Bianca right outside Touko's room. "Touko?" Bianca called, knocking on the door. "Are you in there? Anthea and Concordia told me you weren't feeling well last night. Are you OK?"  
He gulped, knowing he had to tell her. "Touko's not here."  
The bubbly blonde stopped to look at him. "Oh hello, N! Do you know where she went? I wanted to check up on her."  
He averted his gaze. "…I don't know."  
The girl's chipper face fell. "N…did something happen between you and Touko?"  
He cringed. _She is very observant. Am I that obvious?  
_"It's OK, you can tell me." Bianca was now in front of him, her green eyes filled with compassion. "As a friend to both of you, I may be able to help."  
He told her about the kiss and how she had reacted. He observed Bianca's expression shift from concern to downright wonder. "Oh my." she gasped. "I understand why Touko acted the way she did."  
"Please, tell me."  
"N, just for right now, trust me when I tell you this: give her a few hours. She needs time alone to think."  
He opened his mouth to protest. "Lord N, Miss Bianca." Anthea cut in. Both goddesses walked up both teens. "Good morning, Concordia, Anthea." N greeted them.  
"Hello." Bianca bowed.  
"We were worried about Miss Touko, so we came over to visit her." The golden-eyed goddess said.  
"She left." N replied.  
Both women gaped at him. "What happened?" Anthea asked him. "Was she OK?"  
Bianca stepped up next to him before he could reply. "How about we take this conversation somewhere private?" she suggested.  
N gave her a quick, grateful look. "Yes, it sounds like a good idea."

**-Route 2- **

Touko kicked a pebble absentmindedly as she strolled through the winding path. Her mind was occupied with the fragmented memories from the night before. _I still can't believe I kissed him, and drunk too! _Her mortification was escalating by decibels. _Of all the ways I could've had my first kiss…I sure as hell wasn't wanting __**that**_ _to be it! Like every other normal girl, I wanted my first kiss to be memorable. _She wanted to scream, but for the sake of the public's ears, she held back.  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" a loud cry, followed a louder boom, startled her out her inner turmoil. Scanning her immediate surroundings, she spied a short figure beyond some trees. The intrigued brunette ventured towards it with caution. The mysterious figure was a preteen boy with a Pikachu in front of him. The boy had spiky, black hair that poked out of his red hat. He dressed like a regular Trainer with his white and blue zip-up jacket and charcoal pants, his backpack laying at his side.  
But, the boy and the Pikachu weren't alone. Four Team Plasma grunts stood facing the boy, at least they seemed like they were from Team Plasma. They bore the telltale Team Plasma emblem but were dressed differently from the ones she's faced in the past, now donning a more militaristic uniform in gray with black vests, gloves, and boots. One of the grunts was withdrawing his fainted Golbat while the others already had their Pokémon, a Zangoose, a Muk, and a Liepard ready to fight the Pikachu. _Those bastard are about to gang up on that boy! _she was appalled at the sight before her eyes. She reached for her belt and wrapped her fingers around Gardevoir's Poké Ball.  
"Muk, use Sludge Bomb!" a female grunt commanded.  
"Muk!" the large, gooey Pokémon spat out several globs of brown sludge at the smaller Pokémon.  
Touko acted fast and threw her Poké Ball into the battle. "Gardevoir, stop that attack with Psychic!" Her faithful friend instantly got to work, she held out her arm and froze the mucky volleys in midair. "Good girl! Now, toss them aside!" With an affirmative cry, Gardevoir waved her arm sideways and the volleys followed, zooming out of the battle.  
Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. Ignoring the grunts for the time being, she advanced towards the young Trainer. "Are you both OK?"  
The boy nodded. "Thank you, miss."  
"Hey! Don't ignore us!" A female grunt screeched heatedly. Touko met the lackeys with a scowl. "Oh, chill out! I am about to pummel your sorry butts in a moment anyway."  
The woman's brow twitched in anger. "What did you say?"  
One of the male grunts scoffed. "This little girl thinks she can best us?"  
"Oh you know it." Touko sneered, taking out two more Poké Balls.  
"Wait." She whirled around to see the boy walking up to her. "Let me help you."  
"Ever done a Tripe Battle?"  
"Um, no."  
"Then, you're in for a good lesson!" she winked. "By the way, my name's Touko."  
The raven-haired youth grinned. "I'm Ash."  
"Nice to meet you!" she put away one of her balls back on her belt. "Let's get this show on the road, Ash! Go, Leviathan!"

Ash did very well in first Triple Battle, Touko was impressed how powerful his Pikachu was. His Pikachu overpowered Zangoose with a striking Iron Tail paired with a Thunderbolt as Gardevoir took care of Muk with her Psychic and Leviathan crushed Liepard with his X-Scissor. The grunts all groaned in unison upon their defeat.  
"Damn, they're too strong!" the female gritted out. "Especially that girl!"  
"Who _is _she?" of the men pointed a shaky finger at Touko.  
"One who will send you blasting off if you don't scram!" she snapped. "Don't you know it's impolite to point at people!?"  
Slow clapping arose from behind the shaken minions. "Well, well, well," a strange, male voice cut in. "Who do we have here? It's the Champion herself gracing us with her presence." Stepping in from behind a tree, was a middle-aged man wearing a long scientist's coat over his blue and black clothes. His pale blonde hair was slicked back, except for a wisp of unruly light blue locks coiled behind his head, and his matching gold eyes were framed by oval glasses. His piercing gaze solely focused on Touko, giving her a spine-chilling vibe about him.  
"Who are you?" Touko demanded with a profound scowl.  
The golden-eyed man simply smiled at her, which disturbed her further. "My name is Colress. I am a scientist studying the ways to draw out Pokémon's full potential."  
"How do you know about me?" Her eyes narrowed into slits.  
"Word travels fast." He answered with a casual shrug. "By the end of the day yesterday, everyone in Unova knew that Touko White became the new Champion of Unova."  
"And you're obviously no mere scientist." Touko pointed out. "You're working with Team Plasma, aren't you?"  
"Indeed. I was aiming to seize that boy's Pikachu," he gestured to Ash's Pokémon. "It is unusually powerful for its species, it would do wonders for my research."  
Ash gathered Pikachu into his arms. "You're not taking my Pikachu!" he shot a glare at Colress. The young woman placed herself in front of Ash. "You heard the kid, his Pikachu will stay with its Trainer."  
Colress tsk-tsked. "That's a shame," he took out a Poké Ball from his coat pocket. "Because I _will _have that Pikachu for my research, one way or the other."  
Touko's frustration and disconcertment from earlier today fueled her rage toward the obstinate, conceited scientist. "You and your troupe chose a poor day to piss me off!"  
_I sense a disturbing aura about him, _Zekrom's voice reached her. _His interest is genuine, but his mind is warped by those he serves. _  
"Great." she grumbled.  
"Go, Metagross!" Colress threw the Poké Ball into the air. It opened, and a Pokémon that bore the likeness of a mechanized arachnid materialized in front her.  
_Zekrom, do you want have a go at this one?  
It would be my pleasure, Princess, all to protect that boy's innocent Pokémon._  
A satisfied smile illuminated her face. "Music to my ears. OK, Zekrom, go!"  
The legendary black dragon emerged in front of its heroine, narrowed eyes boring into Metagross.  
Colress was disturbingly delighted upon seeing Zekrom. "Ah, so it is true! You possess the legendary Pokémon, Zekrom! I look forward to see what it can do when it battles with you. Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"  
One of Metagross's bulky hands became encased in white light. It leapt up into the air and took aim at Zekrom.  
"Zekrom, counter with Crunch!" Her dragon growled deep in its throat as it whizzed around the incoming Metagross. Using its powerful jaw, Zekrom seized the arm with the glowing hand. It spun its foe viciously before sending him flying back to Colress.  
"Finish it with Fusion Bolt!" she commanded. Zekrom formed its electricity-generated force field, long streaks of electricity whipped around them. The dark dragon charged at the dazed Metagross with neck-breaking speed, ramming it with its larger body. The metallic Pokémon was knocked back past Colress and into a tree, tearing its trunk down. Zekrom landed right next to Touko, growling forebodingly menacingly.  
Surprise briefly flickered in the man's features. "That was an excellent demonstration of battling, as expected of the Champion! The way you brought out the power of your Pokémon was astounding…simply astounding."  
"Now, where is Ghetsis?" the young Champion inquired. "I have a hunch you know where he is."  
Colress held out a gloved finger and shook it. "Now is not the time to see him. Until we meet again, Touko White." He produced a smoke grenade and threw it to the ground. Heavy smoke overcame the area, making Touko and Ash cough. "Z-Zekrom!" she coughed out. "P-Please clear this s-smoke!" Zekrom flapped its jet-black wings, blowing the smoke away from them.  
Touko sharply drew in clean, fresh air into her lungs. "Bastard!" she swore under her breath.  
"Whoa…" Ash's tone was one of astonishment. Touko saw him observing Zekrom, a small laugh bubbled from her. "Don't worry, it won't bite you." she joked. "It's quite friendly, actually."  
"Pika!" the little Pikachu bounced off the boy's arms and strutted over to Touko. Grinning, she reached out and stroked its pointy ears, earning a happy squeal from it. "Looks like Pikachu likes you." Ash commented with a grin of his own.  
"It's so cute." she petted its head. "I've only seen one in textbooks, they aren't native to Unova, so they can't be caught here."  
"So, you're really the Champion?" admiration sparkled in his large, brown eyes.  
The blue-eyed teen ruffled her ponytail sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm still getting used to the title though. By the way, how did you end up getting accosted by them?"  
"Well, I got lost. I'm new to Unova and I'm trying reach Nuvema Town to meet Professor Juniper. I'm on a journey to become a Pokémon master!"  
"That's an admirable goal. You're in luck, Ash, as I'm from Nuvema Town!" she pointed east. "Keep heading in that direction and you'll end back on the maid road. Follow that road to Accumula Town, then it's a straight shot from there to Nuvema Town!"  
"Thanks!" Ash picked up his backpack and Pikachu sprinted back to him. "Once I meet the Professor, I'm planning to get all Badges here and participate in the Unova League!"  
"I wish you nothing but the best on your journey!" she extended a hand. "I look forward to see you again…as a challenger in the Unova Pokémon League!"  
They shook hands. "I will work hard for it, Champion!"

**-Pokémon League-**

N, Bianca, Concordia, and Anthea were sitting in the lounge area of the goddesses' chambers. N had just finished telling his sisters the same thing he had told Bianca. "Now, I feel terrible for making her so sad. It was never my intention to upset her, but I'm having a hard time figuring out what is that I'm feeling for her. I know now that it's beyond simple friendship, but I can't put my finger on it." he took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair, sighing ruefully.  
"Lord N," Anthea was the first to speak up. "Do you…love Miss Touko?"  
N stilled. _Love?  
_Recognizing his confusion, Anthea offered him an endearing smile. "Since Ghetsis is no longer in charge of your life, it is time that you learn about the one subject you were forbidden to know about: love. There are many different types of love: the love between family, between friends, and even Pokémon. And there is the love between a man and a woman. Lord N, do you remember the law of attraction?"  
The former king nodded slowly. "Yes, it explains how some objects found in nature attract some and repel others."  
"Correct, this law also applies to people as well. Based on what you told us, you saw something in Miss Touko that made you feel attracted to her."  
"Even if it is something that can't be rationalized?  
Bianca stepped in. "Love is…a powerful emotion that often defies logic. Love is what lets us accept others for who they are, in spite of flaws or shortcomings."  
Concordia nodded in agreement. "Love makes you protective without being invasive or controlling—you want to help when you can and reach out when it's needed. Now, the way people express their love differs according to the individual; each expression will be unique and just as valuable in its own right."  
Anthea placed a hand on his shoulder. "When you love someone, N, you open your heart and start to care. You want to remain connected to that person. Anything that concerns her will concern you too, even if you can just offer a shoulder to cry on when she is sad or to just listen to her when she had a good day. The littlest pain and struggle of the person you love troubles you, yet you also know that your love is strong enough to help and to protect her—you simply need to be there for her."  
N put his cap back on, absorbing all the information given to him like a sponge. _Do I…__**love **__Touko? _His heart started to quiver like the wings of a Butterfree. Everything was laid before him like a jigsaw puzzle and he proceeded to put the pieces together. Touko…with her strong love for all Pokémon, her compassionate heart, her fiery spirit and ironclad ideals, the warmth of her embrace, the radiance of her smile…and…the first person in his life who fully accepted him for who he was, flaws and all.  
_Click, _the last piece of the puzzle came together. The answer in front of him has never been clearer. Slowly, a broad smile it up his face.  
_I…I love her! But…  
_"But if she doesn't return that feeling?" his face clouded over.  
"I don't think you have to worry about that." Bianca smiled her assurance. N stared at her through cap-shaded eyes. "How do you know?"  
"She kissed you, right?"  
"Yes, but she was drunk."  
Concordia chuckled. "Do you remember what we taught you about avoiding alcohol?"  
N wasn't following where this was heading. "I remember, you both warned me about the dangers of drunkenness. It turns even the gentlest of souls into a blundering fool, and that wouldn't be very becoming of a king."  
Anthea grinned. "Of course, but there's one thing we did not mention. It can also bring out the true feelings and desires that someone usually keeps them hidden from others. In other words, it renders that person completely honest."  
A flashback from last night entered his mind: Touko's expressive face looking up at him. "_It's so unfair…I wish you could understand the way you make me feel."_ And the passion behind her kiss.  
The goddesses studied his reaction and shared a smile. Anthea turned to Bianca. "Miss Bianca, would you mind giving us a moment with Lord N alone, please?"  
The young blonde nodded. "Sure, not a problem. But…" she leaned over and whispered something to her for a few minutes. The Goddess of Love bobbed her head with understanding. "Of course." Was all she said.  
With an encouraging pat on the back for N, Bianca exited the room.  
"Why did you ask her to leave?" he asked.  
"Because this next part will be difficult enough for you alone, Lord N." Anthea explained. "I believe Miss Bianca calls it 'the Pidoves and the Combees'."

**-Dragonspiral Tower-**

The petite ponytailed lass sat on the top of Dragonspiral Tower with Zekrom right next to her. The view was breathtaking from the tower, the snow cloaked the land below like a silken sheet. But, her mind was preoccupied elsewhere. A melancholy sigh escaped through her lips.. _How did it come to this? _She was strong, she's always been tough. Yet, a young man with peridot hair and silver eyes who is innocent in the ways of people, succeeded in reaching a part of her that no one had ever touched before: the woman beneath the Trainer. Now, because of one damn night of a drunken lapse of judgment, she might've ruined the only relationship they shared.  
A bitter chuckle blurted out. "Arceus, I'm such an idiot."  
Zekrom nudged her gently. _Princess, you're troubled again. What is wrong?  
_"It's…" she hesitated. "I don't know if you'll even understand it."  
_I am an ancient being, Princess, I may know more than you assume, _it said wryly.  
"I keep thinking about N."  
_Ah, the young king. You think you do not know what you feel for him when in reality, you do.  
_She gazed into its eyes, shaken by its words. "I…do?"  
_I once resided with a man, he was a prince, and I learned quite a lot about human interactions from him. Even that mysteriously driving emotion called love, he educated me on the subject when he was courting a young woman from another kingdom. I have seen the way you look at him, and that is the same look my old master had when he gazed at the woman he loved. _Zekrom wrapped a dark wing around her.  
Touko bit her lip. _Oh, stop lying to yourself! _The voice in her head badgered her. _You love him, and you know it! Stop hiding behind the same old excuses and woman up! _She twined her fingers, twiddling her thumbs. Does she really love him? He is socially awkward at best and naive to a fault, but…also kind, devoted to those he cares for, and courageous. And the thought of losing any connection with him because of what she did terrified her.  
Another sigh made its way out, but one of acceptance.  
"May Arceus help me, I love N." As soon as those words let out of her mouth, she felt as if a weighty burden was lifted off her shoulders.  
The dark dragon nodded with approval. _Now that you are finally being honest with yourself, what will you do?  
_There were a few choices she could make, but there was only one to pursuit. _I just hope I won't mess things up more than I already have.  
_"Zekrom, I think it's time to head to our new home."  
Her friend's chuckled resounded in her mind. _I thought you would never ask._

**-Pokémon League-**

The talk about the Pidoves and the Combees _was _indeed challenging to process. He lost track how many times his body temperature shot up while the goddesses educated him about the more "intimate" aspects of love. Regardless, he felt better knowing the reasons why his body keeps reacting to her the way it does.  
"It was a lot to take in, Lord N. Will you be all right?" Concordia asked.  
The ground briefly shook beneath them, followed by a faint thump. N stood up abruptly. "Yes. Please excuse me, I have to talk to someone." He stopped at the door to smile at the two women. "And, thank you, for helping me in finding my answer."  
Anthea and Concordia both beamed. "It's our pleasure, Lord N." Anthea replied. "Because we love our little brother."

Touko got off Zekrom once it made its landing back at the courtyard. She stroked its muscular neck lovingly. "Thanks for listening to me, Zekrom. I really appreciate having you as a friend and part of my team."  
_For you, Princess, anytime. _Zekrom nudged her hand affectionately. After releasing her Pokémon from their Poké Balls and waving her goodbye, she left the courtyard. Opening her bedroom door, she hung up her bag, took off her boots, and her cap. She reached up and pulled at the hair tie holding her hair up, letting the long mahogany tresses tumble down. She combed her hair with shaky fingers. _Oh man, I'm shaking already and I haven't even seen N yet! _she groaned to herself, _Oh man, I must not lose my nerve, I must not lose my nerve, I must not…  
_"Touko." Speak of the devil. Touko slowly turned around to see N standing in her doorway, his platinum eyes seizing her in a high voltage stare.  
"Touko…" N began. "I…"  
"I'm sorry, N." she blurted out. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted this morning, but I can't say I'm sorry for kissing you. And maybe you feel intimated by me now, but please listen. Truth is, I've been holding a lot of stuff back because I was afraid to scare you off, since you just started exploring the world. I kept trying to tell myself I needed to back off for your sake, but…" oh dear, she was rambling!  
N was taking slow steps toward her. She looked down at her bare feet with a fierce blush, not daring to look at him in the eye. "But…I can't keep silent about it any longer, so please forgive me for what I'm about to say…N, I…!" She stopped when two large hands framed her face, forcing her to look up. Before she could attempt to finish her confession, he brought his face down and kissed her. She froze, wide-eyed.

For the first time ever, N Harmonia acted on instinct. When he saw her fluster and babble with an atypical nervousness in her beautiful eyes, he couldn't help himself. He closed the distance between them with a few long strides, seized her face, and covered her mouth with his. Warmth coursed through him as he felt her soft lips beneath his. Wanting even more closeness between them, he wrapped his arms tightly around her slender body. Recollecting the way she kissed him last night, he let his tongue dart out and gently probe her lips, coaxing her into opening them like she did with his. He was rewarded with a soft gasp from the petite brunette, enabling him to enter her mouth. N felt her relax and lean into him, her tongue coming out and finding his. He took his time to explore her mouth thoroughly, their tongues teasing each other in a shy dance. Last night's kiss was fervent and hurried, but this one was unrushed and equally breathtaking. Her mouth was warm and with no alcohol this time around, he could taste her sweetness, like her favorite Pecha Berries. A faint moan slipped from Touko, making his heart beat quicker and a shot of anticipation shiver down his spine.  
Needing to breathe, he pulled back, panting heavily. "Is…that a better first kiss?"  
The small woman in his arms nodded silently.  
He gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm glad, I was informed that a girl's first kiss should me memorable."  
"N…" she opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a finger to her full lips. He needed to tell her before his nerves got the best of him. "I love you."  
Her mouth dropped by a few centimeters and her azure eyes couldn't possible widen more.  
"It took me a while to recognize this unpredictable feeling, but I know for sure it's love. I learned that love makes you want to stay connected with a person, and I want to be more connected with you. When you're near me, I can't think logically. You always shine bright with compassion and affection for anyone, both people and Pokémon. I love everything about you, when you smile and even when you get angry. I care about you a lot, I always want to see you smile and I would protect you from anything that can hurt you. I just want to stay by your side, Touko. I…" he paused for a second. "I want to experience love with you."  
He waited for her response with bated breath.  
Touko's sky-blue eyes twinkled with bliss, a dazzling smile lighting up her face. Touko draped her arms around him, a joyful laugh reached his ears.  
"N, I love you too."

**Author's Note:  
Their feelings are out in the open at last! I decided that adding the lemon in this chapter would be too fast, even with sex ed provided by the goddesses. ;) But, next chapter will set the stage for the lemony goodness I have planned! Best part is, I have barely covered the beginning of the events from **_**Pokémon White 2!**_** Thanks again for showering this story with lots of love! Now, where should the two heroes should travel next? A week in Johto? Or in Kanto? Maybe even Hoenn? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out, loves!  
**_**Mistress Ness**_


End file.
